Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM
by ryuiii
Summary: Boys Love / YAOI : Im Changkyun yang bergantung pada Kim Hanbin ,serta Kim Hanbin yang tak ingin kehilangan Im Changkyun / Perbedaan diantara keduanya yang saling bertolah belakang - Mirip berarti Jodoh, Tp bagaimana jika keadaan tak sesuai perasaan ? : BI x IM , Hanbin X Changkyun , Ikon x Monsta X , GOT7 , BTS , Seventeen , NCT etc
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka**

Save Me

Genre : YAOI Romance

Rate : T /M ( Tentukan sendiri )

Occ : Monsta X, Ikon, Got7 ,BTS,EXO,Seventeen,...

I.M POV

Disini dibawah sinar rembulan yang redup ini aku sendiri, merenung, mengikis waktu yg panjang ini. Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupku. Fikirku menerawang ke masa lalu.

Normal POV

(Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, seorang anak lelaki menagis tersedu sambil menggenggam tangan umma nya. "Changhyuni, kau harus menjadi seorang bintang. Tunjukan pada mereka, bahwa kita bukanlah sampah. Buktikan pada meraka, bahwa ibu bisa ." sang umma menatap sendu putranya.)

Derrrrrrrrttttt….. derrrrrrrrrrrrrt…..derttttttttttttt….,

Getaran ponsel menggugah canghyun dari lamunanya. "Anye-…Ah iya baiklah". Dan dia langsung berlari menyegat taxi.

Keesokan Harinya

Seonggok….. Ah, Anni tujuh onggok manusia tak berguna … Ah bukan tak berguna tapi ….Entahlah, mereka masih berbaring di tempat tidur masing masing. Bahkan ada yg terjungkal sampai bawah meja nakas. Aduh, benar benar berantakan.

"Yaaaaakkkk…! Bangun kalian semua begundal begundal…! Atau aku akan menendang pantat kalian…. Hoseok , Minhyuk , Hyunwoo , Hyungwon , Jooheon , Gun….. Banguuuuuuunnnn!" Toeng Toeng Toeng, …

"Aiiiisssh Kihyun, berhenti seperti itu….. aku tidak mau membelikan mu panci lagi kalau itu rusak nanti.. dasar berisik…!" Dengan setengah nyawa yang terkumpul Hyunwoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Kihyun kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak….. mimpiku jadi berahirkan. Oh hampir saja aku mencium Mark…." Hoseok bergumam namun enggan membuka matanya.

"Iya kau ini berisik sekali, aku hamper saja menculik Jinyoung tadi…..Haaaah" Protes hyungwon

Sambil mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Yaaaakkk… Berhenti berfikir mesum pada dongsaeng dongsaeng ku…..Dasar Byuntaie.!" Protes Hyunwoo yang kluar dari kamar mandi dan melempar handuk ke muka Jooheon, yg di lempar hanya menguap . "Kenapa aku yang dapat lemparan mu hyung, yang mimpi kan mereka…" Tunjuk Jooheon ke pada Hoseok dan hyungwon yang masih setia memeluk guling.

"Ada apa sih…?" Nah yang ini adalah suara serak dari rapper kita yang paling ehem… sangar atau kita bisa menyebutnya Rapp Gun. "Aku juga tidak tahu…, tapi oooohhh kau wangi sekali nae Umma…." Racau Minhyuk sambil memeluk dan menyesap telinga kihyun. Dan direspon cukup angresif oleh empunya.

"Menyingkir dasar mesuuuuuuummmmm… yaaak…yaaak… yaaak…" Teriak kihyun sambil memukul pantat minhyuk dengan spatula dan pancinya tadi.

Setelah melalui pertikaian yang cukup heboh, ahirnya mereka pun berkumpul diruang makan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti, tapi manajer bilang akan ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Jadi siap tidak siap, mau tidak mau kita harus menerimanya. Begitu pesanya tadi…" Suara Hyunwoo memecah keheningan.

"Jadi kapan kita ke gedung agensi?" HOseok bertanya.

"Setelah ini…." Jawab Hyunwoo Singkat.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak…" Gumam Gun tanpa terdengar siapapun.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, ada dua manusia beda usia yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya masing masing. Hanya detak jam dinding yang mengalun indah mengiringi kesunyian didalam ruangan itu. Hingga ...,

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

Ketukan pintu membuat yg lebih muda terhenyak.

"Masuk...!" itu perintah dari yg lebih tua, atau bisa kita sebut dengan Sangjangnim. Setidaknya begitulah mereka memanggil nya.

I.M Pov

Aku gugup sekali, Aduuuuh... aku ingin pipis arrrggggh kenapa aku ini penakut sekali sih. Kulihat mereka masuk setelah sangjangnim memberi komando di balik pintu. Ada 7 orang, ah Annniiii, 8 orang masuk kedalam ruangan. Seorang yang lebih tua diantara mereka membuka percakapan.

"Selamat siang sangjangnim, maaf kan saya dan anak anak sedikit terlambat." Dia membungkuk dan duduk di sertai mereka yg dia sebut dengan anak anak itu.

"Hah..., Kukira anak anak mu itu sudah jemu menunggu . Sehingga mereka tak berniat menemuiku. Heeem... bukankah ini sikap yang cukup arogan." Sangjangnim berucap sambil memainkan secangkir kopi dengan bolpoinya, dan melempar bolpoin itu tepat ke arah pemuda yg ku lihat badanya paling besar. Sontak itu membuat nya kaget dan langsung berdiri untuk menunduk.

"Maaf kan kami sangjangnim, kami berjanji tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi." Pemuda itu menunduk tanpa nyali melihat sangjangnim.

"Duduk di tempatmu Son Hyunwoo" Pemuda itupun kembali terduduk.

Sangjangnim menghela bafas "Haaaah... Jujur aku jenuh, kalian ini... tak ada istimewanya di mataku. Dari dulu aku ingin mengahirinya. Tapi kalian selalu bilang agar aku memberi kesempatan."

"Maka dari itu, hari ini. Aku memberi kalian putusan yang suka tidak suka harus kalian jalani."

Semua hening, begitupun aku, aku bisa menerka dari sini. Mereka adalah para trainer yang mungkin akan di debut kan oleh sangjangnim. Tapi sangjangnim memandang mereka sebelah mata. Miris memang , tapi yah... disini aku mulai memiliki firasat buruk, Entahlah...

"Ada tiga hal yang akan ku sampaikan, yang pertama ialah 7 orang akan aku debutkan tiga bulan kedepan dengan nama MONSTA X. Yang kedua , Son Hyunwoo... nama mu itu terlalu kuno... jadi aku ingin mengantinya dengan Shownu, untuk nama panggung mu." Tunjuk sangjangnim pada orang yg badanya lebih besar dari yang lain itu.

"Dan kau Shin Hoseok, namamu itu terlalu pasaran. Jadi aku ingin kau memakai nama Wonhoo . Kemudian poin terahirnya adalah..." Ucap sangjangnim sambil berdiri dan merangkul ku yg masih setia berdiri di samping meja nya. Ngomong ngomong kaki ku pegal sekali... huh...,

"Aku berencana merombak susunan member kalian, jadi... aku ambil dia untuk menjadi maknae dalam grup kalian, dia cukup manis Anniaaa...? " Sontak meraka semua menatap ku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, entahlah fikiranku berkecamuk... jujur aku takut. Merak menatapku seperti ingin mencabik cabik wajahku.

"Maaf sangjangnim..., tapi anda bilang hanya 7 orang lalu..." pemuda yg ku tahu bernama shownu itu mengantung kalimat nya dan menunjukku.

"Hahahahaha... pintar ... kau memang paling pintar Son Hyunwoo, ah anni maksutku Shownu. Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pemimpin di grup. Yah... seperti yang kubilang, kau harus merelakan salah satu dari membermu untuk keluar." Ucap sangjangnim sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Sangjangnim... apa kah diantara kami semua begitu buruk bagi anda? Kami selalu berusaha yang terbaik tapi kenapa...?" Shownu menatapku penuh amarah.

"Jaga sikap mu son Hyunwoo..." Kata seorang yang kuduga sebagai menajer di grup baru yang mungkin ku tempati nanti.

"Aku hanya akan beri waktu hingga besok, dan kuharap ada kabar secepatya... Atau... tak ada kata debut untuk kalian..." Final nya

Normal POV

Ke delapan orang memasuki dorm, dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari mulut semua nya, hingga...

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... tapi ini adalah kesempatan bagi kalian jika kalian mau. Aku sebagai calon manajer hanya bisa... yah... jika memang kalian tak mau debut jika tidak bersama sama... itu tak apa. Aku juga masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain jika kalian tak jadi debut nanti. Heeem... fikirkan baik baik... aku tak bisa memaksa." Pria dewasa itu pun pergi . Hendak membuka pintu namun...,

"Terima kasih Junjin hyung... Maaf selama ini selalu menyusahkan mu..terimakasih atas perhatianmu, yang selalu menasehati kami..., yang selalu mengomeli kami..., dan selalu menjaga sikap bar bar kami... aku..." kihyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya karena Junjin Segara merangkul bahu anak yang bergetar itu. Sontak semua ikut mengerubuni. Memeluk Junjin dan kihyun Melingkari junjin dan kihyun.

Junjin hanya bisa menahan airmatanya... fikiranya menerawang ke masa lalu. Dimana pertama kali ia memperkenalkan diri di hadapan anak anak urakan yang tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai pengasuh... dimana dia berteriak teriak saat Hyunwoo semau nya sendiri dan selalu tidur di sembarang tempat... dimana dia akan marah saat Jooheon dan minhyuk menghabiskan kopi yang dibuat kihyun untuknya saat junjin berkunjung ke dorm... dimana saat dia jengkel dengan keributan yang dibuat Hyungwoon ,Gun, dan juga Hoseok... dimana itu tak akan dia temukan lagi jika mereka sudah tidak bersama.

"Sudah 3 tahun... mungkin itu lah waktu kita bersama... chaaa... aku harus pergi... hubungi aku jika kalian sudah tenang... aku siap membantu jika kalian butuh pertimbangan." Junjin tak sanggup lagi manahan airmata saat ia keluar dari dorm. Tak ia hiraukan tatapan aneh orang orang yang ia lewati.

Semntara itu di dalam dorm... mereka masih tersedu..., Hyunwoo menatap membernya satu persatu... Mulai dari Minhyuk yang berpelukan dengan Jooheon ... Kihyun yang diam tanpa exspresi... Hyungwoon yang memejamkan matanya... Hoseok yang memandang kosong kedepan. Dan Gun yang kini menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu ...Gun menghela nafas...

"Hyunwoo... ikut aku sebentar..." dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan member lain.

"Gun ... bagai mana menurmu kalau kita-..." perkataan Hyunwoo terputus

"Aku menyerah..., kalian majulah... aku akan mundur dan mencari jalanku sendiri.." Gun tersenyum walau raut kecewa tak lepas dari wajah nya.

"Tapi Gun... kita sudah lama... penantian ini... 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk berjuang Gun... kau akan me lupakan semua begitu saja.., Aku... aku dulu juga punya fikiran sama dengan mu saat aku meninggalkan JYP tapi... tapi tidak dengan mu gun... ini akan sangat sakit. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan saat melihat JB, Mark dan Jinyoung diatas panggung. Sangat sakit saat aku sadar aku tak ikut bersama mereka." Hyunwoo menghela nafas setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, tapi coba kau fikir, jika bukan aku... mau membuang siapa... aku tak begitu pandai dalam dance, aku sangat lemah dibanding yang lain. Sebuah boyband sangat mangandalkan dance. " Gun mencoba membujuk Hyunwoo.

"Tapi kita bisa pergi bersama... mencari angensi lain yang mau menerima kita... atau..."

"Atau apa..., kita tak punya pilihan. Aku menyadari kekuranan ku, sangat. Kalau kita keluar bersama akan sulit bagi kita untuk mencapai stage. Persaingan semakin ketat. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin kita tetap bersama..." Gun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin Ini sudah jalanya... takdirku bukan bersama kalian." Gun tersenyum "Aku menunggu di panggung yang sama..., walaupun itu mungkin akan lama, tapi tunggulah aku di sana... kau harus membawa mereka kepuncak, sesuai impian kita... Arraseo..." Gun menyentuh Pundak Hyunwoo, dan berlalu pergi masuk kedalam kamar.

"Maaf..." Lirih Hyunwoo yang mungkin tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Malam Pun tiba, hanya suara serangga malam yang menggema di kesunyian malam.

Disebuah kamar...

"Kau yakin dengan ini semua...aku ..." Hyunwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sssstttt jangan berisik. Kau cukup berikan ini pada mereka, ingat pesan ku tadi kan..., ?" Jawab Gun sambil melambai ke arah Hyunwoo dan melangkah keluar dari kamar dan juga dorm itu.

Hyunwoo hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatap ranjang roomate nya yang sudah kosong.

Pagi Menjelang , namun tak seperti biasanya keadaan ruang makan sunyi. Hanya tatapan tatapan bingung yang mereka tujukan pada sang leader. "Habiskan sarapan kalian, baru aku akan mulai bicara..." Ucap Hyunwoo.

"Katakan apa yang ingin dikatakan hyung... kami punya ikatan batin yang sama , kami tak ingin makan" Jooheon menyahuti.

"Ini untuk kalian..." ucap Hyunwoo sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan berlalu pergi.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang menyentuh kertas itu, sampai ahirnya Hoseok menyerahkan pada Hyungwoon. "Baca..."

"Kaufikir aku pelayan mu yang mulia..." sindir Hyungwoon sambil mengetok kepala Hoseok dengan sendol sayur.

Sontak keributan pun terjadi , Lempar melempar sendok sayur tak ter elakkan. Jooheon yang jengah melihat kelakuan Hyungwoon dan Hoseok pun beralih ke arah lain. Dan matanya kembali iritasi melihat kelakuan Minhyuk yang benar benar memanfaat keadaan. Coba lihat saja , diujung sana ada minhyuk yang memeluk kihyun dari samping, membelai belai pipi kihyun ... bahkan tangan nakal nya berani bergerilya di pantat kihyun yang empuk..., dan juga jangan lupa kan bibir mesum nya yang hampir saja mencium pipi kihyun kalau saja jooheon tidak melempar nya dengan kacang. Sontak kacang itu tepat mengenai hidung dan membuat nya mendengus "Dasar pengganggu..."

Jooheon hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu bagai mana dengan sang korban pelecehan. Kihyun hanya diam, pandangan nya kosong dengan baju dan rambut yang acak acakan akibat ulah Minhyuk. Dia sepertinya sangat tertekan, dan lebih terlihat seperti korban pemerkosaan dibanding kan orang depresi pada umumnya.

Minhyuk tanpa jemu melotot ke arah jooheon sampai bocah gembul itu menyodorkan surat yg tadi di tinggalkan Hyunwoo itu padanya. "Surat... oh baiklah maknae palsu , Hyung yang baik hati ini akan bacakan untuk kalian semua..." kata minhyuk agak errror. Mungkin Efek syok kemarin siang.

 **Dear : kalian manusia paling bar bar seantero korea selatan...**

 **Disetiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, dan kini aku ikhlaskan semuanya. Air mataku yang menetes hari ini adalah saksi atas persahabatan erat yang kita jalin bersama selama ini disaat kita senang, susah, sedih dan candaan tawa tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku,.**

 **Lanjutkanlah perjuangan kalian dan raihlah impian impian yang selama ini selalu kita rajut bersama. Kini sudah tiba saatnya kita berpisah, selamat tinggal sahabat sahabatku. Kalian akan selalu melekat dalam diriku.**

 **Jangan terlalu bersedih , kalian harus bahagia karena kalian akan menemukan kehidupan baru.** **Kenangan yang telah kita ciptakan dahulu cukuplah menjadi kenangan yang selamanya tidak akan pernah hilang. Kuatkan langkah kalian dan yakinkanlah bahwa hari esok pasti akan lebih cerah dimana kalian akan berusaha menggapai semua impian impian. Sekarang kita terpisah, dan suatu saat nanti pasti kita akan bertemu lagi ,jaga diri kalian baik baik.**

 **Dariku yang paling tampan : Gun**

Kihyun terisak..., lamunanya benar benar buyar saat Minhyuk membaca surat itu. Tak pelak yang lain ikut merasa berduka. Menyesali semua yang mereka terima.

Sementarara itu diruangan sang Ceo

I.M POV

Aku bingung harus merasa bagaimana, dua jam yang lalu sangjangnim mengumpulkan kami untuk tanda tangan kontrak.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang didalam mobil fan, bersama hyungdeul ku. Ah anni aku belum pantas memanggil mereka hyung deul , senior mungkin lebih tepat.

"Baiklah anak anak bisakah kalian membantu Changkyun mengangkat-..." ucap junjin ahjussi di abaikan yang lain. "Yaaak... heiii!... Aiiisssh dasar mereka itu..." kesal junjin ahjussi sambil mengangkat koper ku.

"Sudah ahjussi... biar aku saja" aku tersenyum dan membawa koper yang tadi di bawa junjin ahjussi kemudian masuk mengikuti member yang lain ke dalam dorm.

"Anak anak ... aku tak tahu apa yang ada di hati dan fikiran kalian. Tapi terlihat dari muka kalian. Tampak nya kalian tak suka dengan maknae, lihatlah wajah maknae jadi sedih kan?" Junjin ahjussi mencoba merayu mereka untuk menerimaku.

"hyung... berhenti bertingkah sok imut, aku mau muntah..." Hyungwon pergi dan melirik junjin ahjussi sangar. Huuuuuh aku jadi semakin takut.

"hahaha jangan hiraukan yang satu itu ya changkyuni..., ah Minhyuk akan mengantar mu ke kamar . Ayo Minhyuk tolong antar maknae ya...," Junjin ahjussi tersenyum pada orang yang dia sebut Minhyuk tadi. Minhyuk ,dia sempat tersenyum padaku... walau aku tau senyumnya itu sangat palsu.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia masih tersenyum... bukan terlihat manis. Justru itu menakutkan bagiku. Entahlah mungkin aku yang terlalu parno.

"itu ranjang mu, dan itu lemarimu ... yg di sebelah ranjang hyunwoo hyung. Jangan cari masalah dengan nya kalau kau tak ingin patah tulang." Minhyuk makin mendekat padaku. Dan dia berbisik, tepat di telingaku.

"cari saja aku jika kau butuh bantuan, aku siap 24 jam untuk membantumu. Mulai dari urusan Dapur, kamar mandi, hingga ranjang..." Seketika aku meremang.

Benar yang kurasakan dia tidak baik.

\- Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Malam kembali datang boyband baru yang mungkin akan debut 3 bulan ke depan yaitu Monsta X sedang menjalani ritual makan malam. Yah seperti biasa mereka selalu saja ribut. Shownu itu nama baru leader kita yang sedang mengomel pada si mahluk mesum Minhyuk , dia sedari tadi meraba raba paha kihyun , dan dibalas delikan tajam dari kihyun. Namun naas si mesum ini tidak punya rasa takut ternyata.

Dan di ujung sana ada Wonhoo yang berebut kepiting dengan Hyungwoon. Kata kata sayang tak luput dari bibir keduanya . "Berikan atau aku akan mencapit hidung mu..." teriak hyungwoon dengan mengacungkan capit kepiting ke muka Wonhoo.

"Ambil ini..." seru wonhoo sambil menghantam jidat Hyungwoon dengan cangkang kepiting. Dan itu membuat Hyungwoon meledak.

Sementara itu, cangkyun makan dengan tenang tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengintimidasinya.

"Tch... Tak bisakah hyung deul tenang... Lihat lah... bocah ini bahkan makan begitu lahapnya di tengah keributan." Maki Jooheon sambil menunjuk I.M ,Sontak semua menatap ke arah cangkyun.

"Dia sepertinya berniat menghabiskan makanan kita. Dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, dia datang dengan menbawa luka, dan dia datang Untuk merampas segalanya" jooheon pergi meninggalkan meja makan, diikuti dengan kihyun. Entah kihyun jengah dengan Minhyuk dan shownu. Atau mungkin dia merasa sedih karena ingat Gun... Entah hanya kihyun yang tau.

"Aku selesai... " Wonhoo juga meninggalkan meja makan.

"kenapa aku tak amnesia... padahal tadi dia menghantamku dengan keras... oh jidat..." hyungwoon berlalu memegangi jidatnya.

"Min... selesaikan makanmu. Dan kau anak baru..., bersihkan semua nya. Jangan ada kotoran sedikitpun di atas meja." Shownu pergi tanpa melihat canghyun yang hampir menagis.

"Haaah..., manis sekali...," ucap minhyuk sambil menjilati susu di ijung jarinya.

Canghyun menatap jijik Minhyuk yang memasukkan kelima jarinya dan menjilatnya secara bersamaan.

"Wae... kau juga ingin mencicipinya...?" Minhyuk mendekat , dan canghyun semakin menjauh lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Bernial lari namun apa daya Minhyuk sudah menyekal lehernya dan merangkul dari belakang.

"Ayolah chagi... aku hanya ingin berbagi susu... sini lumat jariku dengan bibir merahmu itu..." bisik Minhyuk tepat di telinga cangkyun.

"Lepas... apa yang kau lak-... ummp uummphhh..." Canghyun sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Bagai mana tidak ... dia benar benar merasa di lecehkan, Minhyuk tengah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut canghyun. Dan juga menjilat telinga nya. Dia benar benar marah... malu... dan takut... Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menolong nya.

Bruuk...

Prangkkk...

Klontang... klontang...

"Hiksss... hiks... hiksss..." cangkyun tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya saat Minhyuk membanting tubuh nya di meja. Dan meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Dengan mengusap airmata, cangkyun memunguti pecahan pecahan piring dan juga sendok yang berserakan dilantai. Mungkin terjatuh saat Minhyuk menghempas badanya ke meja.

"Aku harus bagai mana... ah sudahlah apa yang kufikirkan..." seseorang yang dari tadi diam diam mengamati kejadian dimana I.M dilecehkan oleh minhyuk menghela nafas. Dia bingung harus membantu I.M atau menambah penderitaan I.M

"Kihyun sedang apa... jangan berdiri di tengah jalan.." shonuw mengingatkan

"Ah maaf hyung..." dan orang yang tadi mengintip I.M pun pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Sebulan sebelum debut

"Aissss jinjja... anak itu lelet sekali..." Gerutu hyungwoon

"lama lama aku jadi ingin menonjok nya. Dasar egois..." Wonhoo ikut mendumel

"Jangan bicara saja hyung..., cepat dobrak pintunya dan tonjok dia..." jooheon memanas manasi

"Diamlah kalian membuat perutku tambah mulas...," Itu shownu dia agak risih dengan teman teman nya itu rupanya.

" Cepat lah sedikit Im canghyun... kami juga mau mandi...'' kihyun mulai tak sabar

"chagi... kau ingin kami mendobrak pintunya ya... oh... atau kau memang sengaja menggoda kami heuuum..." Minhyuk menggoda I.M dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil me noel noel pantat kihyun yang juga mengantri di depan ya.

"Yakkk... tangan mu... dasar makhluk mesum." Toyor kihyun pada kepala jamur Minhyuk.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi Wonho langsung menarik lengan I.M dan menbanting I.M ke lantai tanpa perasaan. Dia masuk diikuti Hyungwon, jooheon dan kihyun. Ya mereka mandi ber empat. Biasanya hanya bedua .

Wonhoo, dengan Joheon,

Hyungwoon dengan kihyun,

I.M mandi sendiri tak mau dengan yang lain, itulah sebabnya dia disebut egois

dan shownu dengan mihyuk. karna waktu sudah mepet kamar mandi hanya satu dan dia tidak mau mandi bersama shownu dan mihyuk... jadi mandi berempat tak masah begitu fikir kihyun.

I.M POV

Selalu saja begitu, mereka selalu menyalah kanku. Padahal aku selalu mandi paling ahir. Dan mereka yang duluan. Tapi karna mereka kesiangan. Aku jadi mandi duluan. Tapi mereka malah menyalahkanku padahal tadi aku juga sudah berusaha membangun kan mereka.

Satu jam berlalu dan junjin ahjussi pun sudah tiba untuk menjemput kami. Hari ini kami ada pemotretan untuk persipan debut kami.

"Ayo anak anak... jangan malas malas an... cepat masuk dalam van !"

"iya hyung... aiiissss berisik sekali ... Yak junjin hyung..." Teriak hyungwon hyung karna mendapat jitakan gratis dari junjin ahjussi.

"Ayo cepat masuk..." seru Minhyuk hyung sambil menoel noel pantat kihyun hyung yg sedang menungging masuk mobil dari belakang, tak jarang dia juga meremas pantat sintal itu.

"yaakkk tangan mu ... dasar mesum..." sentak kihyun hyung sambil menendang muka minhyuk hyung dengan kaki nya.

Lucu memang... tapi kenapa aku semakin merasa sedih.

Mereka selalu bertengkar, namun itu hanya gurauan. Tapi dengan ku... hah kenapa mereka hobi sekali menghardik ku. Begitu bencinya mereka padaku.

Normal POV

Pemotretan di mulai . sang foto grafer dengan lihai menjepret lensa pada member yang akan debud bulan depan itu.

"Ya..., letakkan tanganmu di bahunya... tangan mu agak ke blakang" perintah fotografer.

I.M makin canggung, bagai mana tidak posisinya saat ini diapit oleh member lain di sebelah kanan ada shownu , sebelah kiri ada kihyun dan di belakang nya ada Hyungwoon. Naas Nya I.M harus berpose merangkul shownu dan kihyun. Sesaat mata nya bertemu pandang dengan shownu saat melirik samping. Tak ayal dia pun kaget ,spontan mundur ke belakang dan tenpa sengaja pantatnya menyenggol sesuatu yang keras. Firasatnya makin tidak enak saat mendengar lenguhan Hyungwoon di belakang. Dia jelas tahu apa yang menekan pantatnya tadi.

Henda melangkah maju,tapi Hyungwoon lebih cepat merangkul I.M dan meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala I.M.

Mungkin Itu terlihat natural dan friendly dimata sang fotografer. Tapi Tidak untuk I.M. Dia benar benar ingin menagis kala memendam dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyungwoon saat ini. Benar Hyungwon memeluknya dengan hangat sambil tersenyum didepan kamera. Tapi di bawah sana. Hyungwoon meremas pantat nya dengan tangan yg tak terlihat karna tertutup badan shownu. Dan belum lagi sesuatu yang keras itu, semakin menekan dan menggesek gesek pantatnya. Yang I.M yakini milik hyungwoon.

Tak mau lebih jauh di leceh kan I.M segera berganti posisi saat fotografer memberi instruksi.

Pemotretan selesai, dan merekapun sudah didalam van...

Dibangku depan ada shownu yang sudah tertidur pulas dan junjin yang menyetir penuh konsentrasi.

Dibangku tengah ada minhyuk yang tak henti henti menggoda kihyun . Dan kihyun pun berteriak teriak tak terima dengan tangan mesum yang selelu mengerayanginya itu. Sementara jooheon berusaha melindungi mata nya dari kelakuan minhyuk.

Dibangku belakang kita bisa melihat Hyungwoon yang sedang berbisik bisik dengan Wonhoo. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan disebelah wonhoo, ada I.M yang memejamkan mata. Namun sesekali ia melihat jalanan dari jendela mobil van.

I.M POV

Huuuuuh... lelah sekali...

Tak ku hiraukan member lain yang sangat berisik didepan. Aku tahu itu suara Kihyun hyung yang memaki maki Minhyuk hyung. Yahhh begitulah Minhyuk hyung, kalau tak mesum , itu akan terlihat aneh.

"Pergi sana keneraka dasar makhluk byuntaaaaeeeee... " ku lihat kihyu hyung mendorong dorong tangan dan muka minhyuk hyung. Aku jadi terkikik melihatnya.

Tuk...

Uh... aku merasa tak nyaman saat tangan wonhoo hyung tiba tiba merangkul ku. Perasaan ku menjadi tak karuan saat aku merasa ada sebuah tangan lain yang meremat pahaku, dan itu tangan Hyungwoon hyung. Apa apa an ini... Aku akan dilecehkan lagi. Aku bersiap berontak dan teriak namun tangan Wonhoo hyung membekap mulutku.

"Kencangkan musik nya... aku tak dengar junjin hyung…. Mereka berisik sekali" teriak Hyungwon hyung sambil menyalahkan minhyuk dan kihyun .Aku tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan agar junjin hyung tak mendengar suaraku.

-Tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Junjin Mengeraskan folume dvd didalam van itu. Tak iya pedulikan shownu yang sepertinya terganggu. Yang penting makhluk bar bar ini tidak berisik.

Dibelakang sana, tak ada yang menyadari adanya kasus kekerasan... ah mungkin tepatnya kasus pelecehan seksual.

I.M mulai menagis , badanya sungguh lemas ingin rasanya iya menggigit bibir Hyungwoon yang membungkam nya. Namum iya urungkan karna tamparan yang baru saja ia terima dari Wonhoo. Beberapa saat lalu wonho membekap mulutnya, karna panik I.M menggigit jari Wonhoo dan telak mendapat jambakan serta tamparan ringan yang cukup menyakitkan dari wonhoo. Wonhoo menarik kepalanya kebawah. Membaringkan I.M di pangkuanya, Hyungwon tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang diberi Wonhoo. Dengan tergesa ia melahap bibir ranum I.M tanpa peduli empunya semakin terisak.

Wonhoo juga tak tinggal diam , tanganya tak henti henti meremat pantat sintal yang agak menungging itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Sadar bahwa mereka hampir sampai tujuan. Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo mengahiri penyiksaan mereka.

I.M masih terisak dan lemas terbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan wonhoo

"Diam ... dan berhenti menagis... atau aku akan benar benar menghancurkan mu jika berani mengadu" Ancam Wonhoo.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan memasuki dorm. Kihyun langsung berhambur ke arah shownu untuk menghindari minhyuk. Joheon berjalan dengan ogak ogahan deseret Wonhoo. Dan dibelakang ada Hyungwoon Yang memapah I.M.

"canghyun... gwenchana..?" Tanya junjin.

"Anni hyung... mungkin dia kecapean biar aku yang antar ne..." Hyungwoon langsung memapah, ah bahkan hampir menggendong I.M yang hanya menunduk menyembunyikan airmata dan bibir bengkaknya.

Sesampainya di dalam dorm, Hyunwoon menuntun I.M sampai ranjang dan membaringkanya .

"Aku cukup baikkan…." Ucap Hyungwoon sambil menyeka air mata I.M dan berjalan keluar.

I.M hanya bisa pasrah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin berteriak, namun ia tak bisa. Ingin menagis, namun ia terlalu lelah. Sampai ahirnya ia terlelap.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Kini tepat jam 12 mereka akan mengadakan fans meeting pertama Monsta X.

Semua Nampak senang, namun ada seseorang yang selalu merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Oppa… apa kau sakit….." Tanya seorang fans

"Ah anni… maaf ….. mau tanda tangan di sebelah mana ?"

"Dibawah sini saja….. yang besar ya….." senyum merekah pada wajah anak gadis itu

"Yeeeey terimakasih I.M oppa….." Ia berlalu pergi dan digantikan giliran fans selanjutnya.

I.M masih focus pada benda benda dari fans yang disodorkan padanya untuk di tandatangani.

Sebelum ada seseorang yang membisikan sesuatu di telinga kirinya.

"Aku juga mau yang besar… dibawah sini…" I.M sempat mendelik kearah Minhyuk sekilas, tapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sok manis.

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Namun suasan di taman ini cukup ramai. Yah sangat ramai karna ada perayaan yang sangat sederhana. Sebenarnya sudah berahir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka merencankan pesta ke dua.

"Hyung… kau sudah mengundang mereka kan…" Hyungwon mulai tak sabar.

"Mereka masih dijalan, sabarlah sedikit…." Jawab shownu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari couple rusuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyuk dan kihyun.

"Hyung….jangan diam saja… dia mulai meremas dadaku…." Teriak kihyun sambil menoyor kepala dan menghentak tangan minhyuk.

"Min….. Hentikan…." Hardik shownu yang tak mendapat respon dari Minhyuk tentunya.

Shownu menghela nafas sambil menarik narik Minhyuk agar ikut bersamanya dan tidak menggangu kihyun lagi.

Namun sabuah suara membuat nya berhenti dari kegiatan awal. Ada yang memanggilnya dan kesempatan itu dilakukan minhyuk untuk kabur kearah kihyun.

"Hai hyung…. Maaf terlambat…." Ucap Jaebum atau bisa kita panggil dengan JB.

"Tak masalah selama kau membawanya" Shownu tersenyum manis sambil melihat kearah member Got7 yang lain dari kejauhan.

-Tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Dari jangkauan mata Shownu nampak di kejauhan segerombol orang bersenda gurau sambil sesekali melahap barbeqiu yang mereka masak. Kemudian JB pun menggiring shownu untuk bergabung bersama keramaian itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari seseorang yang tengah terengah dengan baju berantakan bahkan hampir menagis diatas pangkuan Minhyuk.

"Yo...yo...yo... wah badanmu semakin besar saja hyung hahahaha..."

"Bukan besar giyoumiii... tapi kekar..." cibir Yongjae sambil mencubit perut maknae Got7 itu.

Shownu terdiam, bukan karna perkataan Yugyeom tadi, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat janggal hatinya. Terlihat di sebuah meja kecil, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandang garang satu titik. Hyungwoon, wonhoo, dan Jooheon itulah mereka.

Tanpa kata Shownu menghampiri dongsae dongsae nya dan ber bisik "Tolong jangan buat keributan... Mainkan opera ini dengan baik..." Melempar senyum dan berlalu menghampiri titik yang menjadi fokus ke tiga dongsaenya itu.

"canghyun-ah... jangan minum terlalu banyak... tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu saeng..." ucap shownu membelai kepala I.M

"Waaaahhhh selain ramah, shownu hyung juga sangat penyayang dengan maknaenya ya... tidak seperti JB hyung..." cibir Yugyeom yang dihadiahi pelototan dari JB dan jitakan Yongjae.

Bukanya senang, itu malah menjadi pertanda buruk bagi I.M dan membuat nya mengkerut di pelukan Jinyoung. Sadar akan keanehan itu, jinyoung pun bertanya " gwenchana hyuniii ... apa kau merasa pusing...atau kedinginan... "

"Mwooo... ini pakai syal ku... atau kau ingin tambah jaket juga... sebentar aku lepas dulu " sahut Mark sambil melepas syal dan jaketnya, membungkus badan yang ringkik itu seperti kepompong.

Tak ayal membuat Aura aura gelap makin tercipta. Ini sunggu menakutkan bagi I.M , apalagi saat dia menyadari Hyungwoon yang tiba tiba berdiri di samping nya.

"Ayo ku antar ke dalam. Disini nampak nya sangat dingin... lebih baik kau istirahat di villa saja saeng..." Hyungwoon tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk pundak I.M

"Gwe...gwenchana..." Geleng I.M merasa cemas

"Ahahaha... tak usah merasa sungkan... tak apa jika kau lelah saeng... lebih baik istirahat saja . Jooheon akan menemanimu di dalam ..." Suara Wonhoo makin membuat nya tertekan.

"Sini biar ku gendong saja..., " jooheon sudah bersiap menggendong nya namun terasa berat karna I.M memeluk lengan jinyoung erat.

"A...an...anniii... aku masih ingin bersama jinyoungiii hyung" rengek I.M tanpa berani mendongak kan wajahnya .

"Uhhhh... kau ini imut sekali hyuniii..." seru Bambam sambil mencubit pucuk hidung I.M

Wah wah wah ini benar benar buruk, begitulah yang dipikirkan I.M

Suasana benar benar panas , Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo semakin sebal . Pasalnya mereka lebih lama mengenal Got7. Namun dari pertama kali Shownu memperkenalkan dongsaeng dongsaeng kesayangangnya,hingga sekarang meraka tak sedikitpun punya nyali menyentuh Jinyoung dan juga mark. Sedangkan I.M... belum genap 30 menit, namun ia sanggup mencuri perhatian jinyoung dan mark. Bahkan mendapat pelukan jinyoung dan kasih sayang mark. Bukan hanya itu... sepertinya semua member Got7 sangat menyayangi I.M.

Yugyeom jenuh melihat kemesraan JB dan yongjae. Dia memutuskan melangkah ke ujung dan mendengar isakan.

"Uuuhhh... hiks... appo..."

"Ssstttttt... jangan berisik chagiii..." jawab seseorang yang tak asing ditelinga yugyeom.

"Arrghhh ... appo..."

"Diamlah...,! " Bentak yang satu nya lantang.

Dengan Penasaran Yugyeom menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pagar.

Terlihat disana Minhyuk menghimpit badan Kihyun di sebuah pohon Maple .

Sangat jelas dimata Yugyeom bahwa Minhyuk dengan beringas merungsek pada ceruek leher Kihyun dan menjambak rambut kihyun untuk mendongak keatas. Kihyun berusaha lepas namun naas , nyatanya dia hanya bisa menagis dan merengek. Entah apa yang Minhyuk lakukan.

Yugyeom lantas berlalu pergi tanpa mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. Dengan Smirk di wajah stoic nya iya bergumam "Menarik...,"

Malam semakin larut namun tak menyurutkan pesta yang sangat panjang ini.

"Hai bung... pertama kali aku mengenal mu kau terlihat jelek. Dan semakin lama aku mengenal mu, kau malah makin jelek...Aaaaahahahhahahaha..." Ejek Yugyeom yang tiba tiba duduk disamping Jooheon.

"Sialan... " Dumel Jooheon dengan menoyor kepala Yugyeom.

"Kenapa hyung..., kau terlihat sangat muram. Mukamu itu sudah suram, jangan seperti itu kau terlihat makin buram..."

"Kim yugyeom yang terhormat..., tolong menyingkir sebelum kupatah kan lehermu... yaaakkkk dasar burung Onta..." jooheon meledak saat yugyeom dengan lancang nya berani mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Aaaaahhahahahhahahaha..." sang tersangka lari tunggang langgang dengan terbahak bahak.

"Dasar tidak sopan... awas kau anak setaaan...!" Kesal Jooheon menendang nendang sandal Wonhoo.

Tak pelak menjadi keributan diantara mereka berdua karna wonhoo yang tidak terima.

"Diamlah kalian..., " Hyungwoon berucap dingin sambil terus mengamati segerombol orang yang bersenda gurau dari kejauhan.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali tenang seperti semula sambil mengamati sekumpulan manusia di seberang sana.

"Shownu hyung menjalankan peranya dengan sangat baik..." Hyungwoon memejamkan mata.

"Bagai mana bisa ia tenang tenang saja melihat Bambam bermesra mesraan dengan bocah sialan itu." Gerutu Wonhoo.

"Bocah itu memang sialan. Dan sial nya lagi pernah membuat kalian terangsang annia..., ?" Ejek Jooheon.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan..." Elak Wonhoo dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di van saat pulang dari pemotretan dulu... Ah Anni... bahkan Kihyun hyung dan Minhyuk pun tahu. Kalian harus berterimakasih pada mereka... kalau saja Minhyuk tidak seberisik itu dengan kihyun hyung... kalian tak akan punya alasan unt-..."

"Diam..." Perkataan Jooheon Terpotong Hyungwoon.

I.M POV

Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih... disini aku di kerubuti oleh Got7 sunbai. Mereka sangat baik padaku. Youngjae dan Jinyoung hyung terus saja berebut untuk menjadikan ku anak adopsi.

"Jae...jae... Jinyoungiii hyung tak mau mengalah..." rengek Yongjae pada JB hyung

"Wae..." Jinyoung hyung melotot ke arah JB hyung dan itu membuat nyali nya menciut.

"Sudah lah chagi... kalian berbagi saja... kau jadi ibunya dan jinyoung hyung jadi nenek nya... bagaimana..." Bujuk JB sambil tersenyum dan di hadiahi injakan kaki dari jinyoung yang mengundang tawa semua orang.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa lirih dipelukan Bambam .

"kalau begitu brarti kau harus memanggil ku Hyung... karna aku anak pertama JB hyung dan Yongjae hyung... Panggil aku Giyoomiii Hyung... Giyooomiii... Giyomiii Giyomiiii" Ucap Yugyeom dengan melambai lambaikan tanganya didagu ku.

"Aku tak mau punya anak seperti mu... " Yongjae menoyor kepala besar yugyeom.

"Haaaah... kalian ini... memang nya berapa usia canghyun, bagaimana kalau dia lebih tua dari kalian..." Sahut Jakson.

"Ah iya dari tadi hanya kita yang bicara... kau kelahiran berapa chagggiiii..." Bambam bertanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

-TBc-


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah... aku kelahiran 96 hehehe" Aku tersenyum sambil melihat wajah cengo orang orang di sekitarku. Sempat bertemu pandang dengan shownu hyung. Dan aku langsung menunduk karna tatapan yang tak bersahabat darinya itu.

"Ahahhahahahahaha" suara gelak tawa langsung pecah sesaat mereka sadar tentang kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kupikir kau masih berusia 16 tahun... ternyata kita seumuran... hahaha" kata Yongjae dan Bambam langsung mengacak rambutku

"yaaaah... gagal dapat dongsae.." Itu suara yugyeom

"Aku akan memanggilmu umma jika kau mau.." bujuk ku pada Yongjae yang terlihat sedih

"Jinyoung hyung juga... aku akan memanggil kalian berdua Umma..." sambung ku sebelum Jinyong hyung protes dan melotot padaku .

Dan itu cukup membuat ku dapat pelukan hangat dari jinyoung hyung yang terkenal galak ini.

Sementara Itu ditempat Lain

Normal POV

"Howaaaaaaaa... aku lelah sekali..."

"Ya dongdong singkirkan kakimu dari kepalakuuuuuuu...!"

"Diam dasar beirik...," suasana seketika hening kala sang leader memasuki ruang tengah.

Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan mera dulu sebelum kalian melucutiku ...

IKON, itulah nama Grup ini...

Disini kita dapat melihat Sang leader yang marah pada kedua membernya sebut saja Donghyuk dan Jiwon atau dikenal dengan sebutan Boby. Memang sangat keterlaluan anak yang bernama Donghyuk itu, dengan kurang ajarnya, dia meletakkan kaki berbulunya tepat diatas leher boby yang sedang berbaring dikarpet depan TV.

Tak pelak itu juga mengganggu member yang lain. Jinhwan member tertua memberi pengertian pada Boby untuk memaafkan kekurang ajaran dongsae mereka.

Masalah menjadi semakin buruk saat Junhoe atau yang biasa dipanggil june dengan sengaja menghabis kan susu kesukaan Yunhyeong di dalam kulkas. Pertengkaran pun terjadi diantara keduanya.

Dan jangan lupakan maknae kita yang sedang mencoba membobol paswoord di HP Boby yang tergeletak dimeja untuk mencari nomor yeoja dan namja imut. Kita bisa memanggiilnya Cahnwoo atau chanu, baby chanu panggilan sayang dari para hyungnya yang sayang nya terdengar menjijikkan di telinga chanwoo.

Boby pun binggung mencari dimana Hp nya.

Kim Hanbin atau yang bisa kita panggil BI mengurut hidung nya. Dengan rasa dongkol dia melangkah kedalam kamar nya dan jinhwan. Tak sabaran ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Melompat tengkurap dan membalik badan untuk telentang.

Sambil tersenyum hanbin mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya. Ia pandangi saputangan itu, lalu mencium nya...

"My Angel... apa yang kau lakukan sekarang,... apa kau sudah makan... Huuuuh kapan kita dapat berjumpa lagi..., bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menemuimu" Memejamkan mata Hanbin mencoba membayangkan senyum manis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hambin hyung... waktunya makaaaaan..." suara cempreng Donghyuk membuat lamunan hanbin buyar. Pasalnya senyum manis yang hanbin bayangkan berubah seketika jadi cengiran dongdong yang dia beri lebel minjijikkan.

Sesampainya di meja makan Hanbin makin pusing melihat kelakuan membernya. June tak henti hentinya menyahuti makian Yunhyeong. Jinhwan yang sibuk dengan urusan menepak tangan dongdong yang berusaha mencuri curi udang lauk makam malam mereka. Dan yang paling ribut adalah Boby yang memiting Cahnwoo karena ketahuan mengutil Hp nya...,

"Kau bisa beli lagi kan hyung... kenapa pelit sekali..." -June

" Mwooo dasar bungkusan kentut... kau bisanya Cuma makan gratisan..." -Yunhyeong

"Mwooo kalau begitu kau kutil... dengar... kutil... itu lebih menjijikkan dari segumpal kentut..."-June

"jadi kalian ingin makan nasi atau makan Kentut...!" Hanbin menatap tajam keributan itu.

"Kimbam hyung lepas kakimu dari leher chanu, Dongdong hentikan tangan mu dan jinhwa hyung tolong pimpin doa nya..." perintah hanbin dan memilih mereda emosi nya. Dia tak mau terlihat tua sebelum bertemu Angel nya. Itu tak ada hubunganya Kim Hanbin.

Makan malam pun berjalan hikmat, sebelum dongdong memecah keheningan itu.

"hyung... kau tau grup rookies tadi... Aiiissss maknaenya imut sekali..." semangat dongdong sambil menyenggol nyeggol bahu june.

"Rookies yang mana hyung... yang pakai baju ping dan rok sepaha itu..." Tebak chanu

"Aiiiissss bukan yang itu yang tadi pakai seragam merah... yang namja... apa ya namanya... Mooon... Moon...Monst-" Dongdong meningat dengan susah

"Mon... mon... mon... mon apa..? Rapmon...?" Tanya Yunhyeong ngawur

"Bukan hyuuuuung... aduuuuh... aku lupa, apasih tadi namanya... Mon... Monst... Monster..." Dongdong kembali mencoba mengingat tapi yang iya ingat nama grup itu adalah Monster.

"Bukan Monster..., Tapi Monsta ... Monsta... M-O-N-S-T-A... Monsta..." Jelas June sambil mengeja.

"Ah iya... Monsta... aduuuuuh maknaenya itu lhoooo Imut sekaliiiii kyeoptaaaaaaa..." girang Dongdong

Tak...

"Yackkk Kim Hanbin ... Aiiiissssh..." Teriak Boby sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan sayur dari sumpit hanbin yang melengse.

"Benarkah... aku tadi tidak fokus ke yang namja..." celetuk chanu

"Iyaaaa... sebentar sebentar aku kasih tahu ya... kita cari di internet" Dongdong mengutak atik Hp nya untuk brosing dan mangabaikan makananya.

"Donghyuk-ah... selesaikan dulu makan mu..." seru hanbin sambil berlalu dari meja makan.

"Hyung kau tak habiskan makanmu...," teriak June yang diabaikan oleh hanbin.

"Ada apa dengan nya..." lirih jinhwan tanpa terdengar siapapun.

Didalam kamar Hanbin tampak memejamkan mata sangat lelah sekaligus syok dengan apa yang dia liat saat mengisi acara MAMA kemarin di negeri tetangga. Dan itu mebuat Fikiranya melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hanbin POV - Dua bulan yang lalu

Aku berlari dari kejaran Fans fans fanatik ku...

"Kyaaaa BI...!"

"Jangan lariii Oppaaa... Hanbin oppaaaa..."

"Kim Hanbin... hanbin..."

Tak kuhiraukan teriakan teriakan fans yang mengejarku.

Kakiku pegal sekali, darah di tangan ku juga tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Aku pun masuk ke sebuah gang... banyak sekali kucing liar di dekat pembuangan sampah gang ini. Sampai akau tak sangaja menginjak sesuatu yang kuyakini kucing liar dan dengan spontan mencakar kakiku. Kaget bukan main saat ada seekor kucing yang melompat kewajahku. Ku tutup mukaku sambil sempoyongan dan akupun terjerembab di samping got yang sangat kotor. Uhhhh untung saja aku tak jatuh tepat di got itu.

"Anda tidak apa apa?" Suara lembut menyapa gendang telingaku. Tanpa melihat orang itu, aku melambai sebelah tangan ku, agar dia cepat pergi meniggalkan ku. Tapi apa yang orang ini lakukan.

"Ya tuhan...,tanga anda berdarah... sini biar aku bersih kan.." paksanya dan memegang tangan ku.

"Lepas kan... aku tid-..." kata kata ku terputus saat aku mendonga melihat wajahnya. Paras nya sungguh sejuk, angin meniup poninya yang halus dan senyum itu benar benar menggetarkan hatiku.

"tuan...? " sapanya melambai lambai tanganya di depan mukaku yang masih tertutup masker dan topi.

"Ah... i..iy...iyaaa" jawabku gugup.

"sini tuan... biar aku bantu berdiri... " Dia menuntunku dan menduduk kan aku di kursi tua yang reot pinngir gang itu. Dia membasuh tangan ku dengan air mineral yang tadi ia bawa. Sepertinya Namja manis ini baru saja belanja.

"Bagai mana tuan bisa mendapat luka seperti ini...?"

"Ah... mungkin tergores sesuatu saat aku berlari." Jawab ku

Dengan telaten ia mebasuh dan mengeringkan tangan ku.. setelah bersih ia membalut lukaku dengan sapu tangan nya. "Maaf tuan, aku tak punya obat obat an yang kita butuhkan, sementara aku perban dengan ini dan sesampainya di rumah segera tuan beri antiseptik..."

Aku hanya bisa mematung mengamati wajah manis namja itu. Mataku turun kebawah membaca ukiran di sapu tangan itu . "Apa ini namamu...,?" tunjukku pada nama yang terukir di saputangan itu. Dia mengangguk. Ku tarik tangan ku darinya dan kulepas gelangku. "Terimakasih... ini untukmu tolong disimpan.." Aku berlari sekencang mungkin , tanpa menegok pada sosok manis itu...

penyelamatku...

My Angel...

Im Canghyun.

-Tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

-Normal POV-

Pagi menjelang , suara burung berkicau sahut menyahut. Seiring dengan suara ribut yang juga sahut menyahut dari dalam dorm Monsta X.

"Im canghyun..., dimana sepatuku..." Teriak Wonhoo

"Im sialan canghyun... cepat bersihkan kamar ku juga..." sahut Hyungwoon yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar WonMinJoo (Wonhoo, Minhyuk, Jooheon)

"Bocah sialan... mana susunya..." jooheon juga ikut menyahut

Baiklah kita tinggalkan kamar WonMinJoo itu... kamar ini memang yang paling berisik.

Beralih kekamar ShowCang (Shownu, Changkyun), Entah apa yang difikirkan pemuda berbadan kekar ini. Sedari tadi dia tak henti hentinya mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar. Sambil memegangi kepala ia bergumam "Bagai mana aku menyelesaikan ini... Mendamaikan atau menjauhkan... Astaga ... aku bagai makan buah simalakama." Shownu mengeluh.

Dan kamar terahir adalah kamar HyungKih(Hyungwoon, Kihyun) . Dua orang nampak sedang beradu punggung. Bukan beradu seperti kemesuman biasanya. Namun beradu saling berjauhan. Sampai salah satu di antaranya keluar meniggalkan ruangan.

Kihyun, makin merengkuh dalam selimut. Sudah berhari hari ia selalu begini. Tak ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya. Hanya ingin menikmati waktu istirahat begitulah alasanya. Dan selalu menolak halus ajakan Hyungwoon untuk makan bersama. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada I.M yang selalu menyimpan sisa makanan untuk jatahnya.

Merasa Minhyuk telah keluar dari kamarnya dan Hyungwoon, ia pun bangkit dari tidur dan mareba lehernya. Masih terlihat dan sangat terasa perih bercak merah yang seminggu lalu hinggap namun engan menghilang dari leher dan bahunya. Matanya terpejam. Fikiranya melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu...

-Normal POV-Seminggu yg Lalu , Malam Pesta Barbeqiu-

Kihyun memandang sendu Shownu yang melenggang pergi bersama JB. Rasanya ia ingin teriak dan menagis sekencang nya agar shownu membuka matanya.

Hatinya semakin jengkel tatkala tangan Minhyuk bukan hanya meraba , bahkan memasukkan tangan nya dibalik kemeja yang kihyun kenakan. Tak ayal itu semua membuat kihyun marah, di hentakkan nya tangan Minhyuk. Lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan pekarangan.

Tangan Mihyuk terhempas kencang membentur tanaman kaktus tanpa sengaja. Emosi pun mulai membuncat di ubun ubun Minhyuk. Dengan nafas memburu ia mengejar Kihyun. Menarik tangan kihyun dari belakang.

Tak iya pedulikan rontaan kihyun di pelukanya. Merasa terhina saat mendapat penolakan dari kihyun, ia hempaskan tubuh kihyun di bawah pohon maple. Menghimpitnya disana, dan melumat bibir tipis itu tanpa ampun.

Tak cukup dengan bibir , Minhyuk pun menggigit leher dan bahu Kihyun. Tak iya hiraukan isak tangis kihyun yang menjerit sakit. Sampai ia merasa berat dan Kihyun limbung dalam pelukanya.

Kepanikan menyerang Minhyuk, dengan terburu buru ia menggendong Kihyun. Membawanya kevilla yang mereka sewa dan membaringkan kihyun di ranjang.

Ia sangat kebingunan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sampai ia berlari kencang sambil meneriakan nama Shownu yang masih berada diluar menikmati pesta.

Sepeninggalan Minhyuk , disana kihyun nampak kembali menagis. Nyatanya ia tak benar benar pingsan.

.

.

.

Normal POV – Ruang Makan Monsta X

"Appa ini sudah satu minggu umma tak mau makan dengan kita..." Adu Jooheon

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jooheon, Shownu hanya memandang lekat pada Hyungwoon.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya ... tapi dia selalu menolah...Aiiiis jangan pandangi aku seperti itu..." Risik Hyungwoon ditatapi semua member.

"Hyung... bolehkah aku melihat kihyun hyung.." sambung I.M memberanikan diri menatap Hyungwoon.

"Mau apa..." jawab hyungwoon acuh

"Pergilah..., tapi jangan lupa bersihkan ini semua..." Sahut shownu menberi ijin pada I.M tanpa menghiraukan raut mengekur Hyungwoon dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Minhyuk menatap kepergian shownu, dan iapun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dengan langka tergesa Minhyuk mengejar shownu yang hendak menyiram tanaman. Shownu sangat suka bertanam kalau dia tidak malas.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk bicara padanya..." Minhyuk merebut gayung dari tangan shownu.

"Nanti akan ku bicarakan padanya..."

"kau niat membantu atau tidak sih sebenarnya..." rengek Minhyuk

"Hyukiii... beri aku waktu..., aku juga butuh merangkai kata agar dia memaafkan kesalahanmu... tak tahukah kau, yang kau lakukan itu sunggu kelewat batas." Tegas shownu

Minhyuk memang selalu menceritakan semua yang ia perbuat pada kihyun. Hanya shownu dan member lain tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin Minhyuk akan di jadikan daging cincang jika mereka tahu apa yang sudah Minhyuk lakukan pada umma meraka.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi caramu ini..., kau begitu lelet... dari dulu kau bilang akan membantuku mendapatkan kihyun, tapi apa... nyatanya kau sama sekali tak membantu... akau selalu sabar menunggu dan-..." perkataan Minhyuk terputus tatkala shownu menggenggam pergelangan tanganya.

Minhyuk dan shownu saling menatap terdiam, sampai suara rintihan menyadarkan shownu, " Ahhh... apa yang kau lakukan, sakit hyung...aaaiiissssshhhhh"

Shonuw langsung melepas cekalan tangan nya pada Minhyuk, dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain Monsta X lainjuga Ikon. Didorm ikon nampak terlihat kegiatan gotong royong yang sangat tenang. Tenang sekali sampai sampai...

Bruuuk...

Gluduuuk...

Glodddakkk...

Suara seorang Kim Hanbin yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas sofa. Sempat bingung karna tadinya ia merasa diatas kapal... oh ternyata ia belum sadar dari alam mimpinya. Berpikir sejenak...

Dan suara gelak tawa menarikya ke alam nyata. Dia edarkan pandangan nya. Benar saja semua member kini talah memandang nya sambil cekikikan...,

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan...! kembali lanjutkan tugas kalian.." hardik nya pada member lain dan kembali tiduran di sofa.

Bukan, bukan karna dia leader dan sok berkuasa namu, dia sudah bekerja cukup keras untuk menciptakan lagu, koreografi, konsep MV , produser dan segala tetek benek dalam grupnya. Tak ayal member lain pun bersikap sangat patuh dan kelewat baik padanya. Walaupun masih ada boby dan jinhwa yang memiliki bakat mencipta lagu, tapi itu tak sesempurna seorang B.I itu menurut sudut pandang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

seoul golden disk award adalah ajang penghargaan yang cukup populer dikalangan idol Kpop. Malam ini para bintang tampak menikmati acara yang mereka datangi. Ada banyak sekali bintang yang diundang dalam penghargaan ini. Dan beberapa diantaranya adalah para pemeran utama FF kita kali ini, siapa lagi kalua bukan Monsta X, Ikon dan Got7.

Nampak Bambam tengah menari gila bersama jakson yang pecicilan di kursi deret paling depan membaur bersama GOT7 dan boyband lain.

Kemudian di ujung sebelah kanan ada Yunhyeong, june , boby dan BI yang tak kalah gila, mereka justru nampak lebih edan dibandingkan grup lainya.

Sementara itu di deret kursi paling belakang ada Member Monsta X yang nampak anteng, walau sesekali Minhyuk dan Jooheon tampak berjoget joget.

Ayo kita tilik satu persatu, mulai dari GOT7

Entah sarapan apa mereka tadi pagi, mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk beradu joget dengan sesama idol lain.

Tampak Jakson dengan kisruh nya menoyor noyor muka bambam yang juga ber joget gila seperti dirinya. Benar benar rusuh sebelum jinyoung menggeplak kepa bambam.

Plaaak...

"Aiiisshhh..." Bamban masih berjoget tanpa menghiraukan keplakan di kepalanya.

Plaaak...

"Aiiiisssshhh... giyomiiii..." Acuh bambam lagi sambil berjoget tanpa memandang orang di belakang nya.

"Ada apa Hyung...? " Tanya Yugyeom dengan tampang dungu di samping kirinya dengan merangkul Jungkook BTS.

"Mwooooo..." Kaget Bambam saat menyadari bahwa Yugyeom berada di samping nya, bukan dibelakang nya.

Dengan kaku Bambam menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan tampak lah Jinyoung dengan senyum termanisnya yang sayang nya malah terlihat seram di mata Bambam.

"Kakimu pintar sekali Urri saeng..." Jinyoung mendelik tajam dengan senyum yang tak luput dari bibir nya.

Dengan cepat Bambam memindah kan kakinya yang tadi menginjak Jinyoung, beranjak di sebelah Yugyeom. Berbaur dengan Jungkook dan menjadi member BTS dadakan.

Kita tinggalkan GOT7 dan beralih di ujung sebelah kanan. Terlihat Member IKON yang gila gilaan tanpa merasa sungkan dengan lirikan aneh sunbae dari agency tertua "Tri Big" yaitu EXO dan Shinee.

"Aduuuh..."

"Ah... mianhae..." sesal Donghyuk sambil membungkuk

"Kwaenchanayo..." senyum orang yang tersenggol donghyuk yang ternyata Suho.

Jinhwan yang menyadari ada insiden kecil itupun ikut meminta maaf pada sunbae beda agency Tri Big itu.

"Maaf sunbaenim ... dongsaeng kami ini memang ceroboh...," sesalnya sambil membungkuk ke arah suho.

"Ahahhaha... tidak ... tidak... tidak apa apa..., kami malah punya member yang lebih parah lagi..." cengir suho sambil menatap malu kelakuan chanyeol, baekhyun, xiumin dan jongdae yang menari dengan heboh bersama BTS dan GOT7. Terlihat chanyeol, baekhyun, xiumin , jongdae, Jimin, Jungkook, J-Hope, Bambam, dan Yugyeom yang huru hara.

"sepertinya semua sangat bersemangat... Anniya..." Minhoo Shinee ikut berkomentar.

-Tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat, kini giliran Monsta X yang menyuguhyan penampilan mereka. PD-nim mulai menggiring member Monsta ke depan stag. Sontak semua mata pun tertuju pada member yang tengah berjalan melewati bangku bangku Idol lain.

Banyak Arti dari tatapan mereka... Mulai dari penasaran... kagum...tersipu... bahkan sampai mesum pun ada. Seperti yang di rasakan member IKON ini. Namun bukan Monsta yang menjadi fokus mereka , melainkan Maknae grup tersebut, Im canghyun.

"Ommmo... ommo... hyung coba liat pantatnya..."Bisik Donghyuk pada June

"Heeeemmmmm ... " Respon june dengan mencilat bibir nya.

"Pasti kenyal sekali..." Canu yang disebelah Donghyuk pun ikut menyahut.

Lain maknae Line... Lain juga Hyung Line. Terlihat Jinhwan, Yunhyeong dan Boby nampak senyum senyum sendiri.

"Dia manis sekali...," ujar Jinhwan

"Ah... senyum nya itu...Aduuuuh..." Yunhyeong ikut berkomentar

"Siapa namanya Hyung..." Boby menyenggol Jinhwan.

"Im Canghyun..." Bukan Jinhwan, tapi Yunhyeong yang menjawab.

Sementara itu seseorang nampak tengah bersedih. Fikiranya menerka nerka sesuatu. "Apa dia masih menyimpanya..., apa dia masih ingat aku... maukah ia bertemu dengan ku...ah bodoh sekali... dia bahkan tak tahu wajahku..." sesal Kim Hanbin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-Dorm Monsta X

Nampak seorang namja tengah menyapu di ruang tengah... sesekali ia menyentuh dan memandang sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ciiih... berlebihan sekali..." cibir Hyungwoon sambil menatap I.M dari kejauhan dan melahap rotinya.

"Bilang saja kau iri karna Jinyoung tak memberi mu kalung seperti canghyun kan Hyuuuung..." Ledek Minhyuk yang duduk disebelah sambil menghabiskan susu Jooheon yang tengah sibuk dengan HP nya.

"Diam dasar ... Aiiisssshhhh..." Pelotot Hyungwoon pada Minhyuk.

Pandangan Minhyuk teralih pada sang Umma yang tengah membantu I.M bersih bersih. Entah sejak kapan, namun Kihyun semakin dekat dengan I.M dan masih tak mau bicara pada Minhyuk.

Dadanya merasa sesak saat melihat kihyun yang mencubit pipi I.M dengan gemas sambil sesekali bersenda gurau bersama. Tangan Minhyuk terkepal, merasa tertampar dengan kedekatan kihyun dan I.M.

"Ikut aku..." desis Minhyuk sambil menarik kasar tangan kihyun.

"Lepas... lepas kan..."Kihyun meronta

"Ikut dengan ku Yoo Ki Hyun...! ." Minhyuk semakin kasar menyeret kihyun

"Hyung... tolong jangan kasar begitu..." canghyun memberanikan diri menolong kihyun, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Minhyuk.

Tak pelak semakin menyulut emosi Minhyuk. Dengan kemarahan di atas ubun ubun Minhyuk ganti menarik lengan I.M , menjambak rambutnya dan membanting badan I.M kelantai. Dengan tidak berperasaan dia mulai menendang I.M yang semakin meringkuk melindungi area perut nya.

Kihyun terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa penolakanya terhadap Minhyuk membuahkan keributan. Dengan panik Kihyun berusaha menghentikan Minhyuk dengan mendorong dorong tubuh Minhyuk agar berhenti menendang I.M.

Bukan Berhenti, nyatanya Minhyuk malah semakin brutal menendang I.M sampai shownu datang tergopoh gopoh untuk melerai.

"Hentikan ..., sudah hentikan Lee Min Hyuk... apa kau sudah gila !" Bentak shownu sambil memeluk bahkan sampai menjunjung tubuh Minhyuk yang meronta ronta ingin kembali menendang I.M

Dengan susah payah shownu mengangkat tubuh yang masih berontak dan berteriak teriak murka dalam dekapanya. Merutuki sikap membernya yang hanya diam menyaksikan aksi anarkis Minhyuk.

Kihyun menagis, dengan wajah penuh airmata ia memapah I.M ke kamarnya dan hyungwoon. Ia semakin terisak tatkala melihat wajah pias I.M

"Cangkyun-ah... miane...hiks...hiks" tangis kihyun

"gwenchana hyung... aku tak apa... jangan menagis ne... kau jadi terlihat jelek..." senyum I.M mencoba menghibur kihyun tapi malah membuat kihyun semakin terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV- Dorm IKON-

Kraaauuuukkk... kraaauuukkk... kraaauuuukkk...

Kreeeessss...

"hiiiiiyaaaaaaa... " histeris boby sambil melompat lompat memegangi jarinya yg jadi korban kerakusan donghyuk.

"Omoooo Hyung... miane...miane...mi-..." ucapan donghyuk terputus.

"Dimana matamu..." tunjuk boby

"Aiiissss sudah lah hyung, makanya jadi orang jangan seperti Yunhyeong hyung... pelit sekali ...," ucap june cuek.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka...

Jawabanya adalah, Boby yang sepertinya tidak rela berbagi snak dengan donghyuk terus saja memasukkan jarinya ke dalam wadah snak berbentuk stik itu. Dan dongdong yang salah sasaran malah menarik jari boby yang dia kira snak sambil melongo menonton TV. Sebenarnya bukan salah donghyuk saja. Salahkan boby yang terlalu menghayati sinema Mahabarata Itu. Hiyahahaha...

"Ada yang menyebut namaku... ?" tanya Yunhyeong keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Chanu..." jawab June rese.

Yunhyeong dengan bodohnya percaya saja dengan bualan June. Dengan ogah ogahan dia menghampiri maknae playboy itu dan merangkulnya dari balik sofa.

Ingin bertanya ada apa , namun lidahnya kelu saat ia melihat benda persegi yang sedang di mainkan Chanu. Disana jelas terpampang wajah manis maknae. Bukan maknaenya melainkan maknae dari grup agensy tetangga yaitu Monsta X.

Dimana di dalam vidio itu I.M tangah ber pose imut karna kalah dalam suatu permainan.

Sangking fokus nya Yunhyeong dan chanu tak sadar bahwa di belakang mereka juga ada yg menikmati keindahan itu. Boby Donghyuk dan June juga ikut mengintip. Sampai suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua.

"sedang apa kalia...?" ucap jinhwan sambil membawa belanjaan nya masuk kedalam. BI sempat melotot pada membernya saat mereka hanya cengo memandang kantong kresek yang ada di kedua tangan BI.

"Yaaakkk... janga diam saja... cepat bantu kami..." sentak BI pada yang lain dan disambut cengiran dari membernya.

"kalian lihat yang aneh aneh ya... ayo mengaku..." selidik jinhwan

"Anniii hyung... aku tak punya yang aneh aneh...," elak chanu

"Suadah mengaku saja ... habis lihat yadong kan..." sindir BI sambil meminum air dari dalam kulkas.

"Anni hyung... kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada mereka... tadi mereka juga ikut menonton kog..." June membela chanu

"iya hyung... tadi kami hanya lihat si-manis..." manja dongdong pada jinhwan

"Si-manis...?" tanya jinhwan

"Iya hyung ... si-manis kembaranya Hanbin hyung itu lho..." Ucapan donghyuk membuat BI melotot dan menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya kesembarang arah.

"Yaaakkkk Kim Hanbin... uuuhhhhh,... kau jorok sekali..." gerutu boby mengelap tangan nya yang terkena cipratan air suci BI.

"Jangan sok paling bersih..., kau bahkan pernah menyentuh ketiak jinhwan hyung... jadi tidak usah panik begitu... dan lagi.! A...KU... TI...DAK... MANIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS ! " teriak Hanbin memekakkan telinga.

-Tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

Normal POV-Dorm Monsta

Malam menjelang, Dorm begitu sepi karna semua penghuninya nampa tengah mengarungi alam mimpi. Namun ada seseorang yang masih terjaga rupanya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengendap endap masuk kesebuah kamar. Berlahan membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang. Dengan sayang ia mengelus rambut seseorang, orang yang benar benar sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Setelah puas memandang wajah damainya. Ia melangkah keluar sebelum mencium hangat bibir orang yang sangat ia sayang…...Lee Min Hyuk.

Shownu melangkah menuju taman kecil tempat nya menanam tumbuhan. Disana kihyun sudah menunggu dan hampir membeku kedinginan.

"Sudah puas mencumbunya…"

"Disini sangat dingin, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke dalam kamar….ayo kita istirahat.." shownu menuntun kihyun kedalam dorm dengan halus. Namun itu tak diterima cukup baik oleh kihyun. Dengan kasar ia menyentak tangan shownu.

"Ahiri saja semuanya…..Aku menyerah…" ucap kihyun datar.

"kau Nampak begitu kecapean, ayo segera istir-….."

"sudah cukup…. cukup kataku son hyunwoo….. aku lelah… aku lelah sekali…..hikss…..hiks….." kihyun mulai terisak. Dia benar benar kacau sekarang. Ia jambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengusap mukanya kasar. Berjongkok dan menagis tersedu sedu.

"Aku…. Aku tidak bisa…. Ini menyakitkan…..sangat sakit…..Appoyeo…..uhuuuu…." isak kihyun dipelukan shownu yang ikut berjongkok dan ahirnya terduduk bersama diatas dinginya marmer. Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing masing tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan kekacauan itu.

.

.

.

-I.M POV-

"Hoooaaaammmmm….." ku usap mataku sambil menguap. Kupandang jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ah aku sedikit kesiangan rupanya. Segera aku mencuci muka dan berlari kedapur untuk membuat kan sesuatu yang diperlukan hyung deul.

"Pagi kyunnn-ah….." sapa kihyun hyung sambil tersenyum lembut pada ku. Dan melanjutkan acara masak nya. Yah inilah rutinitasku. Membantu kihyun hyung mempersiapkan sarapan. Ah ani aku tidak membantu masak. Tapi hanya sekedar membuat susu untuk jooheon hyung, dan kopi untuk shownu hyung. Setelah itu barulah aku bersih bersih.

"Pagi hyung….." sapa ku menjawab kihyun hyung.

"Hyung…. Bukankah nanti kita ada break seharian…"

"Ne kyunn-ah, kenapa …. Kau mau pulang ya…..?" Tanya kihyun hyung.

"Ah ani hyung. Emmmm kalau hyung ada waktu… bisa tidak kita pergi ke taman bermain…. Agar hyung tidak sedih…"

"Hah…..?" bingung kihyun hyung.

"Ah anni… maksut ku agar hyung segar kembali. Kita kan sangat banyak kegiatan hyung. Jadi butuh hiburan kan….."

"Emmmm itu… " ragunya

"Ah… hehehhe kalau hyung tidak bisa, jangan dipaksa hyung…. Tidak apa apa kog hehhehe…."

"Anni…ani… tidak …. Hyung bisa kog….nanti kalau sudah siap kau beritahu hyung ya….kita pergi berdua saja….ok" kihyun hyung mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

.

-I.M POV

Ahirnya aku dan Kihyun hyung bisa keluar juga dari dorm, walau harus melalui beberapa rintangan. Dimulai dari Larangan Wonhoo hyung, makian Jooheon hyung , omelan Hyungwoon hyung, dan tatapan garang Minhyuk hyung.

Namun semua dapat kami lalui setelah memohon pada Shownu hyung dengan kihyun hyung yang nyatanya tak mau membantuku malah memalingkan mukanya dari shownu hyung.

"Waaaahhhh hyung... coba lihat... ada Gelato..." Girang ku sambil menarik tangan kihyun hyung

"Aiiiiissshhhh jangan lari lari kyun-ah..."

Kami pun menikmati Gelato di bawah pohon sambil menatap airmancur yang penuh dengan anak anak kecil itu.

"Hyung... yang cepat makanya, nanti Gelato nya mencair lho..." ucapku menegur kihyun hyung yang nampak melamun mengabaikan Gelato di genggamanya.

"I...iiiya..."

Aku memakan gelato ku dengan rakus sampai tidak sadar bahwa tangan kihyun hyung sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

" Jangan terburu buru begitu... kau terlihat seperti gembel kelaparan..." ejek kihyun hyung sambil mengusap bibir bawah dan dagu ku yang terkena lelehan gelato. Ah memalukan sekali aku makan dengan belepotan.

Setelah puas dengan gelato , kami berkeliling milihat asesoris. Ada sebuah kalung yang sangat bagus menurutku dan aku membelinya. Berwarna biru tepat di tengah liontin itu. Tak lupa kami juga mencoba banyak permainan dari wahana air seperti seluncur perahu , rumah es, dan aquarium raksasa. Sampai kuda kudaan, roller coaster, kemudian yang terahir kami menaiki bianglala.

Disini aku sekarang, berdua bersama kihyun hyung diatas bianglala sambil mengamati matahari yang mulai terbenam. Sangat indah, aku bahkan sampai berfikir tak peduli jika sampai nanti kami mendapat omelan Shownu hyung karna pulang kemalaman.

Kulirik kihyun hyung yang duduk di sampingku, dia terlihat begitu sendu.

"Indah sekali ya hyung..." ucapku sambil menyenggol bahu kihyun hyung. Bukan jawaban, namun isakan yang aku terima. Aku terkejut, namun dengan berani kucoba memeluk kihyun hyung.

"Menagis lah hyung..., luapkan semua emosimu... jangan di pendam..., menagis lah di pelukaku..." bisik ku menenagkan kihyun hyung. Kini aku melakukan hal yang sama. Dimana saat itu aku menagis tersedu di balik pintu dorm, dan kihyun hyung memeluk ku dengan kalimat menyejukkan. Itu terjadi tepat seminggu yang lalu.

"Miane... aku membuat baju mu basah kyuniii..." kihyun hyung mengusap matanya.

"Heheheheee tidak apa hyung, yang penting hyung tidak sedih lagi..."

"Neee...?" kihyun hyung terlihat kaget dan memandang ku penuh tanya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sampai aku mengakui kesalahanku.

"Miane hyung, malam itu aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mu dengan shownu hyung. Walau aku tak tahu masahnya, namun... tolong... jangan sedih lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat mu bersedih..." ku genggam tanganya dan ia meremat tangan ku erat.

Dapat kurasakan kihyun hyung mencoba menyalurkan sakitnya pada ku. Dan memang terasa sakit di tangan ku.

"Dulu... aku merasa bahwa aku bisa menahanya dan memperjuangkan semuanya. Namun nyatanya ini terlalu berat, sangat sakit untuk ku lalui..." ucapnya mulai bercerita.

"Shownu...Son Hyunwoo... aku sangat mencintainya sampai rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersamanya. Tepat dua tahun kami bersama dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Namun rencana tetaplah rencana, tak sesuai yang aku harap kan. ..." kihyun hyung menghela nafas.

"Dia bilang ... dia mau menerimaku dengan syarat, bahwa aku harus menerima sahabat baik nya itu. Menerima yang shownu maksut, ternyata tidak sepaham dengan menerima seperti difikiranku. Menerima... adalah aku harus meneriam semua perlakuan yang Minhyuk lakukan dan perbuat padaku. Meskipun itu menyebalkan, menyakitkan, atau bahkan memalukan. Aku harus tetap menerimanya..." Makin memejamkan mata dan kihyun hyung kembali terisak.

"Aku mengira mereka sahabat pada umumnya, aku juga tidak tahu hubungan apa yang sedang mereka jalani tapi...Minhyuk benar benar keterlaluan padaku. Awalnya dia sangat bersikap lembut dan baik padaku. Namun lama kelamaan dia semakin berani dan semena mena padaku. Mulai dari menguntit, meraba , mencium dan bahkan sesuatu yang tak seharunya dia lakukan padaku... shownu hanya diam. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun peduli padaku. Dia bersikap manis dan mesra hanya jika Minhyuk tak ada diantara kami. Jika ada minhyuk, maka dialah yang akan berlalu pergi..." jelasnya kihyun hyung dengan nafas tersengal.

"Aku... sekuat hati... aku mencoba megahirinya... aku lelah dengan nya... aku lelah mengejar hatinya...tepi terasa sakit bagiku... aku merasa tak sanggup lagi menguatkan hatiku..." sesalnya.

"Hyung... aku memang tak bisa banyak membantu, tapi tolong... tolong kuat kan dirimu, aku tahu ini sulit...tapi berjuanglah hyung... berjuang untuk mencapai kemenangan hati mu... aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu... kau boleh datang dan menagis padaku... aku akan selalu membuka lebar tanganku untuk memeluk mu hyung..."aku berusaha menenagkan kihyun hyung agar tak terlalu larut dalam tangis nya.

"Benarkah itu hyun-ah... boleh kah aku meminjam pundak mu untuk bersandar..."

"Neee hyung... dengan senang hati..." aku terkikik lelihat kihyun hyung yang mulai tersenyum.

"Ini untuk hyung... walau harganya tak begitu mahal, tapi ini adalah pemberianku. Jadi hyung harus menjaganya ya..." candaku sambil memasangkan kalung yang kubeli tadi di leher kihyun hyung.

"Ini untuk ku canghyun-ah..."

"Iya hyung... liontin ini saksi atas janjiku padamu. Jika suatu hari nanti aku sampai mengingkari janjiku padamu. Maka kau boleh melempar mukaku dengan ini... lempar saja di jidatku..." aku berujar sambil mengoyang goyang kan bandul liontin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Malam Menjelang namun tak menyurutkan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan dua manusia dengan bergandengan tangan ini yang tengah memasuki dorm. Nampak nya mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata mengawasi dari balik cendela kaca yang melihat dari jalan sampai kedalama ruangan dengan tangan terkapel.

"Sialan..., Arrrgggghhhhh...!" amuk minhyuk mengedor cendela kaca dari dalam kamar shownu.

"Tenangkan dirimu..."

"Bagai mana aku bisa tenang... kau lihat kan ... mereka ... si anak sok polos itu sudah berani mengandeng tangan kihyun ku... dasar sialan !" marah Minhyuk sambil meremat dan berusaha menarik kerah kaos shownu yang nyatanya sia sia karna empunya terlalu kekar.

Shownu hendak menghempas tangan Minhyuk sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sontak pandangan keduanya teralih pada orang itu. Dengan langka cepat , Minhyuk menarik sang tersangka yang ternyata adalah I.M dan memukul tepat dihidungnya.

Darah mengucur dari lubang hidung sang maknae yang dengan spontan berlari keluar menghindari amukan minhyuk. Tak tinggal diam, minhyuk mengejar dan mencekiki leher I.M dengan kencang. Shownu panik, ia ikut bergulat diantara dua manusia berbeda emosi itu.

"Hentikan... hyukiii hentikan..." shownu berteriak

"Tidak sebelum aku membunuh anak ini..."

Para member keluar menyaksikan keributan yang diciptakan kapten mereka. Bukan melerai tapi malah membuat panas suasana. Wonho datang dengan menarik shownu, mencoba menghalangi shownu melerai Minhyuk.

"Yaaakkk... wonhoo lepas kan aku..." shownu berontak

"Hajar hyung... tendang juga ...! jangan hanya di cekik...!" Jooheon

"Aku traktir minum sepuasnya jika anak itu lenyap... hahahahahaaaaa..." tawa Hyungwoon membahana.

-Tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

Minhyuk semakin menggila sebelum seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dan memeluk I.M guna melindungi bocah itu dari Minhyuk. Kesempatan itu tak disia siakan shownu untuk memeluk dan menahan Minhyuk.

"Kalian... KALIAN BENAR BENAR KETERLALUAAAAANNNNN...!" teriak kihyun dengan histeris. Dia pandangi member Monsta itu satu persatu sampai pandangan nya berhenti pada dua orang yang paling ia benci.

"ciiih... keter laluan... siapa yang kau bilang keterlaluan..." sahut Minhyuk dalam pelukan Shownu

"seharus nya ... aku yang berkata seperti itu... kau... kau yang keterlaluan YOO KI HYUN..!" Bentak minhyuk

"Buka matamu... coba buka matamu... kenapa sulit sekali agar kau bisa membuka MATA MU...!" Minhyuk makin kencang. Shownu semakin memper erat rangkulan nya sampai meremat bahu Minhyuk.

"Kenapa aku...? kenapa harus aku...? kau tahu...? kau itu adalah manusia paling naif Lee Minhyuk... sebelum kau menyuruh ku untuk membuka mata. Sebainya kau buka matamu terlebih dahulu..." jawab kihyun halus berlinangan airmata sambil membopong I.M kedalam kamarnya.

Kihyun membersihkan dan mengompres wajah I.M yang pias dengan air hangat. Ia terlihat nelangsa mengobati luka di perpotongan leher dan juga tulang hidung I.M

I.M hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil bergumam terimakasih.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan...!" sentak Hyungwoon sambil merebut kain kompres di tangan kihyun dan melempar nya asal.

"Keluar..." jawab kihyun halus

"Ap-..."

"Tolong keluar... aku memintamu dangan sangat... ini permohonan Chae Hyungwon..." potong kihyun dengan memejamkan mata.

Mau tak mau Hyungwon pun keluar dan masuk kekamar shownu. Tak ada yang tega berbuat kasar pada umma mereka. Dan I.M harus banyak bersyukur karna dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV- Dorm IKON

Sementara itu di dorm IKON

"Hahahahaaaaa isssshhh kau bodoh sekali sih oppa..."

"Yaaakkk yak yak... kau curang..."

Beberapa orang nampak berkumpul di depan layar besar, mulai dari bermain game seperti Jisoo dan BI,

Berebut cemilan boby, donghyuk, dan June,

Streaming vidio chanu dan Yunhyeong... mereka berdua ini tak bosan bosan nya mengagumi maknae Monsat X.

Dan yang terahir jinhwan yang dengan telaten menghibur Lisa dari kejengkelanya. Bagai mana tidak jengkel saat kau melihat kekasih mu menyandar pada bahu orang lain. Dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya Kim hanbin tersangka utama kita ini mengelus elus kepala jisoo sayang tanpa mempedulikan Lisa.

"Wo...wo...wo...wo...woooooo Aiiiisssshhhhh jinjja..."Heboh Yunhyeong

"Ah... aduuuuuhhh... imut nya... kyeopta... aku jadi ingin pipiiiiisssss...ooooohhhhh..." chanu mulai ngawur.

Sontak tiga serangkai penggila cemilan ikut berfokus pada benda persegi ditangan yunhyeong.

"omoooo omoooo uh... jadi gatal..." –Donghyuk sambil mengaruk garuk sesuatu (?)

"Yaaaak dasar mesum ..." –Boby berseru pada kedua maknae Line

"Balik balik... aku belum fokus yang tadi..." June protes

"Begini..." Dengan bodohnya Yunhyeong membalik HP itu...

"Aduuuuh... aduh...yang satu bodoh dan sisanya mesum... kenapa aku ditengah tengah orang seperti ini..." Boby mulai error

"Halah... seperti kau tidak mesum saja..." sahut June membalikan kembali HP di tangan hyung bodoh nya.

Hanbin tampak tersentak, namun berusaha menormalkan lagi raut wajahnya. Kemudian merangkul bahu jisoo.

"chagi ayo kita pulang..." Lisa berujar dingin hendak beranjak dari sofa.

"Sebentar lagi Lisa-ya... aku masih ing-..."

Tanpa melanjutkan kata Jisoo pun beranjak dari sebelah BI setelah menegok kan wajahnya ke arah lisa. Tak mau suasana bertambah rumit karna kecemburuan kekasih galaknya yang memasang wajah sangar.

"Haaaaah... dasar gajah thailand... mengganggu kesenagan orang saja..." cibir BI

"Kau das-..."

"Sudah sudah... ayo kita pulang..." potong jisoo sambil mengandeng dan menyeret lisa.

"Awas kau kuda laut..." tunjuk lisa ke arah B.I sambil berlalu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Minhyuk dengan I.M

Dan waktu pun seolah tak bisa merubah kerenggangan hubungan member Monsta X dengan kihyun.

Namun hal sebaliknya justru dirasakan berbeda oleh I.M

Ia sangat bahagia saat kihyun meminta satu kamar dengan nya, dan tidak ada yang berani mengelak.

Bukan sekedar sekamar, mereka bahkan mandi bersama. Kihyun tak mau mandi dengan Hyungwoon lagi.

Selain itu mereka juga masih punya kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan bersama sama. Seperti memasak , bersih bersih dan ngerumpi. Walau I.M tak pernah membolehkan sang umma membantu bersih bersih. Kihyun hanya akan duduk manis sambil sesekali menguyoni I.M yang sibuk menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Benar benar pasangan yang tak dapat terpisahkan annia...

Lain I.M lain pula member Monsta X, mereka benar benar risih dengan kedekatan ummanya dengan sang maknae.

Sempat terfikir dikepala Jooheon untuk mengunci I.M digudang bawah tanah agar tak bisa ber lengket lengketan dengan umma nya . Namun ia urungkan mengingat ia masih cukup waras untuk bertingkah nekat seperti Minhyuk.

"Joo..., jangan buat masalah selagi kami pergi..." shownu dengan buru buru mengancingkan jaketnya. Di susul dengan wonhoo yang lari tergopoh gopoh.

"cepat hyung... junjin hyung bisa mengomel nanti... da jojo...," wonhoo berlari sambil mengeplak kepala jooheon.

"Yaaakkk...aaiiissssh..." Jooheon memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan melebarkan mata sipit itu.

"Ingat pesan ku jo..., " Pamit sang appa yang selalu mengawasi anak kesayangannya itu.

Jooheon sangat dongkol. Semakin dongkol kala sang appa pergi bersama wonho dan junjin untuk menemui sangjangnim entah ada perlu apa.

Belum lagi Minhyuk dan Hyungwoon yang melarang ia untuk ikut jalan jalan. Mereka ingin jalan berdua saja, itu pesan minhyuk. Jooheon memutar badanya ke area dapur. Semakin ilfil melihat sang umma yang sok imut berfoto selfi .

-Tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

Pandanganya beralih pada seseorang yang sedang mengepel lantai. Dengan semangat sang maknae menungging sambil menggoyang goyang kan pinggul sampai pantatnya mengantul.

Mata jooheon turun ke paha, nampa sangat mulus saat sang empunya berbalik arah sambil berjongkok. Dan jangan lupakan keringat yang mengalir dari dahi hingga leher dan merembes dibahu dengan sexy nya.

Ah….. mimpi apa jooheon semalam, matanya benar benar melebar tatkala mendapat tontonan yang luar biasa disuguhkan oleh I.M.

.

.

.

I.M POV

Aku ingin segera selesai, aduh kepala ku rasanya berat sekali. Ku cepat kan cara kerjaku, entah ini bersih atau tidak aku tidak peudli. Yang terpenting aku harus segera menyelesaikan nya. Kepalaku semakin terasa berdebyut, dan pandanganku mulai berkunang kunang bahkan sudah mengabut, perutku rasanya juga mual. Aku tak tahan lagi dan ahirnya berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutku. Tak ku pedulikan teriakan kihyun yang sepertinya khawatir padaku.

"kyun-ah… kalau kau sakit istirahat saja….ya ampun sampai muntah begini…" Kihyun hyung mengusap punggungku.

"Ani hyung…. Seprtinya magh ku kambuh….." aku berujar lemas

"Ayo istirahat dulu ….." kihyun hyung berujar sambil membopong ku kedalam kamar.

Sesampainya dikamar aku benar benar tak boleh bergerak oleh kihyun hyung. Dia memberiku teh hangat dan mencarikan obat yang kuyakini aku tak punya.

"Sepertinya aku kehabisan hyung…. Kau tidak akan menemukanya….. sudah tidak usah..aku sudah agak baikan…." Sangkal ku sambil melihat kihyun hyung yang mengubek isi laciku untuk mencari obat pereda .

"walau hanya magh, kau tak boleh menyepelekanya Hyun-ah…kau istirahatlah. Jangan kemana mana…. Tunggu aku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan beli obat dulu. Tidak lama kog….." Tanpa menunggu protes dariku kihyun hyung berlari keluar kamar. Entahlah dia pergi membeli kemana.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Nampak jooheon memperhatikan kepergian kihyun dengan bibir mencebik kebawah.

"Huh…. Dasar umma…dia bahkan tak menganggapku ada….. akukan disini….kenapa tak menanyaiku….Aiiiissss …ini semua gara gara anak sialan itu….." sebal jooheon dan memasuki kamar Kihyun dan I.M. Mau melabrak mungkin….

Braaaakkkk…

Jooheon mendobrak pintu kasar. "Dasar bocah sialan…..apa sebenarnya mau mu.!" Bentak nya pada I.M

"Apa maksut hyung…..aku tak mengerti….?"

"Jangan sok lugu dihadapanku…..kau memcoba merayu umma untuk mengamankan posisimu, Annia…..!" Bentak Jooheon mencengkeram kaos I.M

"Aku….aku tak punya maksut seperti itu hyung…..sungguh…."

"Halah….alasan.! Lihat sekarang, apa yang sudah kaulakukan….! Berpura pura sakit agar mendapat perhatian lebih…..?" Makinya

"Atau agar umma melupakan ku dan hanya focus padamu….?" Lanjut Jooheon.

"Hyung…..aku benar benar tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini…..aku tidak bohong hyung….aku tidak berpura pura…sungguh….."

"Tidak berpura pura…..dan apa itu ? Tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja…? Baik lah , akan aku tunjukan padamu bagai mana rasanya TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA !" Jooheon menarik kasar rambut I.M dan menyeret nya.

Ia bawa I.M kekamar mandi dan membantingnya. Tak puas dengan itu , Jooheon menjambak , menarik lengan I.M kemudian ia masukan kepala I.M kedalam bak mandi yang penuh itu. Air mencuat karna tekanan yang diakibat kan tenggelamnya kepala I.M

Jooheon menahan kepala I.M sambil sesekali mengangkat ke udara. Namun tidak lama dia tenggelamkan lagi kepala bocah malang itu. I.M terbatuk saat jooheon mengangkat dan mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan jambakan.

"Bagai mana….. sudah merasa TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA !" teriak jooheon yang tak terbalas oleh I.M , ia justru sibuk mengambil nafas. Bibir nya komat kamit dan dia terus mengemut bibir bawahnya. Entah mual atau kedinginan.

Jooheon terus memandang bibir I.M yang di gigit sampai memerah, dan entah karna apa jooheon merasa gemas.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari I.M , membuat jooheon manjadi kalap.

Canghyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Matanya semakin terbelalak, Jooheon bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tapi mulai melumat, menyedot , bahkan menggigit dengan kasar.

Jooheon semakin menganas dan I.M semakin ketekutan. Berusaha berontak, meronta ronta tatkala Jooheon semakin menghimpitnya ketembok.

Tak sampai disitu, Jooheon bahkan meremat pantat I.M dan tangan kananya berusaha merobek kaos I.M.

-Tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

I.M sekuat tenaga mendorong bahu Jooheon. Tapi jooheon semakin menggila. Hingga I.M tak punya pilihan lain selain menggit bibir Jooheon agar pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya.

Pagutan keduanya terlepas, dengan napas tersengal I.M berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berlari dengan kencang menuju kamarnya. Jooheon meringis merasakan darah anyir merember dari bibir nya yang terluka.

"Shit... kembali kau anak sialan...! " Maki Jooheon sambil berlari mengejar I.M

Kegiatan kejar mengejarpun terjadi. Belum sempat mengapai daun pintu kamar, jooheon sudah meraih tangan I.M dan merangkul pundak nya dari belakang. Ternyata tanganya tak tinggal diam, sambil memeluk canghyun ia juga meremat dada canghyun.

Canghyun Menggeliat, memerosotkan tubuhnya dan mambuat jooheon kewalahan. Tindakan I.M nyatanya tak sia sia. Setelah terlepas dari Jooheon, ia berusaha lari .

Sampai di ujung pintu, dengan cepat I.M menutupnya tanpa mengetahui tangan Jooheon yang tercepit celah pintu dan menciptakan teriak pilu dari empunya.

Kihyun tergopoh dengan panik saat mendengar teriakan Jooheon dari dalam dorm. "Astaga...ada apa ini...!" sentak kihyun melihat jooheon berteriak kesetanan sambil menendang nendang dan mengedor gedor kan tangan kirinya didepan kamarnya dan I.M.

"Arrrgghhh...!" Jooheon berjongkok memegangi tangan kanan nya yang terjepit saat I.M membuka pintu melangkahinya dan berhambur kedalam pelukan kihyun.

"Hiks...hiks... hyu...hyuuuung... huuuugh... huuuugh..." I.M terisak dalam pelukan Kihyun

Kihyun semakin panik, bagai mana tidak panik saat kau melihat dua bayi besar yang sama sama menagis sekarang. Canghyun yang menagis sambil memeluk nya erat, dan Jooheon yang berguling guling dilantai menagisi jari jari malang nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-Malam hari Dorm Monsta

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi...? " selidik Shownu yang menginterogasi anak bandelnya itu.

"Appa... aku ini sedang sakit... jangan pandangi seperti itu..." Manja Jooheon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu sini appa patahkan sekalian. Biar mati rasa..."

"Aiiissssh... appa, ini salah anak sialan itu. Dia sangat benci padaku ... lihat ...dia sudah berani melukai jari jariku..." rajuk Jooheon sambil menunjukkan jari tangan nya pada Shownu dan meniup niup jari nya sendiri.

"kau yakin tidak sebaliknya...? " ejek Shownu

"Sudah lah... anak itu benar benar kelewatan... hari ini dia sudah mulai berani melukai maknae gagal kita, lalu besok...kita tidak akan tahu apa yang dia berani lakukan...!" Hyungwoon memperkeruk keadaan.

"Kita harus beri dia pelajaran... " Geram wonhoo yang tidak terima adik tersayang nya terluka.

Merasa jengah, shownu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang dijadikan tempat rapat dadakan itu.

Di dapur ia melihat Minhyuk memandangi segelas susu dengan linglung. Sangat tak tega saat sesekali Minhyuk menghela nafas sambil terpejam.

"Tidak baik menyia nyiakan makanan..." Shownu merebut gelas ditangan Minhyuk dan meminum susu itu.

"itu minuman..." ralat Minhyuk yang dibalas senyuman oleh shownu.

"Sampai kapan hyung...?"

"Hah...? " tanya Shownu melongo.

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini... dia benar benar menjadi benci padaku..." Minhyuk meremat rambutnya.

Shownu diam, dia diam seakan tak mendengar ocehan Minhyuk dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku dengar di dekat dorm kita ada-..."

"Huuuuksss...hukssssss..." ucapan shownu terpotong oleh tangis Minhyuk.

"Apa ...apa aku begitu buruk...hiksss... apakah aku begitu buruk sehingga tidak pantas bersanding denganya...apa...apa kurang nya aku Son Hyunwoo...hiksss...apa kurangku... uuuhuuuhuuu..." Minhyuk membenamkan muka di kedua sikunya.

Shownu bingung, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Tidak... kau tak ada kekurangan Hyukiii... kau begitu sempurna...Kau sangat sempurna..."

"Tapi kenapa...? Kenapa dia selalu menolakku... kanapa...!" Tampak Minhyuk tak sangup lagi mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Ini sakit...huuuuks...sakit sekali hyung...,, Huuuuuhuuuhuuuuu..." isak Minhyuk dalam pelukan Shownu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Bahkan ini keseribu sekian kalinya minhyuk menangisi Kihyun.

Shownu benar benar sudah bosan mendengar nya. Anni bukan bosan tapi lelah tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-Dorm Got7

Malam yang kisruh tidak hanya dirasakan dalam dorm Monsta, namun itu Nampak nya juga menular pada dorm sepermainanya.

"Maaf hyung, aku berjanji ini tak akan terulang lagi…" Bungkuk sang leader pada manager.

"Hah…aku harap ini yang terahir. Kau selalu saja begitu. Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu jika kau tak bisa menyanggupi Jaebum-ah." Berlalu pergi dan mengebrak pintu. Itulah salam penutup dari manajer terhormat mereka .

"Kim-…!" -JB teriak

"Aku lelah hyung….ingin istirahat….." ucap maknae memotong JB dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kau setidaknya minta maaf….." - Jakson berujar

"Untuk apa…" Yugyeom membalas

"KIM YUGYEOM…!" -Jinyoung

"Tenanglah…." Mark berujar dengan mengusap bahu Jinyoung.

"Jadi kau tak merasa bersalah dengan semua ini….. kau bahkan tidak malu….?" Pertanyaan Bambam yang lebih mengacu pada sebuah sindiran.

"Ha…..ha….ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha…. huuuuuuuh….apa aku sedang di hakimi sekarang….?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Giyomiiii, jika kau memang tak mau minta maaf dan juga mengakui salah mu, kami tak apa. Tapi….cobalah kau mengerti, kami begitu khawatir. Kami bahkan terjaga sampai tengah malam. Kami benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada maknae kami…" Yongjae berusaha bicara lembut.

"Maknae, kau tahukan bahwa terlalu sering minum alcohol itu tak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan juga, jika setiap hari begini kau pergi ke clubbing, lalu ada paprazi yang mengambil gambarmu….bagai mana? Untung saja tadi yang kau tabrak itu bahu jalan. Bagai mana jika itu orang, kau bisa di tuntut penjara….." JB ceramah pamjang lebar

"Iya Giyomiii, kalau kau dalam keadaan mabuk, kenapa tidak telpon kami untuk menjemput. Sangat berbahaya jika mabuk sambil mengemudi begini kan…."Mark menyahuti.

"Jika aku menelpon, adakah diantara kalian yang akan menjemput….? Setahuku kalian sering tak ada di dorm. Dan lagi… sejak kapan kalian jadi peduli padaku. Bukan kah selama ini kalian tak pernah memperhatikanku. Kalian hanya peduli pada urusan kalian masing masing….. Annia…..?" Tanya yugyeom dengan setengah mabuk.

"Giyomiii….."Jinyoung

"sudahlah hyung….aku tahu, kalian ini orang sibuk. Hyung deul sangat sibuh, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusku. Oh….maaf aku tak seharusnya bilang begitu. Aku cukup tahu diri hyung…tenang saja….aku tak menuntut apa pun….." Yugyeom berlalu kedalam kamar tanpa mempedulikan panggilan hyung deul nya.

"Giyoumiii…." JB mengejar sebelum sebuah tangan menghalaunya.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya….." Bambam menyusul roommate nya.

-Tbc-


	12. Chapter 12

-Normal POV- Dorm Monsta-

Sore yang cukup tenang menyelimuti atmosfir dalam ruangan yang di huni segelintir orang. Disana nampak Shownu duduk di sofa membolak balikkan majalah ditanganya dengan ditemani Minhyuk yang setia dengan status galaunya.

"Hyukiii, kecil kan volume nya..." -Shownu

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Hyukiii... kecil kan suara tv nya..." shownu masih saja sibuk dengan majalah tanpa memandang ke arah Minhyuk.

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban

"Haaaah... Lee Min-..." ucapan shownu terpotong saat ia menoleh dan melihat espresi Minhyuk yang tak terbaca.

Entah marah, entah sedih, entah susah, atau nelangsa. Shownu tak dapat mengartikan tatapan itu sampai ia mengikuti arah pandang Minhyuk.

Disana , diseberang sana tepatnya terlihat dua orang yang sedang bersenda gurau saling mengejar sambil bermain main air dia area taman. Sesekali mereka mengarahkan pancuran air dari selang itu ke tanaman yang di tanam shownu.

Namun yang lebih sering I.M menyemprotkan pada badan kihyun dan dibalas pelukan hangat oleh kihyun hingga mereka sama sama basah.

Shownu tahu bahwa bukan tanpa alasan Minhyuk mencuekinya dan menampak kan raut wajah seperti itu. Titik fokus merekalah yang menjadi jawabanya,...

Yoo Kihyun.

.

.

.

Malam Menjelang kegiatan makan malam pun berahir dengan beragam aura. Ada aura positif, negatif dan juga Aura yang sangat mencekam dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Minhyuk.

"Aku selesai..." Minhyuk meninggalkan ruang makan

"Hyung... tunggu aku..." Jooheon ikut berlalu

"Hoaaaammm ... ngantuk sekali..." Wonhoo menyusul ke dua roomate nya

"Aduuuh aduhhh mataku perih sekali, ckkkk apa ini iritasi..." Hyungwoon berkata pedas sambil melirik Kihyun dan I.M yang sedang suap suapan.

Entah lah , apa kita boleh menyalah kan Kihyun dan I.M yang sedari tadi tak berhenti untuk ber adegan mesra. Dan sampai sekarang, merekapun masih saling menyuapi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan satu member yang tersisa.

"Kita perlu bicara..." Sang leader berucap

"..."

"Yakkk YOO KIHYUN...!" Shownu berdiri dari duduk nya

"Mwooo? Kau bicara padaku...?" Tanya Kihyun

"Memang siapa lagi yang tersisa di sini...!"

Tanpa mempedulikan shownu Kihyun tetap menyuapi I.M tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. IM takut..., bukan takut shownu akan memukulnya. Tapi ia takut jika Kihyun yang akan menjadi korbanya.

Jujur IM sudah terbiasa dengan hukum fisik yang selalu ia terima. Tapi Kihyun, Ia tak akan mampu melihat kihyun merasakan itu semua.

Merasa jengah karna I.M terus memberi kode lewat isyarat mata, Kihyun pun menoleh pada shownu.

"Bicara kan apa yang perlu dibicarakan..." –Kihyun

"Tidak disini..." Shownu

"Haaah...tapi aku ingin disini..." _kihyun bersikeras

Shownu tampak keberatan dengan permintaan kihyun, nampak menimbang dan pandangan shownu jatuh pada I.M

"Kyun-ah... bisa bereskan ini dulu... cuci yang sabagian saja, nanti aku menyusul ke dapur. Aku tak akan lama..." Menyadari Shownu tak nyaman dengan keberadaan I.M, maka Kihyun pun mengusir I.M dengan halus sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah bocah itu.

"Neee... Hyung." Tanpa Protes I.M meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kihyun sempat mencium pipinya sekilas , tentu saja itu semua tak luput dari pandangan mata shownu.

Selepas kepergian I.M tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan.

"Jadi bicara atau tidak..., aku sudah berjanji tidak akan lama pada canghyun..." Kihyun

"Jadi kau mengunakan anak itu untuk berpaling dariku...?" –shownu

"Tidak..."

"Tidak apa...? Tidak salah...?" shownu bertanya sing a song

"Bukan urusan mu..."

"Menjadi urusan ku karna kalian bermesraan di AREA TAMAN KU..." shownu menekan kan kata pada area taman yang di dominasi tanaman miliknya.

"Jadi aku boleh bermesraan dengan changkyun di tempat lain...? Ok tidak masalah... aku juga tidak begitu suka area berlumpur, sangat menjijikan...!" ketus Kihyun

"Tidak...! kau tidak boleh bermesraan di tamanku, diruang tamu, diruang tengah, di dapur dan dimanapun. Kau tidak boleh ber mesraan dengan dia di dorm ini karna ini wilayahku. Aku leader nya jadi KAU harus patuh padaku...!." tunjuk Shownu di muka Kihyun

"Jadi Aku tak boleh bermesraan dengan changkyun dimanapun? Bagai mana kalau aku ber mesraan dengan Minhyuk? Apa itu boleh..." tanya Kihyun

"Ah ... maaf sepertinya aku salah bertanya. Bukan boleh tapi... apa tidak apa apa...? Aku takut kau terbakar api cemburu... Bukan kah kau sangat mencintainya ? Annia..." ejek Kihyun

"Cukup..." shownu memejamkan mata

"Oh tidak tidak...Mungkin kau lupa... biar aku ingatkan..., kau pasti lupa dengan wajah jengkel mu yang terlihat lucu itu saat minhyuk bermesraan dengan ku. Ah...rasanya aku ingin tertawa... kau tahu wajah mu itu...wajahmu sangat menggelikan kau tahu..., Haaah... apa lagi saat kau memintaku untuk menerima semua perlakuanya... bukan kah itu sangat lucu... lucu sekali saat kau membiarkan pacarmu di cumbu oleh sahabatmu sendiri... betapa beruntungnya Lee Minhyuk itu..."

Cerca Kihyun tanpa henti.

"Sudah cukup..." shownu semakin menggeram

"Anni... annii... ani... sepertinya aku salah tafsir,. Bukan sahabat... tapi pujaan hati yang tersembunyi... Yah pujaan hatimu yang tersayang Lee Minhyuk itu..." cibir kihyun

"Cukup ... kubilang cukup YOO KIHYUN...!" bentak Shownu

"Hahaha...Aaaahhhhhahahhahahaha..." Kihyun malah tertawa gila sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tawanya semakin mengeras, dan tiba tiba berhenti setelah mendengar benda terjatuh.

Shownu terkaget sempat panik saat sadar bahwa ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Shownu lantas melihat kekacauan itu dan menemukan sang tersangka yang berjongkok memunguti majalah majalah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Yak... Lee Jooheon... berani beraninya menguping bembicaraan orang..." Geram shownu sambil menjewer kuping Jooheon

"Aiiiiyyy aiiiyy aiiiisshhhh Appa ... sakit... aku tidak menguping...aiiisshhh jinjja..." Jooheon ikut memegang kuping nya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara... bersihkan kekacauan ini..." tunjuk shownu pada majalah majalah itu.

"Haaaah... dasar Appa..." dumel Jooheon tanpa menyadari kihyun yang berlalu pergi kekamar dengan berlinang airmata.

"Yaaak... Ummaaaaa..." dan nyatanya dengan entah sengaja atau tidak , kihyun berjalan sambil menendang pantat Jooheon yang sedikit menungging.

Dengan perasaan dongkol dan sangat kesal. Jooheon pun membanting majah majalah tanpa dosa ke meja sebelah TV dan masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah mengambil HP nya yang tertinggal di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Aku rasa Shownu hyung dan Kihyun Hyung sudah mengahiri pertengkaranya. Aku sangat bingung. Aku bingung harus bagai mana setelah ini. Kihyun hyung pasti sangat sedih.

"Jauhi dia...!"

Aku sangat terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan piring yang kucuci saat seseorang berujar dari belakang.

Dengan spontan aku menegok kan kepalaku. Dan ku lihat Shownu hyung memandang dingin padaku.

Aku merasa bingung dengan perkataan nya yang ambigu. Aku pun mencuci tangan ku yang penuh busa lalu menghampirinya, dan mencoba bicara baik baik padanya.

"Maaf hyung... aku tak mengerti dengan yang hyung bicarakan..."

"Jauhi Kihyun ... apa masih kurang jelas..."

"Menjauh...? " tanyaku ragu

"Ya...Jauhi kihyun, aku tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan nya..." tegas shownu hyung

"Maaf hyung... tapi aku tak bisa. Maaf kan aku sebelum nya, aku tahu aku tak seharusnya selancang ini padamu. Dan aku tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam masalah mu dengan kihyun hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam, jikau hyung menyakiti kihyun hyung..." aku tak menyangka mulutku bisa berkata seperti ini.

Kulihat wajah shownu hyung mengeras, aku merasa dia akan menampar atau memukul wajah ku dengan tangan berototnya itu saat ia memajukan tanganya ke wajahku.

Aku terdiam dan ku pejamkan mataku mempersiapkan rasa sakit yang akan kuterima. Namun aku tak merasakan apapun sampai sebuah tangan membelai halus pipiku dan aku mendengar bisikan tepat di telinga kananku.

"Kau harus berhati hati padanya, dia sangat tak terduga. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dariku..." bisik shownu hyung lirih.

Aku masih mencerna kalimatnya tanpa berani membuka mataku. Namun sesuatu memaksaku membuka mata.

Aku rasakan sesuatu menempel di pipiku dan betapa terkejutnya aku kala tahu itu bibir shownu hyung.

Dia mengecupi pipiku dan dengan bodohnya aku terpaku dengan wajah cengo dan melongo. Dengan halus dia menciumi pipiku hingga merambat di bibir. Otak ku mencerna lambat kejadian ini...

Aku ingin berontak , namun sesuatu dalam diriku meminta ini untuk tidak berahir.

Shownu hyung tampak nya seorang kisser yang baik. Dan aku ...

Entah kenapa aku jadi menikmati pagutan lembut ini. Aku memejamkan kembali mataku, tak berniat untuk mengadakan protes sebelum shownu hyung memegang pundak ku dengan kedua tanganya.

Mengahiri ciuman kami dangan senyum yang lembut dan berkata. "Kita lihat... apa kah dia masih sebaik itu padamu setelah kejadian ini..." lirih shownu hyung lembut menatap mataku sambil tersenyum dan matanya memberi ku isyarat untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Aku berbalik arah dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati kihyun hyung yang memandang ku kecewa dengan berlinang airmata. Aku bahkan sangsi untuk mengartikanya tatapan matanya.

Ia berlari sebelum aku mengucap penjelasan dan ku tolehkan wajah ku ke shownu hyung yang sudah merubah senyum lembut nya menjadi senyum miring atau bisa kusebut sebuah seringaian.

Sangat licik... dia ingin membuat keributan rupanya.

.

.

.

Normal –POV

Kihyun berlari kencang ke dalam kamar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan I.M yang memanggil mangil namanya. Kihyun benar benar salah paham nampak nya.

Memang dari kejauhan Shownu nampak mengelus pipi I.M dan mencium dengan lembut.

Dimata kihyun , ia seperti menyaksikan sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta tengah bercumbu mersa, tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Fikiranya menerka nerka, apakah I.M mempermainkanya... ataukah I.M bekerja sama dengan shownu untuk menghancurkanya... entahlah

Kihyun semakin terlihat mengenaskan , ia menagis pilu dengan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan berteriak teredam . Mungkin ia kesal... kecawa...dan marah.

Kita tak tahu apa yang kihyun fikirkan, cemburu pada shownu...atau cemburu pada I.M.

Hanya kihyun yang tahu.

.

.

Braaaak...

"Hyung...hyung jangan salah faham tadi it-..."

"Uuuuuhuuuuuu...hu... huuukkksss..." kihyun makin menjadi

I.M ingin mengusap air mata diwajah itu tapi tak bisa karna kihyun masih senang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hyung... ku mohon dengar kan aku... aku -..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelashan Im Changkyun... huuuukkss..." kihyun mengangkat wajahnya

"Aku...sangat kecewa padamu... kalua kau... kalau kau memang menyukai shownu... kenapa ...kenapa dari awal tak katakan padaku...?" isak kihyun menundukkan kapalanya.

I.M merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa bodoh bisa terlena dengan ciuman hangat dari bibir shownu.

"Hyung...kau hanya salah faham...semua tak seperti yang kau lihat..." ucap IM sambil mendongkakkan kepala kihyun dan membelai nya, tak lupa ia seka airmata di kedua belah pipi kihyun yang gembul.

"Benarkah itu Im changkyun...benarkah bahwa kau tak mencintai shownu..." kihyun berkata lirih menatap mata I.M

"Aku bersumpah hyung... aku bersumpah...kau harus percaya padaku...aku tid-..." ucapan I.M terpotong oleh gerakan kihyun yang tiba tiba mencium bibir nya.

Sempat terdiam lama sebelum kihyun melumat bibir I.M dengan kasar, ganas, menuntut dan penuh amarah.

I.M berontak...tidak, bukan karna ia tak mau berciuman dengan kihyun. Jujur saja , ia tertarik dengan sikap lembut kihyun, namun ia masih takut untuk mengartikan perasaan nya untuk kihyun. Sayang kah...cinta kah...atau sebatas suka. Ia tak tahu, yang ia tahu... ia selalu nyaman saat bersama kihyun.

Namun ciuman ini bukan ciuman yang I.M harap kan. Kihyun orang yang lembut, dia tidak akan sekasar ini.

Dan canghyun benci daengan kihyun yang seperti ini. Canghyun berontak, ia melepas pagutan antara mereka.

"H...hyu...hyung...ke...kenapahhh...kenapahhh kauuu...seperti ini..." nafas I.M tersengal.

"Seharus nyaaahhh... seh...seharusnyaaa... aku yang bertanya padamuuuhhh..." kihyun tak kalah tersengal. Dan mereka mengatur nafas masing masing.

"Kau bilang tak mencintainya...tapi kau menerima ciumanya dan menolakku..." kihyun mulai menitikan airmata kembali

"Wae...waeyo...waeyo Im changkyun...kenapa aku tidak boleh sementara dia boleh...kenapa...KEANAPA AKU TAK BOLEH MENCIUMMU...uuuhuuuuhuuuu...huuuukkss..." kihyun makin menjadi.

"Hyung...ini...ini tak seperti yang kau-..."

"Keluar...keluar Im Changkyun...Hiiikksss...keluaaar...keluaaar...huuuuhuuuuuhuuuu..." kihyun histeris sambil mendorong dorong tubuh I.M lalu merosot berjongkok.

"Pembohoooong... kau pembohong ... Im canghyun... keu pembohong..." Kihyun meratap. Tak ingin keadaan makin parah. Canghyun pun keluar kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin mencekam , menyedihkan dan menyeramkan ternyata tak dialami oleh Changkyun saja. Namun shownu pun juga ikut merasakan.

Malam nya sebenarnya cukup indah setelah membuat kekisruhan antara I.M dan Kihyun.

Namun keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya kali ini. Sesaat setelah Kihyun dan I.M memasuki kamar mereka. Shownu juga masuk kedalam kamar. Namun bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar WonMinJoo.

Disana nampak Jooheon merentangkan tanganya dengan mata terpejam dan mulut menganga. Di ranjang atas ada Wonhoo yang tidur tengkurap. Dan di bawah sebelah kanan ada sang pujaan hati yang terlelap dengan damainya.

Berlahan shownu membelai pipi bulat itu, tersenyum sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk menciun bibir minhyuk. Namun rencana tinggal rencana saat Minhyuk membuka mata dan mata mereka beradu dengan jarak 5cm saja.

Shownu terkejut, dia lantas menarik wajahnya dan bahkan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking syok nya.

Tanpa kata Minhyuk menarik tangan shownu dan mengajak nya keluar dari dorm, tengah malam dan tanpa sepengetahuan teman tenam.

Disinilah meraka sekarang. Di sebuah taman yang tak jau dari dorm mereka. Sangat sunyi dan Minhyuk memilih memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kapan..."

"N...n...neee...? " shownu bertanya takut takut

"Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk membaca keadaan Son Hyunwoo..." Minhyuk berujar dingin

"Mianhae..., " sesal Shownu

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ku harapkan..."

"Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu...aku sudah tertarik padamu. Sangat jauh... sangat jauh sebelum kau jatuh cinta pada kihyun..." shownu menjelaskan

"Jadi selamai ini yang kurasakan itu benar...setiap malam, aku bermimpi bahwa kau selalu membelai dan mencium bibirku... setiap malam aku selelu memberi sugesti bahwa itu hanya imajinasiku. Dan setiap malam, aku selelu tidur dengan rasa tidak nyaman karna melihat sekelebat wajah mu... Apa benar itu kau...? apa benar itu kau wahai sahabatku son hyungwoo...?" tanya Minhyuk kalem

Shownu tak mampu berkata kata. Ia takut untuk menjawab.

Tatapanya fokus pada minhyuk yang memandang kosong kedepan. Hatinya tersayat pedih, bagai mana bisa ia menjadi kan orang yang disayanginya kecewa seperti ini.

Rasa sesal memenuhi relung hati Shownu. Andai ia tidak egois andai ia tidak serakah andai dia...

"Son Hyunwoo, tolong jawab aku dengan jujur..." Minhyuk menarik nafas

"Apakah benar... apa benar yang ku dengar bahwa kau memanfaat kan kihyun..." Minhyuk memejamkan mata tak siap dengan jawaban shownu.

"Aku mendengar nya dengan telingaku sendiri... jadi tolong...jangan mengelak..." mohon minhyuk

Sepintas shownu teringat akan majalah yang dipungut Jooheon. Dan juga wajah dungu jooheon yang menyangkal bahwa ia tidak menguping. Lantas apakah benar yang difikirkan shownu bahwa... Itu bukan ulah Jooheon. Jooheon hanya kambing hitam. Dan itu semua ulah minhyuk. Minhyuk lah yang menguping.

"Apa yang menjatuhkan majalah itu adal-..."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku SON HYUNWOO...!" Bentak Minhyuk penuh emosi

Shownu bingung. Ia bingung harus berujar apa. Hanya satu kata yang terfikir olehnya.

"Ya..."

Brruuuk...

Tanpa perasaan Minhyuk mendorong shownu hingga terjatuh dan memukul kencang rahangnya.

Shownu hanya terdiam, tak berniat berontak apa lagi membalas. Dengan nafas memburu minhyuk pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Shownu yang masih enggan untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari hari berlalu. Namun tak berpengaruh pada kejadian memilukan yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Bisa terlihat dari Minhyuk yang enggan bicara pada shownu dan juga Kihyun yang tak sudi untuk berbagi kamar dengan I.M lagi.

Dengan tega kihyun mengeluarkan baju baju I.M dan menyuruhnya tidur disofa. Sontak itu semua mendapat banyak dukungan terutama dari Trio rusuh yang bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. (Read Hyungwon, Wonhoo , Jooheon)

I.M hanya bisa nelangsa menerima nasib nya.

"Aiiiisssshhh bocah ini ... kau ingin membuat junjin hyung mengamuk eoh...!" seru Hyungwon menarik kemudian mendorong badan I.M yang tertinggal jauh di belakang rombongan.

"Bocah sialan... cepat jalanya...!" Jooheon ikut memaki

"Hei hei hei... tidak bisakah kalian menjaga sikap. Sopan lah sedikit pada maknae... kenapa kalian memperlakukanya dengan buruk? " Junjin sepertinya sedikit mencuri dengar

"Ahhahahha... junjin hyung,... kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja... Jooheon dan Hyungwoon memang berlidah tajam. Jadi jangan dianggap serius. Kami selalu memperlakukan changkyun-ah dengan baik kog..." Wonhoo berusaha mengelabuhi

"Iya kan Changkyun-ah..." senyum wonhoo dipaksakan

"Ah...i...iy...iya ahjussi " –I.M

"Haaaah...baiklah ayo berangkat... jangan sampai kita terlambat. Chaaa... cepat masuk mobil anak anak..." seru Junjin dengan senyum hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara nampak berjalan lancar. Ah maaf aku sepertinya lupa mendiskripsikan acara ini aniia...

MBC 'Music Core, itulah acara yang dimaksut. Nampak para penggemar berteriak teriak dari bangku penonton walau nyatanya acara sudah berahir dan mereka enggan meninggal kan panggung. Disini bisa kita lihat sederet Idol papan atas mulai dari Seventeen,Exo, BTS , Ikon , Monsta x , GOT7 dan masih banyak lagi sedang melambai lambai ke penonton sambil menuju blakang stage guna kembali keruang tunggu masing masing.

Begitu pula dengan member Monsta x yang sudah ditunggu oleh junjin di waiting room.

"Anak anak tunggu disini sebentar ya...aku mengantar changkyun ke kamar kecil..." Junjin memberi gestur perintah pada anak asuhnya

"Aaaarrrggghhhh ...aarrggh...kaki ku...aduh junjin hyung kakiku..." Jerit Hyungwoon yang membuat junjin kaget. Bukan hanya junjin , Kihyun yang ada di sebelahnya pun juga ikut berjingkat.

"Waeyooo Wooniii, kakimu kenapa..." tanya Kihyun khawatir dan mendapat respon berbeda dari tatapan Minhyuk dan Shownu.

"Adduuuhhh... sakit hyung... junjin hyung sakit sekali..." Hyungwoon nampaknya tak mempedulikan kihyun.

"canghyun-ah... kau minta tolong pada yang lain ya... aku akan lihat kaki hyungwoon..." junjin menghampiri Hyungwoon

"Aku sendiri saja hyung... tidak apa..." elak I.M menolak tawaran Junjin.

Junjin tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penolakan I.M, junjin pun memutuskan memapah Hyungwoon.

"Anak anak... aku akan bawa Hyungwoon ke klinik terdekat untuk memeriksa mungkin ada sesuatu dengan hyungwoon, nanti tolong bawa van kita ya Shownu..." Junjin melempar kunci pada shownu.

"Tunggu hyung... aku ikut..." Kihyun mengejar junjin tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Minhyuk yang menatapnya sendu dan shownu yang semakin terlihat frustasi dengan situasi ini.

.

.

.

I.M berjalan dengan pelan mencari Toilet terdekat untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Ia masuk tanpa mengetahui ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya.

"Kenapa tak ikut masuk hyung...? " tanya seseorang yang membuat wonhoo terkejut

"Ommo... Kim yugyeom, kau mengagetkanku..."

"masuk lah... aku yang akan berjaga..." Tawar Yugyeom sambil menunjukkan tanda No Enter ditanganya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu..." tanya Wonhoo

"Aku selalu mendapat apa yang ku mau..." yugyeom menyombongkan diri

"Aaaahhhh,... jadi ... kau juga mau...? " tanya wonhoo

"Mau apa...? " Tanya yugyeom bodoh

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan sepertinya hyung membutuhkan benda ini..." Yugyeom menggoyang goyangkan tanda larangan masuk itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan... dan aku... juga tak ingin tahu..." Acuh Yugyeom

"Waaoow... kau memang yang terbaik..." Wonhoo masuk mengikuti Jooheon yang sudah di dalam toilet dan mengacungkan jari tengah nya pada yugyeom yang di respon serupa oleh lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

Setelah urusanya selesai, canghyun membuka bilik toilet dan berniat merapikan rambutnya didepan kaca. Belum sempat berkaca, ia dikejutkan sesosok penampakan dari pantulan kaca.

"Haiiii manisss... kenapa kau lama sekali..." –jooheon tersenyum miring

Braaaak...

"Aku harap... aku tidak terlambat...," Sahut wonhoo

"kenapa hyung ikut masuk... siapa yang berjaga diluar..." Jooheon sedikit panik

"Ada yang berjaga diluar... kau tenang saja..." Wonhoo meyakinkan Jooheon walau nyatanya dia juga tidak yakin dengan si evil maknae GOT7 itu.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar Toilet

"Maaf... toilet nya rusak... anda bisa pakai yang diujung sana..." Ucap Yugyeom sopan seperti penjaga kamar mandi.

Dan beberapa staff yang ingin mengunakan toilet menerima tawaran Yugyeom. Banyak sekali staff dan juga para idol yang termakan bujuk an yugyeom sebelum...

"Giyomiii... apa yang kau lakukan disini..." Jinyoung bertanya

"Menunggu teman..." Jawab Yugyeom polos.

"Kenapa menunggu disini...? Teman yang mana yang kau tunggu...? Siapa saja...? " cerocos Jinyoung

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu disini hyuuuuung... kenapa hyung jahat sekali padakuuuuu..." Rengek Yugyeom sambil mengoyang goyang kan lengan jinyoung membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin.

"Sudah lah Youngiii... jangan terlalu keras pada maknae..." Mark mencoba membela Yugyeom.

-Tbc-


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung... kau memang yang paling bisa megerti aku... " Yugyeom bergelayut di lengan Mark.

"Giyomiii... dengar ya... jangan buat keributan. Dan nanti jangan pulang terlalu malam. Hyungdeul masih ada kerja sampingan... ok..." Jelas mark yang diangguki oleh maknae. Ahirnya Mark dan jinyoung pun pergi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrr...

Getaran ponsel Yugyeom mendapat respon cepat dari empunya.

("Annyeong...")

("...")

("Ahahahaha... anni... aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting... sangat TIDAK PENTING ... wae kukiii...? ")

("..." )

("Mwooooo... benarkah... aiiissshh... Jinjja...aku segera kesana ") Girang Yugyeom dan menutup sambungan telepon.

("Tidak akan asik kalau mereka melakukan ini dengan mudah..." )Smirk yugyeom sambil melempar tanda No Entri ke sebelah tong sampah, dan meludah didepan pintu Toilet.

Dengan langkah santai ia meninggalkan Toilet dan mengingkari janjinya pada Wonhoo.

.

.

.

I.M – POV

Aku terkejut, ini benar benar tak pernah terfikirkan olehku. Mau apa mereka kemari. Ingin mengerjaiku ?

Ayolah…., aku sudah cukup menderita oleh kihyun hyung. Kenapa harus mereka tambah lagi.

"Ma…..ma…mau…..mau apa kalian…" aku mencari aman dengan memundurkan langkahku

"Mau apa ya…. Wonhoo hyung mau apa…? " Tanya Jooheon menggoda

"Tentu saja memberi pelajaran pada anak yang kurang ajar….." Wonhoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Firasatku semakin buruk saat Jooheon hyung menarik tanganku. Kusentak tangan itu dan berusaha kembali masuk bilik kamar mandi.

"Aha….!. Mau kemana chagiiiiyaaaa….." wonhoo hyung menghadang

Aku berbalik dan wajah Jooheon hyung sudah bersiap meraup dan memonopoli bibirku.

Aku semakin meronta saat tangan Jooheon hyung meremat pantatku.

Wonhoo hyung tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut meremat pantat ku dan tangnya bergerilya di area privat depan ku. Ini sungguh diluar batas. Mereka melecehkanku dengan keterlaluan.

Aku semakin takut. Aku benar benar kalut. Kali ini habislah aku. Mereka berdua memiliki tubuh dan tenaga dua kali lebih besar dariku. Aku benar benar benci situasi ini. Aku marah…sebal….malu…dan sangat takut.

Mereka bukan hanya melumat, tapi menggigit. Jooheon hyung menggigit bibirku dan wonhoo hyung menggigit leher beserta tengkkuk ku. Aku semakin takut kala wonho hyung berusaha membuka baju ku.

"Jangan…jangan hyung…."

Kegiatan Tarik menarik baju ku pun tak terelakkan. Aku mempertahan kan kain yang melekat ditubuhku.

Sangking keras nya wonhoo hyung menarik, kancing ku sanpai terlepas dan dua diantaranya terceceran dilantai. Aku panic dan spontan mendorong mereka.

Entah kekuatan dari mana nyatanya aku berhasil membuat mereka tersungkur.

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar toilet. Namun naas karna mereka lebih cekatan menarik kakiku dari bawah, dan aku ikut tersungkur seperti mereka.

Tadi mereka berusaha menarik bajuku agar terlepas. Tapi sekarang, mereka mencoba menarik celana panjang ku.

"Aiiisshhh anak sialan …. Jangan sok jual mahal kau…..!" Jooheon hyung beranjak dan menaiki perutku. Aku merasa seperti kecoak yang ingin kembali tengkurap, menggeliat geliat dengan batin nelangsa.

"Bocah sialan sepertimu harus nya diberi pelajaran…..ini (Bugh)…rasakan ini (Bugh) !" Jooheon hyung memukuli wajahku.

"Hah…..berani sekali bocah sepertimu melukai jari jariku…. " sambungnya meludah di sisi kananku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan airmataku.

Ini sangat sakit. Benar benar sakit. Dan semakin sakit saat aku merasa Wonhoo hyung menarik paksa ikat pinggang ku. Aku panic, aku panic sampai tak menyadari bahwa Jooheon hyung sudah melumat bibirku rakus.

Dengan kasar ia menggigitnya, dan dengan spontan aku membalasnya. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja, tapi ia Nampak kesakitan dan kesempatan itu tak aku sia siakan.

Kudorong tubuh Jooheon hyung dari atas tubuhku. Dia tampak lengah sewaktu mengusap darah di sudut bibir dan ambruk kesamping.

Wohoo hyung berusaha menggantikan posisi Jooheon hyung untuk menindihku. Namun aku lebih cepat.

Dengan spontan aku mangangkat sebelah kakiku. Tepat mengenai kepala Wonhoo hyung hingga oleng. Dan aku lari sekencang mungkin ,meninggal kan toilet.

.

.

.

Aku berlari….

Terus berlari dengan baju compang camping dan celana hampir melorot tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Aku tak tahu kemana arah tujuaan ku. Aku hanya ingin lari.

Lari sejau mungkin…lari dari hidupku…lari dari semua…lari dari kenyataan…

Aku berpacu dengan kencang melewati tangga darurat. Tak ku pedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapku aneh saat berhasil keluar menuju parkiran. Aku lelah….. namun aku juga takut untuk berhenti.

Langkahku mengendur saat aku didepan sebuah gudang bekas tak jauh dari parkiran. Diteras ini sangat gelap….aku tekut ….aku takut gelap….dan juga kegelapan.

Petir menyambar dengan kencang nya pertanda akan datang nya hujan.

Aku menggigil…aku melihat sekelabat orang dari posisis jongkok ku. Aku semakin memeluk erat kedua kakiku sebelum bayangan itu mendekat.

Aku takut…aku takut sampai tak bisa merasa keadaan di sekitar. Pandanganku berputar putar,…Tuhan….

Tuhan tolong aku…aku tak dapat merespon apapun dan hanya mampu melihat gelap.

.

.

.

.

B.I –POV

Dasar sialan... bagaimana bisa aku punya member yang menyebalkan seperti mereka.

"Hyung... Hanbin hyung... aiiissshhhh , kau mau kemana hyuuuung...? " June bertanya sambil menarik lenganku yang hendak melangkah pergi.

"Lepas... kalian urusi saja Bety kalian yang berharga itu... Dasar Brengsek...!" Sentakku menghempas tangan june.

"Hyung... aku tidak brengsek..." June masih saja berteriak

"Sudah jun , biar kan dia pergi, lagian bukan kau yang di katai brengsek, tapi Bety..."Bobby nampak membujuk june rupanya.

Aku tak peduli , tetap kulangkakkan kakiku menjauh dari member dan tak menggubris panggilan mareka.

.

.

Duuuuaaaarrrr...

Bruk...

Krosak...krosak...

.

.

"Buuuwaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaahaaaaaa..."

Kuliahat chanu menertawakanku dari kejauhan, sementara yang lain sempat terdiam memandang ku bengong yang terjatuh sampai terjungkal kesemak semak karna kaget dengan petir menggelegar tadi.

Aku harus periksa kedokter sepertinya. Hah... kanapa aku jadi punya penyakit latah seperti ini.

"Yaaaakkkk maknae bisa bisa nya kau malah tertawa...!" dari kejauhan kulihat Yunhyeong menjitak kepal chanu

"Ommooo hanbin hyuuun...,!" Donghyuk berlari ke arahku diikuti jinhwan hyung

"Hanbin-ah... kau tak apa...? " Tanya Jinhwan Hyung sambil membantu ku berdiri.

Namun aku terlanjur marah, ku acuhkan mereka sambil berlalu pergi.

Biar kan, biar saja mereka mengomel. Aku tak peduli. Silahkan urusi Bety jadul kalian itu. Sudah jelek, usang , lelet, sekarang mogok lagi... Dasar mobil butut.

Awas saja... kalau nanti sudah dapat bayaran, mereka tak akan ku bagi sebelum menjual mobil Brengsek itu.

Aku berjalan hendak menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taxi. Namun belum sepenuhnya aku keluar parkiran, hujan mulai turu. Kulihat di ujung ada bangunan yang tak terpakai. Aku coba berteduh di teras itu yang ternyata sebuah gudang.

Hah dingin sekali. Kenapa semakin deras. Aku tidak suka situasi ini. Dingan, gelap, mencekam... huweeee... seram sekali. Ayolah Kim Hanbin, jangan jadi pengecut.

Aku mencoba menghibur diriku dari ketakutan. Menyanyi nyanyi ringan sampai aku mendengar sesuatu.

Krosak...

Krosak...

"Hiks...hiks...hiiiiks..."

Bulu kuduk ku merinding saat ku dengar seseuatu, awalnya hanya suara suara geseran, namun aku mendengar tangisan sesorang.

Jantungku kian berdebar , kuputuskan untuk berlari menerjal hujan tapi urung niat ku saat aku melihat seseorang berjongkok, mengkerut di pojokkan dengan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Aku ragu, harus kah ku sapa... tapi ... bagai mana kalau dia bukan manusia.

Ku tarik nafas ku dalam dalam sambil memejamkan mata dan kuputuskan untuk mendekat.

"Haiiii... haiiii maaf... apa kau tidak apa apa...?."

"Ja... jang...an...jang...an...kuh...ku mohon...jangan...hikss..." Dia semakin mengerat kan tubuhnya

"Tidak usah takut ... aku tidak akan menyakit-..."

Bruuuk...

Ommo... omo...aduh bagaimana ini. Dia ambruk... Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Ku tolong atau tidak ya...?

Tidak masalah jika dia hanya pingsan. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati ?

Aku bisa jadi tersangka pembunuhan nanti...,

Aiiissshhh Jinjja... bagai mana ini. Bingung dengan perang batin aku melompat kesana kemari dan mataku bergerak tak tentu arah sampai menagkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang melingkar di lengan kiri sang korban.

"Gelang Itu..., Mungkinkah dia..." dengan ragu dan takut takut aku membalik badan itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat ku tatap wajah yang sangat kacau dan membuat hatiku hancur.

Wajah pucat, penuh luka,dan jangan lewatkan darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibir juga kening nya.

Oh Tuhan... ada apa ini... apa yang terjadi pada pujaan hatiku... malaikat ku... My angel...

Im Canghyun...

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Dengan panik B.I mengusap darah yang tak kunjung terhenti dari sudut kepala I.M.

Dia benar benar bingung harus bagaimana dan menghubungi siapa. Ingin menghubungi Jinhwan, tapi takut membuat heboh membernya. Lagi pula ia masih marah dengan kawan kawanya itu annia...

Ingin minta tolong pada Sunbae kesayangan nya Ji-Yong , namun iya urungkan karna melihat bayangan wajah mesum Seung Hyun , Dae Sung, dan Seung Ri yang menatap lapar pujaan hatinya.

"Anni...ani... akan sangat berbahaya kalau aku ke dorm Bigbang..." ucap B.I sambil mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah... Taehyun..." dengan senyum cerah hanbin menghubungi rekan seagency nya itu.

Namun senyum cerah itu berubah jadi dengusan saat tak kunjung dapat jawaban dari orang diseberang sana. Ahirnya hanbim memutuskan menghububngi yang lain.

Dimulai dari Mino, Seung Hoon, Seung Yoon hingga Jin Woo namun naas, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat teleponya.

"Sialan... kemana mereka sebenarnya..." dengan kesal hanbin mengantongi hp nya. Namun dengan tiba tiba terlintas nama hobae tersayang di kening nya...

Kim Ji-soo

.

.

.

Lama menunggu , ahirnya jisoo datang juga. Yah... setelah melalui perdebatan alot dengan Lisa yang tiba tiba saja merebut HP jisoo dan aksi maki memaki pun tak ter elakkan antara Hanbin dan Lisa.

Terlihat dari sudut pandang jisoo dan lisa, tampak Hanbin dengan susah payah membopong tubuh I.M menghampiri mobil yang di kendarai Lisa.

"Ommooo... oppa... dia kenapa...? " Tanya Jisoo panik menghampiri hanbin

"Sudah tanyanya nanti saja, sekarang tolong oppa ... ijinkan oppa dan changkyun menginap di apartement kalian...ne..." mohon hanbin

"Mwooooo... enak saja... tidak bisa... kau tidak boleh tinggal bersama kami..." Lisa menyela

"Ayolah Gajah Thailand... jangan pelit begitu... kau tidak lihat keadan changkyun... aku tak mungkin membiarkanya disini..."

"Yaaaakkkk, sudah ku tolong masih berani memaki... dasar kuda laut cacingan...bawa ke dorm mu sana...!." Lisa tak mau kalah

"Aku tak mau pulang ke dorm kau in-..."

"Sudah sudah...jangan bertengkar...oppa cepat masuk, dan Lisa,... jalan ke hotel Lavend !" Jisoo memberi perintah

"Tapi jis-..."

"SUDAH JALAAAANNN !" bentak jisoo murka dan tak ada yang berani melawan. Ha ha ha singa betina yang mengamuk sangat menyeramkan Annia...

.

.

.

.

.

I.M – POV

Kurasakan sinar matahari menerobos masuk menusuk celah mataku yang mencoba untuk membuka, namun Kudengar sayup sayup ada suara namja dari sisi kanan ranjang ku sedang mengankat telepon.

Suara itu tampak asing bagiku dan... tunggu. Tempat ini juga terasa asing bagiku. Setelah mengahiri acara telepon nya , ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selepas kepergian namja itu... Dengan panik aku terduduk memandangi kamar disekitarku yang nyatanya memang bukan kamarku.

Aku bertambah panik saat kulihat tak ada sehelai benangpun melekat pada tubuhku. Hanya celana dalam dan juga selimut yang menutupi area bawahku.

Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi. Apa aku baru saja dilecehkan oleh namja tadi. Atau dia bahkan tidak hanya melecehkan... tapi sudah...

Ah kepalaku pusing... perutku jadi mual kalau membayangkanya... ottoke...bagai mana ini...

Aku hancur. Aku benar benar sudah hancur.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Hanbin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana kolor dan handuk di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya namja tampan ini habis keremas. Uh... sengat sexi jika saja kau bisa melihat perut ber ABS nya itu.

Merasa janggal, Hanbin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Benar, sang pujaan hati nyatanya sudah tak berada di atas ranjang. Lantas... kemana perginya.

Hanbin takut, ia cukup cerdas untuk membaca situasi saat ini. Bagaimana kalau I.M salah paham. Orang pasti akan berfikir buruk jika sadar dengan keadaan telanjang hanya dengan celana dalam.

Demi tuhan hanbin takut I.M menilai dirinya cabul, seharunya dia memakaikan jaket untuk mengganti baju I.M yang compang camping tak layak pakai.

Sungguh ia bahkan tak berani menyentuh tubuh I.M sepucuk rambut pun.

Hanbin panik, benar benar panik saat memeriksa dibawah ranjang, didalam lemari dan tempat sampah. Sang pujaan hati tak ada dimanapun. Entah terlalu panik atau apa, namun leader kita yang satu ini tampak begitu botol...

Bodoh... dan ...Tolol...

Mata seorang kim Hanbin membelalak saat melihat balkon terbuka lebar dan dia bisa melihat di balik kaca ada seseorang yang bersiap melompat dari pagar lantai 24 kamar hotel ini.

Sesorang yang tampak gila di matanya karna hanya memakai celana dalam merah tanpa motif , mirip seperti superman yang sipa terjun bebas fikirnya.

Namun kenyataan seakan menapar nya untuk sadar tatkala ia mengenali rambut sang tokoh utama. Im canghyun... itu I.M... Angel nya yang siap untuk melompat.

Dengan kecepatan kilat hanbin memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dari belakang guna menggagal kan aksi nekat I.M.

"Apa apa an ini lepaskan aku...!" teriak I.M meronta ingin dilepas

"Kau yang apa apa an... mau jadi hantu dengan bunuh diri eoh..."BI menghalau

"Lepaaaaas... lepas kan aku..."

usaha keras I.M mencoba lepas dari pelukan B.I dengan menggigit lenga yang melingkar di lehernya itu. Tak ayal membuat Hanbin kesakitan dan melepas pelukanya.

Dengan tetap nekat I.M mencoba menaiki pagar balkon.

Hanbin rupanya tak tinggal diam, dengan penuh tekat dia berlari ke arah I.M sangking panik nya dia sampai tak memperhitungkan tatakan jendela kaca hotel itu yang succes menjigal kakinya.

Hanbin terjatuh, dengan susah payah ia merayap sambil mengesot seperti hantu guna menggapai kaki I.M.

Bukan hanya kaki , Hanbin bahkan dapat menyentuh paha I.M. dan merambat ke bagian atas tubuh I.M

Kesempatan tak disia siakan oleh Hanbin. Ia tarik apa pun yang bisa di gapai untuk meraih tubuh I.M.

Naas nya, bukan tubuh sang pujaan hati,...

Malah celana dalam yang ia tarik sehingga menyembulkan pantat I.M yang putih terantul antul. Sempat terpana, hingga ia sadar saat kaki I.M dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan menjejak wajahya. Dan tepat mengenai hidungnya.

Darah mengalir dari lubang hidung hanbin dan tak lupa bonus benturan jendela kaca hotel yang mengelus kepala hanbin dengna tidak sopannya.

"Hikkksss...hikksss... dasar byuntaeeee... keterlaluaaaannnnn...huweeeee..eeee..." tangis I.M kurang fokus pada aksi bunuh dirinya sambil membenahi celana yang malah terselip di belahan pantatnya.

Namun tangisan itu terhenti saat dia mendengar rintihan Hanbin.

"Aduuuuuhhhhh... aaaaahhhh... appo..." hanbin memegangi kepala sambil mengusap darah di hidung nya.

I.M terbelalak, faktanya... walau ia tak mengenal namja itu, tapi dia tahu siapa namja yang sedang menagisi nasib sialnya.

B.I….

Kim Hanbin…

Leader IKON….

Sunbaenya…..

"B...B...B..I... Sun...bae...nim...? " tanya I.M ragu

"Aaaahhhhh... I.M-shi, tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku... aduh kepalaku... kepalaku... sepertinya aku mau mati... aaahhh kepalaku sakit sekali..." rintih B.I melas menjalankan akting nya.

Usaha B.I tak sai sia karna sedetik kemudian malaikat kita yang baik hati ini langsung berhambur memeluk nya.

"B.I-shi... ommo... ayo...ayo berdiri pelan pelan..." I.M membantu B.I kembali masuk kamar dan membaringkanya di ranjang.

"Ahhh...sakit... sakit sekali..."

"Mana... mana yang sakit... aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan..." panik I.M tak menyadari ada senyum di ujung bibir B.I

Sempat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, I.M membersihkan darah di muka B.I dan memperlakukan B.I seperti orang sakit.

Mengompres, mengelus kening dan juga perhatian lebih., seperti bertanya "apa masih sakit " dan lain sebagainya.

Tentu itu terjadi Setelah ia mendapat jaket dari hanbin untuk menutup tubuhnya .

Saat hanbin bilang bahwa ia sudah agak baik mereka mulai mengadakan sesi tanya jawab. Mulai dari bagaiman Hanbin bisa membawanya kemari, dan bagaimana bisa I.M seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menceritakan padamu bagai mana kau dan aku bisa berada disini... jadi tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnay terjadi..." pinta B.I

"..." tak ada jawaban, I.M hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah... kita memang baru saling mengenal, tak apa jika kau tak percaya padaku. Beri aku nomor leader atau manajermu. Agar aku bisa mangantar mu..."

"Tidak...aku tidak mau ... jangan antar aku kesana hiks...tidak...jangan...hiks..." B.I bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah I.M

I.M tampak ketakutan, menderita dan sangat tertekan. Sehingga muncul keinginan Hanbin untuk mengorek kisah I.M

"Managis lah... menagislah jika ingin menagis... namun setelah ini... kau tetap harus bilang dimana dormu...stelah it-..."

"Tidak...tidak...tidak jangan ku mohon...jangan..." I.M makin terisak dalam pelukan B.I

Dengan susah payah dan perjuangan extra sabar, hanbin berhasil meluluhkan I.M dan mebuat I.M mau bercerita keluh kesahnya.

Ide berlian muncul di kepala hanbin dan mereka membuat suatu perjanjian.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa minggu untuk menaklukan mereka... agar mereka tak semena mena lagi padamu..." ucap B.I halus sambil mengusap surai IM

" Setelah ini, akan ada 2 teman ku yang akan mengantar masing masing dari kita ke dorm. Kau sudah mencatat semua kebiasaan dan juga sifat member mu pada note ponsel kan? " tanya B.I yang di angguk i oleh I.M

"Baik lah, aku juga sudah mencatat semua nya di note Ponsel ku, sini kemarikan Ponsel mu...! Mulai sekarang kita bertukar segalanya. Kau Kim Hanbin... dan Aku Im Changkyun..." ujar B.I sambil menukar Hp keduanya.

"Aku mencatat nomor ku di panggilan 1 jikau ada situasi darurat. Dan ingat pesanku. Jangan pernah membuka baju didepan member lain, apapun yang terjadi. Karna aku... punya tato ini..." BI mangarahkan tangan IM ke dadanya dan succes membuat pipi maknae monsta itu memerah.

"An...annii... aku tak akan membuka baju. Aku juga kurang suka pamer perut rataku... Aiiiissshhhh kau mau mengejek ku yang tidak punya ABS ya...!" IM mencubit perut BI yang tersenyum mengejek.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Haiiii Readers...,

Terimakasih bagi yang mengikuti FF ini...,

Pasti diantara readers ada yang bertanya "Kog ada Taehyun?"

Nah... jawabanya adalah...,

Di FF ini ceritanya Si maknae Winner belum keluar ya...,

Jadi siap siap sering dengar nama itu nanti...

Ok Chingu ...,Mian kalau ada yang kurang berkenan...,

See yaaaa...,


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

"Haaa...haa...ha... baik lah baiklah. Ingat pesanku ya... berikan ini pada Jinhwan hyun... kau ingat apa yang kuceritakan tentang Jinhwan hyung kan? " tanya B.I sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada I.M

"Neee... jangan hawatir, aku akan berusaha menjadi dirimu...aku akan minta tolong pada jinhwan hyung jika butuh sesuatu...dan aku pasti akan sampaikan surat ini padanya..." I.M menggoyang goyangkan kertas itu sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat hati hanbin menghangat.

Asik dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, Hanbin dan changkyun seakan tak mendengar ribut ribut dari luar.

Tok... tok...tok...

Brak... brak...brak...

Tok... tok...tok...

Brak...brak...

Tok... brak...tok...tok... brak...brak...

"Aisshh Jinjja siapa sih yang merusak momen manis ini..." Hanbin dengan kesal melangka ke arah pintu. Dengan terus mendumel ia membuka pintu kamar hotel dan langsung mendapat sindiran manis dari sepasang sejoli yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Sudah puas bercumbu dengan dambatan hatimu yang manis itu Kim-han-bin si Ku-da-la-ut...!" Lisa memancing.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dengan benar... Ga-jah ...Tha-i-land..." Hanbin membalas dengan mengejek

"KAU... mau membuat ku rugi membayar pintu hotel yang rusak karna ulah barbar mu It-..." ucapan hanbin terpotong oleh tindakan Jisoo yang tiba tiba menerobos kamar dan mendapat protes dari sang penyewa.

"Yaakkk...yaaakkk... yak...!" Hanbin berteriak bukan hanya untuk kelancangan Jisoo, tapi juga untuk Lisa yang dengan sengaja menginjak injak kaki nya.

"Ayo berangkaaaaaat..." Jisoo menarik lengan I.M tanpa mempedulikan I.M yang berusaha menutupi celana model superman nya dengan selimut.

"Aiiiishhh sabar lah sedikit jisoo-ya..." hanbin menarik jisoo dan mendorong pasangan abstrak itu keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Pagi yang tak biasa dirasakan member Monsta . Dapat kita lihat diruang tengah Jooheon mondar mandir di depan TV, Wonho mengutak atik Hp nya, Hyungwoon tidur bertumpu paha Minhyuk, Kihyun yang duduk memandang jendela terlihat sangat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar dan sang leader yang memandang pada ke tiga trio rusuh.

Tak ada yang punya solusi dengan masalah yang sudah diceritaka ke tiga tersangka ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Shin Ho Seok...

Chae Hyung Won...

dan

Lee Joo Heon...

"Hyuuuuung... bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali... atau bagaimana kalau dia lapor polisi...hyung bagaimana ini... ottokeee ..." Jooheon menjambak rambutnya sambil berjongkok.

"Aduuuuh... kau ini... jangan berfikir terlalu jauh begitu..." Minhyuk

"Bukan kah itu baik jika dia tidak kembali..." Hyungwoon

"Hyung...ini semua salah mu... Kalau saja kau tidak mempercayai maknae setan dari GOT7 itu maka-..." ucapan Jooheon terpotong

"Diamlah... aku sedang menghubungi bocah Brengsek itu...!" Semprot Wonho masih berusaha menghubungi Kim Yugyeom yang sialnya tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang kalian rencanakan... kenapa kalian suka sekali memperkeruh keadaan...?" Shownu bertanya

"Hyung... kami hanya-..."

Braaak...

Ucapan Jooheon terpotong oleh bantingan pintu dari arah kamar kihyun.

Kihyun jengah dan memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar. Mungkin begitulah kesimpulanya.

Ding dong...

Ding dong...

Suara bel dorm berbunyi. Dan semua member saling tatap sebelum shownu mengalah untuk membukakan pintu.

Matanya membelalak saat di dapatinya dua orang berbeda gender dan berbeda penamipal.

Yang satu sangat rapi dan yang satu compang camping….

Yang satu familiar dan yang satu... entahlah dia tahu tapi ia tak kenal.

"Haiii... aku lisa... em... maaf , boleh kami masuk...," Lisa mencoba membuka suara.

"Ah maaf..., yah silahkan masuk..." Shownu memiringkan badanya dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Shownu sempat bingung harus berkata apa, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanya.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya... " Wonhoo datang dengan senyum hangat yang membuat B.I ingin muntah.

"Maaf hyung, aku pulang pagi... hemmm sebenarnya aku ingin pulang tengah malam. Tapi kekasih ku ini bilang diluar sangat dingin, jadi dia menawarkan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu... terimakasih ya chagiii..." B.I berusaha mencium pipi Lisa namun tangan lisa yang maju lebih dulu menekan bibir dan wajah nya. Menggagalkan aksi B.I

"Ah... oppa jangan seperti itu... aku kan jadi malu..." ucap lisa sok imut dengan merangkul B.I dan mencubit perutnya sangat keras.

BI yakin sekarang perut nya berwarna merah keungun unguan. Ah... lisa benar benar memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyakitinya.

Yang lain hanya cengo. Shownu menatap penuh tanya dan wonhoo... entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Sempat menyadari ada beberapa mata yang menguping dan mengintip, BI membuat keonaran.

"Hoooaaammmm... Jooheoniii Hyuuuuuuung... aku haus... kemarilah dan buatkan minuman..." BI berteriak dan makin membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala hyung deul I.M

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Jisso-shi..., apa kita masih jauh...? "

"Aiiishhh oppa... panggil aku jisoo-ya...JI-SOO-YA..." Jisoo mengeja

"Ah... iya...iya..." I.M hanya mengangguk tak berniat melanjutka pertanyaan.

"Hanbin-ah...!" tampak GD dari kejauhan melambai lambai tangan nya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hanbin-ah... tadi aku mencari mu di dorm dan mereka bilang kau tidak pulang... kamena saja kau ini... oh iya, kau janji mau memilihkan jaket untuk anjing ku kan... ayo sek-...'" perkataan GD terputus saat jisoo menarik lenganya.

"Haiii oppa... kenapa oppa tidak menyapaku...? oppa tidak tahu kalau aku disini juga ya...?" ucap jisoo melambai lambaikan tanganya.

"Ah... anni anni... aku sangat buru buru jisoo ya. Setelah ini aku ada pemotretan, jadi ayo hanbin-ah kita berang-..."

"Tidak oppa... Hanbin oppa sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi biarkan dia pulang dan aku yang akan mengantar oppa...ayo... ayo... jisoo mendorong dorong tubuh GD dan memberi isyarat gerak tangan yang menunjukan no 8 dengan jarinya. Nomor apartement dorm Ikon tepatnya.

Tapi sayang, yang dimaksut oleh Jisoo tak sepenuhnya diterima oleh mata I.M

Yang I.M lihat hanya 3 jari Jisoo, karna yang lima agak nya sibuk mendorong kepala GD agar tak menoleh kebelakang. IM salah faham dan menyimpulkan angka 3 sebagai no dorm nya.

.

.

.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Dengan hati berdebar, IM memencet kamar ber nomor 3 itu. Sempat binggung saat namja berwajah cantik membuka pintu dan tersenyum lucu.

"Hanbin-ah... tumben sekali pagi pagi kemari...memencet bel lagi..." Tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Nam Taehyun

Salahkan IM yang kuper dan kudet. Dia benar benar tidak mengenali wajah sesama idol didepanya ini. Dan itu membuat nya tak bisa membaca tempat dan situasi dimana dia berada sekarang.

IM yang masih bingung dan belum sadar bahwa iya tersasar langsung masauk kedalam sebuah kamar. Member winner sempat binggung dengan apa yang di lakukan dongsaeng mereka, namun mereka tak protes karna biasanya Hanbin serta Bobby juga menginap bersama Taehyun dan Mino untuk bermain game.

IM memasuki sebuah kamar dan menemukan seseorang yang ia yakini bernama jinhwan karna dia mengingat ciri ciri yang disebutkan BI.

Pendek , kurus dan kecil, begitulah kira kira deskripsinya.

"Jinhwan hyung... ini unt-..."

"Mwoooo..." kaget namja yang di panggil IM Jinhwan itu.

"Hanbin-ah... kau ini kenapa, aneh sekali... kau bertamu pagi pagi begini dan memanggil Jinwoo dengan Jinhwan... apa kau sedang sakit... ? "tanya Seung Hoon khawatir.

"Ada apa hanbin-ah... kau terlihat ling lung..." Seung Yoon ikut menimpal.

Rupanya member winner sangat khawatir hingga mengikuti langkah IM ke dalam kamar Jinwoo dan Mino .

Matilah kau Im canghyun, kau menghancurkan hari pertamamu. Dengan panik IM mencari cari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal.

"Entahlah hyung... aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalaku. Mataku terasa buram dan aku jadi salah melihat sekitar..."

"Ommona... hyung deul... ku rasa kita perlu dokter..." Taehyun panik.

"Tidak tidak... aku hanya butuh istirahat... mungkin aku kecapean, tadi aku menginap dirumah teman dan kami begadang semalaman... Hyung, bisakah kau mengantar ku ke dorm ku..." IM menarik tangan orang disampingnya yang dari tadi memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Baik lah... Ayo kesana...! Hyung , biar aku antar Hanbin-ah ke dorm nya untuk istirahat..." Mino berpamitan pada Jinwoo guna menuruti permintaan IM tanpa protes.

.

.

.

Normal-POV Dorm Ikon

"7777777 itu nomor pasword nya...dan 5555555 untuk pasword dorm winner...Jangan pencet bel lagi jika berkunjung di dorm kami..!" kata Mino yang melihat IM hendak memencet bel dorm IKON.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku ... jika memang diperlukan...dah...aku pulang dulu..." acuh Mino sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan meninggalkan IM yang terpaku.

Dengan ragu IM menekan no pasword yang tadi Mino berikan. Dan dengan sekejap pintu itu terbuka dengan sedikit celah.

IM masuk dengan langkah pelan, ia mulai merasa kan tubuhnya menegang saat mendapat cukup banyak persamaan suasana di dorm nya dan IKON ini.

Sangat berantakan, ribut dan sedikit kisruh karna teria kan teriakan abstrak entak dari mulut siapa saja. Tak ayal membuat nya teringat akan sikap kasar kyung deulnya dan ia nampak trauma.

Namun dengan sekejap ia berusaha menormalkan raut wajahnya walau hati dan otaknya masih menyimpan banyak ketakutan.

"Bisa... aku harus bisa... aku harus bisa..." rapal IM dalam hati

Karna asik memejamkan mata sambil berjalan, ia sampai tak sadar behwa chanu sedang memandangi wajah komat kamitnya dengan melongo .

"Hyung... kenapa...?" tanya chanu nelangsa.

"Hah... ah...a...aku... anni...aku mencari jinhwan hyung..." jawab IM berharap bocah yang sedang berjongkok ini memberi petunjuk dimana keberadaan jinhwan.

"Bukan itu maksut ku hyuuuung... " bocah itu mencebikkan bibirnya kebawa dan matanya mengarah kekaki IM

"Kenapa hyung menginjak tanganku..." Rajuk Chanu sambil melirik tajam kaki IM yang menginjak tangan beserta Pel pel an yang sedang chanu gunakan.

"Huuuuwwweeeeee...eeeee... Hanbin hyung jahaaaattt..." Chanu langsung berlari mengadu pada Yunhyeong yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Tak ayal membuat suasana menjadi ramai karna Yunhyeong yang tidak terima anak angkat nya di beri hukuman fisik.

"Hanbin-ah... kau melampiaskan kemarahan mu pada orang yang salah..." peringatan dari boby membuat nya semakin bingung.

"Yak... kim Hanbin...kalau kau masih marah pada kami...! jangan lampiaskan pada maknae... lampiaskan saja pada JUNE...!" Yunhyeong menunjuk june yang sibuk mengelap kaca.

"Mwoooo kenapa harus aku... aku kan sudah kena lebel Brengsek semalam..." Ngambek June menunjuk balik ke arah yunhyeong yang merangkap sebagai mush bebuyutanya.

"Bukan kau...yang mendapat lebel itu... tapi Bety..." suara Donghyuk menyahut dari bawah meja sambil mengelap ngelap kursi dengan kain basah.

"Ma... maaf... aku... aku tidak bermaksut begitu . Maaf kan aku..." IM membungkuk dengan sopanya.

Sontak membuat semua member terbengong. Tak terkecuali Jinhwan yang keluar dari ruang cuci , habis cuci baju sepertinya.

"Hanbin-ah... kau... kau kenapa...?" Ucap jinhwan memegang kening IM untuk mengukur suhu, siapa tahu dia demam.

"Iya hyung... kau aneh sekai..." June

"Omooo hyung... kau tidak apa apakan... atau jangan jangan kau tersambar petir... jadi kepalamu sedikit konslet...Adaouuwwwhhhh..." Donghyuk memegang kening nya yang di jitak Yunhyeong.

"Iya ...jangan jangan karna tersang sang di semak semak kemarin..." Chanu bersuara

"Aiiisssshhh sudah sudah. Jinhwan hyung... kau bawa Hanbin kekamar. Mingkin dia lelah... atau kurang enak badan..." Boby mengahiri keributan dan melanjutkan kegiatan chanu mengepel lantai sambil berjongkok.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV GOT7 Dorm

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang cerah pula. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu bagi seseorang yang sedang bermuram durja sambil memandangi keributan yang dibuat oleh hyung deul nya.

"Ah…. Iya sangjangnim…..baik lah baiklah…. Terimakasih…." JB mengahiri teleponya.

"Giyoumi, aku berangkat dulu…. Kau jangan acak acak barang barang dikamar kami lagi dan jangan buat masalah. Arraseo…" tanpa melihat ke arah yugyeom, JB langsung keluar dorm dengan tergesa gesa.

"Mark-e skrip nya tidak ada…"

"Aku sudah meletakkanya di dalam tas mu youngiii…." Mark merespon pertanyaan Jinyoung.

"Hyung deul aku berangkat….. da….da…. Giyoumiii…." Yongjae berpamitan sebelum berangkat untuk sesi pemotretan.

"Giyoumi…., aku mengantar Jinyoungiii syuting. Mungkin akan lama karna aku langsung ke MBC….seperti biasa nasinya aku simpan di pemanas….." Pamit Mark pada maknae yg sibuk dengan game nya.

"Ah….iya…..iya….., eh jaks maaf ya aku rasa aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku lupa tak ada jemputan hari ini. Kau bicara pada maknae saja ya….." Bambam meletakkan ganggang telepon

"Giyoumi….jakson hyung ingin bicara…! Hyung…..tunggu aku !….aku nebeng hyung…! " sambung Bambam sambil berlari mengejar Mark dan Jinyoung

Dengan enggan, Maknae GOT7 itu pun mangangkat sambungan dari jakson yang sedang sibuk mencari nafkah di china.

"Neee…. Hyung…"

"Giyoumi, ini masih pagi…..mana semangat mu…." Oceh jakson dari Line telepon

"Iya hyung ada apa….." jawab yungyeom tidak bersemangat

"Haaaah…. Baik lah baiklah, tampak nya kau sedang tidak dalam moot baik. Kalau begitu istirahat saja ya… jangan kecapean dan makan yang cukup….arraseo…."

"Ne hyung…" jawab yugyeom malas

"Yasudah….. kalau begitu jaga diri baik baik ya…hyung mau lanjut lagi…" jaksen memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban yugyeom.

Meletakkan ganggang telepon, dan sempat binggung apa yang harus ia lakuka. Ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya.

Yugyeom berguling kekanan dan kekiri, tak jarang ia tengkurap. Merasa tak nyaman ahirnya ia duduk dan berdiri dari ranjang.

Dengan gerak lambat dan ogah ogahan ia masuk ke kamar hyung nya satu persatu.

Mulai dari kamar 2Jae, ia masuk dan mengamati sekitar .

Pandanganya berhenti pada tumpukan baju bersih yang belum sempat disetlika Yongjae. Mengacak acaknya menjadi tak karuan , Kemudian ia mengambil kaos yongjae beserta jaket JB.

Selanjutnya kamar JinMark, ia masuk dan lansung mengambil ikat pinggang mark dan kaos kaki bersih milik jinyoung.

Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ambil topi jaksen yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang , dan mengambil Boneka spongeboob milik bambam.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke atas ranjang nya yang terletak ditengah ranjang Bambam dan Jakson. Tak lupa mengusap foto barsama ke enam hyung nya yang terletak di meja nakas.

Dengan raut sedih di wajahnya ia menyatukan barang barang itu dan memeluknya, menjadi kanya sebuah guling , memejamkan mata lalu bergumam.

"Hyung deul….. _Saranghaja ..."_

Yugyeom memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum tulus tanpa memikirkan kemarahan hyung deulnya yang nanti akan pontang panting mencari barang barang mereka karna menghilang dan berahir dengan berserakan di runag tengah .

Tentu yugyeom tak sebaik itu untuk mengembalikan pada tempat semula nya. Dan seperti biasa JB akan mengomeli Yugyeom karna tuntutan dari member lain yang sebenarnya tak tega untuk meluapkan kemarahanya masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal –POV Dorm Monsta

Dua hari sudah Kim Hanbin menjalankan peranya sebagai seorang IM canghyun dengan sangat nyaman. Kenapa ku bilang nyaman...

Karna tak ada satupun yang mau bicara dan berbuat rusuh padanya. Anni... bukan tak mau tapi tak berani sepertinya.

Bagai mana bisa berani kalau orang yang hendak kau tindas nyatanya melirik mu dengan tajam. Dan jangan lupakan lidah cukup pedas belum lagi tenaganya serta sifat yang berubah 180 derajat.

Kemarin misalnya, dia Im canghyun gadungan dengan gagah perkasa memelintir tangan Jooheon dan memiting leher wonhoo yang nampak kuwalahan . kemudian ia juga mendapat serangan dari Hyungwoon namun ketiga jagoan kita ini nyatanya tumbang di tangan seorang Kim Hanbin dengan Hyungwoon yang berahir terjungkal di kolong meja.

Lain Trio rusuh lain pula dengan Sang leader. Shownu nampak nya cukup pintar untuk menangani situasi. Ia lebih dulu berfikir ketimbang tiga dongsangnya yang bertindak baru kemudian berfikir.

Kemudian Kihyun, dia benar benar di buat bingung dan sedikit takut. Kanapa takut...

Karna Kim Hanbin tidur di ranjang sebelahnya dan selalu memelototinyanya dengan pandangan "Apa...!"

Sementara Minhyuk,... dia tak terlalu ambil pusing karna memang dia hanya fokus pada kihyun. Hemmm malang sekali bocah satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm IKON

Sekarang kita beralih pada pujaan hati Kim Hanbin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Im canghyun. Lain hanbin lain pula changkyun.

Kalau hanbin terlihat sangat ngotot, maka changkyun terkesan sangat kalem. Dan itu sempat membuat member ikon khawatir karna masih menganggap Hanbin korban sambaran petir.

"Hyung... apa tidak apa apa membiarkan hanbin hyung seperti itu... kurasa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter..." lirih june pada Boby yang asik memakan cemilan di depan tv sambil melirik I.M yang membantu Yunhyeong di dapur.

Dan jangan lupakan sang maknae chanu yang selalu menempel pada IM seperti anak koala yang minta gendong induk nya. Tak ayal sesekali mendapat jitakan sendok sayur oleh Yunhyeong yang merasa risih.

"Sudahlah... bukan kah itu mukjizat... kita harusya bersyukur Hanbin hyung tersambar petir...iya kan hyung..." jawab donghyuk menyenggol nyenggol lengan Bobby

"Aku mau bantu jinhwan hyung dulu... ini habiskan saja cemilanya..." kata boby menyerahkan cemilan pada maknae line dan mencari jinhwan di ruan cuci.

"Waaahhhhh jun ... Boby hyung baik sekali..." Cengir donghyuk pada june yang hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian Bobby.

Pasalnya Boby tak sebaik itu untuk berbagi cemilan. Oh... atau mungkin ia dapat jatah uang jajan lebih dari Hanbin karna kekonsletan otak hanbin sehabis tersambar petir.

Entah lah , hanya Bobby dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

B.I - POV

Hari hari berlalu , tak terasa Ini sudah memasuki hari ke 7 aku bersama member Monsta. Tapi aku masih sangsi untuk bertukar kembali.

Ah... bagaimana dengan My Anggel. Apa dia makan dengan teratur. Aku harap dia dapat perlakuan baik dari memberku.

Kupejamkan mata sambil menikmati alunan musik yang diputar pemilik kafe. Benar benar nyaman dan sejahtera rasanya saat kau menggunakan ruang VVIP. Huwaaaa pelayanan yang memuaskan.

Sraaak...

Kudengar sesorang membuka pintu ruangku dan betapa senang hatiku saat membuka mata, maka senyum indah menyapa penglihatanku.

"Mi... mi...miann...hah... aku terlambat Hanbin-ah..." ucapnya mengatur nafas

"Tak masalah Cheonsa... duduk lah...aku sudah menyiapkan minum untuk mu..." aku menghampiri dan mendudukanya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ku.

Aku mengelus punggungnya lalu berjongkok di sebelak kursinya lalu menyodorkan minuman kesukaan nya... Jus jeruk.

Tak lupa senyum terbaik ku sematkan di bibirku, entah itu terkesan manis atau malah seram dimata changkyun.

Kulihat pipinya sedikit memerah, entah karna masih ngos ngos an mengatur nafas,... atau karna aku memanggilnya Cheonsa..., atau mungkin karna perlakuan ku ini.

Entah lah aku tak perdulu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi romantisku.

"Ah...gomawooo... Hanbin-ah..." ia menerima minum dari ku dan aku kembali pada kursi ku.

"Bagai mana hari mu ber sama memberku, Cheonsa... apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik..." tanya ku

"He'em... mereka sangat baik padaku Hanbin-ah... apa lagi yang bernama jinhwan hyung. Dia benar benar baik..." dia tersenyum sambil memakan tar yang kupesan tadi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." aku menghela nafas

Kami pun larut dalam situasi ini. Dia dengan heboh dan riang menceritakan kenakalan chanu yang selalu diomeli Yunhyeong. Tak lupa juga kelakuan June dan donghyuk yang sangat bodoh, bobby yang sok galak dan sok dewasa, kemudian kebaikan dan keintimanya bersama jinhwan hyung mulai dari jinhwan yang mengelus rambutnya, mengusap pipinya , mencium tanganya dan perlakuan lembut lainya yang sedikit membuat aku cemburu.

Ah sudahlah... aku hanya ingin berfikir posotif.

"Cheonsa..." aku panggil dia dan dia memandang ke arahku

"Neeee..." dia bertanya polos

"Jangan makan seperti ini... kau terlihat mengemaskan...(dan mengairahkan)" tentu saja yang itu tadi ku ucapkan dalam hati.

Dia tetap tak mengerti dan masih mengerjap ngerjap kan mata nya polos.

Dengan berlahan aku mengusap cream tar yang menengger dengan begitu sexi nya di sudut bibir IM.

-Tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

.

I.M – POV

Selepas bertemu hanbin aku langsung pulang ke dorm. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa dan memejamkan mata.

Fikiran ku melayang kemana mana. Mulai dari kehidupan ku dengan bibi didesa dulu.

Bertemu sangjangnim dan debut dengan Monsta x.

Kemudian hidupku kini yang menumpang di dorm IKON.

Aku menimban nimbang semua nya. Sungguh beruntung hanbin punya member yang bisa berperan sebagai orangtua, sahabat, dan saudara. Walau terkadang tingkah mereka ada yang menyebal kan. Tapi mereka sangat baik. Dan saling menyayangi. Tapi...

Tapi bagai mana jika mereka tahu aku bukan Kim Hanbin...

Bagai mana kalua mereka sadar bahwa aku sudah membohongi mereka semua...

Bagaimana...

Bagai mana kalau mereka akan membenciku...

Bagaimana ini...

Bagai mana aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka...

Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka...

"Hanbin-aaaaaahhhhhh..." aku hampir terjingkat dari duduk ku saat tiba tiba boby merangkul pundakku dari belakang sofa.

"Ah... Boby... eh maksutku Kimbab hyung...kau mengagetkanku" ralat ku saat menyebut nama Boby hyung.

Aku sudah kapok, aku tak mau kena omel jinhwan hyung karna memanggil Boby.

Dia bilang aku harus memanggilnya kimbab dan itu wajib.

Kalau member lain dengar aku memanggilnya Boby, maka aku harus berlari jongkok karna itu sudah jadi perjanjian tertulis.

Entah permainan macam apa yang dilakukan Hanbin, jinhwan hyung dan Boby hyung aku tak tahu. Mereka ini benar benar aneh.

"Hanbin ah... aku mau jalan jalan dengan Taehyun dan Mino... boleh kan... hanya sampai jam 5 sore... ya... ya... ya..." Boby hyung memelas.

"Baiklah... tapi jangan sampai kecapean ya hyung..."

"Yaaaaksooooook..." ucap nya girang langsung berlari keluar.

"Loh...loh... Boby hyung mau kemana..." Tanya Donghyuk padaku setelah kepergian Boby

"Hanya jalan jalan dengan Mino huyung dan tae hyung..." jawabku kalem

"Mwooooo... hyung membiarkanya pergi...!" tanya Donghyuk melotot

"Wae... aku rasa dia butuh refresing... Kimbab hyung terkalu sering lembur mengarang lagu di kamarnya..." jawabku

"Aiiiissshhh hyung... Jinjja... itu bukan lembur. Tapi itu hukuman darimu karna boby hyung tak kunjung menyelesaikan lirik lagunya. Dia itu suka keluyuran kan... Dan lagi..., kau hanya memberikan nya waktu 12 hari. Dua belas hari hyung...!" Donghyuk makin memelototkan mata sipitnya padaku

"Neee hyung... kau bilang tak akan memperbolehkanya pergi sebelum lagunya selesai. Dan sekarang apa yang kau laukan . kau membiarkan boby hyung bersenang senang sebelum menyerahkan lagunya padamu..." kata June yang tiba tiba datang dan ikut memanasi

"Haaah... sudah sudah... tidak apa... hyung hanya kasian pada kimbab hyung. Sudah ya jangan ngambek lagi... kapan kapan kalian juga boleh main keluar jika kalian mau..." tawarku

"Mwo,... Jeongmal hyung..." sahut mereka kompak

"Ne..." jawabku

"Asssssiiikkkkkk... kita bisa pergi ke pesta Hoshi bulan depan... hiyaaaaaa..." Donghyuk dan June melompat lompat kegirangan.

Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepala ku . Dan mereka makin lompat lompat gila.

Tak ambil pusing, aku masuk ke kamar ku dan Jinhwan hyung.

Kulihat jinhwan hyung sedang sibuk diatas ranjang dengan laptop. Sedikit kager saat aku duduk di ranjang nya.

"Eh... Hanbin-ah... kau sudah pulang..., istirahatlah dulu. Sebentar lagi aku menyelesaikan Lagu kami. Apa boby sudah minta izin padamu...?" tanya nya beralih dari lapto menatapku.

"Sudah hyung... dia bilang ingin pergi dengan Mino hyung dan Tae hyung..."

"Oh... yasudah... aku lanjutkan ini dulu... tadi ada puding buatanYunhyeong di dapur..." Jinhwan hyung kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Iya hyung... nanti saja... em... hyung..., dari tadi aku tak melihat Yunhyeong dan chanu... kemana mereka..."

"Mereka sedang belanja... hari ini giliran mereka, dan jangan lupa ya... besok giliran kita...Hanbin-ah..." ucap jinhwan hyung tersenyum hangat sambil membelai pipiku.

Ah... Jinhwan hyung senang sekali bersikap manis rupanya. Walau ini bukan pertama kali ia mengusap pipi ku , tapi ini tetap saja membuat pipiku terasa panas dan malu.

Aiiisshhh padahal jinhwan hyung sudah sering merangkul dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Tak jarang ia juga mencium pucuk tangan ku, ah….. dasar jinhwan hyung, memangnya aku ini wanita.

Walau itu hanya ia lakukan saat kami sedang berdua saja. Namun itu selalu membuat ku malu dan salah ...

Masihkah ia begini kalau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya... Jinhwan hyung... tampak nya sangat menyayangi Hanbin.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm Monsta

Tampak seorang namja tengah duduk sambil memakan berbagai ragam cemilan sambil membaca majalah layak nya seorang Big Bos.

"Hyung... ini sudah keterlaluan... anak sialan itu...ah... appo..." rintih jooheon mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Wonhoo

"Jangan bicara keras keras , kalau dia dengar bagai mana..." Wonhoo menoyor kepala Jooheon dengan tanganya.

Hyungwoon tak banyak bicara seperti dua teman sepermainanya. Dia hanya diam sambil menopang dagu mengamati tingkah hanbin yang berperan sepabai IM versi berontak. Dengan nikmat IM gadungan itu menghabiskan cemilan yang sebenarnya milik Jooheon.

"Kihyun hyung... mana susu nya..." teriak BI

Dengan langkah pelan Kihyun memberikan susu yang diminta BI dan meletakkan di meja dekat tv dengan wajah datar dan tanpa kata.

"Buat susu saja lama sekali..." dumel BI tanpa melihat ke arah Kihyun dan masih asik membaca majalah shownu.

Kihyun juga tak mau menanggapi dan langsung berbalik arah . Namun karna dia terlalu buru buru kembali kedapur, tak melihat orang dibelakangnya dan mereka pun bertabrakan.

Sempat memejamkan mata karna kihyun tahu ia akan terjatuh namun nyatanya tak ada satupun rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Dengan berlahan kihyun mencoba membuka mata dan rupanya ada seseorang memeluknya dengan posisi yang sangat... yah sangat intim jika kita lihat orang yang memeluk pinggang kihyun dengan jarak wajah kurang dari 10cm .

Hampir menggendong nya bridal jika saja kaki kihyun tidak berpijak tanah.

Saling bertemu pandang...

Lama saling memandang ...

Sampai suara seseorang menyadarkanya...

"Heeeiiiii... Lee Min Hyuk ...aku mau lewat...!" dengus BI kesal sambil mendorong kihyun dan Minhyuk tanpa perasaan yang membuat kihyun makin merungsek dalam pelukan Minhyuk.

Dan tentu saja Minhyuk mengeratkan rangkulanya pada kuhyun. Seakan tak rela jika Kihyun jatuh kebawah dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara itu, Shownu terlihat menyiram tanaman seperti biasa di taman kesayanganya. Namun raut wajahnya yang tampak berfikir keras tidak membuat acara menyiram serpti biasanya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau gemar melamun selain menyiram tanama..." BI mencoba membuat percakapan

"Sejauh mana kau tahu tentang diriku..." shownu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kaktus nya.

"Sejauh Mihyuk yang memeluk Kihyun... sangat dekat bukan... ? Bahkan sampai tak ada jarak ..." BI mendekati shownu sambil berbisik pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, BI merangkul pundak Shownu dan memutarnya tepat diarah jendela kaca dorm yang cukup besar.

Disana shownu bisa melihat Minhyuk dan Kihyun yang masih betah berpelukan. Yah begitulah menurut sudut pandang shownu. Tanpa tahu apa yang kedua insan di balik jendela itu rasakan.

Tangan shownu terkepal, dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata ketimbang ber balik arah dan berhadapan dengan BI.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu..." shownu bertanya

"Tak ada... aku hanya ingin cuci tangan..." jawab BI polos merebut selang air ditangan Shownu , memcuci tangan kanan nya dan hendak ber lalu pergi sebelum...

"Siapa kau sebenarnya..." shownu menatap BI dan dibalas tatapan bodoh ala Boby oleh BI. Entah kenapa dia memilih Boby.

"Aku...Ah... terik matahari rupanya membuat otak di kepalamu sedikit menyusut..." ejek BI pedas dan mendekati shownu.

"Aku...Im-Cang-Hyun...!" BI berbisik tegas di samping telinga shownu.

Tanpa respon dari shownu, Bi melangkah masuk kedalam dorm.

Tak lama bersama hidup Monsta X tapi BI sudah tahu dan bisa membaca keadaan sekitar. Membaca hubungan rumit antar sesama member . Dan juga kelemahan Member.

Kau benar benar cerdas KIM HANBIN.

Entahlah, hanbin yang memang dasarnya cerdas... atau IM yang memang dasarnya tidak peka... kurasa IM lah ya kurang pintar dalam mengambil sikap.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal –POV

Bulan Juli adalah bulan dimana banyak sekali bintang papan atas Korea selatan yang memilih untuk persiapan come back.

Seperti grup yang satu ini misalnya. Mereka tak henti hentinya berdebat untuk menentukan konsep dan koreografi yang akan digunakan.

"Kita pakai konsep bad boy saja..." June

"Yaaaaah... masak bad boy lagi... kita sudah sering memakainnya ...iya kan hyung..." chanu menendang lengan Donghyuk yang lansung melotot kearahnya.

Chanu mengkerut dan mempererat pelukan nya pada IM.

"Hemmm... aku rasa kita butuh nuansa yang berbeda..." Yunhyeong

"Benar juga... bagai mana kalau menurut Hanbin hyung...?." Donghyuk bertanya

Baiklah, mungkin jika hanya berkamuflase mirip BI secara Suara vokal dan rapp ia sangat mampu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini IM bingung.

Pasalnya ia tak pernah berpendapat, dan juga... di agencinya tidak ada sesi perundingan apa lagi tanya jawab seperti ini.

"Ah... aku... aku terserah kalian saja..." jawabnya binggung

sontak jawaban IM membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Bukan... bukan karna dia terlalu manis dan suaranya yang terdengar sangat kalem nan merdu. Namun jawaban yang ia lontarkan , tidak mencerminkan pribadi seorang Kim Hanbin pada umumnya.

Suasanapun menjadi hening...

"Aha...a..a...ahaaahahahaha... kau ini suka sekali bercanda Hanbin-ah... bukankah waktu itu kau bilang ingin konsep sporthy..." tawa Boby seakan memberi udara segar untuk IM.

"Ah...iy...iy...iya...seperti itulah... kurasa sporthy sangat fres untuk musim panas mendatang...," jawab IM sedikit tergagap.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kita ambil sporty saja ya... dan untuk koreografi... mengingat Hanbin-ah masih agak lemas dan kurang sehat... maka aku meminta bantuan pada Lead dance black pink untuk membantu kita..." Perkataan jinhwan mengaahiri perundingan yang cukup membuat dada IM kembang kempis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Ayolah Lisaaaa... " jisoo merengek

"TI-DAK-MA-U..."

"Lisaaaaa... Jebal...jebaaalll...ne..." jisoo masih memohon.

"Sirheo... apa lagi ini... kanapa selelu aku yang repot..." Lisa ngambek

"Ayolah... aku tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan koreografi kan... lagi pula apa kau rela kalau mereka memandangi pantat sexy ku ini...? " Goda jisoo menoel noel dagu Lisa

"Andwae ...Andwae...Andwaeyo...!" Lisa melotot

"Kalua begitu ayolah... tolong buatkan Ikon koreografi dan bimbing mereka... aku sudah berjanji pada Hanbin oppa untuk membantu malaikatnya..."

"Haaaaahhhhh...Baiklah baiklah... hanya sekali ini saja aku dibuat repot kuda laut brengsek itu..." Dumel lisa

"Ayolah... membantu sesama tidak ada ruginya kan..."

"Kau tidak ingat dia hampir mencium pipiku waktu aku mengantarnya... dia benar benar suka membuat ku kesal..." Lisa tetap bertahan

"Iya iya... nanti kalau sudah bertemu denganya ... biar ku jitak dia...Yakso..." ucap lisa melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

IM– POV

Hari hari berlalu tak terasa Sudah hampir sebulan aku hidup dalam kesenagan .

kini aku dan Member Ikon tengah berada di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu giliran perform.

Aku melihat keramaian di sekitar, June , Donghyuk dan Chanu sibuk berebut siapa yang paling cool. Yunhyeong hyung selfi manis dengan Jihwan hyung,

Dan Bobby Hyung...

"Jangan gugup... kau hanya perlu menunjukkan wajah garang seperti ini... groaaarrr grooaaarrr..." Bobby hyung bertingkah seperti macan dan memajukan deretan giginya yang sudah maju itu.

Tak pelak itu membuat aku tertawa

"Haaahaaaahaaaaa... iya iya,,,,,... seperti ini ya... grooooaaarrrr..." aku ikut menirukanya. Kami asyik tertawa sampai suara Maknae Line menarik perhatianku.

"Waaaaaaah... giliranya... ya... aduuuuh... aduuuuuh..." Chanu berucap gemas

"Mana... mana... mana dia...!" June mendongak untuk ikut menyaksikan layar TV LED yang menampilkan penampilan suatu grup.

"Iya... mana dia chanu-ya..." Donghyuk ikut mendekati chanu dan June

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Chanu acuh.

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa tadi bilang ADUH...ADUH..." Teriak June dan Donghyuk kompak.

"Aku kan hanya bilang Aduh... aduh... ! memang apa salahnya..." Chanu

"Sangat salah..." Donghyuk berteriak.

"Aissshhh sudah sudah, itu dia sudah tersorot kamera...kalian ini berisik sekali..." Yunhyeong hyung berkata risih

Aku masih asik bercanda dengan Boby hyung dan tak menghiraukan keributan yang ku dengar . Namun kuping ku ini masih saja bandel mendegar perbincangan mereka yang kuanggap tidak penting itu.

"Haaaah... Kog dia begitu ya..." Yunhyeong Hyung berkomentar.

"Iya dia berbeda sekali..." June menyahut

"Dia terlihat sangat galak dan ketus..." Itu suara Chanu

"Aku tidak suka IM yang seperti ini...!" rajuk Donghyuk yang meninggalkan layar TV.

Sontak tawak ku terhenti seketika. Tanpa mempedulikan respon dari Bobby hyung aku beranjak menuju layar TV.

"Aiiiissshhhh panempilan macam apa ini... benar benar tidak ada imut imutnya..." June mendumel.

"Dia malah terlihat seperti kukang yang mengamuk... Hiiiii menyeramkan..." Chanu bergidik

"Sudah... dilihat saja... siapa tahu konsep come back Monsta kali ini memang agak hard...Jadi maknae harus tampil gahar dan profesional ..." Yunhyeong mengungkap pendapatnya.

Jujur aku takut. Bagai mana BI bisa berpenampilan seperti itu.

Maksutku memang tidak ada yang salah dengan tata rambut dan busana, tapi raut wajahnya itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter panggung ku.

Hanbin ah... apa yang kau lakuakan...

Tapi Tunggu... kalau hanbin saja tak dapat memerankan peranya dengan baik... lalu bagaimana dengan ku. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan image Hanbin kan...

"Ada kalanya kita harus tampil beda... bukankah itu suatu yang wajar ...Aniia?" Jinhwan hyung merangkul pinggangku.

"Jangan terlalu takut dengan perubahan Kim Hanbin..." bisik jinhwan hyung di telingaku, setelah itu dia mengelus pipiku dan entah lah... ia berjalan keluar ruang.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Ditengah acara banyak sekali yang di suguhkan mulai dari kuis, pemutaran MV , Interview, dan interaksi antara MC bersama penggemar.

Waktu yang senggang tak disiakan oleh BI dan IM untuk sekedar bertukar kabar.

Disini mereka sekarang, di sudut bangunan, dicelah lorong depan tangga darurat.

IM berlari keluar saat tiba tiba BI mengirim pesan.

Berdusta padan member IKON dengan alasan ke Toilet.

"Hanbin-ah... maaf membuat mu lama mengunggu. Chanu memaksa untuk ikut..." jelas IM dengan wajah menyesal

"Ah Annni... tidak apa Cheonsa...Bagai mana kabarmu...kau sehat kan..." BI bertanya

"Iya ... aku sangat baik dan selalu sehat... kau tampak sangat lelah Hanbin-ah..." IM mengelus keringat yang mengucur di kening Hanbin, bukan berkurang keringat itu malah semakin banyak.

Ayolah kim hanbin... apa yang kau fikirkan...

"Hehehe... iya aku sangat leleah...tapi sekarang aku tidak lelah karena ada Cheonsa manis yang mengusir aura negatif ku... "Gombal BI pada IM yang nyatanya tidak peka.

"He'em... miane..." -IM

"Untuk...? " BI bertanya bingung.

"Maaf karna aku tak menjalankan peranku dengan baik... tadi aku ditegur manajer...katanya penampilanku tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi,Jinhwan hyung bilang kalau aku sedang sakit... jadi manajer bisa memakluminya..." IM menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa Cheonsa... jangan terlalu difikirkan..." respon BI memberi jawaban.

Dengan rasa iba Hanbin mengusap kepala IM dan mengecup ubun ubunya.

Mengiring kepal IM mendekat dan menyandarkan pada dada bidang nya.

Tak lupa pelukan hangat juga diberikan BI pada pujaan hatinya.

Mereka sangat asyik dengan posisi itu dan coba kita pandang di sebal utara.

Nampak ada sebutir kepala menyembul di balik tembok.

Haaaah,,... siapa kah gerangan yang sedang mengintip momen berharga BI dan IM ini.

Ayo kita mendekat... dekat...semakin dekat...ok sekaang sudah terlihat ciri cirinya.

Sepatu hitam mengkilap, kemeja hitam, jas hitam, kulit hitam.

Ah Tidak Kulit putih, rambut coklet, poni jamur, bibir tebal , mata tidak terlalu bulat, kurus, pendek dan dia Namja .

Siapa dia kira kira...

"Sedang apa...?" seorang Yeoja menyentuh pundak si namja pengintip dan tak ayal membuat si namja berteriak.

"Huwaaaaa...,!" saking kagetnya namja itu mendorong tubuh si yeoja.

Belum sempat si yoja jatuh, sang namja menarik lenganya dan membuat si yeoja ambruk dalam rengkuhanya.

Aku jadi ingat film india kalau malihat mereka. Hahaha .

" Mi...mian jisoo-shi...aku tak bermaksut mendorongmu , tadi aku sangat terkejut..." Jisoo masih belum sadar akan posisinya yang berada dalam pelukan namja tadi.

"Yaaaakkkkk... Kunpimook Bhuwakul... apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku...!" suara lisa membahana dari kejauhan.

Sambil berlari lisa memandang sengit Bambam yang masih betah memeluk Jisoo.

"Lepas baboooo... !" bentak lisa sambil meninju lengan bambam.

"Aiiiisshhhh Lisa apa apaan kau ini...sakit tahu...!" Bambam menoyor kening lisa sampai menjendul ke belakang.

Plaaaaak...

"Adaooouuuuwwwwhhhhhh..." sakit bembam terkena tamparan Lisa.

"Sudah memegang kekasih orang sembarangan..., berani juga menoyor kepalanya...dasar kurang ajar...!" lisa hendak meninju bambam namun tangan bambam lehih cepat menangkap kepalan tanganya.

"Lalisa Pranpriya Manoban yang terhormat... kau seharusnya meminta penjelasan sebelum berbuat kekerasan..." Bambam berujar dengan menahan nafas.

"Apa yang perlu dijelas-..." Lisa

"Sudah...cukup..." Jisoo memotong perkataan Lisa.

"Kalian ini satu rumpun kenapa saling bermusuhan..." Jisoo bertanya sambil menasehati

"Bagai mana tidak bermusuhan jika tetanggamu selalu berusaha merebut kekasih-..." Lisa

"Sudah...Lisa kau salah faham..." jelas Jisoo yang memotong perkataan Lisa

"Aku tidak salah paham. Aku mengerti dari pertama kami datang ke korea dan dia tahu aku berteman dengan mu, namja ini sudah menaksir mu... kalau saja aku-..."

"Itu masa lalu . dan aku sudah bilang aku tak punya niat untuk merebut jisoo darimu. Kenapa kau ini selalu berfikir negatif pada ku..." Bambam mulai ngeyel

"Awalnya aku memang berfikir begitu, namun kelakuan mu it-..." perkataan lisa terpotong lagi

"Sudah ...sudah ...sudah... Bam... pergilah..." usir Jisoo halus pada Bambam

"Yak... yak ...yak... kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi ... aku belum selesai bicara...yak...Kunpimoooooook...! " Teriak Lisa sangat kencang membuat kuping jisoo pengang.

Dengan tanpa berperasaan Jisoo menyeret Lisa dan tak menghiraukan teriakan teriakan abstrak dari mulut kekasihya.

"Oppa... " Jisoo berlari menyeret lisa menghampiri BI dan IM yang masih saling bergandeng tangan

"Ada apa jisoo ... kalian ini berisik sekali….jangan teriak teriak... bagai mana kalau ada yang datang..." Hanbin mengingatkan.

"Maaf oppa... maafkan aku... tadi saat aku menggantikan Lisa yang masih di tiolet untuk berjaga, Manajer memanggilku. Jadi aku pergi sebentar, dan saat aku kembali, ada seseorang yang menempati tempat ku berjaga. Aku tidak tahu apa ia mendengar yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya dia melihat kalian yang sedang berduaan." Adu Jisoo panjang lebar

"Siapa dia...?" Hanbin memasang wajah serius.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul..." Bukan suara Jisoo, tapi Lisa yang menjawab.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...,

Parkiran tepatnya, Bambam berjalan sambil bergumam ...

"BI dan Changkyun...? kenapa mereka saling berpelukan...? " Tanda tanya besar tercetak di otak Bambam.

"Haaacchhuuuiiiiiii...aiiiissshhh..., gatal sekali...ck..." Mengabaikan bersin nya, Bambam tetap berjalan menuju mobil sambil mengusap kasar hidung yang gatal itu.

-Tbc-


	16. Perhatian !

.

.

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN

Hai Readerrrsss…., Maaf ya ini bukan up date (Gebukin rame rame / Kaboooooorrrr…..)

.

Disini mimin Cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari sang author yang tidak lain adalah kakak mimin sendiri / Ah ngaku ngaku lu Min ;-(

Kakak berpesan bahwa dia nya cuma bisa up date setiap hari sabtu, karena ada tugas dari kantor yang mengharuskan dia focus dulu pada laporan keuangan nya (Maklum lah si author kan tukang tagih utang / Becanda Thorrr…., becanda / Kaboooorrrr)

.

Jadi untuk readers semua mohon sabar ya….,

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan…..,

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk Chingudeul yang setia mengikuti FF ini…..

See ya…..,


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Huwaaaaa... ini menyenangkan sekali.

Aku dan member Ikon diberi kesempatan untuk liburan ke Bangkok.

Ah bukan hanya Ikon tapi semua grup di agency, mulai dari PSY, Epik High, Junisean, Bigbang, 2ne1 ,Lee HI, Akdong Musician, Winner dan Blakc pink.

Hanya saja... kami berbeda room dan kamar.

Sekarang aku bersama member ikon sedang bersenang senang sambil berenang.

Ah tidak aku tidak ikut berenang.

Aku hanya mengawasi mereka dari kursi santai sambil menyesap minuman.

Kulihat June , Donghyuk ,Chanu dan Bobby hyung saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain.

Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong hyung hanya tertawa sambil menyirat nyiratka air pada wajah ke empat perusuh itu.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus dikolam ini. Namun tiba tiba aku merasa ada yang jangggal.

Saat membuka mata, tubuhku melayang, dan dua orang mengangkat tubuh ku sambil cekikikan. Yang satu mengangkat pundak ku dan yang satu menggangkat kakiku.

Bisa di bayangkan aku seperti kantong sampah raksasa yang hendak dilempar.

Byuuuuurr...

Tanpa tendeng aling aling mereka , June dan Donghyuk melempar badan ku ke air.

Aku kelabakan dan mereka semua menertawaiku.

"Hossshhh...hossshhh...Aiiisssshhh kalian ini usil sekali sih..." aku mendorong tubuh Yunhyeong hyung yang menciprati mukaku dengan air.

"Yaaaakkk Hanbin Hyung... tidak asik sekali, masak baru masuk sudah mau naik lagi hyung...!" protes June menarik tangan ku agar tak jadi neik ke daratan.

Namun ku hempas dan aku pun naik keatas kolam.

"Iya... kita kan belum main hiu hiuan..." Chanu merajuk.

Seperti tak terima mereka bertiga naik ke atas kolam dan menghampiriku lagi.

"Iya... lagi pula apa apa an sih ini..., masak renang pakai baju begini..., jadi kayak ikan pari kan ..." Donghyuk mengoyang goyang baju longgar yang menempel pada tubuhku tepatnya di area ketiak ku.

Aku tak memghiraukan celoteh mereka dan kuputus kan untuk mengganti pakaian.

Namun sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi, saat aku melangkah hendak pergi dari area kolam.

Tiba tiba saja June menarik tanganku , aku sangat kager saat Chanu dan Donghyuk ber tatap mata dan tersenyum jahil, mereka memegangi ku dan dengan gerak cepat menyingsing kaosku hingga ke atas dan terlepas.

"Aaahhhahhahahahahahaaaa...a...a...a...a...a...- HAAAAAAAAAH MWOOOO...! " Tawa nista chanu terhenti seketika saat melihat tubuh polosku.

"Omoo...ommmooo...OMMMOOONAAAA...!" Jerit Donghyuk heboh

"Mwoooo ...kau...ka...ka...ka...kauuuuuuu...!" June menunjuk nunjuk aku dengan tergagap.

Aku panik, tambah semakin panik saat kulihat darah mengalir dari hidung Chanu dan June. Ommo mereka mimisan.

"Yaaaakkkkk... pergi dari situ maknae maknae mesuuuuuuuuummmmmmm..." Bobby hyung datang sambil menendang pantat mereka bertiga tanpa mempedulikan hidung Chanu dan June.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan handuk melingkar di bahuku.

"Hyuuuunggg..." Gumamku lirik sambil menoleh ke arah Jinhwan hyung yang sudah merangkulku dengan handuk besar di tanganya.

"Semuanya... Masuk...!" Perintah Yunhyeong hyung menggiring kami masuk dalam ruangan.

Disinilah kami sekarang... Dikamar hotel ku dan Jinhwan hyung

"Hyung... bisa kau jelaskan semua ini..." Suara Yunhyeong hyung memecah keheningan.

"Aku tak tahu..." Jinhwan hyung menjawab singkat

"Apa maksutmu dengan tidak tahu hyung...? June menimpal

"Jangan tanya padaku karna aku tidak tahu...!" jawab Jinhwan makin garang dan membuat nyali June menciut.

"Sudah lah... untuk apa diperdebatkan, Hanbin-ah bukan orang yang tidak berfikir. Kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu, itu bukan tanpa alasan..." Bobby hyung menengahi.

"Maaf...ini semua karna aku...semua salah ku...sebanranya ak-..." perkataan ku terpotong oleh suara lembut Yuhyeong hyung.

"Bukan Changkyun-shi... kami tidak menyalahkanmu... sungguh, kami tidak bermaksut begitu..." dia tersenyum lembut pada ku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Hanbin-ah dan Changkyun –shi tapi, aku mohon pada kalian... biar kan Hanbin-ah Menyelesaikan urusanya..." Jinhwan hyung menberi saran.

"Benar... Kita kembali seperti semula. Walau kita tidak tahu apa masah Hanbih-ah dan Changkyun-shi, namun sebagai sahabat kita tetap harus mendukung apa rencana Hanbin... mengerti..." Bobby hyung mendukung saran Jinhwan hyung.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... kita akan bermain peran...?!" Girang Donghyuk.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa sampai bertukar identitas begini... apa yang kal huuupppsss..." Pertanyaan June terbekap oleh tangan lentik Yuhyeong Hyung.

"Hahahahahaaaa... maaf ya... dongsaeng kami yang satu ini memeng sedikit lancang..." senyum yunhyeong hyung kaku , tapi tetap terlihat manis dan semakin manis dimataku.

"Aiiiishhhh hyung aku kan hanya bertanya...!" June dongkol

"Hentikan sikap ingintahu mu yang kelewat akut itu...kau ingin membuat kita malu di depan Changkyun-shi..." Dumel yunhyeong

"Ah... tidak hyung...June tidak memalukan kog... dan ...tolong...jangan panggil aku begitu... panggil saja Chankyuniii atau Changkyun-ah...sesuka kalian saja..."

"Iya Changkyunnniiiiiiiiiiiii...Waaattaaaaoooohhhhh" Jawab Maknae Line serempak yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Bobby hyung.

"Yaaaaakkkk... panggil dia hyung, kalian lebih muda darinya..."Lanjut Bobby hyung dengan galaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

BI - POV

Malam ini aku gelisah sekali, entah lah... rasanya fikiranku tak tenang dan aku terus merasa was was. Saat kupejamkan mataku, sekelebat bayangan changkyun menghantuiku.

Dengan cekatan aku mencari Hp ku dan menghubungi Changkyun yang sedang berlibur bersama YG Ent.

("Anyong..." ) IM menjawab panggilanku

"sedang apa..." tanyaku tanpa basa basi

("Um...ah...a...aku sedang mau mencuci muka Hanbin-ah...") jawabnya terbata

"Apa kau baik baik saja...?" tanya ku entah kenapa aku merasa resah

("Ahhahhahaa... aku baik baik saja...kau tidak usah khawatir...") menurut pendengaranku dia tersenyum canggung

Entah perasaan ku saja atau memang benar Changkyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Aku benci, aku benci suasana seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Aku memang tempramental dan mudah sekali berganti moot. Mungkin itulah alasanya kenapa aku suka marah marah tak jelas.

Tak ingin melampiaskan kekesalan hatiku pada Changkyun, aku pun mengahiri panggilan kami.

"Yasudah... kalau begitu...jangan kecapean ya...segera beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu..." aku pun mengahiri setelah mendapat jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Bangkok...

Entah apa yang muncul dikepala kalian jika memijakkan kaki ditanah ini.

Kalau aku... pasti ke asrian Negara ini.

Kalau Hanbin, sudah pasti gajah Tailand yang selalu mengingatkanya pada lisa dan jangan lupakan tingkah gilanya yang akan mengejek ejek Lisa dengan Gajah gajah yang terdapat di negara ini.

Tapi sayang nya Hanbin tak ada, ia tak ikut dalam acara yang menyenagkan ini.

"Hanbin-ah...Ayo kita lihat lihat disebelah sana..." GD menarik lengan Hanbin dengan paksa,

"Yak...yak yak... Tunggu aku...!" Taeyang ikut menyusul.

Tampak dari kejauhan member ikon bingung mencari keberadaan Leadernya, bukan bukan leader yang sebenarnya mereka cari, namun IM... Im Changkyun... Maknae Monsta X

"Apa yang ini bagus...?" Tanya GD pada IM

"Emmmmm cukup bagus hyung..." IM menjawab

"Apanya yang bagus...! itukan hanya tulang kering...! " Maki Daesung yang mengejek selera GD

Kalau kau ingin tahu, mereka sedang berada di pasar tradisional sekarang. Dan IM tersasar di antara member Bigbang yang gila Shopping.

"Eeem, hyung...aku ingin pipis..." IM mengecilkan suaranya.

"Aduuh Hanbin-ah..., tahan sebentar... kalau yang ini bagus tidak...?" GD tampak nya tak peduli pada IM yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mengompol.

"Haaah kau ini tega sekali Jiyongiii ... Ayo aku antar... " Taeyang berbaik hati mengantar IM.

Dengan agak bosan Taeyang menunggui IM di luar Toilet pria.

"Sedang apa...?" Tanya Seung Hyun atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan TOP

"Sedang menunggu BI..." jawab Taeyang sambil mengutak atik HP nya.

"Kembalilah...biar aku yang menunggunya, kau terlihat sangat bosan disini..." ejek TOP

"Bukan bosan tapi lapar..." Ucap Taeyang sambil mengusap perutnya dan berlalu pergi

"Aku juga lapar..." Gumam TOP yang tak terdengar Taeyang

Dengan menjilat bibirnya, TOP melangkah masuk toilet pria.

Dia menilik satu persatu bilik yang terbuka. Dan menghampiri satu bilik yang tertutup .

sempat kaget saat ada beberapa orang masuk dan bercermin di kaca sebelahnya.

TOP langsung berjingkat saat bilik kamar mandi yang ditungguinya terbuka.

"Seung Hyun hyung...hyung mengagetkanku...!" Kaget IM saat TOP menarik lenganya dari samping.

"Maaf Hanbin-ah...aku juga ingin buang air... bisakah kau menungguku...?" ucap TOP sambil melirik dua orang yang masih berkaca.

"Ah... baiklah hyung..."

Setelah dua orang itu keluar, dengan gerakan cepat TOP mendorong tubuh IM masuk ke sebuah bilik yang terbuka.

"Arrgghhhh...hyung ... !" IM bergerak spontan menolak dorongan TOP

"Masuk...!." perintah Top dingin

"Tidak...kenapa aku harus masuk...?!" IM bersikeras menolak dan aksi dorong mendorong pun terjadi .

"Kubilang masuk...cepat masuk sekarang...!" TOP makin mendorong IM

"Aku tidak mau...!"

"Cepat Masuk Im Changkyun..." TOP memandang dalam mata IM dan IM lemas seketika.

TOP tahu siapa dia.

TOP tahu identitasnya.

Badan IM menegang, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Diam... atau berteriak.

"Cepat masuk... atau aku akan menyeretmu sekarang juga di hadapan Sangjangnim..." TOP berujar sangat tegas.

Dengan kasar TOP mendorong IM masuk ke bilik dan menutup bilik dengan dentuman cukup keras, tak lupa ia mengunci dari dalam.

"Naikan kakimu...!" TOP menendang kaki IM setelah iya mendudukkan IM di kloset dengan kasar.

TOP cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu bawha bilik ini dihuni 2 orang sekaligus.

Kau sudah tak tertolong Im Changkyun.

"A...a...ap...apa...apa mau mu...?" IM bertanya dengan posisi jongkok yang tidak nyaman di atas kloset.

Semoga saja kau tidak terpeleset dan terjungka Im changkyun.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi..." TOP mengangkat dagu IM yang menunduk.

Dengan gerak cepat TOP menempelkan bibir mereka dan melahap benda merah nan kenyal itu dengan rakus. Ganas, panas, kasar dan menuntut.

Changkyun diam…

Dia diam bukan karna ia mau dan menginginkan ciuman itu.

Ia diam bukan karna ia menikmati cumbuan itu.

Tapi dia diam, karna dia takut semua itu….

Takut akan penolakan Agencynya…..

Takut akan cercaan fans nya.

Dengan nafas tersengal IM mengimbangi gerakan TOP.

Namun TOP bukan lah tipe penyabar dan penyayang.

Dengan kejam TOP menjambak rambut IM dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk melucuti kancing kemeja kasual kotak kotak yang dikenakan IM.

Satu kancing terbuka….

Dua kancing terbuka…

Tiga kancing terbuka….

Empat kanc-

Brrraaakkkkk….braaaakkkkk…braaaakkkkkkkkk

Ketukan kasar menghentikan aksinya.

Tak ada jawaban dari TOP maupun IM hingga sebuah ancama menggugah mereka.

"Buka atau aku dobrak pintunya…..!" suara yang tampak nya tak asing menyapa gendang telinga keduanya.

Seperti menyepelekan kucing kelaparan, TOP berniat menlanjut kan aksinya, namun…

"Seung Hyun Hyung…. Buka pintunya sebelum aku menelfon Sandara nuna untuk menyaksikan kebangsatanmu…!" orang dibalik pintu semkin menjadi.

Dengan tidak rela TOP terpaksa menuruti permintaan itu.

Yah sandara memang kelemahanya. Kau tentu tak akan rela kehilangan cinta mu karna nafsumu bukan.

Cekleeek…..

Braaaakkkkkk…

Bruuukkkkkkkkk….

Bukan hanya dobrakan tapi juga pukulan gratis yang didapat oleh Seung Hyun.

"Pergi… kha….!" Sentak penolong itu.

Tanpa berucap apa pun, Seung Hyun meninggalkan toilet dan menatap tajam hobae kurang ajar yang telah memukulnya itu.

Rasanya IM benar benar harus berterimakasih beribu ribu kali pada pahlawan kesiangan kita ini.

Seseorang yang sangat dingin padanya….

Seseorang yang selalu membingungkan baginya….

Dan seseorang yang selalu memberi jawaban pada setiap pertanyaan walau tak tersirat olehnya…

Song Min Ho

.

"Cepat berdiri dan kembali….mereka mencarimu…" Mino berujar sebelum mengandeng tangan IM yang seakan takut dan tetap berjongkok.

IM tentu tahu siapa yang di maksut mereka oleh Mino.

Tanpa protes ia mengikuti kemana Mino membawanya.

.

.

Dan benar saja di sebuah kursi using bawah pohon , disanan sudah ada jinhwan dan Yunyheong yang memasang wajah masam dan siap mengomelinya.

"Kemana saja kau…hah….!" Jinhwan menjewer kuping IM pelan. Seperti main main.

"Tadi kata member Bigbang dia ke Toilet bersama Taeyang hyung, saat aku bertanya Taeyang hyung bilang dia bersama Seung Hyun hyung, mungkin mereka terpisah dan dia sepertinya tersesat .Kebetulan aku yang lebih dulu menemukanya , Jadi yah….. ahirnya aku mengantar nya kemari…" Mino berucap sambil mengutil kentang Yunhyeong.

"Mino-ya... thanks..., kau sudah mengantar Hanbin-ah...dari tadi kami mencarinya" Jinhwan berkata sok inggris

"Tentu.., diakan sahabatku...bukan begitu Brother..." Mino menoel lengan IM

"Ah...,Oh...ne..." IM tersenyum hampa, mungkin dia masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Masih dalam diam nya, IM berfikir...,

IM tentu tahu apa maksut mino tidak membeberkan yang sebenarnya.

Dia cukup tahu diri bahwa tak sepantasnya Sunbae dan Hobae di YG Ent bertengkar hanya karna dirinya.

Maknae, yang bahkan tak pernah diinginkan oleh grupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Hari ini aku sebal sekali. Tidak ada cemilan, tidak ada susu dan tidak ada Changkyun.

Ah lupakan tentang yang terahir.

Mereka ini benar benar, sepertinya mereka ingin membuat ku kelaparan.

Mana ada sampai kehabisan stok makanan dan meraka bilang tidak sempat belanja.

Aiiissshhhh mana Kihyun itu lama sekali belanjanya.

Dengan langkah lebar aku menuju kedalam kamar.

Yah siapa tahu dengan tidur sore akan menyurutkan rasa lapar ingin nyemilku.

Belum lama aku memejamkan mata, kulihat sekelebat bayangan kihyun meletakkan jaketnya.

"Hyung….. aku mau susuku…..!"

"Sebentar, aku ganti celana dulu…" jawabnya tanpa memandangku

"Aku ingin sekrang….!"

"Setelah ini akan aku buatkan…" dia tetap sibuk mengubek lemarinya.

Buuuuggggggkkkk…..

"Aku bilang sekarang….! Kau tidak dengar… SEKARANG…!" bentak ku kencang sambil melempar bantal ke arah kepalanya.

Aku bahkan tak peduli member diluar mendengar teriakan ku yang mungkin tak terima.

Dengan langkah malas kihyun menuju kedapur.

"Cepat buatnya….! Jangan lama…!" ketus ku.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengutak atik HP IM, mencoba menghubunginya , namun tak ada satu pun balasan.

Aku kesal ingin rasanya kubanting HP ini. Namun urung niatku karna teringat wajah sayu changkhyun.

Karna semakin kesal kemarahan ku tak tersalurkan, dengan suara lantang aku berteriak…

"CEPAT BAWA SUSUNYA KEMARIIIIIII….! "

Teriakan ku nyatanya tak sia sia. Dengan cepat KIhyun meletakkan segelas susu ke meja nakas ku. Dengan kesal aku langusng menyentak tanganya dan merebut susu itu namun…..

Prrrrraaaaaanggg…..

"Arrrgggghhhh….YAK..! kau mau membakar tanganku ya….!" Aku mengibar ngibaskan tanganku yang kepanasan .

Semakin kesal saat kulihat kihyun memunguti pecahan gelas.

Entah kenapa aku kesal , melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku kesal.

"Dasar tidak berguna…." Dengan sengaja aku menendang kihyun yang berjongkok

"Sudah cukup Im changkyun…! kenapa…..kenpa kau lakukan ini padaku….kenapa….!" Tanya kihyun berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa…..? kenapa katamu..?itu karna kau tidak becus….!." aku menujuk muka kihyun yang mencoba berdiri.

"Kau benar benar kejam Changkyun, kau bukan hanya mengecewakkan ku…Menghianatiku…...tapi KAU JUGA MENGINGKARI JANJIMU…..! " teriak kihyun dengan menghantam suatu benda tepat kemukaku.

Dan yah …rasanya cukup sakit karna berbenturan langsung dengan keningku.

Bagus aku merasa tersanjung serta terhina sekarang...

Seorang Kim Hanbin yang terhormat...

Dilempar dengan liontin batu akik murahan...

Ini benar benar tak termaafkan...

"DASAR BRENGSEK…!"

Bruuuuuaaakkkkk….

Bouuuuhgggg….

Praaanggggggkkk…

Krooomppyaaaang…

Dengan kalap aku mendorong tubuh kihyun hingga menghantam lemari dan menbuat meja disebelahnya bergeser hingga berguling.

Kulihan Kihyun merunduk bersandar pada lemari dan semakin menagis dalam duduk nelangsanya….

"Apa yang kau lakukan SIALAN…..!" dengan suara kencang dan penuh emosi Minhyuk datang menghantam tepat dimataku.

Sempat memburam karna mereka menjadi 8 orang saat aku melihat arah pintu yang kuyakini ada shownu, Hyungwon , wonhoo, dan Jooheon sedang menonton.

Dengan sedikit malas aku memejamkan mataku dan mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Setelah kembali focus. Aku balik menyarang.

Saling hantam dan tendang pun tak terelakan.

Aku benar benar mengamuk seperti orang kesetanna . Tak kupedulikan bagaimana gerakkan ku saat bertarung melawan macan jadi jadian ini.

Aku benar benar bertarung layaknya iblis. Aku bergerak aktif sangat anarkis. Terus begitu…..

Sampai aku menyadari satu hal.

Minhyuk tak lagi melawan. Ia di bawah ku.

Dan dengan sekejap aku mendapatkan kesadaranku, bahwa aku menduduki perutnya dan memukuli wajahnya.

Tapi bukan ini…. Bukan posisi seperti ini yang membuat ku berhenti,…. Namun pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hyungwoon.

"Apa...Apa yang kau ingin kan dari kami Sunbae-nim...?" Tampak Hyungwoon menatap ku dangan pandangan kosong.

Dan benar saja, rupanya perkelahian ku dengan Minhyuk membuat ku amburadul .

Rambut acak acakan, wajah penuh luka cakar dan piyama yang tak terkancing. Terkesan compang camping menampakkan tato yang terukir di dadaku.

Masih menindih sambil menduduki perut Minhyuk aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas.

"Aku hanya menuntut keadilan..." jawabku datar sambil beranjak dari Minhyuk

"Aku cukup memperlakukan memberku dengan adil... Jadi, Mohon dengan Hormat Sunbae-nim angkat kaki dari sini..." Shownu

"Silahkan Sunbae-nim pergi dari sini dan kembalikan Maknae kami..." Wonhoo ikut menimpali perkataan Shownu.

"Benar..., kami tak segan untuk mengadu jika Sunmbae-nim tidak menormalkan semuanya secepat mungkin..." Jooheon menyahuat.

Dengan tampang watados, aku memandang mereka satu persatu. Dan ...

"Buuuuwwaaaahhahahahaahhahahaaaaaaaaaa..." Tawaku pecah

"Apa aku sedang melihat drama 'Kembalikan Anakku' sekarang...? " Tanya ku dengan nada main main

"KAMI SERIUS ! " Shownu mulai emosi

"Aiiiissshhhh Jinjja , kalian ini lucu sekali... haaaaaah... mana ada keadilan yang membiarkan maknaenya seperti gelandangan... tengah malam berlari penuh luka, baju compang camping seperti orang minta minta, babak belur , lalu... setiap harinya selalu disiksa,...dan...tunggu, apa kau bilang tadi? Mengadukanku ? Hah ok... lakukan saja dan aku akan melaporkan ini...!"

Ku keluarkan ponsel IM dan ku putar sebuah recorder.

 _-flashback record-Hotel-_

 _IM : (Tidak ... aku tidak mau bercerita..., aku tidak sanggup...Hiiiikkkss...)_

 _BI : (Canghyun tolong bicara... atau aku akan mendatangi Ceo mu, agar kau menjelaskan_

 _padanya saja kenapa kau tidak mau pulang...)_

 _IM : (Ugghhh baik lah, Aku... aku... aku takut... aku takut mereka akan memaki ku...aku takut_

 _mereka akan memukulku... aku takut mereka menghajarku..._

 _menyiksaku...dan...dan...dan... me...)_

 _BI : (Me ? Me apa? Mereka meng apa kan mu?)_

 _IM : (Me...melecehkanku ) - sangat lirih_

 _BI : (siapa mereka? Siapa mereka ? siapa yang kau maksut dengan mereka ?_

 _Jawab aku Im Canghyun siapa mereka?_

 _Yaaakkk Jangan diam saja...! )_

 _IM : (Hyung deul... Hiiiikksss hyung deul... mereka ...mereka...hyung deul ku hugggkksss )_

 _-flashback record Hotel-End-_

.

.

.

Kulihat Wajah mereka memucat , namun kemarahanku tak cukup sampai disitu.

"Ah... aku lupa, aku masih punya satu lagi..." Ku putar lagi rekaman yang semakin memperkuat bukti otentikku.

.

 _-flashback record dorm monsta D1-_

 _Lisa : (Kalua begitu aku pamit dulu ya Oppa... jaga diri baik baik dan juga kesehatan...)_

 _BI : (Tentu chagi... maaf tak bisa mengentar...)- Menutup pintu_

 _Braaakkkk_

 _Jooheon : (Yaaakkk Bocah sialan ! kau mau menantang ku eoh ! kau fikir kau siapa minta minum_

 _segala ! Dasar brengsek ! ) - Boughhhh / suara Jooheon memukul BI tanpa perlawanan_

 _Hyungwoon : (Apa maksut mu dengan tidak pulang semalam Brengsek !)_

 _BI : ( Hai hai... tenang lah... Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik baik uriii Hyungiii...)_

 _Hyungwoon : (Jangna membuat ku makin marah brengsek ! )_

 _Wonhoo : (Oh... rupanya kau lupa dengan pelajaran yang kami berikan tadi malam? Atau... ah_

 _bukanya tadi malam kami belum selesai memberimu pelajaran? "_

 _BI : (Pelajaran ? Pelajaran apa... ? Oh iya aku ingat pelajaran ini ya... Aduuuhhh muka ku sakit_

 _sekali , lihat jidat dan mataku juga memar... apa kalian tak kasihan padaku... kenapa kalian suka sekali memukul maknae kalian ini... ) -BI menunjuk luka dari make up buatan Jisoo dan bonus tinjuan gratis Lisa yang ia terima sebelum memasuki Dorm Monsta tepat di matanya._

 _Jooheon : (Bocah sepertimu sudah sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti anjing... dasar sialan bocah_

 _tak tahu diri...!)_

 _-flashback record dorm monsta D1-End-_

.

Raut wajah tegang terlihat jelas dari semua member Brengsek ini.

Haahahaha aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Bagai mana...? Masih ingin mengadu ? Kalian punya saksi... Tapi tak cukup bukti otentik. Kalau akau mau aku bisa bertukar dengan IM kapanpun. Jadi laporkan saja, maka yang akan kalian dapati bukan Leader BI namun Maknae IM. Aku punya 9 nyawa dan 1001 mata jika kalian tak tahu... hahahahhaha . Ini hanya kopian... aku punya ribuaan file nya di email dan akunku. Tinggal memencet share dan...Duuuuaaarrrrrr...Habislah kalian."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, Aku berlalu pergi keluar dorm.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Hai readers...

Terimakasih sudah bersabar menunggu kelanjutan FF ini...,

Maaf jika ada alur yang kurang berkenan, typo yang bertebaran, dan request yang tidak terpenuhi...

(#Selly marie# maap ya cuman bisa up date 1 chapter hehehe)

Dan thanks banget buat chingudeul yang sudah sport mimin #kim lily # , #NaimChup# , #iKyun#, #Afyb# , #Wookiewook# , #Guest# , #selly marie# , #selly# , #someonelol# dan readers semua yang belum sempat review...,

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan ...,

See yaa...,


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Siang ini terik sekali. Aku chanu dan Yunhyeong hyung membeli es krim dekat dorm.

Empat hari berlalu dari kejadian itu. Kajadian buruk bersama TOP sunbaenim yang menimpaku.

"Huwaaaaah... banyak sekali..." Chanu memasukkan kepala nya kedalam kantong keresek yang berisi es krim itu

"chanu-ya ... jangan dimasukkan begitu kepalanya..." aku menasehati

"Kalau memasukkan yang lain boleh tidak hyungiii...?" Chanu menaik turunkan alisnya keatas dan bawah sambil menatap dan menoel noel dagu ku.

"Yaaakkkk dasar mesum...!" Yunhyeong hyung menjitak chanu

"Changkyun-ah... sini biar hyung yang bawa cemilanya..." Tersenyum manis Yunhyeong hyung memegang tanganku untuk mengambil kantong kresek. Dan itu sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

Yunhyeong hyung, mamang manis sekali. Mulai dari sikapnya, sifatnya dan juga...senyumnya.

"Aiiishhh jinjja... tadi aku di katai mesum. Dan sekarang dia malah pegang pegang tangan, siapa disini yang mesum coba...waaataooohhhhh" Chanu mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak lagi.

Saking asik nya bercanda dengan mereka sampai aku tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengejar ku dari arah utara.

Entah saking asyik nya atau memang aku yang tak fokus karna masih berbunga bunga mengingat tangan hangat Yunhyeong hyung yang tadi memegangku.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Hanbiiiiiiinnaaaaaahhhh...hanbiiiiinnnnaaaahhhhh...hosshhhh hooosshhh..." GD menghampiri IM dengan ngos ngos an.

"jiyongiii hyung kenapa lari lari begitu...," Tanya IM

"Hehehehe aku mau mengajakmu ketempat biasa...Ayo jalan..." dengan paksa GD menarik IM masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hyung hyung... ah hyung... Jiyong hyung membawa Changkyun... bagaimana ini...?!" Panik chanu yang menguncang tubuh Yunhyeong yang masih melongo.

"Mwoooooo...!" Yunhyeong melotot menyadari kesalahanya.

Nah ... sekarang apa yang akan mereka katakan pada jinhwan .

Pasalnya GD tak tahu yang ia bawa ketempat biasa bukanlah BI melainkan IM, begitulah setidaknya menurut sudut pandang duo babo ini.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain nampak IM yang terlihat kebingungan.

Dia hanya duduk sambil menyaksikan GD yang asik berteriak teriak tak jelas menyanyi ria di ruang VVIP sebuah karaoke.

"Ji...ji...jiyongiii hyung... kenapa kita kemari..." tanya IM ragu

"Kenapa... bukankah kita sudah biasa menghabiskan waktu senggang disini..."

"Oh...i...i...iya..." IM Gugup

"Hanbin-ah... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

"Nee hyung...? " IM menatap GD yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi ... aku malu..." GD menunjukkkan muka Imut dan lucu

"Hahahahaha... tidak usah malu hyungiiii..."

"Bisa kah kau mendekat... " GD mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga IM

"Ne hyung..." IM menempelkan telinganya pada GD

" Sudah lebih dari tiga hari kita tidak bertemu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang bahwa aku rindu, tapi aku takut dituduh nafsu. Yasudah ... jadi aku jujur saja kalau aku memang sedang bernafsu..." senyum manis nan imut di wajah GD berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyeram kan di mata IM

Jelas sudah bahwa posisinya sekarang tidak aman, tangan GD meremat pahanya , belum lagi kalimat GD barusan benar benar membuat dia meremang.

Wajah GD yang semula terlihat manis , imut nan lucu di mata IM kini seketika berubah bengis dan licik.

Tanpa menimbang nimbang IM beranjak dari duduk nya, namun GD seakan tak terima. Ia tarik tangan IM dan merangkul perut IM dari belakang dengan posisi duduk nya.

Sontak IM pun limbung dan jatuh di panggkuanya.

"Mau kemana Im Changkyun, aku bahkan belum sempat mencium mu... aku dengar dari Seung Hyun. Bibir mu manis sekali..." GD berbisik di telinga IM dan masih memangkunya erat.

Bukan sekedar memangku tapi tangan GD yang merangkul perut nya juga mulai bergerilya. Bahkan bibirnya mulai menjilat dan menggigit tengkuk IM.

GD menyingkap kaos IM , memasukkan tanganya kedalam. Tangan kanan GD meraba perutnya, tangan kiri GD meremat dadanya.

IM benci suasana seperti ini. Ia berteriak... menagis sekencang kencang nya meyesali nasib buruknya. Namun seakan semua sia sia karna ruang ini kedap suara.

Lalu bagaimana dengan cctv... Tentunya Kwon Jiyong sudah membayar mahal untuk itu.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Getaran ponsel IM yang tergeletak di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian Jiyong.

Dilayar kotak itu jelas tertera panggilan dengan nama Hanbin. Dan tentu saja nampak foto seorang kim Hanbin yang merangkul dan mencium pipi seorang namja manis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Im changkyun.

Sempat tertegun sesaat . Merasa tertampar oleh senyum Hanbin yang ada di ponsel itu.

Lalu GD melepaskan pelukanya pada IM dan membuat tubuh IM ambruk ke bawah karena merosot dari pangkuanya.

Dengan raut wajah menyesal GD menengok ke bawah, menyaksikan IM mengkuret memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri yang di tekuk. Membenamkan kepalanya disana.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat GD nelangsa, tapi suara lirih changkyun yang merapalkan nama Kim Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah...hiiksss hanbin-ah... Saram sallyeo...Hikssss...Hanbin-ah..." Im terisak

Merasa Iba GD berjongkok dan mendekati IM yang menggulung badanya seperti landak.

Namun bukanya diam, IM malah semakin histeris kala GD memegang pundaknya.

"Please don't do it... I'm afraid...Hanbin-ah...hikkksss...please... save me please...Hanbin-ah ... save me..." IM makin meringkuk.

"It'ok...it's ok... I'm soo sorry... This will't happen again..." GD mencoba menenagkan sambil berusaha memeluk IM yang selalu mendapat penolakan .

.

.

.

IM- POV

Aku menangis... aku masih menagis saat Jiyong hyung menggiring ku keluar dari karaoke dan sampai sekarang kami berada di dalam mobil, aku tetap tak dapat menghentikan tangisku.

Kenapa aku tak dapat berhenti mengis, aku tak tahu...

Tiba tiba Jiyong hyun meminggirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan mematikan mesinya.

Sontak membuat ku makin takut dan terisak.

"Changkyun-shi... ku mohon berhentilah mengis...jebaaaalllll..." mohonya padaku

"Hiiikssss...hikkksss..." aku tak sanggup menjawab dan hanya mampu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan ku.

"Babo...babo...babo..., seharusnya aku tak tergiur cerita si-TOP babo itu...Hah" Menghele nafas, GD melanjutkan permohonanya

"Aiiisssshhhh Jinjja...jebaaallll Changkyun-shi...bukan kah aku sudah bilang ini tak akan terjadi lagi..." dia menarik kedua tangan ku dan memeganya.

Aku memandang tanganya , kemudian naik ke atas memandang matanya.

Aku mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun yang ku dapati adalah senyum manis Jiyoung hyung...

"N...n...ne..." Jawabku ragu dan takut

"Ah..., kau sudah tak marah lagi kan? Jangan menagis lagi ya..." GD mengusap bekas airmataku

"Ta...tapi..., bagai mana kalian tahu tentang aku? Apa semua member Bigbang juga tahu?" Tanyaku tanpa berani memandang sunbae Ikon ini.

"Oh itu..., itu karena kecerobohan kalian. Waktu itu, aku meminta Seung Hyun untuk mengajak kalian makan bersama. Namun dia kembali dengan tergesa, menyeretku menjauh dari member lain, menceritakan semuanya tentang pembicaraan kalian yang membehas tertukarnya kau dengan Hanbin. Aku rasa membermu lupa mengunci room saat di Thailand, Karna TOP langsung masuk ruang kalian waktu itu" Jelasnya panjang lebar

"Jadi ..., selain Hyung dan TOP sunbae, tidak ada yang tahu tentang aku..?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Aku rasa..., Tidak" Jawab nya sedikit ragu

"Yah..., semoga saja tidak" Lirih ku

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berharap kejadian yang lebih buruk tak akan menimpaku setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Member IKON sudah menungguku dengan wajah ketar ketir.

Tampak dari raut wajah Jinhwan hyung yang memandangku seakan penuh tanya dan keheranan.

"Hanbin-ah... kenapa matamu...? " tanya jinhwan hyung

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa atas bengkaknya dan merahnya mataku ini.

Tidak mungkin aku menjawab bahwa Jiyong hyung hampir mencabuliku.

"Emmmm... ini tadi ... tadi aku tersedak kacang dan aku batuk sampai menangis..." kuusap mataku dan menggaruk leherku.

"Ah... mianhae... tadi hyung lupa memberi Hanbin-ah makan, jadi sekalinya makan dia langsung menelanya bulat bulat... hehehe" GD hyung tertawa garing.

Dan diangguki oleh member lain

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi. Nanti malam aku masih ada job. Istirahat dengan baik Hanbin-ah..." GD hyung pergi dengan diantar June ke pintu.

"Changkyun-ah, gwaenchanayo...? " tanya Bobby hyung kawatir.

"Aku tak apa hyung..."

"Ayo biar ku antar ke kamar saja... Chanu... tolong buatkan coklat hangat ya..." Yunhyeong hyung merangkul ku sambil memegang tangan ku.

Yunhyeong hyung mengantarku ke kemar, membaringkan ku di ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh ku, dan mengusap kening ku.

Perlakuanya padaku begitu halus, lembut dan terlihat sangat tulus.

"Panggil kami jika membutuhkan sesuatu... sebentar lagi chanu pasti membawa coklat hangat nya kemari..." Yunhyeong hyung mengecup keningku sebelum beranjak pergi.

Oh tuhan bagai mana ini. Aku merasa melayang, sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutku, ingin rasanya aku perteriak dan melompat lompat girang.

Dan senyum manis itu..., selalu terbayang di kepalaku... Yunhyeong hyung dangsini joaeyo...

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Malam ini dingin sekali , tak seperti biasanya.

Yah memang ini hari pertama memasuki musim dingin.

Dapat kita lihat disini, semua penghuni kamar membungkus badan mereka dengan selimut tebal seperti kepompong.

Bahkan kepala mereka sampai tak terlihat. Namun nampaknya itu tak membuat badan seseorang yang tertidur di ruang tengah menghangat.

Lihat saja, dia dengan susah payah membuat badanya melingkar seperti ular, namun gagal karna badanya memeang tak selentur itu.

Tidurnya benar benar tidak tenang, bagaimana bisa tenang kalau kau tidur hanya beralaskan karpet tipis, di ruangan terbuka, bukan sebuah kamar maksutku, dan di awal musim dingin yang mungkin suhunya sulit diterima oleh temperatur tubuhmu.

Kriiiieeeeetttttt...

Bunyi pintu dibuka dari satu kamar yang menampak kan kepala jamur seseorang.

"Disini sangat dingin kau seharunya tidur didalam..." Minhyuk berkata walau nyatanya tak di gubris oleh sang pendengar.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur Kihyuniii..." Minhyuk berujar

"Tidurlah di kamarku... biar aku yang tidur disini..." Minhyuk masih bersikeras

Kihyun... manusia yang menggulung badanya itu semakin mengeratkan matanya berpura pura tak mendengar perkataan Minhyuk dan mengganggapnya sebagai melodi penghantar tidur.

Ia cukup gengsi untuk bertukar kamar dengan Minhyuk, namun ia juga tak punya nyali untuk kembali sekamar dengan Hanbin.

Hanbin sangat menyeramkan, bengis dan juga kejam. Begitulah menurut penilaian Kihyun.

Cukup lama suasana menjadi hening, Kihyun rasa Minhyuk sudah menyerah.

Ia lega karna minhyuk tak sekeras dulu mengejarnya.

Ahirnya ia memutuskan membalikkan badan untuk berganti posisi. Siapa tahu miring kekanan bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Dengan gerak lambat, ia memutar tubuhnya dari kiri ke arah kanan, dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Minhyuk yang ternyata malah merebahkan badan di blakangnya .

Dan yang lebih parah ia memiringkan tubuh nya ke kiri tak ayal membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Sempat saling terpana sampai kihyun berencana memutar balik badanya ke arah semula, namun dengan cepat Minhyuk merangkul dan memeluk tubuhnya hingga Kihyun tak dapat bergerak.

"Sudah malam... cepat tidur..." Minhyuk seakan mengerti niat Kihyun yang akan berontak

Kihyun hanya terdiam. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa, hingga memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada minhyuk.

Saking senang nya karna tak mendapat penolakan, Minhyuk sampai tak sadar bahwa ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Kihyun. Dan membuat kihyun susah menghirup udara.

"A...aa...aaa...aku... tak bisa bernafas..." Kihyun berkata lirih namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Minhyuk.

"Maaf..." minhyuk mengendorkan pelukanya.

Merasa agak longgar, kihyun mencoba ber balik arah. Sekilas ia memandang wajah Minhyuk yang terpejam. Dan melanjutkan tujuan semula, yaitu berbalik memunggungi Minhyuk.

Entah apa yang Kihyun fikirkan. Ia hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Makin trepejam dengan pelukan hangat Minhyuk yang melingkar kan tanganya di perut Kihyun.

Lain Kihyun, lain pula dengan Minhyuk. Kalau kihyun terlihat sedikit kaku dengan suasana seperti ini.

Maka Minhyuk..., tentu saja dia sangat senang dan bahagia.

Bisa terlihat dari tanganya yang semakin erat melingkar di perut Kihyun, dan jangan lupakan senyum lebar dari bibir plum itu yang menghiasi wajah Minhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Sore ini dorm IKON begitu ramai.

Bukan... Bukan ramai karna ada pesta, namun ramai karna kehebohan Maknae Line.

Kudengar June , Donghyuk dan Chanu dengan berisik nya berteriak teriak tak karuan dari ruang tangah.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, namun aku mendengar suara siaran TV yang ber volume cukup kencang.

"Jangan memotongnya seperti itu Kyuniiii... kau harus memotong nya seperti ini..." Yunhyeong hyung memegang tangan ku dan merangkul tubuhku dari belakang untuk memberi contoh memotong lobak agar berbentuk hati.

"Ah... i...iy...iya... hyung..." aku gugup karna jarak bibirnya sangat dekat dengan telingaku.

"CHANGKYUNIIIIIIIIIIIII...! " Teriak Bobby hyung yang berlari ke arah dapur.

"Yaaaakkkkk... jangan mengagetkan kami Tokki babo..." Yunhyeong hyung melempari muka Bobby hyung dengan irisan lobak.

"Aiiissshhh Song Chef ... jangan lempar lempar makanan begitu... nanti kita bisa bangrut..." Bobby hyung mulei mendumel dan diacuhkan oleh Yunhyeong hyung.

"Changkyuniii..., aku boleh keluar dengan Mino dan Tae-..." ucap Bobby hyung terpotong

"TIDAAAAKKK...!" Bukan..., itu bukan aku yang bicara, itu suara Yunhyeong hyung.

"Aiiisshhhh diamlah hyung..., aku tak bertanya padamu... ! Boleh ya Kyuniiii... ya... ya... ya... boleh ya..." Rengek Bobby hyung pada ku.

"Heeeeemmmmmhhhh, baiklah hyung... tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ne..., aku tak ingin kau melewatkan makan malam kita..., Ne..?" jawabku

"Yaksooooo..." Girang nya sambil memeluk ku dan melejit pergi.

.

.

.

Merasa sudah cukup membantu Yunhyeong hyung atau yang sering kami panggil dengan Song Chef, maka aku pun melangkah ke ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa hyung..." tanyaku pada Jinhwan hyung yang tengah asyik menonton acara TV dengan Line Maknae.

"Hu'uum... kau mau... agak masam, tapi tetap terasa manis... karna kau di sampingku..." Jihwan hyung menyodorkan Mangga yang sudah ia potong kotak kotak di sebuah piring padaku.

"Gomawo hyungiii..." jawabku mengambil sepotong buah itu

Ini manis, sangat manis... oh Jinhwan hyung membohongi ku rupanya.

Dengan lahap kami memakan buah mangga itu .

Sesekali Jinhwwan hyung juga menyuapi ku.

Kami saling menyuapi sampai kegiatan itu terhenti saat kulihat di layar TV nampak seseorang dengan perform yang luar biasa.

Penonton pun bersorak sorak. Maknae Line di sebelah kami juga tak kalah heboh bersorak sorak.

"Waaaahhh... Gun Hee hyung hebat sekali..." -Donghyuk

"Iya ... tema nya pun juga luar biasa..."- June

"Benar benar debut yang menakjubkan..." -Chanu

Aku semakin tak asing dengan wajah itu.

Tapi, aku tak ingat siapa dia... Aku seperti pernak melihat dia sebelumnya.

Belum selesai aku menggali otak Ku...,

Ku lihat ada orang yang benar benar ku kenal tersorot kamera di layar TV .

"MWOOOOOO BOBBY HYUUUUUUNGG...! " Teriak Donghyuk tak woles yang membuat kami menutup telinga.

Nampak terpampang wajah Bobby hyung, Mino Hyung , Taehyun Hyung , SeungHoon hyung, seungYoon hyung dan juga Jinwoo hyung yang sedang bersorak sorai di kursi penonton VVIP deretan depan.

Yah walau hanya sekilas, nampak sangat jelas wajah ceria mereka yang penuh suka cita.

"Huwwwweeeee tega sekali mereka nonton tidak mengajak kita..." rengek Chanu mengunjang lengan June.

"Iya... ini benar benar tidak adil... Winner hyung deul mulai pilih kasih pada kita..." June ikut mengutarakan kekesalanya.

"Hei... jangan berfikiran buruk begitu..., siapa tahu Minho hanya dapat satu tiket lebih, makanya hanya Bobby yang di ajak..." jinhwan hyung berkomentar

"Tapi kan kami juga ingin ikut...!" suara chanu yang di angguki ke dua temanya itu.

"Sudah terima saja kenyataan bahwa kalian tak di inginkan Mino... Hahhaahahhahaha ..." sindir Yunhyeong hyung pedas yang juga ikut bergabung menyaksikan TV.

"Hyungiii... kenapa Kimbab hyung ada disana... dan winner juga..." tanyaku pada jinhwan hyung

"Ini acara debut perdana Song Gun Hee..., dia itu sepupu nya Mino... tapi tidak seagency dengan kami..." jelan jinhwan hyung.

"Song Gun Hee...? " Aku bertanya dengan wajah bingung dan berusaha menajamkan pengingatanku.

"Bukan Song Gun Hee, tapi Rapper Gun...Itu nama panggung nya sekarang..." Sela Yunhyeong hyung

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Kim Hanbin, atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan Hanbin-ah Binnie, Charisma Leader, Bin, godbin, Cheery Pig, Mambin, Hamben dan BI. Terserah lah kalian mau memanggil apa.

Yang jelas orang yang kita maksut ini sedang memperhatikan dan mengabadikan moment paling indah dalam hidup Minhyuk dengan Hp IM.

Kenapa Minhyuk, karna ia harusnya berterimakasih pada Bi karna membuat Kihyun takut dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sehingga Minhyuk bisa mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk Kihyun dimalam hari.

Tepat nya selama empat hari sudah dia berbagi kehangatan dengan kihyun, dengan karpet yang sama, bantal yang sama dan selimut yang sama atau kau bisa meyebutnya satu selimut, yah begitulah...

"Bukankah ini bagus... hahaha..." dengan senyum dodol ia melangkah ke dapur dan mengabil minum. Belum sempat ia meminum suara langkah kaki mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan gerak pelan Hanbin mengembalikan botol air kedalam kulkas dan mengendap ke arah ruang tengah.

Dibalik tembuk BI melolokan kepalanya dan melihat pemandangan menakjubkan menurut matanya.

Terlihat Son Hyunwoo atau yang biasa di panggil Shownu, dengan wajah yang tak bisa hanbin baca memandang kaku pada kedua makhluk yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya tetap berpelukan dalam tidur mereka.

Memasang wajah nakal, lalu hanbin melangkah ke lokasi kejadian.

"Wah wah wah... bukankah mereka terlihat sangat romantis... saling berpelukan... dan berbagi kehangatan... Auuuuuuuhhhhh... aku jadi ingin..." BI menggantungkan kalimat nya sambil berjalan mendekati Shownu.

Tak ayal perkataan Hanbin yang cukup keras membuat tidur dua orang yang masih setia berpelukan itu terusik.

Tampak Kihyun dengan panik melepas pelukan Minhyuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian Minhyuk..., dia nampak ogak ogahan meladeni Hanbin.

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusan orang lain Hanbin-shi...!" cela Minhyuk yang ditujukan untuk BI dengan masih memejamkan mata.

"Aduuuhh... aduuuuhhhh... Leader-nim, lihatlah pasangan baru di dorm kita ini... pihak dominan nya terkesan sangat arogan...Hiiiii..." BI mencibir sambil merangkul bahu Shownu sok akrab

Shownu dian. Dia diam seribu bahasa. Entah apa yang shownu fikirkan.

Namun pandangan matanya tepat tertuju pada kihyun yang sedang menunduk, mungkin karna malu, takut, atau yah,... hanya Kihyun yang tahu isi hatinya.

Shownu masih menatap tajam kihyun. Tanganya terkepal. Rahanya mengeras dan...

seuntas senyum terukir dibibir manis Leader IKON, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hanbin.

"Leader-nim... jangan memasang wajah seram begitu..., kau tidak ingin memberi selamat pada pasangan baru itu..." BI makin gencar memanas manasi Shownu.

Dengan agak gemetar Shownu menghempas tangan BI dan berlau pergi.

Tak ada kata yang dapat shownu ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan kekesalan hatinya.

Benar , mereka terlihat serasi , sangat cocok malahan.

Bukan sekali ini shownu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri , seringkali ia memergoki Minhyuk dan Kihyun berbagi kehangatan jika ia terbangun tengah malam untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi.

Hantinya perih, kepalanya pening ... hatinya hancur berkeping keping.

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Malam ini dingin sekali, tapi tak terasa bagiku karna hatiku yang serasa hangat.

Bukan hangat karna jatuh cinta, tapi karna saking senang nya membuat keonaran.

Ayolah, wajah Shownu tadi pagi lucu sekali. Marah tapi tak bisa melampiaskan nya.

Seperti menahan kentut saja...

Hah... aku menghela nafas sambil melihat pemandangan di pinggir sungai Han ini.

Sangat sepi, indah dan juga romantis. Kapan kapan aku haru mengajak Changkyun ke mari.

Ku sandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi panjang yang kududuki. Sampai ku dengar...

"Sudah lama menunggu..., " tanya seseorang memegang pundak ku.

"Ah ...Hyung...,maaf tak ikut hadir untuk menyaksikan debutmu...," jawabku sambil tersenyum bodoh pada Gun Hee hyung

"Hahahahahaaa tak masalah, Bobby bilang kau ada perlu dengan keluarga, jadi tak masalah jika bertepatan dengan tanggal yang kita sepakati..." jawabnya tersemyum tulus.

"Kimbab hyung bilang begitu...? " tanya ku bingung.

Bagai mana tidak bingung. Hanya Jinhwan hyung yang tahu tentang keberadaan ku.

Dan bagaimana mungkin sekarang bobby yang mencoba melindungiku. Atau, mungkin Changkyun memang sedang pergi dan tidak berada di dorm.?

"Heeeeem, Bobbi bilang Jinhwan berkata seperti itu..."Jawabnya membuat ku lega.

Aku sangat lega setidak nya Jinhwan hyung yang membuat alasan agar Changkyun tak iku.

Sangat tidak lucu kalau dia bertemu Gun Hyung dan semua pasti tampak kaku.

Dan lebih tidak lucu lagi kalau sampai Gun Hyung tau jika Changkyun bukan aku. Gun Hyung sangat jeli untuk sekedar mengenaliku.

"Bagai mana..., ? "

"Hah...? Bagai mana...? Apanya...? " Tanya ku bingung pada Gun hyung.

"Huuuuh... kau berjanji akan menjawab nya jika kita bertemu, aku berharap kemarin bisa mendengar kabar baik darimu... tapi, kau tak datang dalam undangan ku..." ia menuntut padaku.

"Eeeemmmm, itu..., " Aku tak sanggup berkata dan pandangan ku tak tentu arah.

"Aku tak pernah memaksa agar kau menerimaku, tapi Binnie... aku sangat tulus mencintaimu... percayalah padaku..." Ucap sepupu Mino hyung ini sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Eeenngggg... hyung... Bagaimana ya., aku... aku... maaf kan aku... bukanya aku tak suka padamu hyung..., maksutku, kau sangat baik, kau juga tampan dan kau sangat proporsional tapi, tapi maaf hyung , sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatiku..." sesalku pada Gun Hyung.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya. Aku tak mungkin ber pasangan dengan orang bertubuh lebih kekar dari ku.

Ayolah, aku ini bukan Bottom. Jadi Gun Hyung bukan lah tipe ku.

"Ah..., Ne... aku tidak memaksa. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang beruntung itu..., apa aku mengenalnya ? "

Tanya Gun Hyung

"Hehehe... sepertinya tidak hyung... tapi entah lah, mungkin kau pernah melihatnya di panggung..." jawabku sedikit memberi bocoran

"Jinjja...? jadi dia juga dari kalangan Idol...? Yeoja atau Namja ? " Gun Hyung masih menuntut

"Aiiisssshhh hyung..., jangan memaksa ku begini... !" Rajuk ku

"Ahahahhaha... Baiklah jangan ngotot begitu... matamu nanti copot ... hahahha..." ejek nya padaku.

Sudah lama aku mengenal Gun Hyung .

Yah... sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masuk agency bersama Mino hyung. Ia lalu mengenal kan sepupu dekatnya itu padaku. Dan kami pun menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang baik.

Sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan perasaaan padaku. Aku selalu menolak nya, namun kini dia menanyakan lagi tentang perasaanku.

Pengakuan itu sudah cukup lama. Lama sebelum aku bertemu malaikat hatiku...

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Aduh..., badan ku capek sekali. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan dan kini aku berada di Van, bersama member Ikon.

"Hyung..., aku mau bbopki..." Rengek Chanu

"Ini sudah malam ... waktunya pulang dan istirahat, bukan ngemil..." Jawab Yunhyeong hyung

"Ayolah hyung... aku ingin bbopki... " merasa gagal pada Yunhyeong hyung, Chanu melancarkan aksinya pada Jihwan Hyung. Namun tak di hiarukan

"Hyung..." dan dia menrengek padaku.

Kulihat sekeliling, semua member tampak lelah dan memejamkan mata mereka masing masing. Kemudia kuliahat Chanu, dan tampaklah wajah anak kucing minta dipunggut.

"Haaaah, baiklah... Kimbab hyung... tolong berhenti di tempat jajanan ya..., Chanu ingin Bbopki..." pintaku pada Bobby hyung yang mengemudi.

"Yeeeeehhheeeee... Dongdong hyuuuung...!" Chanu menguncang Donghyuk yang duduk di bangku sebelah bobby, di depan kursi nya tepatnya.

"Aku ngantuk..." Jawab Donghyuk

Merasa kasihan akupun menawarkan diri dan di angguki dengan riang oleh Chanu.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menunggu bosan penjual bbopki yang masih mencetakkan pesanan chanu.

Setelah mendapat apa yang di mau. Aku dan chanu kembali berjalan menghampiri Mobil van yang terpakir agak jauh.

"Hyung... hyung sedang apa..." Chanu mengintip aku yang sedang memandang layar HP ku.

"Ha... ah... a...a...anni..." aku cepat cepat memasukan ponsel yang sebenarnya milik Hanbin.

"Sini lah hyung... aku mau lihat... ayolah..." Chanu berusaha merebut ponsel yang aku pegang. Kejer kejaran pun terjadi, kami saling berebut ponsel.

Dengan wajah bangga dan jahilnya chanu memandang Hp yang berhasil ia rebut.

Namun senyum dan tawa Chanu sekilas pudar saat melihat gambar seorang namja tersenyum manis yang aku ambil dari kejauhan, Tanpa sepengetahuan namja itu tentunya.

"Hyuuuung... apa kau menyukai Yoyo hyung...? " tanya Chanu lemas dengan wajah muram.

"Eeeeemmmm, i...itu..." jawab ku bingung

"Jadi... ja... ja... jadi ... hyungiiiii... huuuuwweeeeeeee... kenapa hyungi jahat sekali padaku..." Chanu melompat lompat sambil menginjak injak bbopki yang kami beli tadi.

Aku sangat takut. Bukan takut karna mungkin saja orang orang memarahiku yang membuat bocah TK ini menagis.

Namun aku takut jika bocah ini mengadu dan membuat ku malu.

"Cha... chanu ya... tolong jangan menagis... " aku berujar halu.

"Tidak mau... Huuuweeeee, pokonya Kyuniii Hyung tidak boleh menyukai Yoyo hyung..., H

Kyuniii hyung harus menyukaiku..."

"Mwooooo? " kagetku

"Kenapa...? Hyung tidak mau ya...? Huwwweeeeeee" Chanu makin kencang

"Chanu ya... jangan seperti ini..." mintaku pada chanu

"Hyung... kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta apa lagi pacaran dengan Yoyo hyung. Yoyo hyung itu playboy. Dia itu genit, suka tebar pesona, aku tidak mau hyung jadi korbanya. Coba hyung lihat... dia itu selalu sok manis kan?... Iya tidak...? " tanya chanu meyakinkanku.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit yakin oleh pernyataan Chanu.

Memang benar, Yunhyeong hyung selalu bersikap baik dan tersenyum manis kepada semua orang. Dan itu membuat ku sedikit kesal.

"Hyung... aku sangat menyukaimu... dari dulu. Dari awal sebelum kau datang kemari. Aku sudah mencintaimu..." Chanu memegang ke dua pundak ku.

Tak ada sedikit pun kata yang terlontar dari bibirku. Aku bigung, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hyung mau kan jadi namja chingu ku...? Hyung..., aku ini anak yang baik. Aku tidak suka macam macam. Hanya satu macam kog... hyung mau ya jadian dengan ku..., aku kan juga sedikit mirip dengngan Yoyo hyung, aku tak kalah manis juga ..." chanu berujar panjang lebar.

"Yaaa... ya... Hyung ...? Mau ya..." Chanu memaksa.

Aku sempat ragu, namun ahirnya mengaggukkan kepala menyanggupi permintaan chanu.

"Yes... jadi mulai sekarang kita PACARANNNN... ups...tapi jangan bilang yang lain ya hyung... kita backstreet saja ya..." ucap chanu lirih sesaat setelah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ne..." jawabku pasrah.

Chuuuuu...

Chanu mencium pipiku sebelum berlari kencang. Dan aku pun mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Siang yang cukup panas, tak kalah penas dengan hati beberapa orang yang sedang mencoba sekeras hati menahan luapan amarah.

"Yaaakkkkk ! Leader-nim , cepat sedikit jalanya, lambat sekali. Seperti kura kura...," Dumel BI pada Shownu yang bolak balik mengisi air di Bak raksasa tempat nya berendam.

Kau pasti akan tertawa jika melihat bagaimana Leader IKON ini mengerjai member Monsta.

Mulai dari acara Gendong kemana mana , menjadikan Wonhoo sebagai kudanya. Wonhoo harus menggendongnya dari kamar ke kamar mandi, ruang tengah , hingga dapur.

Lalu acara nyidam dadakan dimana BI meminta es cream coklat rasa lemon yang nyatanya tidak ada. Membuat Jooheon berkeliling untuk mencarinya kemudian berahir dengan kihyun yeng mencairkan eskrim coklat degan lemon peras.

Tentu Hanbin tak sebaik itu untuk menghabiskanya. Dia malah menyuruh Minhyuk meminumnya dan mau tak mau Minhyuk harus menghabiskan karna itu buatan sang pujaan hati .

Dan sekarang dia sedang mengadakan acara berendam . Tentu saja hanya Hanbin yang berendam.

Shownu di buat pusing harus mencari Bak raksasa dimana. Pasalnya BI meminta berendam diluar sambil menikmati jemur siang di bawah terik matahari.

Tak sampai disitu, BI juga menikmati pijitan kasar yang ia dapat dari Hyungwoon karna ia minta di massage. Hyungwoon sangat kesal namun nampak nya shownu lebih kesal. Bagai mana tidak kesal saat kau harus bolak balik kamar mandi mengisi Bak raksasa itu agar penuh dengan air.

BI ... ia tak mau di mandikan dengan air pancuran yang biasa shownu pakai untuk menyiram tanaman. Ia bukan sayuran, dan dia tidak mau menjadi kacang jika disiram dengan air tanah seperti tanama.

Dasar Kim Hanbin..., bukankah air itu sama saja...?

Ding... Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Bel berbunyi dan itu membuat kegiatan terhenti.

Sempat saling bertatap pandang , kemudian Hyungwon memutuskan membuka pintu dan meninggal kan Hanbin.

"Heiiii, kau belum selesai memijatnya...!" seru BI

"Nanti akan ku lanjutkan sunbae..." berlalu pergi tanpa menengok kebelakang.

Hanbin sempat kesal namun memilih mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah marah karna dia tak mau terlihat semakin tua.

BI benar benar menikmati suasana sepertinya. Ia nampak acuh saat satu persatu member meninggalkanya ke ruang tamu. Sebelum suara berisik Jooheon menyadarkanya.

.

.

.

"Howwwweeeeeee Gun Hee hyung... kami sangat menderita..." rengek Jooheon pada tamu yang berkunjung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...? kenapa dia bisa seperti ini pada kalian...?" pertanyaan sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Song Gun Hee itu, seakan menampar wajah datar shownu.

"Tak ada..., Ini rumah tangga dalam grup kami. Jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur..." Jelas shownu seakan menutupi keadaan.

"Bagai mana bukan urusanku? Kau pernah berjanji untuk menjaga mereka kan? " tanya Gun hee yang membuat semua orang memandang ke arahnya.

"Ini hanya sebuah proses, kau tahu dia itu maknae. Dan dia masih kecil. Jadi sangat manja dan agak keterlaluan..." Kihyun mencoba membuat semua menjadi tenang.

Suasana menjadi hening. Gun Hee mencoba menggali jawaban dari member Monsta yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya.

"Aku ingin bertemu maknae kalian..." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Gun hee masuk keruang tengah dorm yang perna ia tempati itu.

Sepeninggalan Gun , Jooheon mendapat tatapan pedas dari semua hyung nya.

Namun shownu dan Wonho tak tinggal diam, mereka mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan Gun agar tak lebih jauh masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan...!" sentak Minhyuk

"A...aakuu tidak bermaksut begitu hyung... tapi aku kesaaaalll..."Jooheon membela diri

"Kalua dia tahu yang disini adalah BI. Dia pasti bertanya dan BI menceritakan semua nya. Dan kau tahu,... Gun Hee paling tidak suka penindasan..." Hyungwoon makin menekan Jooheon.

"Bagai mana kalau Gun Hee menyalahkan tindak Bulli kita, dia pasti akan marah karna kita telah berbuat jahat..." Minhyuk memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, terlihat Hanbin sedang mondar mandir di balik pintu kamarnya .

"Addduuuuuh... kenapa Gun Hee hyung ada disini..., Aiiiisssshhhh ini tak pernah terfikirkan oleh ku. Meraka saling kenal rupanya..." sesal Hanbin yang merasa lengah membaca sejarah member Monsta.

Beruntung ia tadi sempat mengintip , walau waktu nya sangat sedikit, setidaknya dia bisa menutupi tato tato yang ada di tubuhnya.

Sangat tidak lucu kalau sampai Gun Hee melihatnya sedang telanjang dada dan berenang di bag besar.

Selain bisa merusak rencananya, itu juga sangat memalukan annia...

Tooook...toooook... toooook...

Toooook...tooook...toook...

"Im Changkyun-shi... Boleh kita bicara...?." suara yang sangat familiar terdengar oleh telinga Kim Hanbin.

Sempat ragu lalu BI membuka pintu.

Tersenyum hangat, ia berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan dan ke gugupanya.

Semoga saja Gun Hee tak mengenalinya. Begitulah setidaknya batin seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Ne...? ada perlu apa ya?" tanya BI bertingkah sepolos mungkin

"Ah... mian mengganggu waktumu, kau masih ingat aku ?" Gun Hee bertanya

"Eeeemmm..., miane...sepertinya aku lupa...hehehe" jawab BI memasang wajah polos dan bodoh.

(Mati lah... aku harus bilang apa...? aku bahkan tak tahu dimana Changkyun bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Gun Hyung. Tidak Mungkin kalau Mino yang memperkenalkan mereka kan. Aiiissshhh dari mana juga Changkyun bisa kenal dengan Mino. Hei otak , berhenti berfikir bodoh.) batin Hanbin.

"Heeemm, tak masalah. Kalau begitu biar ku ingatkan. Aku adalah member yang dulu kau gantikan posisinya..." Jawab gun sambil tersenyum.

"Mwwooooo...!" Jawab BI kaget

Bagus kim hanbin kau mau membuat semuanya kacau dengan tingkah aneh mu itu.

"I...iiii...it...ituuuu..." Hanbin bingung harus berucap apa.

Pasanya BI hanya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang Chankhyun rebut possisinya.

Dan jangan salahkan IM kalau dia tak memberi tahu nama orang itu. Karana IM cukup lamban untuk mengingat wajah dan nama seseorang.

"Hahhahaha... tak apa..., jangan canggung begitu... ayo kita bicara, dirunag tengah sepertinya lebih nyaman..." Ajak Gun Hee. Menganggap dorm ini sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Semua berkumpul di depan TV.

Member monsta merasa lega setidaknya Hanbin memakai baju dan tidak toplees seperti tadi. Itu tandanya Gun Hee belum tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku dengar ... kau suka menjahili Hyungdeulmu maknae..." Gun Hee memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban. Baik BI atau member Monsta, semua hanya diam.

"Mian... aku bukanya mau ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Tapi aku..., aku tentu tidak suka jika Jooheon dan teman ku yang lain dibuat susah dan kerepotan. IM-shi... biasa kah aku meminta kebaikan hatimu untuk tidak membuat mereka bersedih..." Tanya Gun sekaligus memberi nasehat.

"I...i...iya... maaf kan aku . aku tidak tahu kalau perlakuan ku menyakiti Hyung deul sehingga Hyung deul mengadu pada Hyung-nim..." BI ber pura pura menyesal, namun tak luput dia memberi sindiran halus pada member yang mungkin telah mengadu.

"Ah...ani...ani ... kau jangan salah faham. Tidak ada yang mengadu di sini. Hanya beberapa pekan aku selalu mimipi buruk tentang sahat sahatku ini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjenguk, yah... aku memang jarang punya banyak waktu luang... hehehe"Gun Hee memberi penjelasan.

Drrrrrr...dddrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Getaran di ponsel Gun Hee membuat semua orang mengalihkan pendangan ke pada pemilik nya.

"Anyeong..."

"..."

"Ah... ne...ne... baik mino-ah aku akan segera kesana..."

"..."

"Hahahaha tak masalah jika Binnie tak bisa datang lagi. Kemarin saat bertemu..., dia terlihat kurang sehat..."

"..."

"Ne...ne...ne..."

Dan Gun Hee mangahiri pembicaraan nya dengan Mino . Meninggalkan dorm monsta dengan berpamitan terlabih dahulu tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda.

"Nnnnggggghhhhhh...nngghhh...emmmp...cha...nngghh emmmppp... chanuuhh...aahhh"

IM nampak kuwalahan mendorong tubuh chanu yang sedang melumat bibirnya dan memeluk sambil mereba raba tubuhnya.

"Sss...ss...sttt...sstoopp cahnuuuhhh...ah..."

Chanu nampak enggan namun mengaahiri pagutanya pada IM.

"Nde ... hyungiii..." Jawab nya berbisik sexi di telinga IM

"Keh...ke...kenapaaahhh... kita beginiiih..." tanya IM tersengal mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Heeeem... hyungiii, kita ini kan berpacaran, setahuku kalau orang berpacaran itu harus berciuman..." jelas chanu ngawur

"Be...be...benarkaah?" IM nampak ragu .

"Tentu Hyung... ciuman itu, adalah bumbu utama ..., kau harus percaya pada ku... aku ini sangat berpengalaman..." Chanu berbangga diri.

Baiklah, kalau begini kita harus menyalahkan siapa. Kemesuman chanu, ataukah kepolosan serta kebodohan Changkyun...

Sedetik setelah mengucapkan perkataan yang penuh tipu muslihat, chanu kembali menyerang IM. Namun sayang, nampaknya Chanu kurang beruntung hari ini.

"Hyuniiii... kami pulaaaaang... watauuuuuuhhhh..." June kesakitan

"Kubilang panggil dia 'Hyung'...'Hyung'... kau tidak dengar...!" Bobby menggeplak kepala June.

"Aiiiisssshhh Jinjja kalian ini berisik sekali..." Yunhyeong

Mendengar teriakan dari luar kamar. Chanu pun mengahiri sesi memonopoli tubuh IM

"Hyungiii... yang lain sudah datang..." Chanu berkata panik pada IM

"Kau... kau pura pura tidur saja..." IM menyelimuti tubuh chanu yang berbaring di ranjang nya.

Dengan gerak cepat IM beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berpindah ke ranjang Jinhwan dengan memainkan ponsek nya.

Cekklleeek...

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemilik ranjang yang di tempati IM

"Sudah pulang hyung...?" tanya IM

"Neee... ini kami bungkuskan untukmu dan maknae... Apa dia masih sakit..." tanya jinhwan khawatir

"Em... sepertinya begitu..." IM menutupi kebohonganya.

Baiklah sebenarnya drama apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh IM dan Cahnu.

Tadi siang Donghyuk merengek ingin makan diluar.

Dan itu membuat semua member kesal karna tingkahnya yang membanting dan menginjak boneka boby , menghasilkan pertarungan hebat antar spesies.

Karna risih, Jinhwan pun menggiring membernya makan diluar degan penyamaran yang sangat akurat.

Kesempatan ini pun dimanfaat kan sebaik mungkin oleh chanu agar bisa berduaan bersama IM di dorm dengan berpura sakit.

"Haaah... anak ini..., gampang sekali sakit. Tapi... kenapa dia jadi tidur di kamar kita...?" Tanya Jinhwan

"Eeemmm itu,...tadi dia takut di kamar sendiri an dan pindah kekamar kita..." jelas IM

"Owww... eeemmm... Canhgyun-ah..." Jinhwan memanggil dengan raut binggung

"Ne hyung..?" IM tak kalah bingung.

"Itu... Bibirmu kenapa bengkak? " Jinhwan mengungkapkan kejanggalannya.

Memang bibir Im sudah tebal, tapi kenapa jadi bertambah tebal, Jinhwan harus mempertahankan kesabaranya untuk tidak meraup bibir merah nan sexi itu.

"Ah... i...i...ini... ini tadi gatal hyung aku menggusap usap nya..." Jawab IM dengan wajah memerah yang hanya di angguki oleh jinhwan.

-Tbc-


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm Monsta

Tiga hari semenjak kedatangan Gun Hee yang menegur sikap kurang ajar Hanbin nyatanya tak lebih dari sehalai rambut rontok yang tidak berguna.

BI ...,

Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia makin gencar mengarjai member Monsta dengan berbagai kejahilan.

Dari menghabiskan cemilan Jooheon...,

Menjadikan Hyungwoon dan wonho sebagai babu...,

Menyuruh kihyun memasak yang aneh2 kemudian membuang nya tanpa perasaan...,

Mengacak acak tanaman bonsai Shownu yang tadinya ada di taman kemudian berpindah dengan sendirinya dibawah meja dapur...,

Dan sekarang, ia meminta Minhyuk mencarikan mawar warna ungu...,

Aku rasa BI benar benar sudah gila. Namun lebih gila Minhyuk yang dengan bodohnya mau mau saja mencarikanya entah kemana.

"Hyungwoon... Wonhoo... kaki ku kram... cepat pijat!" Teriak BI dengan masih menikmati acara TV dan cemilan Jooheon.

"Yaaakkkk! Kemana hyungdeul mu... kenapa mereka tak segera kemari...!" Bentak BI pada Jooheon yang meniupi bubur panas buatan Kihyun untuk BI

"Mana aku tahu..." Jawab Jooheon acuh masih fokus meniupi bubur itu.

"Aiiiissshhhh...Leader... !" pangil BI pada shownu yang sibuk menyiram tanaman

"Ada apa lagi..., Minhyuk belum kembali dan aku tak menanam mawar warna ungu..." Jawab shownu dengan jengkel

"Haaaahhh... dasar pemarah, dimana kedua dongsaeng mu...? Mereka seharusnya memijat kakiku..." BI melirik kakinya sendiri

"Aku tak tahu... mereka pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali..." jawab shownu sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah

Merasa bosan, BI mengutak atik Ponsel IM. Tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting saat melihat beragam foto selfi IM.

"Hei..., kau punya SIM...?" Pertanyaan BI membuat Jooheon menatap nya bingung

"Aku...?" Tanya Jooheon

"Memang nya siapa lagi... hah... babo..."

"kalau SIM mobil aku tak punya. Tapi kalau SIM motor ada..." jawab Jooheon tanpa memandang wajah BI

"Kau ada motor tidak?"

"Kanapa memangnya...?" tanya Jooheon bingung

"Aiiissshhh Jinjja cukup jawab saja..."

"Aku tak punya, tapi kalau motor yang biasa untuk belanja ada. Itu punya agenci yang disediakan untuk kami." Jooheon menjelaskan

"Ah... bagus... Ayo supir ! kita berangkat !" BI bersemangat sambil menarik Jooheon yang duduk di karpet bawah sofanya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Jooheon dan BI, tinggal lah Shownu dan kihyun yang berada dikamar masing masing.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan , namun dapat kita lihat Shownu mulai mengeluarkan taringnya... ah anni maksutku tampak shownu keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mengendap ke sebuah kamar setelah melihat BI dan Jooheon yang pergi dengan berboncengan motor tanpa berpamitan dari jendela kamarnya.

Ia buka kamar itu dan nampak lah sesosok namja yang tengah berbaring sambil memeluk guling, menghadap tembok dengan posisi miring.

Tanpa suara shownu mendekati ranjang yang ternyata milik Kihyun.

Dengan berani dan tak tahu diri, tiba tiba saja ia berbaring dan memeluk perut kihyun yang membelakanginya.

Kihyun sempat terkaget saat ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku dan tidak tidur di rang TV, kenapa kau masih memelukku..." tandas Kihyun dengan mata terpejam tanpa melihat tangan shownu.

Nampak nya Kihyun salah faham. Itu bukan Minhyuk yg selalu memberinya kehangatan tapi shownu.

Tak ada jawaban. Dan kihyun nampak tak ambil pusung.

Ia memejamkan mata makin rapat, namun tak lama kemudian membolakan kedua matanya saat di rasa ada sesuatu yang basah menjilati tengkuknya.

Jika hanya di peluk, mungkin ia tak masalah.

Tapi ini, nyatanya bukan hanya memeluk tapi menjilat dan juga meraba, berusaha masuk ke dalam kaosnya.

"Apa yang ka-..." perkataan Kihyun terpotong saat ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Shownu memeluk nya sambil memasang senyum miring.

Lurus sudah semua perkaranya, bukan Minhyuk tapi shownu tersangka utama pelecehan di kamar kihyun yang sialnya dia sedang sendirian di dalam rumah yang indah ini.

"Hyuuu...hyun woo..." Kihyun tergagap.

Ia tergagap saking bingungnya.

Ia bingung,... bingung harus senang? ...senang karna pujaan hatinya memberi skynshiip.

Atau takut,...? takut karna Shownu sepertinya tak punya niat baik.

Dengan nafas memburu dan tanpa aba aba shownu langsung membungkap bibir kihyun agar tak banyak bicara.

Dengan kasar, menuntut penuh nafsu dan tentunya emosi yang meluap luap, shownu menghabisi bibir kihyun, mulai dari menghisap, melumat,menyedot hingga menggigit bibir merah itu sampai berdarah.

Kihyun terkejut. Ia berontak, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh shownu yang makin menekanya dan malah menindihnya.

Kihyun panik, semakin panik saat kedua tanganya di tarik shownu keatas, mencekal kedua tangan kihyun dengan sebelah tangan nya. Dan tangan kiri Shownu , menggerayangi sambil meremas dada kihyun .

Tak sampai disitu, selagi asik dengan bibirnya yang menghancurkan bibir mulus kihyun, Shownu juga menekan sekaligus menggesek area bawah mereka berdua.

Kihyun takut, ia mulai menagis. Walau ia sering dilecehkan oleh Minhyuk, tapi Minhyuk tak separah itu. Ia tak sampai melukai dan sekasar ini.

Kihyun pusing, matanya berkunang kunang , pandanganya meremang dan dadanya sesak. Ia ingin berteriak, namun Shownu masih saja membungkam bibirnya sampai ia susah untuk bernafas.

Shownu mengambil nafas dan membuat tautan itu terlepas.

"Nnggggghhh... hhuugggkkkss ...hukss... leeeppphas..." Ronta kihyun sambil mengatur nafas

"Diam...!" shownu berujar dingain

"Leppaasshhh...Hiikkksss..." kihyun masih berontak diiringi tangisnya.

"Wae...? Bukan kah kau menyukaiku...? seharusnya kau menikmati semua ini kan...?" ucap shownu meremehkan

"Annii... ani hiiiikkkss...kumohon lepaskan aku...hhuugggks..." suara kihyun mulai melemas

"Ahahhahahaaa...,Tidak...,! Tidak, sebelum aku benar benar puas...puas untuk menghancurkanmu...!" ucap shownu buas

"Apa... apa salah ku Son Hyunwoo... aku sudah tak mengganggu hidupmu, aku juga sudah menjauh dari mu, kanapa kau lakukan ini padaku..." Lirih kihyun yang masih terdengar shownu.

"Apa salah mu? Jadi kau ingin tahu apa salahmu? Kau lahir di dunia ini saja sudah salah... KAU SALAH... KAU ADALAH INTI MASALAH...!" shownu berteriak kalap di depan muka Kihyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm di depanya.

"Hiiikkss...hiiiikkkss..."Kihyun memejamkan mata takut

"Jangan menagis sayang, tenang lah..., aku tak akan memukul mu sampai babak belur untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku. Hanya cukup serahkan tubuhmu untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu.., Bukankah ini terdengar lebih menyenangkan? " Shownu mendesis

"Tidak..., kumohon jangan hiiiks... Mianhaeyo...miane... maafkan aku...hhikkkssss" tangis kihyun dalam kungkungan Shownu

"Maaf...? setelah dengan mudah kau merebut Minhyuk dariku..., kau bilang maaf? Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan nya ! Aku lebih dulu menyukainya ! Aku lebih dulu mencintainya ! Aku yang lebih mengerti dia ! Dan aku yang selalu menjaganya ! Tapi kau..., kau dengan tidak tahu diri merebutnya begitu saja dengan wajah sok polos mu yang seakan tak punya dosa ! Lalu sekarang kau minta maaf ! Apa kau fikir dengan kata maaf saja cukup untuk menebus kekesalanku hah !" Sentak shownu meluapkan isi hatinya

"Maaf...maaf...ma...af.." Kihyun terus bergumam lirih tanpa bisa melawan

Ia menyesal, kihyun menyesal...

Kenapa dia harus dilahirkan menjadi seorang Yoo Kihyun...

Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Monsta X...

Kenapa dia harus memasuki kehidupan Minhyuk dan Shownu...

Kenapa harus dia ...

Kenapa dia...

"Hah,... apa tadi? MA...AF...? Huuuum... baiklah, seperti kataku tadi...,akan aku maaf kan. Tapi... setelah aku benar benar menghancurkan mu tentunya. Agar kau juga tahu, betapa sakitnya kehancuran yang kurasa..." ucap shownu penuh kebencian

"Anni...ak-...Ummmmppppphhhhh..." tanpa menunggu jawaban kihyun, Shownu melahap bibir kihyun dengan brutal. Semakin brutal saat shownu benar benar merobek kaos tipisya.

Kihyun tak terima. Ia berusaha berontak dalam kuasa shownu. Mendorong tubuh kekar shownu, menendang nendang kan kaki nya dan mengguling gulingkan badanya .

sepertinya usaha kihyun tak sia sia karna mampu membuat badan keduanya terjatuh dari ranjang. Sempat terhempas dari shownu, kihyun langsung berusaha berdiri dan berlari dari jatuh tengkurapnya.

Namun shownu tak tinggak diam, dengan cepat ia menarik kaki kihyun, membuat kihyun terjatuh bersimpuh.

Dengan susah payah kihyun berusaha menarik kakinya dari cengkeraman shownu dengan menjejak njejak udara sampai kakinya terlepas.

Namun sayang, bukan terlepas seperti yang Kihyun inginkan.

Terlepas ... yah terlepas beserta celana training nya yang mengantung lusuh dicengkeraman tangan shownu.

Sempat panik dan bingung untuk merebut celana itu kembali atau tidak, namun kihyun lebih memilih berlari tanpa celana dan beruntung dia tidak seperti IM dulu, karna ia menggunakan underwear jenis Trunk bukan Brief.

.

.

Disinilah Kihyun sekarang, berlari kesetanan seperti orang gila yang ingin berenang di jalan.

Tak Kihyun pedulikan penghuni apartemen yang berlalu lalang melihat aneh dirinya.

Sampai ia menuju parkiran hendak bersembunyi entah dimana.

Namun belum sempat ia sembunyi dari kejauhan nampak Minhyuk keluar dari mobil van yang dikendarainya seorang diri.

Kihyun berlari kearah Minhyuk yang juga memandang nya terkejut. Namun belum sempat sampai pada tujuan, mata kihyun disilaukan dengan cahaya kilatan sangat terang yang diiringi suara klakson kencang .

Tiiiiiiinnnnn...Tttiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

"Hyunniiii awaaaaaaaassss...!" Minhyuk berteriak kencang

.

Kihyun mematung. Matanya membulat , mulutnya ternganga dan wajahnya menegang.

Ia sadar, ia sadar dengan apa yang akan di alaminya setelah ini. Ia bahkan mendengar teriakan Minhyuk yang memanggil namanya.

Nampak di samping nya ada mobil yang hendak melaju kencang menghantam tubuhnya. Ingin lari, namun ia tak bisa. Badanya kaku, ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

Kihyun nelangsa, antara sadar dan ketidak sadaranya ia bergumam.

Jika memang ini ahirnya, ini jalanya, dan beginilah nasibnya, ia akan terima.

.

Namun , Kihyun benar benar meninta, jika nanti di kehidupan yang akan datang itu benar benar ada...

Maka ia berharap melupakan semuanya...

Semua kenangan manis nya bersama member Monsta X...

semua kenangan pahitnya bersama member Monsta X...

Dan semua perjalanan hidupnya tak akan ter bayang bahkan sampai terulang.

Kihyun memejamkan mata ,ia berfikir benar benar akan mati saat sekelabat memori terbayang dalam ingatanya bak sebuah klise film.

Dari semenjak ia kecil, remaja, dan beranjak dewasa...

Saat bertemu teman sebaya... sekolah,...dan teman teman nya sekarang...,

Senyum orang tuanya... saudaranya...tetangganya...gurunya...temanya...dan...

Dan yang terahir, adalah senyum yang tak pernah ia harapkan dan bayangkan.

Senyum yang terukir dengan manis... tulus...dan meyejukkan hati kihyun.

Senyum seseorang yang selalu merusak hari harinya, senyum seseorang yang selalu mengacaukan hati senang nya, senyum seseorang yang membuat pontang panting hidupnya...

Senyuman...

Dari...

Seorang...

Bernama...

Lee Minhyuk...

.

.

.

Tiiiinnnnn...tttiiiiiinnnnn...

Ckiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt...

Brrrraaaakkkkk...

Bruuuuuuught...

"Minhyuuuuukkkkkk...!" -shownu

.

Kihyun... semakin mengerat kan pejaman matanya.

Bukan bukan karena ia takut dengan suara teriakan shownu yang mengelegar ...

Bukan akan surga dan neraka setelah melalui masa kematia...

Tapi ini lebih menyeramkan dari sebuah kematia.

Genggaman kihyun mengerat, ia eratkan pada sebuah jaket yang sudah pasti bukan miliknya.

Tangis nya pecah , tangan nya bergetar dan dadanya sesak. Ia belum siap, atau tepatnya tidak siap membuka mata untuk menerima kenyataan.

Namun , keinginan hanya tinggak keinginan. Saat situasi memaksanya untuk membuka mata maka, ia tak punya pilihan.

Dengan keraguan kihyun mencoba membuka mata, dan ketakutanya semakin menakutkan membaca sitiasu dan suasana.

Benar prakiranya, ini akan terjadi seperti dugaannya.

Dia orang yang selama ini mengganggunya...

Dia orang selama nini merusak hati nya...

Dia yang selama ini menguras emosinya...

Dia yang selama ini muncul di alam bawah sadarnya...

Dia yang selalu memberikan pelukan hangatnya...

Dan dia orang yang membayangi kepalanya dengan senyum terhangat itu.,

kini berbaring lemar tak berdaya di pangkuanya yang hanya lemas menyak sikan senyum itu. Semyum yang tadinya begitu manis di bayangan nya . kini berubah menjadi senyum pucat penuh kekhawatiran disertai darah yang deras mengalir dari pelipis seorang Lee Minhyuk.

"Hyukkiii...hyukkkiiii, buka mata mu hyukkiiii...Hikkkksss...HYUKIIII..." Shownu berteriak dalam tangisnya sambil memeluk Minhyuk yang ambruk dalam pangkuan kihyun.

.

Kihyyun sangat terpulkul. Dia merasa dihantam batu ber ton ton dengan kenyataan. Bagai mana mungkin dia menutup mata dengan semuaanya.

Semua isyarat dari Minhyuk...

Semua perhatian Minhyuk...

Semua kebaikan Minhuk...

Semua pengorbanan Minhyuk...

Dan semua harapan Minhyuk padanya...

Kihyun tak pernah menyadarinya dan hanya melihat Minhyuk dari sisi buruknya saja.

Minhyuk tidak hanya mengorbankan semua nya , tapi juga nyawanya.

Yoo Kihyun, kini menyadari apa kesalahnya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia semakin tersedu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm GOT7

Nampak dua mahluk berbeda spesies, ah bukan. Berbeda agency dan grup maksutku.

Mereka nampak tidak kompak menghadapi situasi ini. Megapa tidak kompak?

Coba kita simak

"Bagai mana dengan Canghyuniii, apa dia makan dengan baik? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan nya."

Bukan menjawab, sang lawan bicara malah menghela nafas dan merenungi segalanya.

"Wooniii... kenapa melamun... aku sudah buatkan susah susah lho..." Jinyoung berucap lagi dengan gaya sok imut walau matanya malah terkesan galak.

"Eh...eemmm...em... ne..." Hyungwoon melahap kue percobaan buatan Jinyoung. Semoga tak beracun

"Enak tidak...? " tanya jinyoung penuh binar

"Ah...i...iya...enak...se...sekali..." ucap Hyungwoon menahan rasa mual karna ingin muntah.

Benarkan... kue itu beracun, hahahahaha

"Youngiii, sebenarnya... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mu..." Hyungwoon mulai bicara

"He'em... tentang apa?" Jinyoung penasaran

"Tapi ... aku malu..." Hyungwoon menundukan kepalanya

"Hahahaha tidak usah malu malu, Bambam saja tidak tahu malu..." canda Jinyoung

"Em, itu... ada yang menguping..." Hyungwoon mengarah kan matanya ke belakang tembok, tepatnya tembok pembatas di samping sofa Jinyoung.

"Yaaakkkk! Giyoumiiiii!" Dan yang disebut namanya hanya nyengir cekikikan sambil lari terbirit birit.

"Buwaaahhahhahahahaaaa..." Tawa Yugyeom masih terdengar walau sudah berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Maaf ya..., maknae kami memang seperti itu, em... tadi mau bilang apa Wonniii...?" Jinyoung menenyakan perkataan yang akan diucap Hyungwoon.

"Sebenarnya...em...sebenarnya...aku...SEBENARNYAAKUMENYUKAIJINYOUNGIII..." ucap Hyungwoon dalam satu tarikan nafar. Dan tentu saja membuat jinyaoung bingung.

Sadar akan hal itu, Hyungwoon memperbaiki ucapanya agar Jinyoung berhenti mengedip ngedip kan matanya Seperti lampu disko .

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukai Jinyoungiii..." Hyungwoon lebih tenang

Sempat saling diam, sampai Jinyoung memecah keheningan.

"Wonniii..., pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu. Aku sangat terpesona dengan kharisma mu, kau begitu tampan, kau manis dan kau punya bibir yang tebal. Aku sangat menyukai nya... tapi..." Jinyoung sedikit menyesal

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hyungwoon

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa..., aku sudah punya seseorang..." pernyataan Jinyoung sedikit menggigit hatinya.

"Apakah itu Changkyun...?" tanya Hyungwoon dengan wajah kecewa

"Mwooo...kenapa wonnii bisa berfikir seperti itu...?" bukan menjawab Jinyoung malah balik bertanya

"Karna Jinyoungii terlihat begitu menyukai Changkyun, anni bukan menyukai, tapi menyayangi..." Jawab Hyungwoon

"Bukan, dia bukan Canghyun, tapi...,"

.

.

.

Tapi siapa, baiklah nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah kita menyaksikan coupel yang satu lagi.

Apa kah akan bernasip sama dengan teman segrupnya...

Kalau yang tadi berada di dorm, maka yang satu ini terlihat sedang berdiskusi di pinggir danau yang sepi.

"Nee-ga jo-ah " -Wonhoo berucap

"Ne...?" -Mark bertanya

"Nuh-bak-eh upss-uh"-Wonhoo berucap lagi

"Hah...?"-Mark bertanya lagi

"Saranghamnida"-Wonhoo berucap kembali

"A...a...apa..?-Mark bertanya kembali

""Wǒ ài nǐ"-Wonhoo mengulang

"What ?"-Mark tercengang

"I love you..., apa kau masih tidak mengerti...Aiiiissshhhh" sepertinya wonhoo bukan tipe pria romantis.

"Bukan maksutku..., maksutku aku...ah, aku tidak suka cara bercandamu ini Ho..." Mark berkata kaku

"Aku tidak bercanda Mark-e. Aku sangat menyukaimu dari saat JB hyung mengenalkan mu pada kami..." Wonho mulai frustasi.

"Baik lah, aku sangat menghargai perasaan mu, tapi maaf... Aku bukan bottom. Dan aku tahu kalau kau tipe seorang Top... jadi, kita tak mungkin bisa..." jawab Mark

"Tapi aku bisa menjadi Buttom jika itu mau mu..." wonhoo terkesan memaksa.

"Tidak ada bottom karna terpaksa , jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tak mau kau menjadi orang lain, dan bukan dirimu sendiri hanya karna aku..." Mark menenangkan Wonhoo

"Tapi aku mau , dan aku bisa... aku bisa menjadi apa saja sesuai keinginanmu..." Wonho tampak memaksa.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf... kita tetap tidak bisa... " Mark membuat wonhoo kecewa

"Kenapa? Apa karna maknae kami? Apa kau menyukai maknae kami?" tanya Wonhoo

"Bukan Ho, bukan karna Changkyun. Aku memang menyukainya tapi sebatas dongsaeng." Jawab mark

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kurang nya aku?" wonho tak kunjung menyerah

"Kau tak kurang apapun Ho... hanya saja..." Mark mengantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja...?" -wonhoo

"Hanya saja aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawab mark singkat

"siapa ?" Wonho tak kalah singkat

"JR-Park Jin young"-Mark berujar

Dan pernyataan yang keluar dari Mark menjawab semuanya.

Got7 punya dua couple 2jae dan MarJin, itu yang perlu mereka katahui.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Kita sudah menyaksikan dua lokasi dengan tokoh yang berbeda dan cerita yang tak sedikit berbeda. Sedih kecewa dan nelangsa. Lalu...

Apakah tokoh kita yang satu ini juga mengalami nasib serupa...

Kita lihat saja, sepertinya hampir sama. Kenapa aku bilang begitu.

Karna disini ada Jooheon

Maksutku Jooheon yang kusut dan berantakan menunggu di parkiran, duduk beralas sandal seperti gelandangan.

Kenapa begitu, apa Hanbin membuangnya. Atau hanbin merampok motor yang tadi mereka bawa.

Ani ani... Hanbin tak sejahat itu untuk menyiksa Monsat, namun Hanbin juga tak sebaik itu untuk mengajak enternal maknae dari monsta ini ikut masuk kedalam kafe dan merusak kesenanganya.

Kesenangan apa itu...

Terlihat BI sedang meminum minuman yang di pesanya dan duduk sendiri di samping jendela dengan Teleskop di tanganya. Benar benar mirip seorang penguntit.

Oh kim Hanbin, bukan kah kau paling tidak suka fans mu melakukan tindak terorisme, tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sama eh?

Dengan penyamaran yang lengkap, mulai dari jaket, topi, kacamata, hingga masker, Kim Hanbin masih setia meneropong dari jarak jauh.

Nampak dipandangan matanya seorang namja imut tengah bercanda tawa dengan beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changkyun, Jinhwan dan Chanu. Nampak mereka sedang tertawa bersama didepan TV .

Dengan senyum lebarnya Hanbin mengamati tingkah polah membernya dengan sang pujaan hati. Namun senyum penuh binar itu tiba tiba saja lenyap tatkala Jinhwan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah , entah untuk apa.

Dilihatnya Chanu yang sedang merangkul , meraba, dan mencium bibir IM dengan nikmat. Sontak itu membuat Hanbin murka .

Dengan tangan bergetar menahan emosi. Dia langsung saja memencet nomor panggilan untuk menghubungi sang tersangka yang sudah membakar hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Drrrrrrrrr...

Suara dering ponsel mengahiri kegiatanku yang kulakukan bersama chanu, namjacingu ku.

"Channnuu ya...nggghhhh stop it...ponselku berbunyi..." Pinta ku pada chanu

"Stttttt... jangan berisik , kita lanjutkan dulu hyungiiii, keburu Jinhwan hyung kembali..." Chanu nampak enggan menghentikan kegiatan kami.

"Tapi ponselpppppmmmmmmm..." perkataan ku terputus oleh ciuman chanu

Drrrrrr...Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Chanuuhh...hosh...hosh... stop plissshhh..." aku menghentikanya dengan mengatur nafas dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Dengan bibir maju 10 meter ia mendumel dan aku tak menghiraukanya, berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat ponsel ku.

"Anyeong hanb-..."

"(KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA SIALAN !) " Maki Hanbin dari seberang Line entah pada siapa, aku tak tahu tapi yang pasti hanbin terdengar sangat marah.

"Hanbin-ah... kau kenapa ... kenapa marah marah...,"

"(Kubilang keluar sekarang juga Im sialan...!)" Hanbin berkata tegas

"A...aku...?" Tanyaku bingung karna hanbim memanggilku sekasar ini.

"(Siapa lagi memangnya kalau buk-...)" perkataan hanbin terpotong oleh seseorang

"Changkyun-ah kami belikan es krim melon untuk mu, ini sangat manis . cobalah..." Yunhyeong hyung menyodorkan es krim melon padaku

Bukan menerimanya, aku menutup ponsel dengan tanganku dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk berhenti bicara. Namu semua tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku.

"Changkyuniii aku pergi dengan Mino dan Taehyung boleh tidak ...?" teriak Bobby sangat kencang tepat di belakang kepalaku.

"Kyunnniii Hyung ini aku habiskan ya..." Donghyuk menghampiriku sambil menyodorkan sekaleng kacang.

Gawat, mereka menyebut namaku sebelum aku menceritakan pada Hanbin dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada ku dan member Ikon.

Tak mau hanbin makin mendengar semuanya, aku pun lari memasuki kamar . Tak ku hiraukan beberapa member yang keheranan dan memanggili namaku.

"Ha...haa...haloo... hanbin-ah..." Mengatur nafas aku menyambung pembicaraan dengan hanbin

"(Apa maksut nya ini keparat...)" dengan suara berat hanbin terdengar menekan emosinya

"Hanbin-ah ada banyak yang harus aku jelaskan dan-..."

"(Keluar dan temu i aku di cafe Blue depan dorm sekarang.!)" Hanbin memerintah

"Se...sekarang?" aku berujar ragu

"(KUBILANG SEKARANG BRENGSEK!")

Tuuut...tuuuttttt...tuuuutttttt...

-Tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lahir di dunia ini saja sudah salah... KAU SALAH... KAU ADALAH INTI MASALAH...!" Huuuwweeeeeeee..., (Mimin nagis kejer)

Hai Readers...,

Maafkan Shownu yang kejam...,

Maafkan Kihyun yang ternistakan...,

Maafkan Minhyuk yang jadi korban...,

Maafkan Mimin yang baperan...,

Maafkan Author yang ambyar ...,

(Ini semua salah kakak..., kakak kejam/ Gebukin Author rame rame, Mimin yang pegangin, Buwahahahaaaa ketawa setan ala Yugyeom)

Pasti penasaran dengan episode berikutnya kan...? (Enggak) –(Jangan gitu dooong..., penasaran ya..., please penasaran lah teman teman...) Hahaha...,

Bagaimana dengan nasib Minhyuk?

Bagaimana dengan kemarahan Hanbin?

Dan bagaimana dengan kesialan Changkyun ?

Tolong bersabar untuk minggu depan ya...,

Makasih buat semua yang telah mendukung FF ini, Afyb , Kyunmi , kim lily , nandassi , NaimChup , iKyun , Wookiewook , Guest , selly , selly marie , someonelol ,dan readers yang belum sempat reviews...,

Maaf jika ada pihak yang merasa di kecewakan oleh setiap chapter nya...,

(Salahin Author yang buat cerita, Mimin mah cuman Upload doang..., Hohoho)

See ya...,


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Dengan nafas tersengal IM memasuki cafe , berjalan cepat menuju nomor meja yang dimaksut BI lewat chat nya.

"Hanbin-ah..." IM berujar lirik seperti berbisik untuk memastikan orang yang dalam mode penyamaran, sama seperti dirinya.

"Duduk dan jelaskan...!" BI berkata dinggin

"..." tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis IM. Dia hanya tertunduk.

"Hahhh... aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk merenung Changkyun-shi..." ucap BI tak bersahabat

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak memberi tahu identitas mu pada member ku. Tapi kenap kau selancang itu...!" Bi melanjutkan

"Ini tidak seperti itu... ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

"LALU SEPERTI APA ! Bagai mana mereka bisa memanggilmu dengan 'changkyuniii' kalau mereka tidak tahu siapa kau...HAH!" BI mengebrak meja.

IM menagis, ia benar benar kaget, takut dan kecewa.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Kim Hanbin tak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar padanya, apalagi memaki.

Dengan susah payah dan nafas tersengal diiringi dengan tangis sesenggukan, IM menjelas kan bagaimana proses semua kejadian yang menguak identitasnya.

Raut wajah Hanbin semakin mengeras tatkala ia mendengar bagai mana semua member terheran melihat nya, bukan melihat bagai mana paras asli seorang IM maknae Monsta, tapi terheran karna melihat betapa mulusnya badan changkyun, dan Hanbin sangat tak rela akan hal itu.

BI marah, ia marah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ia marah bagai mana bisa IM menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini.

Dan belum lagi, hubungan nya dengan chanu. Hanbin tak sebaik itu untuk melewatkanya.

Tak ada yang bisa dipertahankan. Kim Hanbin merasa telah dihianati dan disepelekan.

Bisa bisanya sang pujaan hati berdusta , menyembunyikan fakta dan yang lebih parahnya lagi memadu kasih pada pria lain di saat BI justru berperang melawan Intimidasi dari member Monsta.

"Bagai mana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku..." Hanbin menundukkan kepala

"Hanbin-ah..."

"Aku yang telah menolongmu, melindungimu dan selalu berkorban untukmu... Tapi mengapa kau malah melabuhkan hati mu pada Jung Chan woo...Apa semua yang kuberikan padamu tidak cukup baik sehingga kau lebih memilih chanu...?!" BI menatap tepat di mata IM

"A...ap...apa...apa maksut mu hanbin-ah...ak...aku tak mengerti..." IM semakin bingung.

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku changkyun... Aku mencintaimu...aku sangat mencintaimu, apa itu tak terlihat jelas olehmu...?" BI mulai berkaca kaca

"Pulang lah..." Gumam BI hampir tak terdengar IM

"Neee?" IM bertanya karna memang perkataan Hanbin tak terdengar olehnya.

.

.

.

Dengan kasar dan tanpa berperasaan BI menyeret IM lalu melemparkanya ke parkiran.

"Disana ada Jooheon yang menunggumu, pergi dan jangan temuai aku lagi !" sambil menunjuk pohon besar di ujung pagar, Hanbin meninggal kan IM begitu saja.

Tanpa memperdulikan IM yang menatap sendu kepergianya.

"Hanbin-ah...," Lirih IM memanggil BI

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai IM berjalan mendekati Jooheon yang duduk menyender terkantuk kantuk di bawah pohon beralaskan sandal.

Tanpa suara IM melangkah dan ikut duduk di sebelah Jooheon. Tak ayal membuat Jooheon kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hooooaaammmmm...Sudah selesai ya sunbaenim...?" Ujar Jooheon sambil menguap dan merenggangkan otot otonya, namun tetap memejamkan mata.

"..." tak ada jawaban

Merasa sunyi karna orang disamping nya tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Jooheon pun membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping.

Tampak seonggok daging tengah terpaku memandang kosong kedepan dengan mata berair menahan airmata yang tetap tumpah karna sang empunya tak sanggup lagi menahan.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan agak takut takut , Jooheon mencoba mencerna keadaan dan memastikan kebenaran.

Melebarkan matanya, mengamati lekat lekat sosok disampingnya, dari rambut hidung hingga leher. Kemudian turun ke dada perut hingga paha yang nyatanya tertekuk.

Matanya makin melebar merasa apa yang di rasakan benar adanya. Dan hampir lompat saat orang di sebelahnya dengan tiba tiba memeluk dan menagis tersedu di perpotongan lehernya.

"Mwoooooo...?" Jooheon berteriak

"Hiikkkss...hikkksss... Pabo...hikkss... pabosaram...hikkksss...kenapa aku begitu bodoh...hiiikkss" ratap IM tanpa peduli dengan sekitar.

"Te...te...tenang...tenang lah cha...cha... changkyun..." Jooheon menenangkan sambit tergagap.

Jooheon terdiam. Hatinya tak karuan, antara sesak, senang dan lega. Ia bingu kenapa. Tapi yang pasti, ia bisa merasakan.

Merasakan kepedihan, kesedihan dan kehancuran yang dirasakan changkyun lewat tangisan bocah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm IKON

Brrrrraaaakkkkkkk...

Dengan kasar BI membanting pintu dorm. Sontak membuat semua member yang berada di ruang TV mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Sudah pulang Kyuniiii..." senyum yunghyeon yang melintas dari arah dapur

Nampaknya mereka tak menyadari sesuatu, hingga Donghyuk menghampiri BI

"Kyuniii Hyung, kenapa tadi pergi buru buru sekali..." Donghyuk bergelayut manja di lengan BI

Dengan tak berperasaan dan perikemanusiaan, BI menoyor dan menendang pantat Donghyuk.

"Waaadddoooouuuhhhh..." Donghyuk terjungkal diantara kaki June dan Boby.

Dan semua mata tertuju pada BI dengan melotot serta mulut ternganga.

"Kim...kim...Kim Hanbin...?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan takut takut.

Namun pertanyaan jinhwan seakan terjawab oleh tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh BI.

Srrreettttt...Buuuugghhhh...

"Owwwhhh...!" Chanu memegangi perutnya setelah hanbin menarik dan meninju sekuat tenaga.

"CHANUUU..." yunghyeon bergegas memeluk maknae kesayanganya

"Yaaakkk Kim Hanbin apa apa an kau ini...!" Bentak boby

"KALIAN YANG APA APAAN...!" teriak Hanbin kalap

"Hanbin-ah... jika ada masalah, tolong bicarakan baik baik. Jangan main pukul begini..." Jinhwan berkata lembut

"Aku perlu bicara dengan mu hyung. Hanya berdua setelah aku menghabisi bocah sialan ini...!" Bi menjawab Jinhwan namun tatapanya tertuju pada chanu.

Dengan gerak cepat ia mendorong bobby dan yunghyeon, meraik kembali kerah singlet chanu. Hendak memukul nya namun seseorang menghentikan aksi itu.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa kau menyelundupkan Canghyun dan merubah segalanya...!" yunghyeon berujar dingin

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu. Kalian tidak perlu tahu..." jawab BI

"Kalau kami tak berhak tahu, maka kau juga tak berhak marah..." Yunghyeon bersikeras

"Bagai mana aku tidak marah kalau si brengsek itu mencium dan menggerayangi chagkyun di depan mataku. Aku bahkan tak berani sejauh itu...!" BI tak tahan

"Mwoooo...si...si...siapa?" tanya Donghyuk

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si brengsek itu !" Tunjuk BI pada Chanu

"Apakah itu benar Jung Chan woo ..." Bobby bertanya tegas

"Em...emm...a...aku...ii... i...itu..." chanu gugup

"JAWAB ATAU AKU MELIBAS LEHERMU ! " Bukan... itu bukan BI atau Bobby. Tapi itu suara June yang sudah bersiap memiting kepala chanu

"Miii...miaen hyung deul...aku...aku...ber...ber...berpacaran dengan changkyuniii hyung..." Chanu tergagap sambil memejamkan mata dalam pitingan June.

"Mwwwooooooo...! PUTUSKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA...!" Teriakan memekakan telinga didapat Chanu dari semua member IKON tak terkecuali jinhwan, dia malah yang paling semangat mencubit i maknae.

Dengan terpaksa, Cahnu menghubungi IM dengan telepon dan menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus berahir.

Tentu saja ia tidak dengan senang hati mengatakan itu pada IM. Jangan lupakan Hyung deulnya yang berkeliling melingkari chanu.

Chanu benar benar terlihat seperti tumbal sesembahan dengan posisi berbaring telentang di atas karpet

Ada yang memegang kakinya , mengancam kaki itu jadi Gule sum sum (Yunghyeon),

Ada yang hendak memelintir tanganya (Donghyuk)

Ada yang memiting kepalanya (June)

Ada yang mencekik lehernya (Bobby)

Ada yang mencubit perutnya (Jinhwan)

Dan proses eksekusi itu akan mereka lakukan jika Chanu tidak kunjung menyeselasikan percakapanya via Telopon

Tak lupa kim Hanbin yang memelototinya dari kursi kebesaran untuk memandu aksi anarkis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm Monsta

Dorm kelihatan sepi, waktu ini tak di sia sia kan oleh Jooheon untuk membawa IM kedalam kamar.

"Changkyun... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi tolong... jangan seperti ini..." Jooheon di buat bingung dengan sikap IM yang hanya diam, pandangan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi basahnya.

Jooheon iba, benar benar iba dengan bocah itu. Pasalnya IM terlihat semakin terpuruk saat mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang Jooheon tidak tahu.

"Dengar kan aku... jika sampai Hyungdeul tahu kau sudah kembali, pasti mereka akan marah sekali. Kau tahu..., Kim Hanbin benar benar memperlakukan kami dengan buruk. Dan itu semua karena kau..., hey,... hey...changkyun kau mendengarku...?" Jooheon melambai lambaikan tanganya di muka IM

"Em... beginii saja, aku ... aku dan kau akan tidur kimarmu, Kihyun hyung dan Shownu hyung bilang mereka di rumah sakit menunggui Minhyuk hyung . Ayo... ayo kita segera pindah kamar..." Jooheon menarik lengan IM yang masih setia melamun.

Sesampainya dikamar IM, jooheon segera membaringkan anak itu dan menyelimutinya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia ikut tertidur di ranjang milik kihyun.

Untuk sementara biarlah dia yang menjaga rahasia.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada Hanbin yang berada di sekitarnya dan menyiksa hari hari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Disebuah rumah sakit nampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang.

Namun yang akan kita bahas adalah beberapa orang yang berada di depan kamar UGD pojok sebelah kanan.

Nampak Shownu , kihyun dan sipenabrak yang duduk menunggu putusan.

Shownu nampak takbisa tenang , ia mondar mandir di depan pintu UGD.

Sementara itu, kihyun terlihat masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia menagis dalam dian dengan jaket tebal pemberian si penabrak yang sangat kekecilan.

Lalu bagaiman dengan si penabrak sendiri. Kita lihat dia ...

Dia si yeoja sexi yang ternyata adalah Bae suzy tampak was was mengutak atik HP nya.

"Hosshhh...hossshhhh...hyung,... bagai mana keadaanya...?" Nampak Wonhoo bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu..., Euisa-nim bilang butuh sedikit sentuhan..." jawab shownu pasrah

Pandangan Wonhoo beralih pada kihyun yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kihyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak pakai celana...?" Wonhoo bertanya sambil mendekati kihyu.

Bukan menjawab kihyun malah menghambur dalam pelukanya dan semakin terisak disana.

"Bisa saya bicara pada seseorang yang bernama Hyunwoo..." tanya Euisa yang baru keluar dari kamar UGD

"Saya,..." shownu segera menghampiri

"Mari..., ikut kedalam..." Euisa mengajak Shownu masuk keruang dimana Minhyuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Seminggu sudah aku bertukar kembali dengan changkyun, apa kabar dia , bagai mana harinya, apa dia baik baik saja... Ahhh...kenapa aku memikirkan dia...Sialan.

"Hanbin-ah boleh kah ak-..."

"Tidak boleh..." jawabku

"Yaaakkk..., Aku kan belum selesai bicara..." Bobby tak terima

"Kau pasti mau bilang pergi dengan Mino dan Taehyun. " tebak ku

"Hehehehe, itu kau tahu..." dia tersenyum manis tapi terlihat seram dimataku

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh... sudah sana selesaikan lirik lagunya...!" jawabku

"aku sudah menyelesaikan nya Hanbin-ah..." rengek nya

"Kalu begitu koreksi lagi kimbab hyung..." aku mendelik tajam.

Belum selesai urusan dengan Bobby. Yang lain ikut datang merusuh

"Hyung nanti malam kami ada undangan pesta nya-..."

"Tidak ada pesta !" jawabku pada trio maknae menyebal kan ini

"Tapi dulu leader bilang kami boleh pergi..." Donghyuk sedikit pintar

"Leader kalian yang dulu bukan aku... jadi keputusan ku yang sekarang yang berlaku..." jawabku lantang

"Mwoooooo...Huweeeeeee kembalikan Changkyun kamiiiiii...!." dengan kompak mereka mendorong dan menghantami tubuh ku dangan bantal sofa

"Yakk...yakkk...yakkk...sudah berani padaku...! Akan ku potong uang jajan kalian kalau tak berhenti mengganggu ku...!" bentak ku pada ke 4 orang songong ini (read Bobby, Chanu,June, Donghyuk).

Dengan wajah lesu , mereka memasuki kamar masing masing.

.

.

.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke samping dan kulihat jinhwan hyung menuju ruang cuci.

"Hyung aku ingin bicara...!"

"Aku sedang sibuk Hanbin-ah..." jawab nya

"Jinan hyung,... sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku. Disini kau yang bersalah... dan kenap kau juga yang marah?"

"Mwooo, kau menyalahkanku...?" tanya nya

"Ya, tentu saja kau salah. Kau seharusnya bilang bahwa semua meber mengetahui identitas changkyun. Tapi kau malah membiarkan mereka melihat tubuh mulus changkyun. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku... hati ku sakit... aku tidak terima mereka melihat apa yang seharunya tidak mereka lihat hyung...!" marah ku panjang lebar

"Perasaanmu...? lalu bagai mana dengan perasaanku Kim Hanbin? Kau memberi surat dan membawa orang asing masuk dalam kehidupan kami. Kau bilang bahwa kau sangat menyayangi nya tanpa mempedulikan aku... kau tahu kan dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu...!" matanya mulai berkaca kaca

"Hyung... bukankah kau bilang tak apa jika aku menolakmu... aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku..." jawabku

"Aku tahu..., oleh karna itu. Karna aku tak bisa memilikimu. Maka biarkan aku memiliki changkyun..." Tegas jinhwan hyung

"Apa maksutmu hyung...!" aku merasa ditusuk

"Awalnya,saat membaca surat itu, aku memang sakit hati karna kau ... seorang kim Hanbin yang kasar, yang tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, rela berkorban hanya untuk melindungi seorang maknae lemah. Aku sempat punya niat buruk mengacaukan dan menyengsarakan IM karna sudah merebutmu dariku. Namun semuanya berubah karna senyumnya...tawanya...tutur lembutnya...dan sopan santunya..., aku menyukainya. Secara fisik dia memang mirip dengan mu. Tapi secara internal... Yah, dia seribu kali lebih menarik...Dan aku menyukainya..." Jinhwan menjabarkan alasanya sambil bersandar di tembok

Dia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"kalau aku katakan padamu yang sebenarnya terjadi..., kau pasti akan sering menemuinya. Itu sangat mengganggu. Jujur aku tak suka jika kau terlau dekat denganya. Karna IM... adalah milikku. Dia milikku semenjak masuk ke dorm ini. Dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi miliku..." jinhwan melangkah pergi setelah mengahiri perkataanya.

"Bukankah kau seorang buttom..." aku berkata frontal

"Aku memang buttom. Tapi aku bisa menjadi Top kalau itu untuk changkyuniii..." dia tersenyum miring seakan mengejekku.

Entah IM yang terlalu menarik hingga mampu merubah seorang Uke menjadi Seme, ataukah Jinhwan hyung yang terlalu psiko..., aku tak tahu...,

Jinhwan hyung,...

selama ini...

Aku salah menilaimu. Kau lebih berbahaya dari sekedar yang kubayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

IM – POV

Aku menjalani hariku dengan setengah hati dan Linglung. Begitulah kata Jooheon hyung.

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Jooheon hyung sangat baik padaku.

Dia selelu berusaha menjauhkan ku dari member lain. Contoh nya saja kini Dia menggiring ku ke kamar beserta cemilanya saat Shownu hyung, Wonhoo Hyung dan Hyungwoon Hyung berkumpul di runag TV, kemudian dia meninggalkan ku di kamar sendirian.

Lalu bagai mana dengan sikap hyung deul yang lain...

Kurasa mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Minhyuk hyung yang katanya belum bisa berjalan dengan benar karna luka di kakinya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi...Dia Amnesia.

Braaaakkk...

Aku terkejut saat Jooheon hyung membuka kamar kami.

Yah,... benar mulai saat kepulanganku kami semua saling bertukar kamar.

Kihyun hyung sekamar dengan minhyuk hyung dan shownu hyung karna harus merawat yang sakit. Sementara itu Hyungwoon hyung satu kamar dengan Wonho hyung.

"Maknae..., kau jangan keluar kamar selagi aku pergi... mengerti..." jooheon hyung memerintahku

"Hyung mau kemana? " tanyaku

"Shownu hyung menyuruhku membeli kapas... kau pura pura tidur saja kalau ada yang masuk...dan jangan katakan apaupun. Seperti biasanya , kalau ada yang mengajak mu bicara, pasang saja wajah seperti ini..." Jooheon hyung membuat matanya melotot tapi terkesan gagal dimataku.

"Hahaha...ne hyung... nanti aku akan seperti itu...agar tak ada yang mengajak ku bicara"

"baiklah maknae... aku pergi dulu..." ia pergi meninggalkaku .

Memang sejak kepulanganku, tak ada member yang bicara padaku kecuali Jooheon hyung. Dan jooheon hyung, tak mau memanggil namaku atau pun hanbin. Ia bilang takut salah sebut dan memanggil ku dangan sebutan maknae.

Krieeettt...

Belum sempat aku pura puar tidur, Hyungwoon hyung memasuki kamarku

"Sunbae... Gun Hee hyung ingin bertemu dengan mu..." katanya dan cepat keluar dari kamarku

Aku bingung, aku harus bagai mana..., Jooheon hyung bilang, aku tak boleh keluar kamar. Tapi...

"Hai..." belum selesai aku berfikir. Seseorang yang pernah aku lihat di layar TV yang kutahu dari jinhwan hyung bahwa ia sepupu Mino hadir di hadapanku.

"Em...em... hai..." sapaku

"Aku ingin mengajak mu keluar... Apa kau ada waktu...?" tanyanya padaku

"Um.., miane...aku kurang enak badan..." jelasku sambil tersenyum

"Ah maaf... apa kalian sudah kembali...?" tanyanya

"Ne...?" aku menjawab bingung

Dia menghela nafas, menegok kanan kiri dan berkata

"Haaah... tadinya aku ingin jalan jalan dengan Binnie..., tapi ternyata kalian sudah bertukar kembali..." jawabnya lesu

Oh aku baru ingat sekarang, dimana aku pernah melihat pria ini.

Dia adalah seseorang yang aku gantikan posisinya.

Ya Ampun jadi dia tahu, apa dia mengenal Hanbin

"Jadi... Hyung-nim tahu bahwa aku dan Hanbin-ah ..."

"hahahah... jangan formal begitu. Panggil saja aku hyung...Gun hyung..." katanya

"Em...Ne..." jawabku

"Sebenarnya aku sempat curiga saat melihatmu bersama member Ikon yang lain . waktu itu aku ingin menemui Binnie namun ku urungkan saat kulihat kau sedang kejar kejaran dengan Donghyuk dan chanu di ruang tengah. Kalian tertawa bersama, saling bergurau dan senyum itu... hanbin tak punya senyum semanis dirimu. Tapi aku tetap menyukai senyum nya... lagi pula Binnie tidak mungkin memperlakukan dongsang nya dengan halus. Dia pasti akan menoyor mereka kalau berani menganggunya..." jelas Gun Hyung panjang lebar

"Em...Miane..." sesalku

"Ahahahhaha... tak apa...em kalau begitu... silahkan lanjut istirahatmu...aku pergi dulu..." dia beranjak pergi

Namun mulutku dengan lancang menyeletukkan sesuatu

"Hyung...! " panggilku

"Ne...?" dia menoleh

"A...ap...apa kalian saling kenal? Eh maksutku apa kau dan Hanbin-ah sangat dekat?" tanyaku

"Hehehehe, aku... aku mengenal Binnie lebih dari siapapun...dan kami sangat lah dekat, dekat seperti kemeja dan kancing nya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus dan itu cukup menampar hatiku.

Sejenak aku menunduk, mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari Gun hyung.

Kemeja dan kancing nya? Tangan ku meraba kancing pada piyama yang kukenakan.

Dekat, itu sangat dekat bahkan menempel. Jadi sedekat inikah mereka?

Dadaku berdenyut sakit... rasanya sakit sekali.

Seakan aku tak rela jika Hanbin dekat dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm Monsta

Dorm kelihatan ramai dipenuhi dengan bunga bunga, bukan... ini bukan hadiah dari acara pesta ulang tahun atau pun pernikaha.

Tapi ini adalah hadiah atau bingkisan dari sahabat Idol yang memberi bunga untuk ucapan bela sungkawa.

Oh tidah... jangan berfikiran yang aneh aneh dulu. Bukan bela sungkawa karena hal kematian. Apa lagi kematian Minhyuk...Annniiii...Dia belum mati. Ingat itu ..., dia belum mati...

"Gun... kau tidak jadi pergi dengan maknae kami?" Tanya shownu dari depan TV pada Gun Hee yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk di tanganya.

"Oh... itu..., a...yah, dia sudah tidur...mungkin dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur siang..." Gun Hee tersenyum

"Ya..., dia sering mengurung diri dikamar ahir ahir ini..., mungkin ia sedang tak enak badan. Tapi,... tadi aku sudah menyuruh Jooheon membeli vitamin , maknae punya daya tubuh yang begitu lemah. Aku takut dia sakit..." senyum tulus Shownu terlihat jelas di mata Gun Hee, walau dia tak mengespresikan dengan penuh

"Jadi anak itu ke apotek ? aku kira ke supermarket. Pantas saja dia menolak saat ku titipi sekaleng bir... dasar malas. Jarak supermarket dan apotik kan tidak begitu jauh..." Rajuk Gun

"Hahahaha... Jooheon memang seperti itu. Dia itu kan pemalas. Tadi kapas dan perban untuk membalut luka Minhyuk habis, jadi aku suruh beli sekalian..." shownu menjelaskan

"Dimana yang lain...? " tanya Gun

"Disana..." Tunjuk Shownu pada jendela kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara dorm dan tamanya.

Disana tampak Beberapa orang tengah cekikikan.

Ada yang berlari lari karna di semprot selang air...

Ada yang mengupas buah apel dengan senyum dan tawa...

Ada yang duduk manis di atas kursi roda karna memang kakinya masih cedera...

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin bergabung...?" Tanya Gun Pada Shownu

"Sudah cukup bagiku jika dia bahagia, bergabung atau tidak... tak akan ada artinya untuk dia kan...?" Jawab shownu tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari majalah

"Terkadang hidup berjalan tak sesuai yang kita harapkan... Dan kenyataan... nyatanya lebih pahit dari yang kita deskripsikan...,Tapi itulah kehidupan, Kau tak akan pernah dewasa jika kau melewatkan proses itu..." Gun Hee menutup mata sambil bersandar di sofa

"Gun Hee..." shownu memanggil

"Hem...?" Gun bergumam masih memejamkan mata nya

"Apa orang sepertiku... masih berhak untuk bahagia...? " Pertanyaan Shownu membuat Gun Hee membuka kelopak matanya

"Kenapa tidak..., setiap orang punya hak untuk bahagia. Dan Tuhan menjanjikan itu ..." Gun Hee memberi harapan

"Aku sudah banyak membuat kesalahan..." sesal Shownu

"Sebanyak apapun kesalahan mu, tidak akan termaafkan kalau kau tidak minta maaf. Sebesar apa pun kesalahnmu, tidak akan terselesaikan jikau kau tidak menyelesaikan dan memperbaiki nya..." Gun Hee memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya..., dan sampai detik ini pun... aku masih sangat mencintai Minhyuk...," Shownu memegangi keningnya

"Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk cinta...,Menyayangi orang yang kau cinta...,Mengasihi orang yang kau cinta...,Melindungi orang yang cinta..., bahkan berkorban untuk orang yang kau cinta..., Cinta adalah suatu perasaan tulus yang tak bisa kau paksa untuk diterima..., oleh karena itu...kau tahu maksutku kan...?" Gun Hee bertanya di ahir ceramahnya

"Tentu saja... tentu saja aku tahu... Cinta...Tak harus memiliki...iya kan?" Shownu tersenyum tulus pada Gun Hee

"Aku tahu itu berat. Tapi setidaknya... melakukan satu hal untuk cinta, itu sangat mulia. Minhyu...dia sudah berkorban untuk cintanya . Dan kau Son Hyunwoo...Selemat berjuang... semoga kau juga bisa berkorban dengan tulus untuk cintamu kawan..." Gun Hee mengusap lengan Shownu

Setelah menenangkan sahabatnya itu , Gun Hee melangkah menuju keramai an yang dibuat beberapa orang diarea taman kesayangan Shownu.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat..., saat itu kau mengejar shownu sampai ia terjungkal di trotoar, hahhahaha... dan kau juga melempar sandal nya yang terlepas...hahahaha" Kihyun bercerita riang mengingatkan memori Minhyuk yang hilang sambil menyuapi dengan buah apel kupasanya

"Ahahhahahaha...nyaam nyam nyam(kunyah)...yaam nyaamm nyaaam nyammm nyaaam(kunyah)... aku jahat sekali...ya..."Jawab Minhyuk

"Bukan hanya itu..., kau dulu sangat usil dan juga ..." Kihyun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Dan juga...dan juga apa?" tanya Minhyuk polos

"Ah...ti...tidak... kau...kau dulu sangat baik padaku...ehhehee" jawab kihyun garing, mebuat Minhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"kihyun-ah..." Minhyuk memanggil

"Ne...?" jawab kihyun

"Boleh aku minta satu hal...? " tanya Minhyuk

"Satu hal...? Em...,apa itu ?"

"Bisa kah ... kau selalu disampingku...?" Pinta Minhyuk

"Bukan kah selama ini aku selalu disampingmu untuk membantu ? Aku tak akan setega itu untuk menelantarkanmu... hehehe" canda Kihyun

"Maksutku..., jika kakiku sudah sembuh nanti dan ingatanku sudah kembali...Apa kau akan masih tetap disampingku seperti ini ?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minhyuk membuat aktivitas kihyun terhenti

"Em... i...i...itu..." kihyun nampak ragu

"Maaf..., aku bukanya mau menyita waktumu. Tapi jujur saja, saat bersamamu aku merasa sangat bahagia..." Minhyuk menerawang ke langit sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya

"Kihyun-ah..., apakah kita pernah punya hubungan yang istimewa sebelum nya?" tanya Minhyuk pada kihyun yang mentapnya termangu

Binar cerah dimata Minhyuk menuntut penuh harap pada mata kosong Kihyun yang penuh keraguan dan ketakutan

"A...aa...ah...mi...mianeee, aku tadi lupa belum membuat puding pesanan Jooheon. Maaf aku tinggal dulu ya..." kihyun menyerahkan sepiring potongan apel di pangkuan Minhyuk dan beranjak dari taman

Gredekkkk...

Nampak kihyun bersisipan dengan Gun Hee yang mengeser pintu kaca taman dan ikut bergabung bersama kawan kawanya

"Wah wah wah...asik sekali sepertinya...uuuwooooo...wooooo...wwwooooo ...kalian ingin menantangku eoh...? " Gun Hee mengejar Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo yang tiba tiba mengarahkan selang padanya

"Kau kan belum mandi... jadi kami berbaik hati memandikan..." Wonhoo makin mengarahkan selang pada Gun Hee

"Yak...yak...yak...!" Gun hee melindungi mukanya

"Ahahahahahha..." Hyungwoo bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Wonhoo mengejek Gun hee.

Dan kejar kejaran ala tom and jerry pun terjadi antara Gun , Wonhoo dan Hyungwon.

Meraka bahkan tak peduli Minhyuk yang berteriak teriak karna terciprat air dari selang.

-Tbc-


	21. Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Haaahhhh malam ini dingin sekali. Pasti menyenagkan kalau memeluk tubuh hangat Changkyun. Mwooooo...Aiiissshhhh kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu lagi... Brengsek.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung..., setahuku ya di sekitar daerah itu...," Kudengar Bobby menggerutu di depan pintu kamar ku dan jinan hyung

"Ayolah kimbab, mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Kau ini kan biang gosip no 1 di YG..." Jinhwan mulai ngotot.

Ah sudah lah , lagian untuk apa aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Degan menggigil ku eratkan selimutku makin rapat sampai membuntal kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Jinhwan melajukan 'Bety' mobil tua yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan BI dengan kecepatan ringan.

Sesekali ia menengok kanan kiri mencari alamat yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas .

sangat bingung antara mengira ngira lokasi dan membaca tulisan tangan Bobby yang kelewat rumit.

"Anyeong...apa benar alamat ini di sekitar sini? " tanya Jinhwan sopan setelah memarkir mobil nya di area taman kota, tak lupa ia mengenakan masker dan perlengkapan penyamaran.

"Ne... kau tinggal jalan beberapa langkah dan belok kiri..." jawab lelaki paruh baya

"Ah... terimakasih ahjussi..." tanpa Babibu jinhwan langsung berlari ke arah yang dituju

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan karna tersasar dan kebinguan. Ahirnya sampai juga ia di tempat tujuanya.

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Ckleeek...

.

.

.

IM – POV

"Aaahhhhhaaaaahhhhaaaa..." Jooheon hyung makin tertawa kencang

"Iya, mereka benar benar berisik dan-..." ucap ku terpotong

Tok...tok...tok...

Seseorang mengetuk kamar kami, dan Jooheon hyung membuka pintu sebelum memberi instruksi agar aku pura pura tidur.

Ckleeek...

"Ada apa hyung..." ucap Jooheon malas

"Ada yang ingin bertemu sunbae..." jawab Hyungwoon

"Sunbaenim sudah tidur...," Jawab jooheon datar

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang kudengar , dan tiba tiba saja Hyungwoon hyung masuk di sertai teriakan Jooheon

"Yaaakk...hyung jangan dorong dorong begitu...Aduh kaki ku...!" Jooheon mengamuk

"Sunbaenim... Jinhwan-shi ingin bicara dengan mu. Dia bilang ini penting, dan dia memaksa bukan meminta...,!" Sontak perkataan Hyungwoon hyung membuat ku terbelalak.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Di sini aku sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Jinhwan hyung dalam suasana tegang di ruang tamu.

"Maaf..." aku mencoba memecah keheningan

"Apa yang kau mintakan maaf changkyuniii...?" tanya jinhwan hyung menatapku

"Entah lah hyung...banyak yang harus aku mintakan maaf pada kalian. Maaf... maaf karena datang dengan tiba tiba, maaf karena pergi dengan tiba tiba dan maaf karena ..." aku mengantung kalimatku, enggan melanjutkanya

"Dan maaf karena apa ? Maaf karena telah menyakiti leader kami...?, atau maaf karena main kucing kucingan dengan maknae kami...?" jinhwan hyung bertanya sinis

Aku diam...,

Diam karena semua nya benar dan diam karena membuat kisruh keadaan.

"Em..., hyung...aku ...aku tidak bermaksut membuat kekacauan aku...aku sungguh tidak sengaja..." sesalku

"Bisa kita keluar sebentar...? aku ingin bicara lebih jauh denganmu..." pintanya padaku

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini...?"

"Diam lah Son hyunwoo..." Nampak Minhyuk tengah menikmati kue beras buatan sang pujaan hati

"Hyukiii dangar..., Ini akan melukai Kihyun jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya...," Shownu bersikeras

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusan kami dan jangan ganggu hubungan ku dengan kihyun lagi ,atau aku tidak akan memaafkan kesalahamu itu..." Minhyuk berkata dingin

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan pura pura hilang ingatan seperti ini... kau bukan hanya merepotkan Kihyun. Tapi kau juga membuat sedih fans mu dan juga member kita..." Shownu tak kalah dingin

"Heeeemmmm...sampai kapan ya... sampai... sampai nanti..." Goda Minhyuk sambil memposisikan tubuh senyaman mungkin untuk bersiap tidur.

Ia benar benar membuat Shownu jengkel level dewa dan tak dihiraukan oleh Minhyuk.

Namun rupanya bukan hanya shownu yang merasa Jengkel tingkat dewa , Yoo Kihyun nyatanya telah mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

Dan ini awal dari kekacauan yang akan menimpa hubungan ketiganya.

Bruuukkkk

"Aaahhhh..." tampak Kihyun terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan

"Oh...mian...miane..." IM berniat membantu kihyun berdiri, namum nampak nya Kihyun salah faham dan mengeratkan matanya bersiap mendapar pukulan atau mungkin tendangan yang akan ia dapat dari seorang kim Hanbin

Kihyun bersiap dengan segala kesakitan yang akan di terima. Namun sebuah tangan melingkari bahunya dan mengangkatnya agar berdiri dari posisi jatuh.

Terkejut dengan sikap baik dari orang yang di sangkanya Hanbin, kihyun pun berlari terbirit birit ketakutan tanpa melihat wajah cengo IM.

"Kenapa dia...?" Gumam IM penuh tanya yang melihat Kihyun begitu takut padanya

"Ommmoooo...!" Teriak Shownu saat membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati IM yang berdiri dengan tiba tiba di depan mukanya.

"Hehehe...a...em...aku...aku ingin keluar sebentar dengan teman ku..." IM tampak masih bingung merangkai kata

"Oh...ya...pergilah , tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut..."Shownu Mengacak rambut IM dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

"Em ne..." Jawab IM lirih menunduk sambil memegang rambutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum mengingat tingkah tak jelas Shownu yang beru saja mengacak rambutnya selayak kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

"Hyung..., kenapa dari tadi mengelus pahaku..." tanya ku risih pada jinhwan hyung

"Mwooo...oh...ah...aahhhahahaha...miane aku punya tangan yang tidak bisa diam...hehehehe" dia mengusap usap tengkuknya

Disini kami sekarang, di dalam mobil jinhwan hyung yang terparkir di dekat taman kota.

"Kyuniii..., kenapa kau pergi tidak berpamitan dengan ku...? kau..., juga tak memberi kontak apaun pada ku... aku jadi kesulitan mencarimu..." rajuk jinhwan hyung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Miane hyung... aku tidak bermaksut begitu..."

"Lalu...? kenapa kalian tiba tiba saja bertukar..., itu membuat ku kesal..." jinhwan hyung mengusap daguku.

Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Jujur jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian diamana hanbin memakiku, mengusirku dan menghinaku... benar benar membuatku sakit.

Belum lagi saat dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku itu benar benar sakit.

Aku sakit saat melihat raut wajah kecewanya. Entak mengapa , sunggu itu terasa lebih sakit dari pada saat Chanu meminta ku untuk mengahiri hubungan kami.

Tanpa kusadari, airmata keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku terhenyak saat tiba tiba tangan jinhwan hyung mengusap pipi basah ku.

"Hyu...hyuuung...huggsshhh"

"Menangislah...menangis lah jika ingin menangis..., aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berceita... menangis lah..., menangis sepuasmu..." jinhwan hyung memeluk dan meyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Aku semakin tersedu.

.

.

.

"Hyung...maaf ya..., aku... aku selalu saja merepotkanmu..." aku berujar saat merasa puas dengan tangisku.

"Tak apa...apa yang tidak untuk mu Changkyuniii..., nyawapun... pasti ku berikan...," Jinhwan hyung mengecup pipiku

"Hyungiii..., jangan seperti itu..., nanti aku jadi suka padamu...Ahhhhahaha" candaku pada jinhwan hyung

"Sangat bagus kalau begitu..., jadi aku tak perlu sesah payah untuk mendapatkanmu..." jawaban jihwan hyung membuat tawaku runtuh seketika.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa karna memang ini terlalu garing dan tidak lucu.

"Hy...Hyung..." aku tergagap saat jinhwan hyung memegang kedua jari tanganku

"Changkyuniiii, aku mencintaimu..., sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya sambil memcium tanganku.

Aku termangu, awalnya dia menciumi tanganku, namun lama kelamaan dia menjilati jari jariku mengulumnya beberapa dan itu mebuat ku merasa janggal.

Dengan segera ku tarik tangan ku dan membuka pintu mobil saat alarm bahaya mengiang dikepalaku.

Namun gerakan ku kalah cepat dengan jinhwan hyung yang sudah menarik pinggangku.

Dia menarik tubuhku yang hampir merosot dari dalam mobil. Memelukku dari belakang, sangat kencang hingga perutku terasa mual karna tanganya yang melingkar.

Bagian atas tubuh ku masih tertahan di dalam mobil walau sebagian bawah sudah merosot keluar. Jinhwan hyung tak main main dia langsung menekan pundakku hingga aku telentang dalam pangkuanya dengan posisi kaki menjuntai di pintu mobil.

"Arhh hyu-...Euuunngghhh..." Aku hendak berteriak namun ia melolokan kepalanya tepat ke mukaku sehingga kami berhadap muka dan dia meraup bibirku. Aku kuwalahan.

Walau badanya kecil, tapi tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Aku panik, sangat panik saat kurasakan tangan nya berhasil masuk dalam kaosku dan meremat langsung dadaku.

Aku berontak kakiku menendang nendang udara , berharap ada orang yang melihat setengah badanku yang belum masuk mobil sepenuhnya.

Aku meronta sekuat tenaga mencakar lenganya ,mencubit tanganya dan menggigit bibirnya. Usahaku tak sia sia setelah jinhwan hyung melepasku karna luka yang di terimanya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas tersengal aku berlari kesetanan. Tak kuhiraukan tetangga yang mungkin akan terbangun dari tidurnya karna derap langkah kakiku.

Braaaakkkk...

"Hosssshhhh...hossshhhhhhh...hossssshhhhh..." aku mengatur nafas setelah berhasil masuk dalam dorm.

Kusandarkan punggung ku dan memejamkan mata, tubuhku merosot dengan teratur dibalik pintu dorm.

Tak terasa aku larut dalam bayangan, aku merasa kembali pada masa masa itu, seperti mengalami dejavu. Saat mereka menyiksaku, saat mereka memukuliku dan saat mereka mengejarku.

Aku takut...,

Aku bingung...,

Aku menagis...,

Semakin memejamkan mataku... semakin memeluk erat kakiku ...

"Cha...cha...changkyun ah... gwencana...?" kurasakan seseorang memegang pundak ku

Aku semakin menggigil kala mendengar suara itu.

"Save me...save me...please save me..." ku peluk kaki dan kepalaku dalam satu rengkuhan.

"Changkyun-ah... aku tak akan menyakitimu...tenang lah...tenang changkyun...,"

Ku cuba mengangkat kepalaku saat merasa tubuh ku melayang. Di depan mataku terpampang dengan jelas wajah panik dan ketakutan dari Wonho hyung.

Dia berlari sambil memanggil nama Hyungwoon hyung, entah benar atau tidak aku merasa di bawa kekamar Hyungwoon hyung dan Wonhoo hyung.

Pandangan ku meremang. Namun sempat kurasakan Hyungwoon hyung menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahiku, dia juga membalut tubuhku dengan selimut tebal.

Dan dengan setengah kesadaranku aku melihat dengan agak berkunang , wonhoo hyung mengompres dahiku.

Tangan ku mengangkat ke atas, aku ingin berucap terimakasih dan tolong jaga aku dari ketakutanku. Namun , belum sempat aku mengatakan semua itu, mataku makin meremang , berkunang dan gelap mengambil kesadaranku.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV Dorm GOT7

Nampak lenggang..., yah seperti biasanya, hanya maknae tercinta kita yang setia dengan bobog saing nya.

Ckleeek...

"giyoooomiiiii aku pulang...!" riang Bambam celingukan mencari keberadaan sang maknae.

"Dimana dia..., Berantakan sekali sih bocah ini..." racau bambam memunguki bungkus snak di depan TV yang masih menyala.

.

.

Dengan langkah lebar dan raut wajah jengkel , bambam mencari keberadaan yugyeom, di dapur di balkon dan di kamar mereka.

Braaaak...

"Giyou-..." teriakan bambam tertahan

Luntur sudah keinginanya memaki dan memarahi maknae kesayangan Got7 itu. Siapa yang tak luluh jika kau melihat adik kesayangan mu tidur dengan posisis hampir menungging dan nyaris terjatuh.

Bukan, bukan posisinya yang seakan hampir jatuh, namun apa yang berada di pelukan sang maknae tersebut.

Jaket Macan milik Bambam , kemeja kotak Jinyoung , kaos bermotif abstrak Mark, kaos singlet Jakson, topi bulat Yongjae dan kalung salip JB yang mengantung di ujung jarinya.

Bambam, bukanlah orang yang tidak peka. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, apa penyebab barang barang di kamar hyung deulnya berantakan, dan apa penyebab semua pakaina bersih dan boneka nya berhamburan di ruang tengah.

Nyatanya Kim Yugyeom melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Selain mencari kesenagan dia juga mencari perhatian, itulah yang ada dipikiran Bambam.

Dan Bambam hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar.

"Mianhaeyo Giyoumiii..." Lirih Bambam

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Tiga hari sejak kejadian IM pingsan karena ulah Jinhwan nyatanya sedikit merubah keadaan.

Tampak Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo yang sangat perhatian pada maknae. Bahkan membuat Jooheon kesulitan untuk memdekati IM.

"Sunbaenim ingin tambah sayurnya...?" tanya Hyungwoon

"Atau ingin tambah susunya..." Wonhoo ikut menawari

"Ti...ti...tiidak... tidak perlu..." IM yang belum bisa menerima keadaan pun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Ini adalah hari pertama ia makan bersama member, pasalnya selama ia kembali di dorm, Jooheon tak pernah membiarkan IM ikut makan dan akan mengantar makanan itu kedalam kamar.

"Sudah lah hyung..., kenapa kalian jadi berlebihan sekali sih..., sunbainim kalau kau tidak nyaman ayo kita kembali kekamar..." Jooheon hendak menggiring IM berdiri namun suara lantang shownu menghentikanya.

"Kita ahiri opera ini. Aku lelah harus terus berpura pura..." perkataan shownu membuat IM dan Jooheon menegang.

Mereka tak bodoh untuk mengerti keadaan. Jika Shownu mulai bicara, maka ini bukan sekedar canda.

"IM Changkyun kembali ketempat duduk mu dan kau Joo..., habiskan sayur nya...! " Shownu kembali melanjutkan makanya

Tak ada suara hanya denting sendok garpu yang mengusik keheningan.

"Jadi..., permainan apa yang sudah kalian mainkan...?, kenapa tak ada satupun yang mengajakku...?!" Kihyun manatap tajam Shownu.

Entah permainan mana yang Kihyun maksut, permainan yang dilakonkan IM atau permainan yang melibatkan dirinya Minhyuk dan shownu. Hanya kihyun yang tahu arti pertanyaan itu.

"Miane...aku tidak bermaksut membohongi kalian semua it-..." Perkataan IM terpotong

"itu semua salahku...maaf kalau aku tidak segera berkata yang sebenarnya..." Jooheon membungkukkan badanya meminta maaf secara formal

"Kembali duduk Joo..." Shownu memberi perintah

"Sudah lah..., tak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan, bukan kah begini lebih baik..., tak akan ada yang menghabiskan cemilanmu..." sindir Hyungwoon

Jooheon mendelik tajam yang malah mendapat juluran lidah dari Hyungwoon.

"Dasar menyebal kan...! " maki Jooheon jengkel

"Kau yang menyebal kan. Sudah tahu itu Changkyun, kau malah diam saja dan tidak memberi tahu kami...Dasar...!" Wonhoo mengeplak kepala Jooheon

"Aiiissshhhh hyung...appooo...Appa...appo..." Rengek Jooheon pada Shownu

"Berhenti merengek... kau tidak malu pada dongsaeng mu..." Jawab shownu manatap Jooheon dan IM bergantian

"Dia kan tidak punya malu...Aaaahahahhahaha..." Hyungwoon menambah kejengkelan Jooheon

"Ummaaaaaa..." Sekarang Jooheon merengek pada Kihyun

"Sudah , sudah... habiskan makanan kalian dan cepat tidur..., besok kita ada jadwal interview..." Kihyun menetral kan keadaan

"Ah..., aku sudah selesai..., " Minhyuk menyenggol lengan shownu yang sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan cangkang kepiting .

"Oh...ah... ne...Biar ku antar..." kaget Shownu lalu menarik lengan Minhyuk berniat memapahnya sebelum..,

"Appa nim, bukan kah hari ini jadwal mu membersikan makan malam? " tanya Kihyun tanpa memandang wajah shownu dan merapikan sendok nya.

"N...n...ne..." jawab Shownu ragu.

Pasalnya jika Kihyun sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan terhormat, maka ada sesuatu yg sangat serius.

"Jadi bertanggung jawablah atas tugasmu dan Changkyun-ah..., tolong antar Minhyuk kekamar..." perintah kihyun

"Ne...?" changkyun bertanya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kihyun tak sedang memerintah nya.

"Yaaak maknae... kau mau jadi anak durhaka...?" Kihyun melotot pada IM

"Ommooo ommoo..., aiisssshhhh umma jangan galak galak pada urii maknae ... sana maknae ...! kau tidak tahu bahwa perintah urrii umma itu mutlak... chaaaaa...chaaa...," jooheon mendorong dorong IM yang masih enggan berdiri dari duduk nya.

Yah..., Jooheon benar , lagi pula siapa yang mau dimakan macan... haha

"A...aa...ah Ne Urrii umma..." IM melangkah dengan riang dan senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa ia akan seperti ini..., mendapat perlakuan baik, dari umma, appa, dan hyungdeulnya di Monsta X.

Dengan langkah terseok IM memapah Tubuh Minhyuk yang walau kurus tapi nyatanya lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Miane... aku merepotkanmu...hehehe" Minhyuk berujar sesampainya mereka di dalam kamar

"Tak apa Hyung... aku juga ingin menjadi maknae yang baik... jadi aku harus membantu semua hyung deul..." IM tersenyum tulus

"Ahhahha... iya...iya...kau memang maknae yang baik...terimakasih ya..." Minhyuk mengusap kepala IM

"Em... hyung..., apa kaki mu baik baik saja?" Tanya IM

"Oh...ini...hehehe tidak terlalu sakit kog...,hyung mu ini orang yang kuat hehehe " Minhyuk meyakinkan

"Bukan itu hyung... mak...maksutku... bukanya yang sakit sebelah kanan? Kenapa tadi waktu di papah yang sebelah kiri? Apa sakitnya berpindah?" Tanya IM dengan wajah dungu nya.

Ya Tuhan, IM changkyun ini benar benar polos tapi kelewat bodoh.

"Mwooooo? Ommoo...ommoooo...!" Minhyuk yang sadar akan kesalahanya tentu saja panik dan memegangi kaki nya yang masih terbalut gip.

"Mwooo...a...a...ada apa hyung... apa sakit...tunggu aku akan panggil-..." panik IM

"Tidak ...tidak ... jangan panggil siapapun...! Apa tadi Kihyun melihatku? " Pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat IM makin bingung.

"Em... itu...sepertinya tidak hyung... tadi kan dia merapikan meja..." jawab IM polos

"Haaaahhhh... syukurlah...Eh...maknae..., kau kan maknae yang baik...jadi jangan ceritakan kejadian ini pada Kihyun ya...ini..., ini... hyung punya beberapa uang,... beli apa pun sesukamu ya... kau juga bisa berbagi dengan Jooheon ... kalau kau mau...ya... sana...sana...kembali kekamar..." Minhyuk mendorong dorong tubuh IM keluar dari kamar tanpa menaggapi wajah IM yang makin kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang tengah, tinggal dua ekor, ah Anni maksutku dua kepala yang sedang melaksanakan tugas masing masing.

"Apa masih lama..., aku bisa mengerjakanya 10 kali lebih cepat dari cara kerjamu itu..." sindir kihyun pada shownu yang masih mencuci piring

"Aku masih lama..." Jawab Shownu memperlambat menggosok piring nya. Ia ingin menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kihyun rupanya.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku ingin bicara..." perintah Kihyun mutlak

Tapi Shownu tak mengindah kan perintah itu. Ia justru asik menghitung ukiran pada piring transparan yang dicucinya.

"Leader nim..." Kihyun berujar

"Leader nim...!" Kihyun mengulang

"Ne..." Shownu menyerah dan menghampiri sofa dimana kihyun duduk menantinya

"Berikan laporan kesehatan Minhyuk padaku..." todong Kihyun tanpa basa basi saat shownu hendak meletakkan pantat nya di sofa.

"Aku tid-..." pernyataan shownu terpotong

"Aku tak butuh alasan, tinggal berikan saja..."jawab kihyun datar

"A...a...aku...aku tak bisa memberikanya sekarang..." Shownu menjawab ragu

"Kutunggu sampai lusa..." Final kihyun meninggalkan shownu yang masih terpaku dangan ucapanya.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kutunggu sampai lusa..." Ciiiiaaaaaa galak Bgt yak...,

.

.

.

Hai Readers ...,

Detik detik Chap terahir nih...,

Kira kira bagai mana dengan nasib Minhyuk yang udah ketahuan...?

IM dan BI yang masih ngambek ngambekan..., (BI aja sih yang ngambek) Ngeeek

Jinhwan yang lagi kesetanan...,

Dan jangan lupakan maknae GOT7 si evil Giyoumi...,

Penasaran ...?

Enggak – (Jangan gitu lah..., Penasaran please.., ) Weheheee

Tunggu di chap berikutnya ya...

Kritik saran sangat Mimin butuhkan...,

See yaaa...,


	22. Chapter 21

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Ah, siang ini panas sekali. Ku usap keringat yang bercucuran di dahiku sambil memperhatikan member yang lain latihan.

Fikiranku melayang. Menerawang di awang awang.

Sempat tak fokus dan hampir memejamkan mata sebelum...,

"Wataaaaoooouuuuhhhhh..." – June terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"Yaakkk...yak...yak...!" – Bobby berteriak dengan posisi menungging ala orang hampir jatuh

"Huwwaaaaaaa hidungku..." Donghyuk jatuh terlentang memegangi hidung nya yang di hinggapi kaki Chanu

"Aduuuh duuuhhh duuuh duh... kepalaku ...appo..." rengek chanu telentang agak miring mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai

Ku lihat Yunhyeong hyung menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

Dengan kesal Ku pasang wajah sangar untuk memarahi dalang dibalik kekacauan ini.

Namun urung niat ku saat melihat sosok seseorang yang masih menggerakkan badanya dengan enerjik dan tanpa kontrol itu.

Dia Jinhwan hyung dengan seenak jidatnya bergerak semaunya sendiri dengan emosi, amarah , dan entahlah dia melakukan koreo seperti orang kesurupan dan membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi berantakan.

Ctaaak...

Musik berhenti

"Cukup..., kita lanjut kan besok..." kataku sambil meninggalkan para member yang sedang sibuk menyalah kan Jinhwan hyung karna kekacauan itu. Dan tak mendapat respon dari si pelaku.

.

.

.

Bruuuk...

"Awww..." Rintih ku saat Jinhwan hyung entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menyenggol bahuku sampai aku terjatuh.

Ani ini bukan menyonggol, tapi menyeruduk. Aiissshhh Dasar

"Hanbin-ah..., kau tak apa ? " tanya Yunhyeong hyung membantu ku berdiri

Aku hanya menggeleng dan melihat punggung Jinhwan hyung yang makin menjauh dan keluar dari ruang latihan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Hari yang di janjikan shownu telah tiba. Tanpa babibu Kihyun merampas map yang disodorkan oleh shownu dan bergegas pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Namun sekuat apa pun kihyun menekan Shownu, sekeras apa pun kihyun berjuang mendapat yang iya ingin kan, itu tak akan semulus paha putihnya jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkan semua berjalan sesuai rencana nya.

Yah..., benar adanya bahwa yang di rencanakan Kihyun tak berujung dengan kegembiraan. Nyatanya, map yang tadi ia bawa tak menghasilkan apapun ia kembali ke dorm dengan tangan kosong.

Kosong tanpa informasi dan hanya sebatas imajinasi.

"Haiiiisss dokter sialan..., memberi info saja tidak mau..., privasi privasi..., ada ada saja alasanya, lalu bagai mana caranya aku membawa Minhyuk kesana..." Gumam Kihyun memegangi kening nya.

"Kihyun-ah..." dari belakang, Minhyuk memeluk kihyun yang sedang bergulat dengan fikiranya sendiri

"Oh...Minhyuk-ah..., mengagetkanku saja..." gerutu Kihyun

"Sedang apa disini...?" tanya Minhyuk masih memeluk kihyun dari belakang

"Em..., anni..., hanya melihat bunga..." Jawab kihyun menunjuk Bonsai yang di tanam shownu

Bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini, Kihyun coba melepas tangan Minhyuk yang melingkar di perutnya.

Namun Minhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukanya.

Raut wajah kihyun mengeras, mengingat begitu banyak dusta yang sudah Minhyuk lakukan padanya.

Namun seketika berubah saat ide cemerlang menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Minhyuk-ah..., bagai mana kalau besok kita jalan jalan...? Em..., berdua saja maksutku..." tanya Kihyun dengan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya

"A...apa...? jal...jalan...jalan...? " Tanya Minhyuk ragu sedikit tak percaya.

Ini adalah pertama kali sepanjang sejarah di hidupnya, Kihyun mengajak nya keluar hanya berdua, ingat itu...,

Hanya Berdua.

"Ne..., Kau mau kan jalan jalan dengan ku..., ? " Kihyun tersenyum lebar

"Ah...ah...ya...iya tentu aku mau... hanya berdua kan...! " tanya Minhyuk penuh binar

"He'em..." Kihyun menganggukkan kepala

"Em..., Kihyun-ah...apa...apa ini sebuah kencan ? " tanya Minhyuk memutar badan kihyun menghadap padanya

"I...i...iya... begitulah..." jawab kihyun ragu sambil menunduk, tak sanggup rasanya ia melihat senyum ceria Minhyuk yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi sendu besok.

"kaki mu... bagaimana, apa sudah lebih baik ? " tanya Kihyun pada Minhyuk sambil menunjuk sebelah kaki yang di balut Gip itu.

"Ah..., ya..., sudah agak baik. Hanya kadang kadang sedikit sakit. Tapi rasa sakitnya akan hilang sendiri karena melihat manis nya senyum mu..., " Rayu Minhyuk mengusap pipi gembul Kihyun dan mendekatkan wajah nya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Em..., baiklah... kalau begitu besok agak siang ya..., aku kedapur dulu..." Kihyun bergegas pergi sebelum menepis tangan Minhyuk halus.

Berlalu pergi diiringi dengan senyum Minhyuk yang semakin mengembang.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Hem Indah... Indah sekali bunga ini. Sangat indah seindah hari hariku.

Aku tetap menyiram kaktus kaktus kesayangan Shownu hyung. Merambat makin ke depan dan langkahku terhenti saat melihat Minhyuk hyung dan Kihyun hyung yang saling berhadapan, entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi menurut pandangan ku, meraka hendak berciuman.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku kembali mundur. Mematikan keran dan duduk di kursi pojokan menunggu sesi love dove itu selesai.

Tak lama aku menunggu,

Lima menit...

Tujuh menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Sebelas menit...

Duabel-...

"Ciaaaaaaaaatttttt yaaaaaiiiiiiii ! " Aku terlonjak dari hitung bosan ku saat mendengar sorakan Minhyuk hyung

Kulihat dia melompat lompat dengan girang dan senyum sorak yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

Ku pandangi sekitar dan tak mendapati kihyun hyung lagi, mungkin dia sudah masuk kedalam.

Berlahan aku muncul dari persembunyiaan ku.

"Yeeeess...yeeessss...yeeeessss...ye-...Ommmmo...!" kaget nya hampir terjungkal melihat ku yang tiba tiba muncul

"Aissshhh Changkyun-ah, kau hampir membuat copot jantungku..." Dia mengusap dadanya

"Hehehehe miane hyung..." ucap ku kalem

"Ahhahahaha... tak apa..., kau adalah maknae yang baik, jadi aku maaf kan..., tetap menjadi maknae yang baik dan manis ya..." Dia mengusap rambutku dan masuk kedalam dorm sambil menyanyi ringan.

Dasar Minhyuk hyung, sejak Amnesia dia jadi semakin aneh dan tidak jelas.

"Changkyun-ah..., ada yang mencarimu..." Hyungwoon hyung memanggil dari dalam dorm

Dengan langkah terburu aku menghampiri nya

"Siapa Hyung ?" tanya ku kalem

"Itu... Em... kalau tidak salah Jinhwan sunbae... may be... aku tak begitu hafal dengan member Ikon..." jawab Hyungwoon hyung sambil mencomot cemilan Jooheon hyung yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Aku terdiam, antara bingung, ragu , dan takut.

"Wae canghyun-ah..., kau terlihat tak baik ? " tanya Hyungwoon memperhatikan ku

"Akan ku sampaikan jika kau tak mau menemuinya..." Jooheon hyung bergegas keruang tamu namun hyungwoon hyung menahanya.

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan Changkyun..., kau jangan lancang begitu..." Hyungwoon berucap

"Hyung..., kau tak ingat bagai mana keadaan urri maknae setelah bertemu member ikon itu..., Dia pasti sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada maknae..., benar begitu changkyun-ah...?" Tanya Jooheon hyung menuntut

"A...anniii..." aku menggeleng lemas

"Sudahlah... Katakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu...!" Paksa Jooheon hyung pada ku

"Joo..., jangan seperti itu. Maknae punya hak jika dia tak ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya pada kita..." Wonhoo hyung yang baru saja bergabung menggiring Jooheon hyung untuk kembali duduk.

"Changkyun-ah..., kalau kau ada masalah dengan member Ikon itu, maka selesaikan dengan baik baik. Dia sudah punya itikat baik untuk datang kemari..." Wonho hyung menasehatiku.

"Em..., ba... baiklah hyung..." aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu

.

.

.

Diruang tamu kuliahat Jinhwan hyung mengutak atik Hp nya.

"Ma...maaf hyung, membuat mu lama menunggu..." Ucapku ragu

"Ne... tak apa changkyuniii..." dia tersenyum manis padaku

Sempat hening dan tak ada percakapan antara kami.

"Hyunii..., aku kemari ..., ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku tempo hari..." Jinhwan hyung tampak menundukkan kepala

"Ah..., ne hyung... aku sudah memaafkanmu..." aku juga menundukkan kepalaku

"Em..., changkyun-ah...sebagai permintaan maaf ku..., bagai mana kalau kita makan diluar..." Pintanya padaku

Aku hanya diam, sangat ragu , jujur saja akau takut. Bagai mana kalau nanti Jinhwan hyung melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Tak usah takut...aku janji tak akan menyakitimu..." Dia meyakinkanku

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang dengan member Monsta terutama Jooheon , ahirnya IM bisa pergi makan diluar dengan Jinhwan walaupun masih ada sedikit ragu di hati IM.

"Kyuniii... kenapa hanya diaduk saja ..." Jinhwan menunjuk ramen IM

"Em... iya hyung..., " Im meniupi ramen

"Kyunii, semua member sangat merindukanmu..., terutama aku..." Perkataan Jinhwan membuat raut wajah IM menjadi memucat

Perkataan ini..., perkataan manis yang didengar IM, biasanya berahir dengan kejadian tragis.

Bersikap siaga, IM menjauh kan sebelah tangan nya yang di pegang jinhwan.

Gelagat aneh IM tentu terbaca oleh otak jenius Jinhwan

"Maaf.., aku tak bermaksut menakutimu, aku hanya ingin berkata jujur..." Jinhwan berujar halus dan sopan

"A...annii...maaf kan aku hyung..." Im bingung meminta maaf untuk apa.

"Hah... lupakan saja. Bagai mana dengan kalian? " tanya jinhwan ambigu

"Kalian...?" Ulang IM bingung

"Kau dan Hanbin" singkat Jinhwan

"Um... itu..., ..." jawab IM menggantung

"Aku tahu Hanbin-ah tak akan semarah itu padamu..." ucap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum

"Ani hyung..., aku... aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar..." sesal IM

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia sangat marah padamu...? Bisa kah kau menceritakan pada hyung ? Hyung pasti akan membantu mu..." Jinhwan menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku...aku sudah menyia nyiakan kabaikanya hyung..., bukan hanya itu tapi pengorbananya..., perjuanganya,...dan..." IM berucap ragu

"Dan...? " tanya Jinhwan

"Dan cinta nya..." IM makin menunduk

"Jadi..., dia mengungkapkan perasaanya padamu...? Lalu..., apa jawabanmu ...? " jinhwan bertanya lagi

"..." Tak ada jawaban , IM hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Apa kau juga mencintai Hanbin ? " –Jinwan bertanya

"Ne..." Jawab IM memejamkan mata

"Lalu..., mengapa tak katakan saja? " tanya jinhwan lagi

"..." tak ada jawaban dan IM semakin terlihat lesu

"Rumit...ini sangat rumit...," jinhwan meminum sodanya

"Tadi aku sudah berjanji akan membantu mu..., jadi ijinkan aku untuk membantu...Bagaimana? " Jinhwan melanjutkan

"Kalau hyung tidak keberatan,... aku sangat senang..." IM menjawab

"Hahahaha... tentu saja..., em... untuk permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kau mengirimkan sesuatu untuk Hanbin ..." Jinhwan memberi usulan

"Eeemmmmm..., Boleh juga hyung... ayo setelah ini kita beli sesuatu..." Ucap IM girang dan menyeruput Jus Jeruk nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

Siang yang cerah secerah senyum Minhyuk nan kian mengembang indah di wajahnya. Tentu saja..., Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti nantikanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan acara kencan. Kencan yang di tawarkan Kihyun padanya.

"Minhyuk-ah..., sudah selesai belum...?" Nampak Kihyun melolokan kepalanya dari balik celah pintu kamar

"Ah... Hyun-ah..., aku kesulitan memakai celana..., bisa kau bantu aku ? " Minhyuk memasang wajah memelas

"Itu hanya training biasa bukan jeans, bagai mana mungkin jadi sesulit itu..." Kihyun memutar bola matanya malas menyadari kebohongan yang selalu di lakukan Minhyuk secara bertubi tubi

"Ayolah..., ini sangat panjang, biasanya aku hanya pakai celana pendek..." Minhyuk merajuk

"Hah..., Luruskan kakimu..." Kihyun menyerah dan menghampiri Minhyuk yang masih duduk di atas ranjang

Dengan telaten Kihyun memasang kan celana training pada kedua kaki Minhyuk, sampai sepaha dia menyuruh Kihyun berdiri dan menarik training itu ke atas sampai terpasang manis di pinggang Minhyuk.

.

.

.

Berjalan cepat mereka menuju parkiran. Saking gembiranya Minhyuk bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia berjalan hampir menyeret Kihyun . Dan itu membuat kihyun makin yakin bahwa kaki Minhyuk sudah sembuh total.

Ah..., dasar pembohong...

"Haiiiii... anak anak... disini..." Tampak dari kejauhan seorang berjaket coklat dengan tudung dan masker melambai ke arak mereka berdua.

"Si...si...siapa itu...? " Tanya Minhyuk terbata

Sepertinya dia mulai merasa ada kejanggalan. Bukan kah kihyun bilang mereka hanya berdua

"Oh..., itu Junjin hyung... Cha... dia sudah menunggu lama... ayo kesana..." ujar nya menggandeng tangan Minhyuk

"Tunggu..., bukankah kau bilang kita hanya berdua...?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil menahan Kihyun

"Hyuk-ah..., aku tidak bisa menyetir..., dan aku tak mau repot repot membawa motor. Lagi pula kau belum mengingat semua nya kan..., aku takut kita tersesat..." Kilah Kihyun

"Kita bisa pakai taksi..." Tuntut Minhyuk

"Haaaahhhh... sudah lah... ayo kita pergi..." tanpa basa basi Kihyun menarik paksa lengan Minhyuk yang hanya melongo di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Minhyuk hanya bisa diam terpana.

Bukan ..., bukan karna ia kagum..., tapi sesuatu ..., sesuatu yang membuat dia termangu.

Bagai mana tak termangu saat kau diajak kencan dan kencan nya itu di Rumah Sakit. Ommona...

Apa mereka akan minta vitamin cinta..., atau obat pengawet cinta... kita lihat saja

"Hyun-ah... kenapa kita kemari...bukankah tadi-..." tanya Minhyuk terpotong

"Saudara Minhyuk-shi, silahkan masuk..." pangilan menggiring mereka keruang dokter

"Selamat siang..." Sapa dokter yang bermarga Park tersebut

"Selamat siang Usainim..., saya yang kemarin..." senyum kihyun mengingatkan sang dokter

"Oh... Ne...ne...ne Kihyun –shi, Annia...? " tanya dokter itu ramah

"Nde Usainim..., em..., ini pasien yang anda minta..., saya membawanya..." Kihyun mendorong Minhyuk yang hanya diam membisu ke arah sang dokter

"A..., Baiklah tolong kemari kan laporan kemarin dan anda silahkan berbaring di sana..." dokter menunjuk kasur pasien di sebelah utara.

Dengan cekatan dokter itu menangani Minhyuk dan melepas gip yang masih melekat pada kakinya.

"Kurasa Minhyuk-shi sudah tak memerlukan gip lagi..., dan bukan kah sudah tidak tersasa sakit..., lebamnya bahkan sudah hilang..., " Tanya Dokter

"Eeemmm, Ne..." jawab Minhyuk lesu. Merasa gagal untuk mengelabuhi sang dokter

"Lalu Usainim..., apa kita tidak memeriksa bagian kapala ? " tanya Kihyun

"Kepala ? " tanya dokter bingung

"Ne... bukankah ada sedikit benturan yang menyebabkan Minhyuk Amnesia ? " Kihyun bertanya mantap

"Amnesia...? " Dokter semakin bingung

"Ne... bukan kah waktu itu usainim memanggil leader kami untk membicarakan luka dikaki Minhyuk dan amnesia nya ? " Kihyun semakin memberondongi dokter dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Apa? Oh tidak tidak, waktu itu Minhyuk-shi sudah sadar dan meminta saya untuk memanggil ledernya guna menyerahkan hasil laporan lalu-" Perkataan sang Dokter terpotong

"Em...a...e... Usainim terimakasih untuk hari ini..., sepertinya kami perlu bicara..., terimakasih... selamat siang...," Pamit Minhyuk menggeret Kihyun tanpa memperdulikan protes dari empunya.

Sedangkan sang dokter masih melongo pongah menyaksikan adegan tidak jelas yang di suguhkan dua pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

BI-POV

Aisssshhhh ini asin sekali. Jinhwan hyung pasti sengaja menyuruh Yoyo memasukan banyak garam . Dasar manusia sadis, sudah tahu tekanan darah ku tinggi, dia malah menambah banyak garam. Mau akau kena struk apa...

Di ruang makan dengan terpaksa aku menyantap masakan malam ini di kursi kebanggaanku dan di dampingi para memberku.

Seperti raja..., annia...

"Mwooooo benar kah hyung..." Kulihat Donghyuk terkejut dengan wajah yang hampir menagis di kursi sebelah kanan ku.

Tak fokus dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan , sampai aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuat jantungku mencelos

"Tentu saja..., Changkyuniii sangat mencintaiku...," Kulihat jinhwan hyung berbangga diri sambil memegangi kalung yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Bohong..., hyung pasti membelinya sendiri di pinggir jalan...wek..." maki June dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Iya... hyung kan pembohong...," Yunhyeong ikut mencela dari kursi seberang

"Jadi kalian tak percaya..., Lihat ini..." Jinhwan hyung menunjukkan tabletnya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan Changkyun.

Beberapa pose ia tunjukkan.

Dari canghyun yang tersenyum disamping nya, merangkul pundak nya, dan saat mereka di tempat belanja. Nampak canghyun memegang kalung itu di genggaman tangan nya dengan tersenyum manis. Dan itu semua, tak luput dari pandangan ku.

"Mwooo...I...i...itu changkyun..." Bobby menunjuk layar lumayan lebar ,milik Jinhwan

"Memangnya siapa lagi... tak ada satu pun orang yang punya senyum semanis ini kalau bukan changkyunku..." Jinhwan hyung seolah mengklaim Changkyun miliknya sambil melirik sengit ke arah ku.

Tentu... tentu aku sadar itu. Hatiku memanas..., tapi aku berusaha dengan tabah menahan dan menekan emosiku.

"Jadi kau benar benar jadian dengan nya Hyung ?! " tanya donghyuk makin histeris

"Tentu saja..., kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau changkyuniii sangat mencintaiku..., ah anni... sangat sangat sangat mencintaiku,...dan kami saling mencintai karena dia ...adalah milikku..." Jinhwan hyung berkata dingin pada ahir kalimat

"Huwwwweeeeee...Jinan hyung curang...Dulu aku diminta putus , tap...tap...tapi sekarang... kenap...kenap...kenapaaaaaaa...Huwwwaaaaaaa" Cahnu menagis dengan kencangnya

"Wae..., mau menyuruh ku putus juga Eoh..., berani kau dengan ku...! " Jinhwan hyung mengangkat sendok nasi hendak mengeplak chanu

Namun dengan cepat Yunhyeong hyung menahanya

"Aiiisssshhh hyung... sudah jangan begitu..., kau sudah menyakiti hati maknae..., jangan sakiti kepalanya juga..." Bela Yunhyeong hyung

"Huwwweeeeee kami juga sakiiiiiitttttt..." Rengek June dan Donghyuk berbarengan

"Diamlah..., aku juga sakit tahu..." Yunhyeong hyung menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Hanbin-ah..., bukankah setelah ini kita ada janji dengan Mino...ayo bergegas..." Boby menarikku dari keramaian

Dari ekor mataku, dapat kulihat jinhwan hyung yang tersenyum puas, penuh dengan kemenagan.

"Jangan hiraukan dia... kau akan mati muda jika memikirkan nya..." Bisik Bobby mencoba menenagkan ku, tapi terdengar seperti menyumpahiku.

"Kau ingin aku cepat mati..." Aku memiting leher nya saat hendak masuk kamar untuk berganti baju

"A...a...annii...anii... " Bobby berusaha melepas kepalanya.

Dia berlari kencang saat aku melepas nya.

Huh...dasar, punya teman tak ada yang beres.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Lah kenapa jadi Jinhwan x Changkyun couple

Jinhwan x IM gitu ?

Ngeeeeeek...,

.

.

.

Hai Readeeeers...,

Kembali lagi dengan Mimin yang koplak dan Author yang somplak (Booouuugghhh / Waataaauuuhhh , Maap kak...,)

Jangan kapok untuk membaca FF ini ya..,

Maaf untuk couple yang tidak sesuai, sangat menyimpang dan tidak masuk akal..,

Untuk chap berikutnya mulai masuk adegan ehem ehem ya (NC gituuu, Ciiiiyyyaaaaaattt...,)

Terimakasih pada pembaca setia, kritik saran koreksi sangat Mimin butuhkan..,

See yaaa...,


	23. Chapter 22

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature) 18+ / NC**

.

.

.

Normal-POV Dorm Monsta

Nampak Kihyun buru buru masuk kekamar setelah menghabiskan makan malam. Tak ayal membuat semua member agak kebingungan.

"Canghyun-ah..., Tolong gantikan umma cuci piring... besok umma akan gantikan jadwalmu..." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari canghyun, Kihyun langsung berlalu

Dengan langkah lebar, bahkan hampir ter jungkal Kihyun tergesa gesa masuk kamar dan membereskan barang barang, memasukkan semua yang ada dilemari ke koper besarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?!" suara minhyuk terdengar dari pintu kamar

"Kau punya mata dan aku tak perlu menjawab..." Kihyun masih sibuk mengemasi barang nya

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun...!" Minhyuk memasukkan kembali barang yang sudah tertata di koper Kihyun

"Aku tak pergi kemanapun..., hanya kembali ke kamar ku. Jadi..., kembalikan pakaian itu ke koper...!" Kihyun menunjuk lemari nya

"Kamar mu di sini...!" Minhyuk bersikeras

"Ini kamarmu ... bukan kamarku. Kamarku bersama changkyun..." Kihyun mengembalikan pakaian yang di oper oleh Minhyuk kembali ke koper

"SUDAH CUKUP YOO KIHYUN...!" Bentak Minhyuk

"KAU YANG CUKUP LEE MINHYUK...!"

Saling pandang dan terdiam. Tiada kata yang mereka ucapkan

"Aku...aku...aku ben...ci. Aku benci pada mu Hiiiigggkkkkssss... Aku benci...aku benccciiiii...hiiiikks...hiiikks" Kihyun mulai menagis

Minyuk bingung, antara amarah dan lelah. Ia lelah mengatasi situasi seperti ini, ia lelah menghadapi semua ini.

Tangisan Kihyun...

Air mata kihyun...

Dan kesedihan kihyun...

Minhyuk lelah menghadapinya...

"Dengarkan aku..." Minhyuk berkata halus sambil membelai rambut kihyu

Namu kihyun terlanjur kesal dan menyentak tangan itu

Minhyuk tak tinggal diam dengan sabar dia berusaha membelai dan memeluk kihyun untuk menenagkanya.

Namun, niat baik tak selamanya membuahkan hasil yang manis. Bukan nya tenag, kihyun makin terisak, berontak dan berahir dengan mendaratkan tamparan di pipi tirus minhyuk

Plaaaaaakkkk...

Suara tamparan mengema di ruangan yang sepi sunyi

Mihyuk tertunduk, memegangi pipinya yang mungkin berwarna kemerahan akibat tamparan manis Kihyun.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar Yoo Kihyun..." Minhyuk berkata dingin sambil memdorong tubuk kihyun kedinding

Lee Minhyuk begitu tempramental. Harunya Kihyun sadar itu.

Merasa firasat buruk, kihyun mendorong balik badan Minhyuk yang menghimpitnya.

Aksi dorong mendorong terjadi sampai kihyun menyerah karena kuwalahan

Dengan bringas Minhyuk melahap bibir kihyun...melumat... menyedotnya ... bahkan menggigitnya.

Tak sampai disitu Minhyuk turun kebawah menggigit leher dan pundak Kihyun.

Tangan nya tak tinggal diam. Sebelah kiri mencekal tengkuk Kihyun dan sebelah kanan meremat sesuatu di antara selangkangan kihyun.

"Arrrggghhhh...Appo...appo...hiiikkksssss... aaarrrggghhhh..." Tangis kihyun diiringi rintih kesakitan.

Minhyuk seakan tak mendangar, ia membutakan mata dan telinga, mengabaikan tangis kesakitan Kihyun.

Braaaaakkkkkk...,

"Ommmooona..., Hyukiii apa yang kau lakukan...!" Shownu berlari pontang panting setelah mengebrak pintu kamar mereka

"Lepas hyuk... ! Apa kau sudah gila..." Shownu berusaha memisah pagutan sepihak yang dilakukan Minhyuk

Brrruuuggghhhh...

"Ah..." Kihyun ambruk membentur lemari saat Minhyuk mendorong tubuhnya

Boooouuuggghhhhkkkk...

Kini giliran shownu yang menjadi sasaranya.

"PERGI...PERGI DARI SINI SIALAN...!" Kihyun menendang Shownu yang terjungkal karna pukulanya.

"Hyukkkiiiii..." hownu berusaha menyadarkan kawan nya

Namun Minhyuk tampak kalap dan mengambil pot bonsai Shownu yang terletak di samping nakas nya

"Pergi sebelum aku melemparmu dengan ini...Ingat kau masih punya hutang padaku ! " Minhyuk mengancam dengan hendak melempar bonsai tersebut pada Shownu

Apa kalian bertanya tentang hutang..., jangan lupa kalau shownu berhutang maaf atas kesalahanya (hampir menggagahi Kihyun) dengan tidak ikut campur urusan Minhyuk beserta kihyun.

Dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan menyesal. Shownu keluar kamar. Ia hanya bisa menyesali apa yang terjadi dan mengiba atas takdir seorang Yoo Kihyun.

Ceklek...

Dengan mantap Minhyuk mengunci kamar dan melepas baju atas nya. Tak lupa ikat pinggang dan juga celana jeans nya.

Kihyun semakin meringkuk ke takutan di bawah lemari. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepala untuk sekedar melihat sekitar.

"Bangun...!" Minhyuk menarik sebelah tanga Kihyun yang memeluk lutut tertekuknya menempel tembok.

Tak bergemih hingga Minhyuk mengangkat tubuk itu paksa. Seperti karung beras dan ia banting tubuh lemas itu di ranjang.

Dengan ganas ia menciumi, menjilati dan mengulum setiap inci wajah kihyun.

Sampai di pipi dan Minhyuk menjilati airmata yang tiada henti mengalir.

Semakin gila ..., ia menarik paksa kemaja yang kihyun gunakan hingga kancing nya ada yang lepas jatuh berserakan.

Masih setia dengan nafsu birahinya, Minhyuk memberi kiss mark di leher, dada dan perut kihyun. Ia gigiti semua yang terpampang jelas dimatanya.

Meraup ganas dua tonjolan yang selama ini ia raba dan tak pernah nampak langsung di kedua bola matanya.

Seperti bayi kelaparan , Minhyuk menyusu...dia menyedot keras bahkan menggigit gemas tonjolan itu . Puas dengan dada , lalu ia pindahke bawah.

Ingin melucuti penghalang bawah yang masih dikenakan kihyun, namun rasa ingin tahu seakan mencuri konsentrasinya.

Dengan gerak pelan, minhyuk mendongak keatas, arah wajah kihyun. Ingin tahu espresi apa yang di tampakkan namja manis itu mungkin.

Namu, dunia seakan runtuh menimpa dirinya saat matanya melihat jelas wajah kihyun yang masih berlinang air mata, tengah terdiam membisu dengan pandangan kosong.

Menagis dalam diam, itulah yang mungkin Kihyun lakukan.

"Kihyun-ah..." Minhyuk berujar saat mensejajarkan kepala mereka

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Kihyun ah... tolong katakan sesuatu..." suara Minhyuk makin menghalus

"..." teteap tak ada jawaban dan hanya pandangan kosong dari kihyun yang di dapat oleh Minhyuk

"Kihyun ah..." Lirih Minhyuk menempelkan kening mereka berdua

"Kau melakukanya lagi... kau melakukanya lagi ..." gumam kihyun dengan pandangan kosong menerawang ke atap dan itu membuat minhyuk semakin menyesal.

Minhyuk tertegun, dia seakan tertampar oleh keadaan kihyun yang hancur.

"Maaf ... maaf kan aku..., aku benar benar sudah gila...aku gila...,aku benar benar gila karna mu Yoo Kihyun..." Minhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau...kau selalu ada di kepalaku, kau selalu menghantui tidurku, dan kau selelu menjadi bayangan di setiap langkahku. Kau bagaikan adiktif dalam hidupku, kau adalah nafasku , kau jantung dan hatiku. Hanya kau Yoo Kihyun..., kau yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupku..." Mengusap wajah nya kasar.

Minhyuk menagisi dan menyesali semuanya.

Semua tentang dirinya semua tentang kecuranganya dan semua perlakuanya, terhadap kihyun. Dia menyesal, benar benar menyesal dengan takdirnya dan juga hidupnya.

Kihyun masih terdiam dia terpaku, dari sudut pandangnya, nampak Minhyuk yang menelusup kan kepala diantara dua kaki yang ditekuk. Punggung namja itu bergetar. Jelas sudah apa yang sedang Minhyuk lakukan.

Menagis... itulah jawabanya.

Dengan masih sesenggukan, Minhyuk makin menyungsekan kepalanya. Mirip anak kecil yang di tinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya. Namun tangis nya tiba tiba terhenti, dadanya bergetar dan matanya melebar.

Dia menimbang antara yakikn dan tidak saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dari belakang. Dengan gerak kaku. Ia menoleh kan kepala dan mendapati kihyun yang menyungsekkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Minhyuk.

Terkejut, tentu saja, bagai mana tidak terkejut saat korban pemerkosaan malah memeluk sang tersangka.

"Ki...ki...Kihyun..." Lirik Minhyuk terbata seakan tak percaya

"Apa kau ... gila...? Apa kau... benar benar hhhiiikkkkkkssss sudah gila...? " tanya Kihyun dalam tangisnya dan semakin menempelkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher minhyuk

"Kihyun-ah..." Kihyun berusaha mengangkat wajah Kihyun dengan memegang kedua pundak namja yang masih bergetas seseggukan itu

"Aku...hiiiikkksss...aku... buat aku gila... buat aku gila...BUAT AKU GILA SEPERTI MU LEE MINHYUK...buat aku gila hhiikkkkssss..." Kihyun meremat lengan Minhyuk yang masih memegang pundaknya.

"Kihyun..." Minhyuk merapal nama itu

"Buat aku hanya mengingatmu... Buat aku hanya mengenang mu... buat aku hanya memikirkanmu... buat aku begitu...!." Kihyun menatap mata Minhyuk penuh emosi

Bingung..., Minhyuk bingung haru menjawab apa. Tak ada solusi yang hinggap di kepalanya hingga.

"Eeeemmmppppphhhhhhhhhh..."

Bukan... itu bukan suara Kihyun, tapi itu sura tertaha Minhyuk yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari Kihyun

Minhyuk membulatkan mata tak percaya saat bibir tipis Kihyun menyambar bibirnya. Bukan sekedar mencium , melumat bahkan me... yah apalah itu...

Tak kalah ganas, Minhyuk segera membalas dan mengimbangi semuanya. Tangan Nakal Kihyun, nyatanya lebih nakal dari tanganya. Dengan berani kihyun mengelus dan sesekali meremat benda kebanggaan Minhyuk.

"Ouuuwwwhhhh... eessssssshhhhhhh... kau menantang ku chagiya..." Minhyuk membalik posisi mereka yang awalnya Kihyun menindihnya.

Kini Minhyuk yang menindih Kihyun. Mengusap bekas airmata di pipi Kihyun , lalu dengan senyum diwajahnya minhyuk berujar

"Aku pastikan sekali lagi padamu Yoo Kihyun..., siapkah kau untuk mendesah di bawahku , dan menyandang gelar gila seperti ku...?" Pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat Kihyun tersenyum sinis

"Silahkan saja..., " Kihyun menarik kepala Minhyuk dan meraup bibir Minhyuk dari bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NC – Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**

"Euuummhhh..., essssss...,"Kihyun mendesisi saat ciuman Minhyuk turun ke leher hingga dadanya. Entah bagai mana tapi namja itu sudah melucuti semua pakainya.

"Eeenggghh...Hyuk...hyukkii...eemmh" Kihyun mengigi bibir bawahnya saat meresakan lidah Minhyuk melahap niple nya dengan bibir yang selalu cerewet itu

Seakan gemas Minhyuk sesekali menggigit kemudian menyedot kembali buah dada yang tak sebesar punya kaum hawa tersebut

Tak puas dengan dada Kihyun, ia pun Semakin turun..., turun keperut...pusar hingga...

"O...oo..oo...oh...oh...wait...wait...wait..." Kihyun menahan kepala Minhyuk yang bergerak menuju pusat hidupnya

"Wae...? Kau berubah fikiran ? " Tanya Minhyuk horro dalam posisi tiarap

"A...anni... i...itu...a...aku...aku hanya...," Kihyun memalingkan wajah memerahnya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Minhyuk yang memandanginya

"Hanya...?" Minhyuk bangkit berbisik di telinga Kihyun

"Hanya apa Chagiii...?" Mengulang pertanyaan dengan halus Minhyuk merangkul Kihyun dari samping

"A...aku...takut..." Lirik Kihyun dengan pandangan mata tak fokus

"Tidak usah takut...,aku akan merobek hole mu dengan halus..." Minhyuk berujar mesum dan tangan yang selalu mengelus paha Kihyun

"Euummmhhh..." Lenguh Kihyun saaat tanpa ba bi bu lagi Minhyuk meraup bibirnya rakus

Dengan bersemangat Minhyuk terus melumat sambil menghisap bibir Kihyun. Dia tarik tubuh kihyun hingga terangkat dan menaiki tubuhnya.

"Lebarkan kan kaki mu chagi..." Perintahnya pada Kihyun yang sudah mengangkang di atas kedua kakinya

"Neee...?" Tanya Kihyun binggung

"Aiiisshhh...rentangkan kaki mu seperti ini..., naik keatas lagi..." Minhyuk mengeser tubuh Kihyun lebih naik keatas memposisikan Jr nya tepat dibawah hole Kihyun

"Turunkan perlahan ne..." Interuksi Minhyuk sambil mengarahkan Jr nya masuk kedalam hole virgin kekasihnya

"Eeemmmhhhh aa...aa...a...aarrkkhh...wait ...wait...tunggu tunggu... aaarrrkkhh..." Kihyun berusaha bangkit kembali dari posisi mengangkang setengah jongkok di atar Jr Minhyuk

Rasa sakit yang di timbulkan saat Jr itu memasukinya sunggu ingin membuatnya kabur. Namun itu tidak berhasil kala denagn sadis nya Minhyuk menahan pinggang nya dan malah menekan kebawah.

"Stooop...stop...it...aarrrkkhh...hiiikkss...appo..." Ratap Kihyun saat batang Jr itu tertanam separuh

Kihyun makin meronta dengan gerakan naik, sedang Minhyuk menahanya dengan gerakan turun sambil memegangi pinggul kihyun agar tak melepas tautan area intim mereka.

"Ta...ta...tahan..., hei...hei...aaahh...(Jleeep)...ooohhh...Astaga...ssttt," Desah Minhyuk saat Jr itu tertanam seutunhya

Minhyuk tampak menikmati saat hole Kihyun menjepitnya dengan pijatan kuat, namun hal sebaliknya dirasakan Kihyun, ini sangat sakit baginya

"Hiiikkss...appo hyukii...hiikks..." Ratap Kihyun di perpotongan leher Minhyuk

"Relax chagiii,...relax ne..." Minhyuk mengusap surai Kihyun dan mengangkat kepala itu untuk berhadap dengan nya.

Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit, Minhyuk mencium nya dan melumat bibir orang yang masih terisak itu. Tak hanya bibir , ia juga menjilat dagu ,leher, dada , hingga mulutnya bertemu dengan nipple kihyun lalu mnegulumnya lagi.

Tak lupa gerakan naik turun ia lakukan untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan

"Aaaahhh..." Desah Kihyun saat minhyuk berhasi menumbuk prostatnya

"Ah...Wae chagiii...?" Goda Minhyuk tak menghentikan gerak pinggulnya

"A...appo..." Bohong Kihyun menunduk menyembunyikan muka merahnya

"Appo...atau appo...? Haaak...!" Goda Minhyuk menghentak keras pinggulnya

"Aaaahhh..." Kihyun mendongak dengan mata terpejam nikmat

Minhyuk yang merasa kan angin segarpun mengencang kan genjotanya pada Kihyun

"Uuuuhhh...hyu...hyukiii...ah..." Kihyun serasa menggila dengan kenikmatan

"Ganti posisi ne...oohh..." Tanpa melepas tautan mereka, Minhyuk mengengkat kihyun membuat dia yang kini berada diatas.

Bruuughhh...

"Aah...ah...aaahh... Hyuuuukiiii..." Kihyun hendak sampai rupanya

"Tu...tunggu chagiii..." Minhyuk mempercepat tempo gerakanya dengan mata terpejam... makin kencang ...sangat kasar..., brutal... hingga...

"Aaaaarrrhhhh..."

Crrooooottt...,

Bruuuggg

Ia limbung di atas Kihyun

"Be...berat..." Rintih Kihyun mendorong tubuh Minhyuk

Merasa tak ada respon, Kihyun mendorong tubuh itu makin kuat agar berguling di sampingya. Namun dengan tiba tiba Minhyuk mencekal tangan Kihyun, memegang bahunya dan membalik badan Kihyun hingga tengkurap.

"Menungging...," Perintah nya pada Kihyun.

"Mwooo...?" Tanya Kihyun horro menoleh pada Minhyuk

"Kau tak berfikir ini hanya satu ronde kan chagiiii...?" Smirk Minhyuk membuat Kihyun meremang

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Pagi menjelang dan kami disibukkan dengan kekacauan yang di buat oleh shownu Hyung.

"Yak Babo bukan seperti itu...!" Wonhoo hyung mendorong Shownu hyung

"Woooowooowooo... kau hampir membuat wajahku masuk kedalam panci..." Marah Shownu hyung

"Siapa suruh dekat dekat kompor. Nanti keringatnya masuk ke sayur..." Wonho hyung mencela

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kalian tak salah memasukan bumbu..., siapa tahu ada racun tikus yang masuk..." Shownu hyung berkilah

Plaaaak...

"Aauuuuuwwwwwwwwwwwww" Shownu hyung mengusap kepalanya

"Rasakan itu..." Wonho hyung mengejek

"Yak...yak...yak... hentikan... pergi kalau kalian hanya membuat keributan..., Changkyuniii ambil gulanya..." Perintah Hyungwoon hyung

"Ne hyung... ini..." aku menyerahkanya pada Hyungwoon hyung

"Hyuuuuuuuunnngggggggggg... sudah beluuuuuuuummmmmm..., aku lapaaaaaaarrrrrrr..." Jooheon hyung berteriak dari ruang tengah

"Sabar sedikit dasar...! " Hyungwoon hyung ikut berteriak

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Aiiiissshhhh ini gara gara makhluk mesum itu, apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga sekarang belum keluar kamar. Awas saja, kalau sampai kihyun kenapa napa aku tak akan menghalangi para member yang ingin menghajarnya..." Dumel shownu yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun

"Hyung..." Panggil changkyun halus yang membuat Shownu sadar dari fikiranya

"Oh... ne..." kaget Shownu

"Eeeemm...,, kenapa kihyun hyung dan Minhyuk hyung tak kunjung keluar kamar..." tanya changkyun

"E...eeeee... itu, Minhyuk bilang mereka harus menyelesaikan suatu masalah sampai larut malam kemaren, jadi mungkin kesiangan karena kurang tidur..." jawab shownu tersenyum garing

"Apa mereka bertengkar...?" tanya IM lagi

"Ahahahaha mereka itu sudah biasa bertengkar. Tadi malam saja aku sampai mengungsi di kamar kalian kan? Mereka kalau bertengkar sangat mengeriikan..., jadi biarkan saja..." Jelas shownu menutupi kebenaran

"Ayo semuanyaaaaa... makanan sudah siap..." suara Hyungwoon memberi komando

Tanpa basa basi mereka makan dengan lahap dan melupakan doa bersama.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk... hyung..., apa apa an ini...? " Rengek Jooheon terbatuk

"Sudah makan saja... dasar cerewet..." Hyungwoon sewot

"Ini sangat asin...Auuuwwww..." Rintih Wonhoo terkena injakkan Hyungwoon

Dengan terpaksa karna mendapat pelototan sayang dari Hyungwoon semua member yang ada memakan makanan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

Krrrriiiiieeeeettttttt...

Suara pintu dibuka dan nampak lah Minhyuk yang sedang memapah Kihyun unyuk duduk di ruang makan.

Dengan pandangan aneh dan penuh tanya, mata semua member berfokus pada Kihyun yang seakan menahan sakit dan minhyuk yang wajahnya sudah seperti boneka chucky.

Lihatlah, wajah kelewat ceria Mihyuk sungguh berlebihan. Serta bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar hampir memperlihatkan tulang gigi nya.

Hiiii menyeramkan.

"Chagiiii..., kau mau yang mana..., kimci atau-..." pertanyaan Minhyuk terpotong

"Aku roti saja..." Kihyun menatap jijik makanan yang tersaji dimeja

Ayolah... dia sudah menebak bahwa itu masakan percobaan salah satu membernya. Di lihat dari bentuk nya, warna nya dan aromanya... terasa sangat berantakan.

"Umma... jangan seperti itu..., nanti umma kena pelototan maut..." Jooheon menyindir Hyungwoon lewat umanya

Tuk...,

"Auuuuwwwww" Jooheon mengusap dahinya yang di lempar cumi gosong oleh Hyungwoon

"Ini chagi... aku bawakan rotinya... selainya juga,... ada kacang...coklat...strowbery... kau mau yang mana...?" kembali dari dapur , Minhyuk masih tersenyum seram. Begitulah menurut para member Monsta X terkecuali Kihyun.

"Yang coklat saja hyuk-ah..." jawab kihyun halus sambil membelai pipi Minhyuk dan tersenyum manis

"Eeuuuuuuhhhhhh..." Jooheon mencibir jijik menyaksikan sikap keduanya

"Kenapa Jooheoniii..., kau juga ingin roti dengan selai coklat..." Tanya Minhyuk dengan senyum lebar dan terkesan mengerikan di mata Jooheon

"A...a...annii... aku makan ini saja..." jooheon buru buru melahap daun yang tak teriris sempurna oleh tangan Hyungwoon tadi

Shownu, Hyungwoon, Wonhoo dan IM hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan adegan Love dove Antara Minhyuk dan kihyun yang berahir dengan acara suap suapan.

Dddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Dddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Em hyung deul..., maaf aku angkat telpon dulu..." pamit IM yang diangguki oleh semua member dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

IM-POV

Aku menali sepatu di depan pintu.

Dengan tergesa dan agak panik. Bagai mana tidak panik saat kau asik sarapan lalu seseorang bilang sudah didepan rumah dan mengajak jalan jalan.

"Kyun-ah... jangan pulang terlalu malam ya..." Kihyun Hyung menghampiriku dari dalam dengan langkah tertatih dan menahan sakit.

"Ne umma..., aku hanya jalan jalan sebentar dengan Jinhwan Hyung..." Pamitku dan merangkul Kihyun hyung sebelum pergi

"Kyun-ah..." panggilnya lagi saat aku hendak membuka pintu

"Ne hyung...?" tanyaku

"Hati hati ya..." Kihyun hyung tersenyum tulus.

Entah apa ini, namun aku merasa Kihyun hyung agak berat melepasku pergi

"Hhyung..., aku tidak sedang berpamitan utuk kuliah di Jerman...," aku mencoba bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana

"Tapi firasatku –" Kihyun Hyung menggantung kalimat

"Hyuuung .., aku hanya keluar sebentar, dan tidak jauh... hanya sampai sore kog..."Aku meyakinkan

"Ne..." Kihyun hyung memegang pundak ku.

"..." Aku tersenyum tanpa berujar

"Cepat pulang ya..." Dia tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata yang..., Entahlah...,

Dan aku pun berlalu pergi

-Tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Ciiiiiidddaaaaaakkk..., Mata Mimin ternistakan...

Wait.. wait..wait.., Mengapa Kihyun jadi seperti itu?

Apa ada seseuatu yang akan terjadi pada IM?

.

.

Hai Readers...,

Sesuai kontrak di chap ini mengandung adegan 'Ehem ehem' ..., (Apaan sih..) Hahahaaa

Maaf kan kewarasan Author yang sedikit menghilang... (Ditampol kakak)

Maaf kan Mimin yang kegendutan.., (Apa hubunganya cobak...) Ngeeek

Maaf kalau ceritanya kependekan (Bow)

Dan maaf kan Chapter berikutnya yang juga mengandung konten dewasa alias NC (Pasang wajah imut senyum ala boneka chucky)

Makasih ya buat kesetiaan teman teman yang mengikuti FF ini.

Kritik ,saran, koreksi sangat dibutuhkan...,

See yaaa...,


	24. Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa (Mature) 18+ /NC**

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Hyung... Bagaimana?. Apa Hanbin menerima kalungnya? " Tanya IM pada Jinhwan

"Em..., maafkan aku Kyuni, Hanbin sepertinya sangat marah. Dia membuang kalung ini dan aku apa kan jika aku pakai?. Ini sangat sayang jika di sia-siakan." jinhwan memegangi kalung yang ia kenakan

"Begitu ya hyung." IM tampak merana

"Changkyuni, sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari namja kasar itu ? Aku bahkan bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik dari padanya." Pertanyaan serta peryataan Jinhwan membuat IM terpana

"Hyung..," IM coba menjeda Jinhwan

"Lihat aku kyunii, tatap mataku." Jinhwan memegang kedua tangan IM , sedikit meremat jari-jari lembut itu.

"Changkyuniii, kau begitu berarti. Maksutku, orang seperti Hanbin, dia tak pantas untukmu. Selain kasar, dia juga seenaknya sendiri. Disini kau memikirkanya, lalu apa disana dia memikirkanmu?. Sedang kan aku, aku selalu memimpikankan mu. Dalam sadarku bahkan dalam alam bawah sadar pun hanya ada dirimu. Jadi, tolong pertimbangkan itu kyuniii." Jinhwan menciumi jari-jari tangan IM Lembut.

Merasa geli, IM menarik jari tangan nya halus, dan Jinhwan membiarkan itu.

"Hyungiii, aku sangat menghargai perasaan mu tapi, maaf kan aku." Sesal IM

"Hem..., baiklah kyuniii tak masalah. Em, sebentar ya, hyungii pesan sesuatu." Jinhwan beranjak dari duduk

"Hyung mau kemana? Kan bisa pesan lewat ini ! Tak perlu ke pantry kan? " tanya IM menunjuk tombol seperti saklar pada dinding , seolah tak rela ditinggal Jinhwan.

"Aku sekalian ke toilet kyuniii." Jinhwan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang VIP resto tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Jihwan tinggalah IM yang termangu sendiri. Dia sedih, bingung dan juga kesal. Bagai mana mungkin Hanbin setega ini padanya. Dia sudah berniat baik untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Apa kah Hanbin begitu membencinya...

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Sangat lama bagi IM semenjak kepergian Jinhwan. Ia sempat berfikir apakah Jinhwan meninggalkanya pulang karna tadi dia menolak lagi ungkapan dari perasaan cinta Jinhwan, atau..,

.

Ckleeeeek...

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Jinhwan yang membawa dua cup es krim di tangan kanan dan kirinya

"Maaf, apa hyung membuat mu menunggu lama?" Jinhwan tersenyum manis

"Ah,a...anni hyung..." Entah apa yang membuat IM sedikit gugub

"Ini, hyung pesankan es kesukaan mu. " Jinhwan menyodorkan semangkuk es krim

"Waaaahhh terimakasih hyungiii." IM berucap senang dan langsung melahap es krim nya

Sangat lahap dan membuat jinhwan menyeringai di balik senyum manis nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, maniskan?" Jinhwan bertanya dan hanya di angguki oleh IM

Dengan senyum manis yang masih terpampang jelas di sudut bibirnya, Jinhwan terus memperhatikan gerakan IM yang mulai tidak singkron.

Berlahan lahan IM menundukkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya mulai menyentuh keningnya, dan dunia IM seakan berputar.

"Hyu...Hyungiii." IM merengek

"Wae kyuniii?" Tanya Jinhwan lalu mendekati IM di seberang meja

"Ke...kepalaku...uh... kepalaku hyungiii." IM masih memegangi pelipis dan keningnya

"Kepalamu kenapa chagiii? " Jinhwan bertanya sambil membelai pipi IM dan dengan senyum licik yang pastinya tak bisa IM sadari

"Ke...ke...kepalaku terasa berat dan ,dan berkunang kunang hyungiii...aaahhh...akuh...aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas." IM mendongak mencoba menagkap bayangan Jinhwan yang nampak terbelah menjadi empat orang dimatanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban IM jinhwan membopong tubuh IM menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Tempat yang dimaksut, sayangnya bukan tempat yang dibayangkan IM dan bukan juga tempat yang jinhwan janjikan.

Ingat, jinhwan bilang akan membawanya pulang kan. Tapi lihat sekarang, pulang yang dimaksut bukan bulang ke dorm Monsta, tapi pulang kesebuah kamar Hotel.

Wooow,Hebat bukan

.

"Hy...hyu...hyungii...,Dimana ini? " Im bertanya lemas setelah jinhwan membaringkanya di ranjang.

Walau tak jelas melihat sekitar, tapi setidaknya mata IM masih bisa menangkap lorong lorong saat Jinhwan membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Yang tentu bukan kamarnya.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan sayang?" Jinhwan mulai melucuti tubuh IM

"A...a...ah...ap...apa yang kau lah..kukan hyung...eenghh..." IM berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jinhwan yang mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Hanya menikmati apa yang seharunya ku dapat." Jawab jinhwan tepat ditelinga IM

Setelah berhasil, Jinhwan membuang baju itu asal dan meremat dua tonjolan dada IM yang dulu pernah ia lihat sekilas

"Hyung...hyu...hyungiii eennggh...ja...jang..jangan...hikkss." IM mulai menagis dalam ketakutan

Sssllluuurrppp..,

Tak menghiraukan , Jihwan malah menjilat dan menggigit dua tonjolan di dada IM ganas. Tangan nya tak tinggal diam, meraba dan mengusap benda yang berada di bawah, antara ke dua kaki IM

"Hiiikkkssss,Hyu...hyung...jangan...Hiiikksss... arrrggghhhh appo..." Jerit IM pilu saat dengan tidak sabaran Jinhwan menarik paksa celana jeansnya membuat sebagian pahanya lecet tergores kain ketat.

"Hiiikkssss...Jebal hyungii... Hiiikkksss...aarrrggghhhh appo... Hiksss appo...," Bukan karna kaki lecetnya, namu ini ulah jinhwan yang meremat genetiknya

Jinhwan , tentu tak sebaik itu untuk mendengarkan tangis pilu IM. Masih dengan nafsu membara ia menarik satu satunya penutup pada bagian bawah IM. Dicopotnya dengan paksa benda berbentuk segitiga itu dan menindih tubuh telantang IM

"Hiikkss...jangan hyuung...jang- Euummmhhh..." Permohonan IM terhenti saat jinhwan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rape scene-Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiiiiiipe**

Dengan tak sabaran jinhwan menjilat , melumat, menyedot bahkan menggigit bibir IM brutal. Tak sampai disitu dia juga mengigit bagian lain seperti leher, pundah hingga dada IM yang menampakkan dua tonjolan merah menggemaskan dimata Jinhwan.

Nafsunya makin menggebu kala sebelah tanganya mengelus Jr IM dan sedikit merematnya. Tak ayal membuahkan teriak kesakitan dari empunya.

IM memejamkan mata saat merasa Jinhwan tak lagi menindihnya, mata IM makin mengerat kala merasakan benda tumpul menyenggol belahan pantanya dan kemudian berusaha masuk kedalam hole nya.

IM tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah Jr Jinhwan yang hendak membobolnya

"Ja...jangan...jangan hiikkss." IM berguam masih terpejam , Jr Jinhwan makin keras mendorong celah Hole nya

"Aaarrrgghh...hikks appo..." Jerit pilu IM lontarkan saat merasa Jr Jinhwan benar benar akan menerobos masuk

"Hiikkss...appo hyung...hiikss...ampuuun..." IM menangis sesenggukan

"Aaarrrggghhh appo hyungiii...hiikkssss jebal... hiiiikksss...jebal...!" IM makin sesenggukan, antara sadar dan ketidak sadaranya ia meratap, mengeluh dan menyalahkan nasip buruknya.

Kenapa...

Kenapa didunia ini tak ada yang menjaganya...

Kenapa di dunia ini banyak sekali yang membencinya...

Kenapa didunia ini banyak sekali yang ingin merusaknya...

Kenapa di dunia ini semua orang seakan ingin menghancurkanya...

Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan...

Tak akan ada yang menolongnya...

Tak akan ada yang melindunginya...

Ini lah nasib hidubnya...

Dengan takdir buruk dan kesialan yang selalu menimpanya...

Mengabaikan orang yang dengan tulus mencintanya...

Dan mempercai orang yang dengan begitu rakus akan merenggut kehormatanya...

.

.

"Hiiiikkkksss...Jinhwan hyung... kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku... hikkksss..."

Deeeeeeggg…

Jinhwan terpana, seakan sadar saat IM memangil namanya

Jinhwan diam terpaku dan hanya bisa memegangi Jr nya sendiri. Dengan gerak pelan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menarik celana dalam nya keatas. Mengambil jean nya dan memakainya kembali.

Dengan lesu, lemas dan hati terkoyak , Jinhwan berfikir. Bagaimana bisa ia merampas raga ini dengan paksa saat tak dapat mendapatkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat penampilan IM, berantakan, basah dan juga penuh dengan kiss mark. Jinhwan Berjalan gontai meraih selimut yang terjuntai, Ia menyelimuti tubuh telanjang IM.

Menghela nafas, hendak ikut tidur di sebelah IM yang masih terisak memunggunginya namun urung niatnya saat mendengar,

"Hiiiikkkkss..., Hinbi-ah... uuugghhhh...hiiiksss...save me Hanbinah." IM meratap di balik selimut

Bagai terhantam badai, pukulan yang sangat keras dirasakan oleh jinhwan.

Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jinhwan.

Kau bilang mencintai, menyayangi namun apa yang telah kau lakukan.

Kau bahkan membuat orang yang kau sayang ketakutan.

Bagai mana bisa kau menyebut dirimu mencintai kalau nyatanya kau malah membuat orang yang kau cintai merapalkan nama orang lain saat ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

BI – POV

Aiiiissshhh sial, ada apa denga ku...

Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan namja sialan itu.

Haaah

Brengsek

Ddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Kudengar ponsel ku bergetar dan saat kulihat tercetak nama Jinan hyung di layar panggilan.

Sekilas kulirik ranjangnya yang kosong tepat disebelah ranjang ku

Kemana saja dia malam malam begini...

Mau apa menelfonku segala...

Ku hentikan kegiatan ku berguling guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang, dan mengambil ponsel diatas nakas

"Ye ?"

("Hotel Altero kamar 107 , Cepat kemari...!" )

"Mwoooo...?" Tanyaku dari Line telepon

("Kubilang Hotel Altero...apa kau tuli...!") Dia memaki

"Kalau kau minta tolong untuk ku jemput, seharusnya dengan lebih baik. Atau kau bisa minta pada le-..." perkataan ku terpotong

("Kalau kau tak segera kemari dalam 30 menit, maka dia akan jadi milikku.") Jinhwan hyung berujar dingin

Tuuuutt...ttuuut...tuuut...

Dia...

Dia...

Dia...

Aku tak bodoh untuk tahu siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksut oleh jinhwan hyung. Tapi yang membuatku bingung ialah,

Apa ini...

Kenapa Jinhwan hyung membawanya kehotel dan kenapa...

Aiiissshhh kenapa aku jadi bertele tele...

.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki lif . Tak kuhiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang mungkin akan mengenaliku.

Aku panik, sangat panik saat menuju kemari dan melupakan segala penyamaran.

Sampai di lantai yang kucari dan aku berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sedangan berdiri didepan pintu yang kuyakini bernomor 107.

"Hossshhhh...hooossshhh...diman-..." belum selesai pertanyaan ku, jinhwan hyung melempar kunci kamar tepat di mukaku dan berlalu pergi.

Tanpa kata

Tak pikir panjang lagi, ku buka pintu itu dan ku temui seseorang yang sedang bergetar dibalik selimut tebal.

Dengan berlahan, aku menghampirinya.

Sangat jelasa terdegar tangisan dan juga rintihan dari suara yang sangat ku kenal

"Hiiiikkkksss,Hanbinah...hiiikkkssss jebal...hiiikksss Hanbin-ah." Dia makin meratap

Aku semakin mendekat hanya untuk sekedar memastikan, dan apa yang kudapat nyatana tak sesuai yang kuharapkan.

Kulit lembut itu, yang dulu sangat aku yakini berwarna putih pucat dan sangat halus, kini terlihat kemerahan dan agak memar merah ke ungu-unguan.

Bukan, bukan hanya itu yang membuat geram hatiku namun tanda itu, tanda gigitan dan juga pukulan yang sangat jelas tertangkap retinaku.

Aku bersumpah setelah ini akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu Jinan hyung.

Dengan tak sabar dan nafas memburu aku merangkul orang itu. Dari luar selimut dan mendekap erat.

"Hiiikkkssss...andwae...andwae... Hiiikkksss...Hanbin-ah...save me...save me pleeeeease..." Dia makin histeris, meronta dan berusaha lepas dari pelukanku

"Changkyun...changkyun-ah tenang ini aku...heiii...hei...ini aku Hanbin...KIM HANBIN...!" sentakku saat dia berusaha menggigit lengan ku.

Dengan spontan dia menghentikan rontaanya dan meremat lengan ku.

Dia diam. Sempat diam sebelum menoleh ke belakang

"Ha...han...hanbin...Hanbi-ah ?" tanyanya lemas

"Ne. Ini aku, Kim Hanbin." Aku menegaskan sambil memegang kepalanya dan menatap matanya yang tidak fokus

"Hiiikksss, save...save me pleaseee...Hiikkksss." Dia menangis dan merangkul erat leherku

"Tentu,tentu aku akan menjagamu." jawabku mempererat rangkulan kami

Setelah puas menagis, canghyun tertidur lelap di pelukanku.

Jujur aku benci tempat ini. Parfum jinhwan hyung, masih tercium oleh hidungku. Hah...

Dengan rasa jengkel aku mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dibuang asal oleh entah Jinhwan atau IM yang pasti aku yakin itu Jinan pelakunya.

Setelah semua melekat pada tubuh IM, aku membopongnya.

Membawa pergi ketempat yang diam diam sering kudatangi saat aku merindukanya, tempat pertama kami berkenalan. Hotel Lavender dengan kamar yang sama tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – POV

"Hyung, bagaimana ini ?!" Jooheon nampak mondar mandir sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri

"Yaaaakk ! Jangan berputar putar kepalaku pusing melihatmu ! " Sentak Minhyuk pada Jooheon yang berjalan cepat mengelilingi sofa mereka

"Apa perlu kita lapor polisi ? " Tanya wonhoo khawatir

"Mwooo, kau mau mengundang perhatian banyak orang ? " Minhyuk menyangkal sambil menenagkan Kihyun yang sesenggukan

"Hikkkss..., Son Hyunwoo cepat lakukan sesuatu...huggkkss." Rengek Kihyun menuntut shownu sambil menengelamkan kepalanya pada dada Minhyuk dan di sambut hangat oleh empunya

"Hah... Tenang lah, kita tunggu kabar dari Hyungwoon, dia masih mencari disekitar kota." Terang Shownu

"Tapi sampai kapan kita harus menunggu Hyung? Bagaimana kalau Changkyun-ah diculik ? Di rampok atau dimutilasi ? " Jooheon mulai ngawur

"Huwwweeeeee...eeee...heeeee...uu...huhuhuhuuhuhhu..." Kihyun makin histeris dalam pelukan Minhyuk

"YAK JANGAN BICARA NGAWUR ! " Minhyuk melempar Jooheon dengan sandal rumah

"Joo..., coba kau telpon lagi, siapa tahu kali ini diangkat..." Perintah Shownu

"Tapi Hyung, kalau tidak di angkat lagi bagai mana? Kita sudah mencobanya ratusan kali." Jooheon memelas

"Coba saja Joo...!" Itu bukan suara Shownu, tapi Wonhoo yang sedikit jengkel

"Baiklah." Joohen mencoba menghubungi IM tak lupa dengan loud speaker

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tuuu

(" Any-...")

"Yak..., IM changkyun. Dimana kau sekarang.! Kenapa kau tid-..."

("YAK DIAM DASAR BRENGSEK ! DIA BERSAMAKU DAN JANGAN GANGGU KAMI ! ")

Tuut...tuuut...tuut...

"Hy...hyu...hyung...?" Jooheon menoleh kaku pada Shownu yang berada di belakangnya

"Si...si...si ...siapa itu tadi? " Wonhoo tak kalah gagap dari Jooheon

"Kim Hambin" jawab Shownu singkat

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening sampai

"HUUUUWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." Tangisan Kihyun makin pecah lagi

"Cha...chagiii...aiiiissshhhh chagi jangan menagis ne...Changkyun pasti baik baik saja." Minhyuk berusaha membujuk kihyun agar berhenti menagis

"Uuhhuuuuuuhuuu...uuuhuuuuuu...Hiiikksss." Kihyun malah menjadi

Bagai mana Kihyun tidak menjadi. Kim Hanbin itu ibarat singa. Dan umma mana yang mau anaknya jatuh di kandang Singa.

Uh...uh...uh... anak bungsu yang malang. Begitulah pikir member lainya...

Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja member yangsedang kalang kabut ini. Mari beralih pada tokoh utama kita

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel tujuan, BI meletakkan tubuh IM yang masih tertidur dengan lembut.

Namun sehalus apapun cara BI, tentu tak akan mampu menjaga ketenangan IM.

Sampai IM terbangun dan membuka mata.

"Eeemm, Ha...han hanbin." IM berucap tak yakin

"Ne Honey ? " Tanya BI

"Jangan pergi,Jangan tinggalkan aku." IM menarik ujung kemeja BI yang sebenarnya ingin berpindah di ranjang sebelah kanan. Namuan IM mengartikanya untuk pergi

"Anni. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." BI tersenyum tulus

"Hikkksss miane...maafkan aku." Im terduduk menunduk menahan tangis

"Haiii haiii kenapa menagis lagi.., bukankah aku sudah ada di sini. Disini...disisimu..." BI meletakkan tanganya didada IM

"Aku, aku sangat jahat padamu Hanbin-ah. Aku hikkkss...Aku selalu mengabaikan pengorbananmu dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan ,dan sekaranga aku hiiikkss..aku kotor hanbin-ah. Aku sudah kotor huuugsss " IM makin terisak tatkala BI memeluknya

"Anni,kau tidak kotor Changkyunii. Kau bersih, kau suci, kau adalah Cheonsa paling suci ." BI mempererat pelukan mereka

"Tapi, Jinhwan hyung. Dia-..." perkataan IM terpotong

"Tidak, tidak Honey. Kau tidak boleh merendahkan dirimu. Lihat aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan menjagamu, aku menerima apa adanya dirimu." Bi memegang kepala IM agar berhadap muka dengan nya

"Tapi aku, aku sudah seperti ini. Aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri hhiikkksss." IM menggosok kasar Kiss mark Jinhwan yang masih kentara tercetak jelas dilehernya.

Anni ...

Bukan hanya lehernya..., tapi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan masalah penting, aku , aku berjanji akan menghapusnya. Sekarang tunjukan padaku dimana saja dia menendaimu." BI bertanya halus

"Ja...jangan bertanya. Kau kan sudah melihatnya." IM menunduk malu

" Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku. Ijinkan aku untuk menghapusnya. Aku ingin menghapus semua jejak Jinan Hyung di tubuhmu, malam ini aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya IM canghyun. Bolehkah aku ? " BI berujar sambil menatap tajam mata IM dan mencium jari-jari lembut itu

Dengan ragu IM mendekatkan wajahnya pada BI, tentu hal itu direspon sangat baik oleh BI.

Penuh kesabaran BI mengelus pipi IM dan mencium nya. Dari pipi turun ke bibir, dagu, leher hingga pundak. Tak lupa ia menaggalkan baju IM dengan berlahan.

Merasa terlalu lama dan enggan menunggu, IM membantu melucuti pakaianya sendiri tanpa merasa risih dengan BI yang masih setia menciumi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya mencium BI menjilat dan bahkan menggigit apapun yang di suguhkan oleh tubuh indah IM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NC –Yang tidak kuat silahkan skiiip**

"Arrrkkkhhhh..." IM mengerang sakit saat BI menghisap bekas gigitan Jinhwan yang terasa perih di permukaan kulitnya

"Mianhae. " BI berujar lembut menatap tepat di mata IM

"Lanjutkan." Titah IM seperti komandan

Sempat iba kala matanya melirik bekas gigitan Jinhwa yang terbilang cukup banyak, BI menelanjutkan pemanasan yang ia buat. Dengan berurutan dari leher , behu , dada , perut, paha hingga jempol kaki IM pun tak luput dari sapuan lidahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup , BI meraba sesuatu yang sama persis seperti yang dimilikinya

"Sstttttt..." desis IM saat Jr nya di belai halus oleh BI

"Punyaku ku juga ne." Lirih BI menuntun jari IM yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja untuk mengocok Jr nya.

Merasa cukup tegang, BI berniat memulai acara inti

"Boleh kah jika aku langsung memasukkan nya ?" Tanya BI menahan Nafsu

"Ee'em..." Jawab IM pasrah dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir merah bengkak

Dengan menggebu BI mulau mengangkat kedua kaki IM hingga bahunya. Merentangkan kaki itu hingga belahan pantat IM terlihat. Lalu megarahkan Jr nya pada lubang IM

"Arrrgghhh...iiissshhhh." IM merintih menahan sakit

"Sakit? " Tanya BI iba

"N...ne...a...appo." IM kesakitan

Karna tak tega BI menarik kembali Jr nya yang nyatanya tak bisa semudah itu masuk kedalam hole IM. Tetap dalam posisi seperti itu BI meraba belahan pantat IM dan menelusupkan jari tengah ke hole itu.

Satu jari masuk...

Dua jari masuk...

Dan Tiga jari cukup bagi hanbin untuk memulai nya

"Relax Honey." Bisik BI berusaha memasukkan kembali Jr nya

Jlleeep...,

"Eeemmhhhh, iiiissshhhh..." IM menahan sakit

"Uuuuhhh...oohhh..." BI menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengenjot lubang itu saat merasa kenikmatan yang begitu dalam dari pijatan hole IM

"Eeennggg...aassss...ap...appo..." Airmata mengalir di pipi IM

"Tahan ne...aku akan bergerak...ah..." BI menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlahan

"Arrrggghh...,pe...pelan...pelan..." IM merengek

Itu cukup pelan bagi BI namun tidak begitu untuk IM.

.

Ranjang mereka berdecit , menunjukkan betapa panas kegiatan itu.

IM mengerang kesakitan namun terhenti saat BI berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat dalam hole itu

"Ah...iya...i...itu...oh..." IM mengerang nikmat

Semantara BI makin menambah ritmenya dengan semangat

"Ah..., Han..., Hanbin...oh...," IM serasa ingin meledak

"Uuuhhh...oh...aku...aku..." BI makian menggila

"Aaaaaaaaarrhhhhhh..." Dan teriakan nikmat mereka berdua lontarkan setelah mencapai klimaks

Dimulai dari IM dan disusul oleh BI

.

.

.

.

.

Normal – PoV

Pagi menjelang, nampak begitu senjang

"Appa. Kenapa pagi ini hanya sarapan roti ? " Joohoen bertanya sekaligus merengek

"Stttt..." Wonho mewakili pertanyaan Jooheon yang ditujukan pada shownu

Sambil dengan cemberut Jooheon menoleh pada arah pandang yang di tujukan mata Wonho

Semakin memberengut kala melihat adegan yang cukup membuat mual menurut Jooheon

"Chagiiiii ,kau harus makan, jangan cemberut terus." Minhyuk berusaha meyuapi Kihyun yang terus menolak dengan menggeleng kan kepala dan menutup rapat bibirnya

"Aiiissshhh... menyebalkan, kenapa pakai acara mogok masak segala sih. " Rajuk Jooheon

"Setidaknya kita ada roti. Mihyuk sudah menyiapkanya, kau harusnya berterimakasih bukan mendumel." Shownu menasehati

"Tapi Appa, roti saja tak akan cukup membuatku kenyang." Jooheon makin merengek

"Kau mau makan racun buatan Hyungwon lagi. Aaaawwwww...aaaa...aaaaduuuhh..." Wonhoo merana memegangi kuping nya yang di jewer Hyungwoon

"Kau belum pernah di Geplak King Kong eoh ? " Hyungwoon bertanya sambil masih menjewer telinga Wonho

"Hah...king...king...kingkong? " tanya Wonhoo songong

"Shownu hyung, Geplak dia..." Hyungwon menoyor kepal wonhoo hingga hampir mencium meja

"Yak... kau mengatai aku King Kong !" Shownu mendelik menyadari cekikikan dari Jooheon

"Khihiiiihiiii, Hyung , urri Appa bukan King Kong. Tapi Gorila hahahahahaha." Jooheon ikut mengejek

"Aissshhh sudah lah, cepat kita makan." Wonho melahap rotinya dengan kesal

"Huuuh, umma payah. Ini semua gara gara BI . Dia benar benar iblis, menculik Urri maknae , membuat Umma sedih. Iiiihhh jahat sekali." Jooheon mendumel sambil menggigit roti

Sementara di ujung meja, nampak kedua sejoli yang masih bersitegang.

"Pokoknya kau harus membawa Changkyun kembali. Baru akau mau makan." Kihyun mendelik kearah Minhyuk

"Ayolah chagiii, urusan changkyun bisa kita urus nanti , sarapan dulu ya." Minhyuk mencoba merayu

"TIDAK MA-..." Perkataan Kihyun terputus

Ding...dong...

Ding...dong...

Tanpa pikir panjang, sebagai member tertua dan terbulli. Shownu membuka pintu

Ckleeeeekkkk...

Sempat tersenyum hangat namun senyum shownu luntur saat otak nya mulai tersadar

"Em..., Im canghyun ? " tanya Shownu pada sosok yang masih memandangnya datar

Bemum sempat pertanyaan shownu terjawab, tiba tiba seseorang menyeronggolnya dari belakang

"Siapa Hyung apa itu chang-..." Jooheon, hanya bisa terbengong memandang orang di hadapanya

"Su...su...su...sun...sunbaenim." Jooheon terbata lemas

Seakan sadar oleh ke adaan , shownu berujar pelan

"Maaf sunbaenim, kami sudah memperlakukan maknae kami dengan baik. Bahkan kami sudah saling menerima dan menyayangi. Lalu mengapa sunbaenim kembali? " Pertanyaan shownu seakan mengejek BI

"Haaaahhh, apa begini cara kalain memperlakukan tamu ?. Honey.., Appa dan Hyung mu tak memperbolehkan kita masuk." BI menoleh belakang dimana IM sedang duduk di kursi panjang lorong apartement dorm Monsta.

"Mwoooo Maknae-ya!" Jooheon berlari keluar, tempat IM bersandar pada kursi tunggu melewati shownu dan BI

"Ommoo...kau kenapa ? kenapa wajahmu jelek begini dan- ..." Jooheon terdiam, seakan menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi pada maknae mereka

"A...a...appa." jooheon menunjuk IM dan BI bergantian sambil memandang Shownu Appa nya.

.

.

Setelah terrjadi adegan yang menurut BI sangat berlebihan dan lebih menjijikan dari film drama kesukaan Donghyuk.

Kini ia harus rela di interogasi olaeh Hyungdeul yang mengaku bertanggung jawab atas Maknae mereka.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada maknae kami Hanbin-shi..." Kihyun berujar tegas

"U...umma aku baik baik saja, umma jangan marah, ini-..." perkataan Changkyun terpotong

"Diam ! Bagaimana aku tidak marah saat semalaman kau tak pulang dan si BI leader Ikon yang terhormat ini membawamu kembali keesokan paginya dengan keadaan berantakan. " Tegur Kihyun mendelik ke arah BI dengan tajam

Baik lah, mungkin disini kau menilai kihyun berlebihan. Tapi tidak jikau kau melihat IM dengan mata kepala mu sendiri.

Rambut acak acakan, mata bengkak, bibir bengkak, hidung memerah, leher penuh kissmark serta gigitan ,dan jangan lupakan pakaian compang camping ala pemulung.

"Baiklah Umma-nim, disini perlu aku jelaskan. Agar semua lurus dan tidak terjadi salah faham." BI menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya

"Aku dan Changkyuniii sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih . kami sudah besar dan cukup dewasa untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, baik secara mental maupun sexual. Jadi umma-nim, appa-nim dan hyung-nim , kumohon dengan hormat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan asmara kami. Arraseo ?!" Kim Hanbin menegaskan penuh karisma.

"Changkyun-ah..." Kihyun lemas menatap IM yang masih setia menunduk seakan tak percaya akan hubungan yang sedang diajalani anak firtual nya itu.

Dan yang lain hanya melongo sekan tak percaya akan kenyataan yang membuat Angel mereka talah dimiliki sang Demon.

"Changkyun-ah, apa benar yang Hanbin-shi katakan ?" Shownu bertanya seakan memastikan

Dan anggukan kepala yang menjadi jawaban dari sang anak

"Sebagai Leader sekaligus Appa dan Hyung bagi semua dongsaengku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menitipkan Changkyun-ah padamu Hanbin-shi." Shownu membuka suara

"Mwooooo..." Koor di tujukan pada shownu dari Hyungwoon , wonhoo, Jooheon dan Minhyuk

"Waeyoooo ?! " BI berkata menantang sambil memelototkan matanya Khas seorang Kim Hanbin

"Aaa...aaa...anni." jooheon menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya membayang kan saat pertama kali BI memakan cemilanya dengan rakus dan bilang begitu sambil melotot.

"Baiklah Appa-nim. Aku , Kim Hanbin , siap bertanggung jawab atas Im canghyun. " BI menjabat tangan shownu paksa dengan senyum yang sangat manis dimata IM dan menyeramkan di mata member Monsta.

"Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku seakan aku ini orang asing. Bukankah aku sudah pernah tinggal disini ? " BI melirik Jooheon yang seakan takut BI merampas roti yang masih ia pegang di tangan nya.

Ingat mereka belum selesai sarapan tadi. Dan Jooheon tak mau meyia-nyiakan rotinya.

"Ah, baiklah Hanbin-ah. Mari ikut sarapan bersama kami. Joo bantu dongsaeng mu berjalan." Shownu mengajak BI sekaligus memerintah Jooheon memapah IM yang kesulitan berjalan

"Tapi Appa, stok makanan kita tinggal sedikit." Jooheon seakan tak terima Appa nya mengundang BI makan bersama

"Hei, bukankah kau bisa berbagi dengan ku. Dari dulu kita selalu berbagi cemilan kan kakak ipar." BI tersenyum miring kepada Jooheon

"Mwoooo ! Changkyun-ah, pacarmu ini jahat sekali, dia selalu menghabiskan snak dan simpanan makanan ku. Dia jug-..." Jooheon tak terima

"Sudah lah Joo, jangan kekanakan." Hyungwoon menarik IM dan ganti memapahnya

Baiklah, biarkan keluarga bahagia ini menikmati suasana baru mereka dengan canda dan tawa.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

Loh...,

Tbc ?

Masih Tbc nih Min?

(Auk ah, jangan tanya Mimin, tanya noh sama si Author )

Beneran masih Tbc nih Thor ?

(Nyeeesss / senyum doang )

.

.

Hiiii Reader...,

Masih Tbc lho...

Tbc...

Belum End (Kapan nih End nya Min, panjang Bgt)

Sabar ya...,

Buat teman teman yang menantikan Ending ...,

Sambutlah dengan bahagia minggu depan...,

Yap minggu depan adalah chap terahir dari FF ini.

(Yakin terahir...?)

(Angguk-angguk ala BIM couple / BI x IM dan Minhyun couple / Minhyuk x Kihyun)

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan baik latar, alur, tema, couple ,penulisan nama, dan segala jenis typo...,

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dan mendukung FF ini...

See yaaa...,


	25. Chapter 24

.

.

.

.

.

 **Last chapter Season 1**

 **.**

BI-POV

Sebulan lebih sejak aku melamar IM dari Appa Monsta di hadapan para member, kami pun hidup bersama. Kecuali hari rabu dan minggu aku harus kembali ke IKON untuk mengontrol memberku.

Ah maksut ku, aku tinggal bersama IM di dorm Monsta X .Tentu tidak sekamar (Aku dengan Hyungwoon dan Wonhoo, IM dengan Jooheon dan Shownu) karena member monsta ini tak akan sebaik itu membiarkan aku memonopoli IM. Seperti sekarang misalnya,

Nampak Jooheon dengan kurang ajarnya menempel pada IM seperti kutu.

"Haahahahahahaaa...," Mereka tertawa sambil melihat Spongebob tanpa memperdulikanku

"Eheeem, !" Sengaja aku mengeraskan suaraku

"Aiiiiissshhhhh, apa siiih ?!" Jooheon mengusap telinganya yang kuteriaki

"Kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk duduk ?!" Tanya ku tajam

"Changkyuniii, kau lihat sendirikan. Pacarmu ini jahat padaku." Jooheon mengadu pada IM yang ada di sebelahnya.

Bocah tengil ini duduk diantara aku dan IM kalau kalian ingin tahu. Dasar upil.

"Hanbin-ah." dan IM menegurku

"Haaah, ne ne ne." Aku menghela nafas

"Joo, kau sudah bersihkan kamar kita?" Nah..., itu dia, malaikat penolongku. Walau badanya besar dengan muka menjengkelkan, tapi leader Monsta X ini selalu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Beluuuum Appa." Jawab Jooheon malas

"Yaaak ! Tunggu apa lagi ! Cepat bersihkan ! Dasar Jorok." Shownu berteriak dari arah dapur dengan membawa secangkir kopi.

"Aiiisshhh, Appa !" Jooheon meninggalkan kami dengan kesal

"Dimana yang lain ?" Tanya Shownu pada ku dan IM yang masih duduk di depan TV

"Hyungwoon hyung masih tidur, Wonho hyung pergi dengan temanya , dan Kihyun hyung sepertinya kencan dengan Umma." Jawab IM polos

"Ow...," Respon Shownu seperti tak tertarik

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Shownu beranjak ketaman.

Kesempatan ini pun tak ku sia-siakan. Dengan senyum lebar, aku menggeser dudukku mendekat, mengikis jarak antara aku dengan IM.

Memejamkan mata, kuhirup harum tubuh IM saat hidungkku mendekat pada telinganya. Kukecup telinganya lembut. Hendak menjilatnya namun,

"Hanbin-ah." Terdegar seuara IM memanggil namaku

"Ne Honey ?"Aku menjawab lirih

"Tanganku ...(Ngek)" Baiklah, semua tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Suasana romantis ini hancur seketika kala aku tahu bahwa sedari tadi tangan IM terduduki oleh pantatku

"Oh maaf...hehehe" Tawaku garing melihat sorot mata malas IM yang melirikku

Sempat hening, aku sempat tenggelam dengan fikiranku dan kembali melirik IM. Dia tampak manis tersenyum menyaksikan tayangan yang seharusnya dinikmati oleh anak Taman kanak kanak.

"Em, Honey."Aku melanjutkan aksiku bergaya sok romantis merangkulnya dari samping

"Ne ? " Dan IM membalas manis dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakkku

"Ayo ke dorm Ikon." Aku berujar to the point

"..." Tak ada jawaban, namun aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dari IM lewat cengkeraman tanganya di pahaku.

Ku genggamtanganya, merubah posisi kami menjadi saling berhadapan.

"Jangan katakan belum siap, ini sudah hampir dua bulan dan kau bahkan tak ingin berkunjung ke dorm yang sudah ku anggap sebagai rumah ku sendiri?!" Pertanyaan sekaligus penjelaskan aku tekankan pada IM

"Tapi hanbin-ah...a...a...aku..." Dia menggantung kalimatnya

"Aku ?" Aku bertanya halus membelai surai hitamnya

"A...a...aku.., aku takut..." cicit IM lirih

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Kau akan selalu aman bila bersamaku." Aku memberi sebuah janji

"Tapi ..." Dia memandangku ragu

"Jika Jinan hyung yang kau takutkan, itu bukan sebuah alasan. Karna aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Jadi besok, kita akan bersiap kesana..." Tandas ku final

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

"Huuuuwwaaaaaa Umma...Appa...appoooooo..." Nampak Jooheon meronta ronta dalam pitingan Hanbin yang badanya lebih kurus dari body gembul Jooheon

"Jangan berisik Joo." Nampak Shownu masih fokus membaca majalah tanpa menghiraukan keributan itu

"Huwwweeeee Ummaaaa..." Jooheon masih meronta menjejak-jejak udara di atas karpet ruang tengah dalam pitingan BI

"Dasar payah, apa gunanya badan gembrot mu itu ?dasar gembul !" Cibir Hyungwoon melahap cemilan Joohen sambil menonton TV diatas sofa

"Haaahhaaahhaaahaaa, rasakan ini..., rasakan ini...," Itu bukan BI, tapi Wonhoo yang dengan teganya malah menendang pantat setengah menungging Jooheon

"Yaaakkk, Hyuuuuuuunnng pantatku...Ummaaaaa..." Jooheon masih berontak dalam apitan tangan kekar BI sambil meneriaki Wonhoo agar berhenti mendang pantatnya

"Apa gunanya badan besar kalau kau tak bisa melawan !" Hyungwoon masih mencibir sambil melirik malas Jooheon

"Badanya ini kan penuh lemak." Wonhoo masih setia menendang pantat bantet itu

Dan jangan lupakan BI yang kini malah menguyek kepala Jooheon seperti mengucek cucian.

"Uuuuummmmaaaaaaa, huweeeeee..." Jooheon makin keras merengek mengharap datangnya sang umma walau nyatanya tak mungkin datang.

Kenapa ku bilang begitu ?

Karena,

"Hyuk-ah..., aku seperti mendengar suara Jooheon ?" Tanya kihyun menoleh pada Minhyuk yang menempelinya selama proses memasak

"Biarkan saja, Joo memang berisik..." Minhyuk memasangkan kembali Aerophon ke telinga Kihyun yang tadi sempat hampir terlepas. Tentu dengan mempererat pelukannya dari belakang tubuh Kihyun .

Baiklah bisa disimpulkan mereka sedang bermesraan di area dapur.

.

.

.

IM-POV

"Astaga, Hanbin-ah berhenti." Aku menarik BI yang hampir menindih Jooheon hyung dengan Wonhoo hyung memegangi kedua kaki Jooheon Hyung.

"Huwweeee, Kyuniiii..., dia mencekikku dan menjitakki kepalaku." Jooheon hyung mencebik menunjuk nunjuk BI

"Hanbin-ah." Aku menegur

"Dia menghabiskan susuku..." BI balik menunjuk Jooheon

"Itu susuku !" Jooheon hyung tak terima

"Susuku !" BI berteriak

"Susuku !" Jooheontak mau kalah

"Susuku !"

"Susuku !"

"Susuku !"

"Susuku !"

"Sssstttt, Itu bukan susu mu Joo." Wonhoo hyung ikut menimpal

"Itu susu ku !" Jooheon hyung bersikeras

"Bukan Joo .Punyamu tadi sudah di habiskan Appa ups-" Wonhoo hyung nampak keceplosan

"Appa..." Jooheon hyung menunjuk Shownu hyung yang kini berniat pergi ke balkon

"Aku tak sengaja." Shownu hyung berkata tanpa dosa meninggalkan perkara yang masih terabaikan

"Jadi, ini salah siapa ?" Hyungwoon hyung bertanya dengan malas ke arah Jooheon hyung.

Srrraaakkk...

Ngeeek...

"Huwwaaaaaa, appo...appo..." Baiklah dengan tidak sopannya Jooheon hyung memiting leher Wonhoo hyung dan menguyel kepalanya brutal

"Hanbin..., Hanbin...Hanbin tolong aku...," Wonhoo hyung melambai lambaikan tangannya pada BI disebelahku

"Ayo berangkat..." Dan aku menarik lengan BI sebelum dia melakukan aksinya menolong Wonhoo hyung.

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Nampak di luar pintu , dua pasang tangan saling bergandeng erat

"Tunggu, Hah...aku ambil nafas dulu" Lelaki berwajah kalem (IM) mengatur detak jantungnya

"Sudah ?" BI bertanya dan IM mengangguk mantap

Ding...Dong...

Ding...Dong...

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan namja dengan piama ungu dan segelas susu srowberi di tanganya.

"Hanbin hyung ? ini hari apa ? " Tanya namja itu yang ternyata dalah Donghyuk dengan wajah polos.

"Jum'at." BI menjawab singkat

"Oh...," Respon Donghyuk babo

Brrraaaak...

BI menoleh ke belakang saling pandang cengo dengan IM setelah Donghyuk menutup kembali pintu dorm Ikon

"YAK ! Dasar sialan, Kenapa ditutup lagi ! Buka pintunya.!" Bi berteriak kencang, tak ia pedulikan bila mungkin ada penghuni lain yang terganggu oleh aksinya

Bruuuak...

Bruuuuuaakkkkk...

Bruuuuaaaakkkkkkkkk...

Dengan brutal BI menendang-nendang pintu dorm Ikon . sekarang bukan hanya kaki, tapi BI mendorong pintu itu dnegan bahu bahkan punggungnya.

"Yak buka pintunya bocah sialan,at-...Huwooooo" Makian hanbin terpotong

Bruuugh...,

Bukan suara pukulan, tapi itu suara tubuh hanbin yang terjatuh mencium lantai karena pintu yang ia dorong terbuka mendadak.

"Hanbin-ah !"IM nampak terkejut melihat BI terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"Sialan !"BI mendesisi mencoba berdiri lewat bantuan IM dengan mengusap bokongnya

"Buwahahahahhaaaaa,Lucu sekali ya, Hahhhahahahaaa...," Nanmpak dua namja dengan rambut cepak dan gondrong menertawai BI yang baru saja terjengkak.

"Yak berhenti tertawa sialan !" BI menggeram

"Hahahaaa..., kalau tahu pasword nya, mengapa harus mengetuk pintu, dasar bodoh." Maki namja berambut agak panjang yang ternya member winner Nam Taehyun.

"Cinta terkadang menjadikan orang bodoh bertambah bodoh, seperti itulah ..." Mino orang yang memencetkan pasword disamping pintu tanpa sepengetahuan BI hingga membuatnya terjungkal kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Aiiiiisssshhh!" BI mengepalkan tanganya dengan mata terpejam mengumpulkan tenaga untuk meninju dua curut tak tahu diri itu, namun...

"Huwwaaaaaaaaa...!" Taehyun dengan cepat menarik Mino untuk berlari dari amukan sang kingka

"YAK ! Jangan kabur kalian !" BI hendak mengejar Mino dan Taehyun ke dorm Winner

"Hanbin-ah, bukankah kita punya urusan yang lebih penting." IM mengingatkan BI

"Ah, ne. Ayo masuk Honey." BI merangkul IM masuk dorm setelah menunutup kembali pintu itu tentunya

.

.

.

Setelah memasauki dorm Ikon tanpa suara, nampak suasana yang dulu dirasa IM saat pertama kali memasuki tempat ini kini terulang lagi.

Dengan senyum mengembang, IM melihat sekitar...,

Chanu mengepel lantai dengan jongkok memunggunginya...,

June mengelap kaca jendela balkon dengan berjinjit...,

Bobby yang mengelap meja dengan aeropon di telinganya...,

Dan Donghyuk yang...

"Huwwwaaaaa...ampuuuuuuun !" dan Donghyuk yang berteriak teriak dalam siksaan BI

"Yak berhenti membuat keributan babo ! " Suara teguran Yunhyeong terdegar dari arah dapur

"Ada apa ini kenapa ribut sek-" perkataan Jinhwan yang baru keluar dari ruang cuci terpotong

Bukan, bukan terpotong karena melihat posisi mengenaskan Donghyuk dalam pitingan BI, namun...

"Ha...han...hanbin-ah." suara tergagap IM menyadarkan keterkejutan Jinhwan yang masih menatap IM melongo

"Oh...Ha...ha...haiii." Jinhwan mencoba menyapa IM dari kejauhan

Sadar akan keheningan yang tengah tercipta, BI melepas Donghyuk dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang nampak gemetar tak merespon sapaan Jinhwan

"Kyuuuniiii..."

"Changkyuniiii..."

"My Changkyuuun..."

Dan pekikan lain terdenagr oleh telinga tajam BI membuat matanya melotot seperti ingin menguliti para membernya

"LANJUTKAN TUGAS KALIAN MASING MASING...!" Teriakan hanbin mengahiri suara suara gaib yang tak jelas terlontar tentu untuk memuji IM

.

.

.

Usai melalui makan pagi yang ribut dan menyenangkan, kini tiba saatnya bagi IM dan Jihwan menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka berdua. Masih dalam pengawasan BI tentunya.

Namun tak begitu dekat, karna BI hanya mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu kaca balkon.

"Maaf kan aku untuk kesalahan tempo hari." Jinhwan nampak menyesal dalam permintaan maafnya

"Ne hyuuung." IM masih menunduk takut

"Changkyuni." Jinhwan berujar lirih

Namuna masih terdegar oleh IM dan membuatnya mendonga menatap Jinhwan

"Apa kau takut dengan ku?" Pandanga cemas terpancar dari mata Jinhwan

"N...n...ne." Jawab IM ragu menatap was was Jinhwan

"Mianhae." Hanya satu kata yang dapat Jinhwan ucapkan

"Aku,aku sudah memaaaf kan mu hyuuuung." IM mencoba mengikis kesedihan Jinhwan

"Tapi kau masih takut padaku." Jinhwan balik menunduk

"I...i...itu, tentu aku akan mencoba memulihkan semuanya hyung, agar aku tak takut padamu sehingga kita bisa dekat kembali." IM mencoba membuat kesepakatan

"Sungguh ?!" Jinhwan nampak girang dan memegang kedua tangan IM

"Ne hyung." IM menjawan mantap dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka

"Eheeem ! Hyuuuung lukamu masih belum kering." Bobby melirik BI yang kini di tahan oleh June, Donghyuk dan Chanu untuk tidak memukul wajah lebab Jinhwan yang masih setia menggengam tangan IM

"Yak Jinan hyung lepaskan tangan mu! kau mau di pukul lagi ?!" Chanu berteriak gemas melihat wajah babo hyung nya

Teriakan chanu lantas membuat Jinhwan menyingkirkan tanganya manjau dari IM. Cukup sudah dia di hajar BI setelah percobaan pemerkosaan sebulan yang lalu.

"Wah wah wah, ada member baru kenapa kami tak diajak menyambut ?" Suara kalem Jinwoo membuat perhatian member ikon teralih

Terutama BI

"Aiiiisshhh, kalian !" Bukan menyapa tamunya atau menanggapi sindiran Jinwoo, BI malah berlari mengejar Taehyun

"Huwaaaaa ...!" Dan taehyun mencak mencak dari ruang tengah sampai ruang tamu tanpa ada yang menghiraukan

Kenapa hanya Taehyun? Lalu bagaiman dengan Mino?

Tentu mino tak sebodoh itu langsung menemui BI, dia menyelundup di dapur Yunhyeong bersama Seunghoon.

"Kami bawakan cemilan untuk meyambut keluarga baru."Seungyoon memberikan bungkusan kresek pada June

"Oh terimakasih, akan ku habiskan." June berkata khilaf

Pllaaak...

"Waaattaaaooooo...!"

"Untuk member baru, bukan untuk mu babo." Bobby berkata tajam setelah menggeplak kepala June

.

.

.

IM-POV

"Oh terimakasih,akan ku habiskan." June berujar

Pllaaak...

"Waaattaaaooooo..."

"Untuk member baru, bukan untuk mu babo." Bobby hyung menggeplak June

"Ayo masuk, kita habiskan cemilan mereka." Jinhwan hyung memberiku komando dan kami menuju ruang tengah

Disana nampak BI yang masih menyiksa Taehyun dengan dibantu Seunghoon dan seungyoon.

"Apa tak apa-apa membiarkan mereka begitu?" Tanya ku pada Jinhwan hyung yang nampak acuh

"Biarkan saja." Dan Jinhwan hyung berlalu dari samping ku dengan menggandeng orang yang kutahu benama Jinwoo.

"Hai. kita berjumpa lagi, apa kabar?" Tanya seseorang yang selalu muncul disaat aku terdesak

Siapa lagi kalau bukan

Song Min Ho

Sekilas terlintas saat aku benar benar terbantu dengan kedatanganya.

Saat dia mengantarku...

Saat dia memberi tahu paswort dorm Ikon padaku...

Dan disaat dia menolongku dari Bigbang sunbaenim...,

Itu cukup membuat rasa penasaran ku mencuat

"Em, Haii...maaf . Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyaku padanya

"Tentu." Jawabnya mantap

.

.

.

Normal-POV

Belum sepeuluh menit IM memasuki ruang tengah, dan kini dia harus kembali lagi ke balkon namun dengan orang yang berbeda

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Mino memecah kehaningan

"A...aku denagn mu?" IM bertanya

"Kurasa cukup baik juga." Mino menjawab acuh

"Terimakasih." IM berujar kilat

"Untuk?" Mino nampak bingung

"Semuanya." Jawab IM menggantung

"Semua? Seperti apa misalnya?" Tanya Mino memancing dan tersenyum miring

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu dan aku tak perlu menjelaskan." IM menatap lekat wajah nakal Mino

"Oh..." dan hanya itu yang mino ucapkan

.

Diam, mereka saling diam setelah peryataan 'Oh' keluar dari bibir mino diiringi angin semilir

"Sejujurnya, aku sakit hati." Mino memejamkan mata menerawang ke langit

"Maaf ? Aku tak mengerti..," IM seakan meminta penjelasan

"Song Gun Hee, dia sepupuku. Kami sangat dekat dan aku sangat menyayanginya." Mino menghela nafas.

Alis IM berkerut, seakan menuding Mino dengan suatu tuduhan. Tuduhan tentang perasaan yang janggal antara dua saudara itu.

"Bukan, bukan menyayangi seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kami hanya saudara dan aku tak punya perasaan seperti yang mungkin kau pertanyakan." Mino seakan bisa membaca pikiran IM dari tatap mata bocah itu

"Lalu ?" IM bertanya pada Mino

"Saat dia mengundurkan diri dari Monsta X. Aku sangat kecewa." Mino menatap tajam IM , tanganya memegang pundak maknae Monsta X itu dan menceritakan kejadian di masa lalu

...-Flashback On-Debut Monsta X-...

" _Mereka mirip kan?" Nampak Gun bertanya pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya_

" _Tidak !" Mino menjawab kasar_

" _Hah, jangan mendendam." Gun mengeraskan volume TV_

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di fikiranmu. Hanya karna dia mirip Hanbin, kau merelakan debutmu ? Apa kau sudah gila!" Mino menggeram kesal_

" _Jangan jadi orang pemarah ." Gun meminum soda di genggamanya_

" _Pemarah? Apa salah jika aku marah. Kau, Kau harusnya berfikir. Bagai mana orang tua mu, suadara mu, saudaraku, dan semua keluarga besar kita. Kita jauh-jauh kemari untuk meraih mimpi. Berpisah denagn keluarga. Jauh dari sanak saudara. Dan dengan begitu mudah kau menyerah untuk seseorang yang-..., Arrrgggh...!..(PRRRAAANNNK)..." Mino membanting semua cemilan yang ia makan bersama sepupunya itu dari meja depan TV_

...-Flashback Off-Debut Monsta X-...

.

IM menunduk, merasa bersalah dengan semua kisah yang Mino ceritakan.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu tersesat di dorm Ikon, tentu aku tahu siapa kau. Aku sempat ingin menghancurkanmu sama seperti kau menghancurkan mimpi sepupuku, namun urung niatku karna suatu hal. Hal yang tak pernah aku fikirkan dan kulihat sebelumnya." Mino menjeda

"Senyuman itu, senyuman polos di wajah mu serta tatapan memohon itu, seakan meminta tolong benci mngakunya tapi, hatiku selalu terpanggil untuk mengawasi dan menjagamu. Tapi jangan besar kepala dulu karna aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta padamu." Mino mendelik melihat IM tersenyum

"Tenang saja, aku sadar bahwa aku tak sehebat itu." IM nampak merendah masih dalam senyum tulusnya

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada difikiran sepupuku itu. Yang aku tahu, dia sangat mencintai hanbin" Mino berujar

Deggg...

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat IM mencelos. Dia tak habis fikir bagaimana bias Gun berkorban untuknya yang hanya mirip BI. Sebegitu besarkah perasaan Gun pada BI. Hingga rela berkorban sejauh itu.

Lalu, bagaimana denga nya. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menyusahkan BI.

"Kurasa aku tak pantas." IM bergumam

"Ne ?" Mino bertanya

"Gun hyung, aku tak seperti dia yang melakukan apupun untuk Hanbin. Kurasa kau-..." Perkataan IM terpotong

"Hei, apa itu cinta?" Mino bertanya dengan nada sing a song

"Cinta ?" IM balik bertanya

"Ya, menurutmu, apa itu cinta.?" Mino mengulang

"Cinta..., perasaan tertarik yang tumbuh dalam hati manusia dengan tulus dan suci ." Im menjawab

"Tentunya dengan rasa ingin memiliki..., Annia?" Mino menambahkan

"Ne..." IM mengganguk dalam

"Namun nyatanya, cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Dan itu yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Jadi pantas dan tidaknya, kau tak bisa menilai itu dari sudut pandang manapun" Mino memberi pencerahan

"Tapi aku." IM masih merenung

"sekuat apa pun , segigh apappun, jika ini (Mino menyentuh dada IM) tak bisa menerima. Maka kalian tak akan saling memiliki. Bukankah cinta tercipta oleh hati yang tulus? Maka hati yang menentukan, bukan akal, bukan pikiran, ataupun logika." Mino menyelesaikan ceramahnya

Merak saling pandnag, masih dengan possisi Mino memegang dada IM, bermaksut menunjuk letak hati(perasaan) IM. Namun hal serupa nampaknya tak diterima demikian oleh Seseorang yang kini ditahan beberapa orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hanbin

Nampak BI kini di pegangi Bobby , Seunghoon dan Seungyoon

"Yak beraninya kau menggoda kekasih ku !" BI berteriak-teriak berontak

"Yaaak ! Babo...c epat lari !" Jinwoo menyadarkan ke bodohan Mino

Whuuuzzzz

Denga gerak cepat Mino menerobos masuk mengabaikan BI yang mencoba menendang nya. Tentu memberi efek oleng pada ketiga orang yang menahan tubuh BI

"Yak jangan lari kau !" BI mengejar

"Aku bantu mengejar ! Mino hyung jangan kabuuurr...!" Taehyun tak teriam karna tadi dia disiksa BI sendiri. Kini ia balik membalas Mino agar senasib dengan nya.

"Huwaaaaaa...siapapun tolong akuuuuuuu...!" Mino berlari kalang kabut menhindari amukan BI dan keisengan Taehyun.

Tentu semua tak luput dari gelak tawa semua member Ikon , Winner serta IM

.

.

.

Cinta...,

Satu kata yang sangggup membuat dunia menjadi rumit

Tak hanya sebuah perasaan tulus yang terlahir dari hati

Tak hanya sebuah perjuangan untuk saling memiliki

Tak hanya sebuah pengorbanan untuk meraih kebahagian

Tapi juga kesetiaan yang harus dipertahankan...,

Sejauh ini, IM merasa proses cintanya berada di level awal. Dia sadar masih banyak perjuangan, pengorbanan dan kesetiaan untuk mempertahankan hubunganya dengan BI.

Bisakah dia?

Semoga saja

-End-

.

...-Tbc/End-...

- **Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM** season 1

( s/12601558/1/Save-Me-In-Your-Love-Ikonsta-BI-x-IM )

.

- **Save My Life ( Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM Season 2 )**

( s/12729131/1/Save-My-Life-Save-Me-In-Your-Love-Ikonsta-BI-x-IM-Season-2 )

.

.

Ok fix ini couple

Hanbin x changkyun / BI x IM / BIM

Minhyuk x Kihyun / Minhyun

Dan...(?)

.

Hiiii Reader...,

Bagi yang penasaran dengan kisah BI x IM selanjutnya...,

Silahkan bergabung di s/12729131/1/Save-My-Life-Save-Me-In-Your-Love-Ikonsta-BI-x-IM-Season-2

Dengan judul **Save My Life ( Save Me In Your Love (Ikonsta) BI x IM Season 2 )**

.

Disana bukan hanya bercerita tentang Badai Asmara Hanbin dan Canghyun,

Namun juga perjuangan tokoh tambahan diantaranya (Coupel yang luar biasa / Lain dari yang lain) :

Kesabaran Suga mendapatkan Woozi , Suga x Woozi (BTS x Seventeen)

Jooheon mengejar Xiumin , Jooheon x Xiumin (Monsta X x Exo)

V dalam mengapai Jungkoo , Taehyung x Jungkook (BTS x BTS)

Vernon dalam meraih Seungkwan , Vernon x Seungkwan (Seventeen x Seventeen)

Shownu yang merasakan sindrome Pedhopilia terhadap Jisung , Shownu x Jisung (Monsta X x NCT)

Serta kenakalan Kim Yugyeom yang membawa petaka

Dan yang paling penting adalah, bagaimana Hanbin meyakinkan Changkyun untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka karna suatu Fakta yang mengerikan...,

Simak ya lanjutan ceritanya...,

Gomawooooooo...,


End file.
